


My Knight in Shining Armor

by nocturnalRavenger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive! Crabdad, Albino Karkat Vantas, Alcoholism, F/F, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalRavenger/pseuds/nocturnalRavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat:</p><p>"I, Karkat Vantas, have a fucked up home life. Sometimes I wonder why my life turned out the way it did, but other times I figure it is because I haven't been the son my mother wanted. Smart, strong, able to socialize.. Like my brother Kankri. He's not here to deal with our father and the abuse now, and it seems it only happened after he left. Oh God, how I wish I could have gone with him."</p><p>Dave:<br/>I really wasn't glad for this move.</p><p>Who wants to go from Texas to a town in Washington? That was seriously the total opposite of where I was and I, Dave Strider, along with my brother, Dirk, had made such a move.</p><p>All my life I had been a good kid, as good as sneaking out and strifing on the roof can get. Now, I was a B average student and worked to keep it that way, though by my actions, people would think I flunk every one of my classes.</p><p>(( Smut only in the last chapter ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Rough Mornings

I, Karkat Vantas, have a fucked up home life. Sometimes I wonder why my life turned out the way it did, but other times I figure it is because I haven't been the son my mother wanted. Smart, strong, able to socialize.. Like my brother Kankri. He's not here to deal with our father and the abuse now, and it seems it only happened after he left. Oh God, how I wish I could have gone with him. I had been diagnosed with depression when I was young, around eight, and sent to the hospital on many accounts because of many reasons.

I looked over to my alarm clock, another restless night. 2:25.. It was 2:25 in the morning and my father decides it was the best time to come home drunk off his ass again. I know he was by the slamming of the door and clumsy steps making their way to his own room in this single floored home.

I was still sore from the beating I had received from the man, my face I could tell was bruised by now. I went wide eyed as I heard him leave his room, darting to my door and went to lock it, fear coursing through my veins as I felt myself shaking as my door swung open before I could even reach it, scuttling backwards instantly.

"C'mer ya fuckin' brat!" He slurred, snarling as he undid his belt and folded it in half, the leather almost glistening in the small amount of light coming from the window.  
"N- Please no." I whimper, cowering back.

**SLAP**

Next thing I knew, the belt came down on me, the skin on my arm turning red and agitated. I tried to run, but I only made it half way down the hall before I was pinned down and beat there. I cry the whole while, trying to shrink down as much as I could.

When he was done, I could feel my whole body throb in pain as sobs wracked my body, shaking violently as he went back to his room growling things like "Useless piece of shit." and "Weak bitch.." before walking off

This, the early morning beatings, was normal nowadays. Although, I sometimes wish there was someone who I could talk to and they could take me away from this pain, just like it is in the romantic novels I have. ' _Man wouldn't that be something..?_ ' I think bitterly, shaking my head before attempting to push myself to a stand, falling back down. ' _The floor is okay too.._ ' I humor myself as I lay back and rest my eyes.

I lay there, awake the whole time as I think and try to envision my dream guy. Yes, guy. Not much came, just a false sense of warmth and security. When I was able to get up, I quickly gather clothes and a towel, planning on a shower before going to my friend, Gamzee's house, not caring that it was nearly three in the morning.

Locking the door behind me, I get the water started before getting undressed, trying not to look down at the pale, bruised skin. It didn't help that albinism made my skin pale as Hell, so marks had always been something easily seen with enough skin showing. Climbing into the shower, I sigh softly as the hot drops of water hit and rolled off my skin, white hair getting drenched and stuck to my head. The hot droplets rolled off my skin with ease, salty tears soon joining them as I tried all I could to keep myself from crumpling to the floor then and there.

Once washed up, my skin was red from the scolding water, though it bothered me none, getting changed into my black sweater, grey skinny jeans and slip a pair of socks on, going to slip my convers on at the door.

I knew my father was dead asleep by now, if the snoring emitting from room said anything. I scampered over to my room and grabbed my bag that I keep in my closet for days like this. Grabbing my phone, I message the stoner that sadly was my only true friend I could see.

**KARKAT: HEY FUCKASS, IS IT OKAY IF I CRASH AT YOUR SHIT HOLE FOR THE NIGHT?**

**GAMZEE: YeAh BrO, jUsT bRiNg YoUr MoThErFuCkIn AsS oVEr As YoU pLeAsE**

**GAMZEE: yOu KnOw YoU dOnT hAvE tO aSk BrO**

**KARKAT: YEAH. JUST THOUGHT I'D MAKE FUCKING SURE DUMBASS**

**KARKAT: I'LL BE THERE IN TWENTY MINUTES**

I sigh and pocket my phone, grabbing my phone and bag as I quietly tiptoe to the door, slipping my convers on, trying to ignore the pain that lingered still.

I sling the bag over my shoulder and head out, walking in the direction of Gamzee's house, keeping my head down as I briskly walk down the road and ignored much of what was going on around me as I got lost in thought.

By the time I had reached the Makara's home, I was soaked. It had decided to pour half way through my walk. Standing impatiently as I waited for Gamzee to answer the door, I was waiting in the rain for an extra couple of moments before the door was open and I was abruptly dragged in, hissing at the hold on my arm. "Okay, okay! Ow.. FUCKER!" I yell, pulling my wrist to my body as soon as I could.

Gamzee soon wrapped his arms around my short, soaked form as I sniffled and held on to the lanky seventeen year old. He was about 6'2", less than a foot taller than my 5'5", sixteen year old frame.

" 'M sorry Karbro.. C'mon, your soakin' wet, let's get you out of those, yeah?" He asked with some concern in his voice and expression.  
"Yeah.. I guess these aren't any fucking good, huh?" I ask, gesturing to my bag.  
"Oh well, shit happens sometimes.." He dismissed with a shrug. "You can borrow a shirt o' mine again."  
"Thank you Gamzee.." I mumble.

The teen merely smiled again and pecked a chaste kiss on to my forehead before leading me up the stairs and to his room. I watched as he dug through his drawer, knowing half if not all of his clothes probably smelled like weed or marijuana, but I could care less at the moment.

He turned and threw a 'High as Pho' T-shirt and boxers at me, mumbling an apology about not having any small enough pants for me to wear, but then again, this was not the first time this sort of thing had happened, so I really didn't care if I paraded around in boxers and a shirt around this house. The family was like a second one to me, strange enough as it is, but they had seen most if not all of the marks on me and even gave an oath sort of thing that practically said they would get my father for the shit he had done to me at my signal.

I'm not sure if they really would, or if that was a thing to make me feel better, but Gamzee and his father got real defensive this one time they absolutely had to take me home, glares on my father and jaws set and ready to snap at my word.. Maybe they were serious about it.

Despite seeming to have this family as my body guards, sort of, I was also someone they loved to mess with. They would so minor things such as popping up out of nowhere, to the extreme of putting satanic shit around the house in my sleep, if I ever slept, so that one was usually quite rare.

I changed quickly in the bathroom, getting a look at myself in the mirror. Deep, dark circles claimed their place under my eyes, small freckles littered my cheeks and nose, since I am Irish as fuck and everyone was littered with the small dots, but this mutation of mine went and changed that whole thing.

Walking out, I squeaked as Gamzee hugged me from behind once I got to his room, the squeak being from surprise and pain as I freeze up. "Ouch, dammit Makara!" I scold him in a hushed tone.

"Sorry m' li'l miracle," God I hate when he calls me that.  
"I'm not one of your fucking miracles Gamzee, I am the exact opposite of a miracle." I grumble as I turn around to face him.  
"Nah man, you're so snow white and fragile and pretty, it's a motherfuckin' miracle." He said, grinning.  
"Yeah, yeah.. I get it. Don't fucking call me that shit again, okay?" I say with a scowl.

He just nods, his arms never leaving my waist. I sigh and lean forward and rest my head against his chest, trying my best not to cry regardless of the fact that there was some pressure on my wounds.

"You know.. You don't always have to go back an' shit. You can jus' stay here and make all miracles come to life, like those kiddy movies we used to catch." He mumbled quietly with a chuckle.  
"I wish, that would be the shit, Gamzee.." I mutter back with a small smile, shaking my head.

We stay like that for a while before eventually we were on his bed. He lay behind me, kind of acting like the big spoon, as I lay in front knees to my chest as he pull a comforter over us, mumbling how I should try to sleep now that I was 'safe'.

Safe he says, as if I'd stay in that condition, but soon enough I'd have to return home before my father called the cops of a missing person's report and have the cops find me for the fifth time now. Then, the abuse will get worse.. Maybe I should stop running like this, maybe I should just give up.

The thought alone scares me, trying to shrink down further like I had tried to earlier in the hallway, Gamzee's arm wrapping tighter around me as he tried to comfort me. I was soon too emotionally exhausted and mentally and physically drained that I began drifting off to sleep as I try not to think too much about anything.


	2. Two: New Neighbors

**••~ One Week Later ~••**

After I had crashed at Gamzee's place, I had gone back a couple days later, sneaking in through my window instead of the door as I saw my father's car parked along the curb. I throw my bag in the closet for it and its contents to be washed at later date, hurrying to lock my door.

It was only six in the morning by now and I was so glad it was summer vacation, so I didn't have to worry about going to school like I usually would in an hour from now. I looked down at the ground and flop back on the bed, wincing some. My bruises and scrapes had healed quite a bit, though it still hurts quite a bit, but I've been trying to ignore it. I roll on to my stomach instead, sighing softly.

I stare out my window to the empty house next to mine, another single floored home that had been abandoned for three years now. "Maybe my savior will live there one day.." I mumble to myself, knowing it was highly doubted. ' _Or it'd be too late for them to same me from myself, rather than my father.._ ' I think with a frown, shaking my head as I bury my face in to pillow.

I lay there for a while, conflicting thoughts filling my head, confusing me sometimes on which side I believed. I ignored my phone as it buzzed in the pocket of my hoodie, not in the mood to talk just yet, but a larger vibration came from my stomach as I realized that I was hungry as fuck. ' _Yeah you dipshit. That's what happens when you ignore basic fucking needs._ ' I think bitterly as I sit up, deciding to wait until my father left to go eat.

It was a long couple of hours before the man had gotten up, groaning about a hangover as he stumbled about the house, I frowned a bit as I just listened to him get ready before the man had left out the house, the engine of the car stuttering to life before pulling off. I watched him drive down the road and out of sight, sighing in relief.

Rushing out of my room, I hurried to the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards and fridge as I looked for something to eat. I eventually settled for Ramen, throwing a couple packs of noodles in a pot of water quickly.

With my noodles done, I sat up on the counter and began to eat, enjoying the food I finally had, making a note to go the store later on as I noted that the cupboards were practically bare and I would need food for the both of us soon enough. That was going to difficult, seeing as I was not able to really go anywhere without the car, but I could always get a ride from Gamzee.. It wasn't like the elder man would notice a few bucks missing from his alcohol money.. That's all he worked for anymore.

Everything was quiet for a while, minus the truck I heard for whatever reason. I was back in the same clothes I had left in after I had showered at Gamzee's house. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, startling me out of my skin as I flinched away. ' _Who the Hell would be knocking at this house's door_?' I think, slightly baffled as I looked at the door, another loud and rather impatient knock it seemed. I sigh as they knock for the third time, "I'm COMING!" I yell from the kitchen, grumbling under my breath as I go to open the door. ' _Who the hell is this?_ ' I think, confused as I look at the male standing at my door.

**••~ Dave's P.O.V ~••**

I really wasn't glad for this move.

Who wants to go from Texas to a town in Washington? That was seriously the total opposite of where I was and I, Dave Strider, along with my brother, Dirk, had made suck a move. The drive was long and I only had my music to keep me distracted, but that didn't last too long before my phone died and the car's charger port had stopped walking months ago, so I had to listen to my brother's crummy music the whole time we tailed the moving truck.

All my life I had been a good kid, as good as sneaking out and strifing on the roof can get. Now, I was a B average student and worked to keep it that way, though by my actions, people would think I flunk every one of my classes.

When we had reached the house, we started moving the boxes in. It was weird going to a home from an apartment, but I guess it wasn't too bad. I called dibs on the first room, so that was cool. I kept my shades on, for ironic purposes, not because my eyes had problems or anything.. Pfft, what gave you that idea?

Anyways, I saw some movement from the house next door so I though maybe I should greet them, but then thought maybe I shouldn't.. Or should I?

"David.. I can see you staring at that house." Dirk said, face blank as I looked over to him.  
"Yeah and? I'm just wondering what poor sap lives there.. Wouldn't it be ironic if we lived there, te outside all beat up, but then as soon as you go in, POW, bunch of cool ass Stri-"  
"Dave.." Dirk said in a condemning tone, making me huff. "Just go say your howdy and meet 'em." His southern drawl was as evident as mine, but that's what you get sometimes.  
"Fine, but if it's a pedo, I'm blaming you." I say before starting over.

I knocked on the door, trying to envision the person in this house. Maybe it was some fat, dirty, perv.. Or maybe a crack addict. There was no answer, and I swore I had seen someone move in there, so I knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer after another moment. Okay, this person is either ignoring the door or passed out. Determined to get an answer, I knock once more.

"I'm COMING!" A rough voice hollered, sounding more than irritated.

The voice was slightly muffled, but this was definitely a dude in there.

It took no less than ten seconds before the door opened, my eyes searching up for someone around or taller than my 5'7" height. I was confused and looked down at a male a few inches shorter and almost below my vision, looking as confused as I felt. He was short, white hair, grey eyes that held some red around them, pale as fuck and adorable in his oversized sweater and skinny jeans. He had a few bruises on skin I could see, but didn't think too much on it. ' _Mind, do not let me hit on this adora_ -' Before I could finish that thought, I was leaning against the door frame, arm above my head and hands hanging lax.

"Can I help you?" He asked inching from the door.  
"Yeah, a name and contact information would be great, sweetheart." I grinned.  
He scowled at that. "Sure, if you just fuck off."  
"Really?"  
"No."  
"Awe, but seriously bro, I just moved in and thought I'd meet some of the neighbors." I say honestly, shrugging a bit.

He shook his head, crossing his arms stubbornly and Good strike me dead if this kid could get cuter. I chuckle, looking off to the side behind my glasses, reaching up to card my blonde hair out of my face, a few clumps falling back, though I could have cared less. "So how's it lookin' for that name?"

"Negative." He states without a second of hesitation.  
"I see, then I'll just call you weird nicknames when I see you. Fair enough?"  
"... Knock yourself out. You'll never see me around too often and if you do I probably won't give a shit if I see your ass or not, so I could really care less now." He huffed.  
"What if you saw my face, then would you care?" I smirk.  
"Give me a good reason I shouldn't slam this fucking door in your God damn face."  
"We-"

Before I could even finish, the small albino slammed the door. I stood there, confused for the first couple of seconds before shrugging and heading back over to Dirk who had been watching.

"How'd it go Li'l man?" He asked with a sly grin.  
"Shut up.." I mumble and head in to unpack.

 


	3. Three: Gamzee to the Rescue

**••~ Karkat's P.O.V ~••**

It has been a few days since that blonde his next door had moved in with his brother, I admit my first impression with him wasn't the best, but of course no one really got the best out of me on sight. The injuries I had gotten days ago were nothing to what I got moments ago, and I'm sure I had screamed and yelled and begged loud enough for the next two states to hear me.

I've never been so loud before, but it was like the words and yells had just been ripped from my throat. I really hoped I hadn't alarmed the neighbors or anyone on the street, though most of me actually wanted someone to check in. No one came.

Not during.

Not five minutes later.

Not an hour later, when I was sitting up against the wall. It had taken place in the living room this time, my body had been sore from the one days back, these just made it worst, my body still sore and bruised, it even hurt to breathe. Fumbling for my phone, I try to blink tears away, my vision clouded and watery, though I had tried to stop crying a while ago.

I tried to calm down as I quickly tapped Gamzee's number, trying to stay quiet as to not draw my father out again. The phone rang a few time before the male picked up on the fourth.

"What is up my wicked bro?" He said lazily, the words rolling off his tongue, slow and smooth as honey dripping from a spoon.  
"G- Gamzee..? I.. I need you to get me.." I say, voice cracking mid sentence.  
"Shit brother.. You know, I wish you'd all up and say the motherfuckin' word nowadays." He mumbled, anger his in his voice though it was apparent for me to notice, shuffling being heard as I guessed he was getting his shoes on.  
"Soon.. Most fucking likely." I mumble, sniffling as I shake my head.  
"Okay, I'll pick you the motherfuck up an' you can all up and talk this motherfucker up, 'Kay bro?" He asked, voice calm and lazy again.  
"Yeah.. Hurry, please." I whisper.  
"A'ight, be there in ten."

He hung up, the line dieing before I got up, moving to unlock the door so Gamzee could answer at his whim, wiping the tear tracks from my pale face as best I could, knowing I looked like shit with my red, puffy eyes and bruised skin. I was still in pajamas- a black band T-shirt and pajama pants. I slipped my shoes on without socks, not caring as I move to grab what I needed from my room.

There was a knock at my door, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin, eyes wide as I hurried to answer the door before my father. "Dammit Makara I thought y-" I started as I opened the door, stopping as I saw the blonde from next door standing there instead of the comforting stoner I was expecting.

"Sorry bro, not this Makara character." He said with a small smirk. "What? Expected your boyfriend?" He asked, seeing my less than pleased expression.  
"The fuck are you here for?" I asked, agitation in my voice.  
"I heard some yelling coming' from this house an' thought I'd come check it out.." He shrugged, tone sounding as if he had done this millions of times before.  
"Everything's.. Fine." Fuck, why the Hell did I pause like that?  
"You sure?.. You look kind-"  
"Fine! Everything is A o-fucking-kay!" I say quickly, cringing as my father hollered from his room.  
"Quiet the FUCK down!" He seemed to screech.

' _Yeah, he really lived up to the nickname "Crabdad".._ ' I think sadly, straightening out myself.

"Who's that?" The blonde asked curiously.  
"Uh.. My dad." I shrugged.

There was silence, feeling uncomfortable in the blonde's presence before Gamzee's car pulled up, relief flooding over me as I saw him climb out of the car.

"This him?" The male asked.  
"Hey Karbro!" Gamzee said with a grin, waving.

I crack a quick, small smile as he reached us, though whined a little as he wrapped a protective arm around me, staring down the blonde. "Gamzee.." I mutter glaring up at him.

"Hey bro, the name's Dave Strider." The blonde, 'Dave', said.  
" 'Sup.. How d' ya know Karbro here?" The taller male asked.  
"I just moved in next door, actually." He says, thumbing towards the house he now occupied, "Though I never caught this li'l cutie's name." Strider smirked, looking- I think- at me. Damn, do those shades ever come off?

Gamzee didn't seem to like that little nickname Strider gave me, his arm getting tighter around me, only loosening his hold as I whimpered when he applied pressure on my sensitive, bruised skin, realising that I was in my pajamas and my arms were out for all to see my self harm scars. I crossed my arms over my chest quickly, looking down.

"Why don't you hurry and grab your shit Karkat?" Gamzee mumbled.

I looked up at him, getting the concerned looking he usually gives me, nodding once before quietly excusing myself and hurried in, quiet still as I knew my dad was still up.

**••~ Gamzee's P.O.V ~••**

When Karkat had called, sounding like he was crying, of course I had to speed my way there, though I doubt he would have accepted such an act from me when I had smoked a joint not too long ago, but I was used to the high that it barely affected me anymore, almost becoming natural for me.

So, as concerned as I was, I was when I had pulled up and seen the cute albino teen standing at his door, seeming awkward as a blonde, who I later learned was named Dave, stood in front of him.

There was something of about this kid that just have off an eerie feeling, and it didn't help when he called Karkat a 'Li'l cutie', my guard going way up. I was sure this guy was going to take my high off quicker than normal, and honestly, not even I like it when I'm sober, so I could only guess Dave's reaction to it.

After I had sent Karkat to get his thing, I was left alone with his flirty, new neighbor. "Why are you over here, brother?" I asked, trying to sound calm as I enjoyed what was left of my high.

"I heard someone screaming, so like there good samaritan I am, I went lookin' for the reason."

I hummed a little, looking into the house as I continued to wait for my little albino- I mean, Karkat. I really liked him, though probably a bit more than I should, given my current relationship with him as my best friend.

"What about you?" Dave asked.  
"What about me?"  
"Your reason coming here.."  
"Oh.. Karbro called me not to long ago to come get him." I explained casually.  
"You know why he gots bruised all over him, bro?"

' _Shit_..'

"Oh, nah man. You don't have to worry about Karbro 's just clumbsy.. Like _reaaallly_ clumbsy." I make up quickly, chuckling.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah.. But I've learned to take care o' him over like.. Ten years of being best friends." I grin, but damn was he infuriating to look at.  
"Ten years? Wow.. I'd think y'all woulda been datin' and shit by now."

' _I wish_.' I think, looking inside again to see Karkat with a big bag. Mumbling that he'd be staying a little longer than usual, though it sounded more like, " 'Mn sying loner." with the way he had mumbled it. I only give a small nod, and gesture for him to get in the car as he joined us again.

The Dave character in front of me looked confused, but I don't care to explain, grabbing the door knob and pulling it towards us, slamming it in hopes that it would startle the older male inside. Since Karkat wouldn't let us go all out on his father just yet, we used scare tactics instead.

"Ah, goin' so soon?" The blonde asked, staring after Karkat as he walked away.  
"Listen," I mumble, low and dangerously, "leave him alone, he ain't in no position to be in motherfuckin' relationships.. If I get reports 'bout you from him, you'll be the one dealing with the juggalo family. Got it?" I asked, close and personal, looking down at the other.  
"Yeah, okay." He said, staring to the side still.  
"Fucker! Let's go, I'm sick of being here!" Karkat called from the car.

I wave to Dave and he just watches as I get in.

He still watches as I start to drive off.

I'll be damned if he was still staring when we reached the end of the road.

I looked over to Karkat, smiling lightly as I reached over and held his hand, thumb rubbing the back of his hand in a way to try and soothe him, looking at the road all the while, but I know the best friend had saved the day again as he held on to my hand as if it were a life source.

"Thank you, fucker.." He mumbled.  
"No problem Karbro.. Everythin's gonna be just fine. Promise." I say, smiling.

I was going to make sure that promise stays true, even if Karkat never likes me back the way I do.

 


	4. Four: Rising Suspicions

**••~ Dave's P.O.V ~••**

Watching as that Makara fellow drove off with the short albino, who I just learned was named Karkat, I was more than confused. Either Karkat was just really clumsy, like Makara had said, or something was going on behind these doors that neither was talking about.

I look back at the door of Karkat's home and sighed, keeping a straight face as I walk back over to my own home where I knew Dirk was probably fangirling over some anime in his room, letting my mind dwell on what the boy next door could be hiding as I got my turntables set up and started mixing beats, my head nodding a little.

Being so absorbed in my music, I hadn't even noticed my brother trying to get my attention, keeping my eyes down as I  continued to mix and play with the tunes that flowed into my headphones. Ignoring him successfully, I jumped away and tensed as the older male had pulled one my headphones off, making me mess up. "Dammit Dirk!" I yell in frustration.

"Sorry, but I was tryin' to get your attention for the last two minutes." He explained, as if that would make up for anything.  
"Yeah? Well two more wouldn't have killed ya." I grumbled as I pulled myself back to the cool, stoic Strider I was.  
"Yes it would." He answered, emotionless as he started at me through pointed shades.  
"No, it would not." I retort.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"No."  
"Yes- Fuck." I groan  as he got me mixed up.  
"Glad you agree with me." He smirked.  
"Whatever, now do you want something or can you go face time with your boyfriend or whatever?"  
"Skype, and he does have a name you know." He corrects before adding on. "And for your information, yes, I needed to tell you that we're heading to the store in a few minutes so get your shit together."

I watched as he calmly left my room, confused, quiet for a moment before shaking my head. "I thought we stocked up on all we needed a couple days ago.." I mutter to myself before shaking my head once more and shut everything down.

**••~ A week later (B/c I'm lazy) Karkat's P.O.V ~••**

I was forced to go home the week after, my father playing the distressed, pitiful father on the phone with the police. The usual. The Makaras were threatened that if my father called again and I was staying there, they would be arrested. Their father, who I called Grand since childhood because of his height and muscular build, had simply retorted that he would like to see them try.

Gamzee offered to stay with me for a little while, and I was not going to object to having some comforting company around my house. So, now waiting at the Makara household, I stood by Gamzee's bedroom door with my bag as he packed his.

I watched him, slightly amused as he scrambled around the room for his clothes and items, wondering how long he planned on staying albeit knowing it'd be more than a day. I slowly started wondering how things at home had been, it was quarter past noon, looking down at the floor after my thoughts had drifted elsewhere, to somewhere they really shouldn't be. I was two months clean dammit and that was not going to end yet.

"You okay, Karbro?" Gamzee asked with a  small hum, now standing in front of me.  
"Huh? Oh.. Yeah. You ready?"   
He nodded with his dopey grin. "Yup."

I nod once and followed him out, being stopped on our way out by the older Makara men.

"Take care of him, would ya?" Grand said, tone sounding commanding though I knew it was just a request.  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine.. I'm sure he smuggled some pot into his bag anyways." I say, rolling my eyes.  
"What? Why'd you think that Karbro?" Gamzee asked, trying to play innocent.  
"It's you, what else would you have fucking smuggled?"  
".. Faygo?"  
"I don't give a shit about that." I remind him, although not having a taste for the drink.  
"Oh.. Right." He laughed.

A few more words were shared before we left, Grand driving us, seeing as he was on his way to work anyways, so it really wasn't anything too bothersome. We waved as the older man dropped us off, and just as I thought, my father was still home. I walk behind Gamzee as we walked through the front door, despite my earlier attempts to try to persuade the Makara to sneak in my window with me, though I would have gone alone if he wasn't dragging me in through the door.

"Whaddya want?" I heard my father say, words half slurred.  
"'Sup Mr. Vantas, just dropping Karbro off here." Gamzee said calmly.  
"Leave the little shit in his room, I'll talk to him later."  
"You won't be doing much talking." I mumble, thankfully quiet enough for it to go unnoticed by the man.  
"A'ight. Let's go bro." Gamzee said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and we headed towards my room.

I instinctively locked the door behind me, drawing my curtains closed to block some of the blinding light out. I sigh and sit against the wall, looking down at my feet as I stretched out, Gamzee laying on his stomach right beside something.

It was silent for a while, neither of us making a move or a sound as we just stayed there, my eyes slowly closing as I drifted in and out of consciousness, one moment having my head lolling to the side, the room bright, the next moment, I was snuggled up against the older male, sitting between his legs and the room darker now as I opened my eyes. I whined a little as I tried to move, to find myself unable to, squirming a little as I looked up at my captor, the Makara's arms wrapped around me like a vice.

Sighing, I give up after a few moments, looking down and closing my eyes again as I looked down and give up. At least I can deal with this type of physical contact without flinching or flipping my shit, but this made my claustrophobia spike just a little.

"You good..?" I heard a mumble come from the male, his chest vibrating, causing a weird feeling against my ear as I nuzzled into his chest a little, too tired to really give a damn.  
"Yeah, tired."  
".. Okay."  
"I wake you or some shit?"   
"Nah, been in an out of catchin' those motherfuckin' Z's all day." He replied lazily.

I shake my head, mumbling for him to loosen his grip, having to take a few more times to ask before he finally complied, letting me turn so my back was to his chest. Yes, sometime it could be annoying with how tactile he was, but God better strike me dead if I ever turn this guy's touch down. My eyes scan what they could, finding my door open soon enough, freezing as I then turn my head to look at Gamzee as was about to ask before he patted my cheek.

"I left for the bathroom real quick an' your dad was long gone by then.." He explained.  
"Oh..." I say, relaxing a bit.

It was a while before he had fallen back asleep, arms loose around me by now though I stayed put, digging my phone out instead and played a game to pass the time. I really couldn't believe it was almost eight P.M when I had checked the time, turning my brightness down almost immediately after I unlocked my lock screen.

Sometime after that, I must have fallen asleep because the next think I knew it was six in the morning, my father coming home later than normal. Hearing the slamming of the front door, Gamzee woke up, surprising me and almost making me jump out of my skin. Calming down, I looked down and pulled my knees up to my chest, listening to the older male stumble around. I think, and more or less hope, that the stumbling was because of drowsiness, instead of it being because of alcohol.

I watched as he walked past my doorway, slightly relieved if not ecstatic when he went into his own room and hadn't come out for the next couple of hours. Then, there was a knock at.. My window? No. I must be hearing things, who the Hell knocks at a window?

The knock came again. No.. That was definitely at the door, what the Hell was I thinking? Gamzee was fast asleep again, having moved him to the bad an hour ago, though having to wake him was Hell itself, not to mention having to convince him to sleep without having to worry about me again.

I moved from where I sat on the floor, about to get up and answer the door as the second knock came a moment later. I walk to the living room to find the door open and my father talking. My brows raise a little in surprise, he's never done anything like this for a while. "Dad..?" I say warily, causing the male to turn around.

His expression was one of shock, before his eyes narrowed some on me, my heart racing just a little faster before I looked past him to see two blonde males standing there, one being Dave and the other I was guessing had to be his guardian, a brother or something. They looked close in age, the way Kankri and I do, though the difference was easily noticed.

"Karkat.. Have you met the neighbors yet?" My father asked expression softening for the moment.  
".. One," I mumble.  
"Hey Karkles~" Dave said in a light, teasing tone, a smik plastered to his face.  
"Karkat." I correct in a low, growling tone.  
"Be nice." My father growled back at me, grabbing by shoulder a bit too tight, wincing slightly in pain as I didn't move.   
"I am.."  
"Why can't you be more like Kankri?" He asked, holding on to my shoulder tighter, though I still stayed where I was.  
"Could you not..?" I ask, subtly mentioning the blonde crowd we had right beside us.

He stared at me like I was the crazy one, though he nodded once.

"Who's Kankri?" Dave asked.  
"My shithead brother." I mumble.

Before I heard a response, I was biting my tongue, holding my breath as my father's grip only tightened even more, almost completely sure that my face was turning red by now, leaning against the doorway a bit more.

"You okay there bro?" Dave asked, getting a glare from me in response.   
"Yeah, but if my father could let go for _ONE_ goddamn moment, then everything would just be fucking peachy." I glare at my father.  
"Oh.. Sorry." My father said, slight sarcasm in his apology.  
"I'm going to go." I mumble.  
"But aren't-" The older started.  
"No. I'm not.."

I storm off to my room and slam the door behind me, shedding my sweater quickly and checked my shoulder, the skin there only a little pink, though I could tell it would bruise sooner or later.

**••~ Dave's P.O.V ~••**

Watching as the short male walked away, I was a bit put off by the way the boy's father has been holding on to his shoulder, I mean.. No one's finger tips turn white when simply laying a hand on one's shoulder.

"Sorry about him." Mr. Vantas said, sighing softly, almost defeated.  
"It's alright, kids are kids." Dirk dismissed.  
"Yeah.."

The two men spoke to each other, though I decided to drown them out instead of keeping track of the conversation between them.

I look past the elder Vantas, looking back at the man before speaking. "Sorry to be a bother, but can we come inside?" I asked, interrupting Dirk's statement.

"Hm? Oh.. Yes." He nodded and let us in.

I followed Dirk in before taking a seat, still ignoring the other two males in the room with me, though mostly just listening for any sound from the albino man. My guard was up, there was something if about the air here, and not because it smells like booze or anything.

I looked back to Karkat's father, eyes locked and narrowed on him. I was going to find out what was wrong about him.

Honestly, I had no idea why I was so concerned about this, I just got here and was already looking after this kid. Damn.. Whatever, once I find out- if there is anything to be found out- what was going on, I'll find a way to solve it.. Hopefully.

 


	5. Five: Late Warnings

**••~ Karkat's P.O.V ~••**

It was a few hours after the blondes had left, Gamzee was up, peacefully smoking a blunt by the window at my request. I really didn't want my room smelling like weed, not like it didn't already stick to my own clothing when I'm around him. 

"You good Karbro?"  
".. Yeah."  
"What's wrong?" He asked, putting out the blunt and flicking the roach out into the yard, heading over to me.  
"Nothing." I mumble.  
"Aw, c'mon bro.. I can tell when a motherfucker is all up and blue."  
"Nothing, Gamzee. I am fine!"

That was a lie, like other things I say to people I know. People who care for me and yet I can't let them know anything.

He sighs softly, "Whatever you say."

He drapes himself over me, arms hanging loose over my shoulders and chin resting on my head, reeking of marijuana. "Get off, you reek." I complain, trying to push him off, but One: I'm not strong at all. Two: He's heavy as FUCK! 

Gamzee continues to lean on me, though I still put up a fight with trying to push him off. It took a few moments before I had given up, looking down at the floor in defeat, knowing I slump over if you know, I didn't have a heavy fucker on top of me. Soon enough, though, my legs gave up and we both went down. I groaned in slight pain and discomfort as I screw my eyes shut. Gamzee was quick to scramble off of me, mumbling at least thirty apologies before helping me up. 

I was a bit confused, one second I was on the floor, next I was up on my feet, looking around. "Fucking Hell, Gamzee." I mumble, rolling my shoulders a bit.

"Sorry 'bout that, bro." He said sheepishly, looking down at me with an apologetic gin.

I roll my eyes, brushing myself off.

School is starting in a week, I'm NOT ready. I could not only socialize with people, but the high juggalo in my room dropped out when we were thirteen. The only way I'd see him during school hours was on lunch break, though it's not like it's going to be hard. We've been doing it for a couple of years now. Sneak out of the school, meet up with Gamzee at the pizza parlor, then go back to Hell once we were done eating and talking. Mostly he'd sit there and listen to me whine about how much peers and teachers were already annoying me, though I doubted he was listening half the time unless I brought up bullying or that Nitram boy. I had a hunch he liked him, but then again, I could be wrong.

I sigh and sat on my bed, the scent of Gamzee's blunt finally airing out, not so evident in the room anymore. 

"You ready for that school shit?" Gamzee asked after about fifteen minutes of silence, leaning against the wall.

"No, but it's not like I really have a choice, unless I somehow want to keep my ass in this dump of a fucking town." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Guess so, but you get all that wicked knowledge up in your little head and shit, that's a plus." He pointed out, like he was one to speak.  
"Okay, Mr. I dropped out in favor of getting high off my ass."  
"Oh hush, Karbro, everythin's chill and all."  
"Yeah.. Until you're sober again." I mumble, more so to myself.  
"Huh?" He questioned. Thank fuck he hadn't heard that.  
"Nothing." I say, shaking my head.

We sat around for a while and just talked, all my worries seeming to just disappear after a while, though when my father came home later on, things got awkwardly silent. Neither of us made a move for a couple of moment's before I had complained that I was starving and dragged Gamzee out of the room with me, looking down as we walked through the living room to the kitchen were my dad was, grabbing a beer. How usual.. 

I was sort of glad Gamzee hadn't resisted me pulling him across the house, though I knew I had to have him eat as well, seeing as we both sort of just skipped breakfast and lunch, and I had promised to keep an eye on the taller teen, though that was what he was really here for: To watch me.

"S'up mister Vantas?" Gamzee greeted in his usual fashion, grin all lazy-like.

Watching as my father open the can and take a swig of it, he gave a nod of acknowledgement towards the other, though he didn't say anything before leaving the room and sat in the living room, flicking on the television to some awful channel I never bothered to check, just by going off the dialogue being said, I could tell it was not good. Not in the slightest, and he said that I had bad tastes, seeing as romcoms were the only thing I watched half the time when it wasn't some random shit that just happened to be playing.

I release the Makara's wrist from my grasp, sighing softly as I opened the fridge and saw barely anything I could use to make something for both of us to eat. I groan as I finally remember that, no, I have not been able to go to the store yet.

"Everything alright, Karbro?" Gamzee asked.  
"Store." I mumble, looking back to see him giving me a confused expression. "I need to go to the store, fuckass." I say, a little more agitated than intended.  
"Oh.. C'mon, we'll go right motherfuckin' now." He said, grinning.  
"But-"  
"I got it, you just go grab the money." He said, shooing me out of the room.

I sigh and quickly walk past my father and sneak into his room, heading towards his 'little' money stash. Trust me, his job payed good money, but he really just spent it all on beer and other things that weren't as important as, I don't know, food? 

Grabbing few twenties, I stuff them in my pocket and head out, hearing the end of the conversation between Gamzee and my father as I walked in the room and stood beside the taller male.

"-- 'll have him home by... ten-ish?"  
"Whatever, as long as he's out of my hair." My father responded, waving a dismissive hand.   
"What?" I asked, confused. Apparently, Gamzee hadn't known I was there and nearly jumped out of his skin when I spoke.  
"Shit bro, don't just sneak up on a motherfucker like that!" He exclaimed, hand over his chest.  
"Whatever, can we go now?"  
"Yeah. Later Mr. V!" Gamzee said before dragging me out of the house.

I just went along, noting that it the sun was still setting and beginning to wonder what time it was. I pull my phone out of my pocket, tapping in my password to unlock my phone and checked the time before the.. Messages that I had missed. "Kankri..?" I mumble under my breath, confused. He never messages me, unless it was nearing an important day of course, seeing as he was busy with college and all, and never bothered during the summer, like it was now.

' **Kankri: Hell9 Karkat, I am terribly s9rry a69ut the sudden n9tice, I kn9w y9u and father must 6e 6usy, 6ut I cann9t seem t9 get a hold of him, s9 you have fallen as my last res9rt.**

**Kankri: I will 6e c9ming d9wn in a c9uple 9f days and staying f9r a while, I am n9t sure h9w l9ng, 6ut I just wanted t9 visit the 69th 9f y9u before sch99l starts 6ack up. I h9pe I am n9t 6eing a 69ther at the m9ment, 6ut n9w just seemed like the 6est time t9 69ther y9u a69ut this.**

**Kankri: Please answer when y9u can, I w9uld like t9 arrange s9mething t9 meet up. Is Friday 9kay? Oh well, please resp9nd when y9u can.** '

I look away from my screen, still following the taller male as we headed to Hell only knows where, not sure how to answer my brother, sighing softly before looking at my screen once more and started tapping in the response I could come up with as of the moment, knowing fully well that Kankri would keep pestering me later if I did not answer now.

' **KARKAT: YEAH, WHATEVER FUCKASS,  I'M KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW SO CAN THIS JUST FUCKING WAIT FOR A FEW MORE HOURS?**

 **KARKAT: WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN ASKING, YOUR ASS CAN FUCKING WAIT AS LONG AS I CAN.** '

I sent back quickly, stuffing my phone back in my pocket as I looked up to see Gamzee walking backwards, giving me a weird look. "What?" I asked, scowling.

"Nooothin'." He dragged out with a smirk, stepping beside me.  
"Yeah, and I'm the queen of fucking England, let up." I say arms crossed over my chest as I stared up at him. 

He didn't say anything else, eyes straight ahead, not meeting mine, though I didn't give up, trying to ask a couple more times, though he didn't show any signs of an answer.

Well this was going to be a long night. 

 


	6. Six: Kankri's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is some Davekat in this chapter FINALLY. I really do apologize for not putting this in yet, I kept scolding myself because this is supposed to be a DAVEKAT not a GAMKAR fanfiction. I know this won't totally make up for it, but I swear Dave and Karkat will be with each other somehow in most if not all of the chapters from now on.  Alright, enough of the A/N, on to the story~!  
> ~K

**••~ Hours Later ~••**

By the time midnight rolled around, Gamzee and I had finally returned back to my house, having to climb in through my window after a quick peek inside, seeing my father still in the living room. The older male flopped down on my bed, and I pulled my phone out, pulling up my Trollian to talk to a few online friends.

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA] --**

**CG: HEY, FUCKASS, YOU UP?**

I tap in quickly, looking down at the screen before setting it aside, sitting against the walls. I really shouldn't have been surprised when I heard soft snoring coming from the juggalo on my bed, rolling my eyes. Sollux Captor, TA, was an old friend that had moved to New York with his family three years ago. We were best friends, before Gamzee came along, we would do virtually everything together before the move, he really was the only escape from my blabber mouth brother. I looked down when a noise came from my phone, signaling that someone had messaged me, grabbing the device.

 **TA: je2u2 KK ye2**  
**TA: why?**  
**CG: ABOUT FUCKING TIME**  
**TA: 2orry**  
**TA: but 2eriou2ly, what2 up?**  
**TA: diid your laptop explode again?**  
**CG: OKAY, THAT WAS ONE FUCKING TIME AND YOUR ASS' FAULT**  
**CG: BESIDES, MY SHITHEAD FATHER BROKE IT A MONTH AGO**  
**TA: ah, okay, gue22 you need a new one?**  
**TA: and ii know, my a22 ii2 pretty great**  
**TA: great enough two hack the 2hiit out of your defen2ele22 computer**  
**TA: you know, you 2hould 2tart taking note2 on thii2 2tuff**  
**TA: you miight learn how two actually code**  
**CG: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CAPTOR GET TO THE FUCKING POINT**  
**CG: YOUR YELLOW TEXT IS GOING TO GIVE ME ANOTHER SHITTY MIGRAINE IF YOU CONTINUE ON LIKE THAT**  
**TA: oh..**  
**TA: there wa2 no poiint, but glad two know youre 2tiill your iirriitable 2elf**  
**CG: WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T I BE? I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SHITHEADS LIKE YOU**  
**TA: wow KK, 2uch a 2mooth talker**  
**TA: 2woon**  
**CG: WOW**

I looked away from my phone for a second, looking up at my ceiling, sighing, looking back at my phone after the seventh ring it gave off.

 **TA: you know, it2 two bad your gay, all the ladiie2 would bee around you twenty-four seven**  
**TA: eheheh, get it**  
**TA: bee**  
**TA: no?**  
**TA: come on KK, don't iignore me**  
**TA: iim 2orry KK**  
**TA: you 2tiill aliive?**  
**TA: hellooo**  
**TA: je2u2 chrii2t KK, diid you fall a2leep?**  
**CG: GOD DAMN CAPTOR, CAN I WALK AWAY FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS BEFORE YOU BECOME A DEPRIVED SON OF A BITCH?**  
**TA: welcome back**  
**CG: ANYWAYS, I NEEDED TO TALK TO SOMEONE**  
**CG: I WOULD TALK TO MAKARA BUT HE JUST COLLAPSED ON MY BED SO THATS OUT OF THE GODDAMN QUESTION**  
**TA: okay..? what ii2 iit?**  
**CG: OKAY SO THERE ARE TWO BLONDE FUCKERS THAT JUST MOVED IN NEXT DOOR AND KANKRI IS COMING OVER FRIDAY FOR HELL ONLY KNOWS HOW LONG AND MY FATHER IS BEING DOUCHIER THAN NORMAL SO I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT TO DO**  
**CG: ANY IDEAS?**  
**TA: wow.. that2 a lot two take iin**  
**TA: ju2t try two keep your cool iif you can ii mean the wor2t that can happen ii2 they burn the house down wiith all your beloved romcom2 iin2iide**  
**CG: PLEASE, I CAN DEAL WITHOUT THAT HORROR**  
**TA: whatever ii got two go, MT ii2 comiing back tomorrow and ii really want the hou2e two be miituna proof before he arriive2**  
**CG: GOOD LUCK, HE CAN HURT HIMSELF ON VIRTUALLY ANYTHING**  
**TA: true**  
**TA: niight KK**  
**CG: BYE FUCKASS**

**\-- twinArmageddons [TA] had ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --**

I sigh and turn my phone off and plug it in to its charger, knocking my head against the wall softly.

**••~ Three days later (Friday) ••~**

Days later, Gamzee and I had FINALLY gone to the store, though he had to leave Friday morning, Kankri was coming in a couple hours and I- well, my father and I were originally meant to go together, by Kankri's request, but he was drunk off his ass last night and had a horrible hangover still. I had dropped off painkillers and water by his room every few hours, though didn't linger too long for conversation or for anything else to happen. Anyways, my brother was flying in and the airport was an hour away, though with how lost I get sometimes, I know it would probably be an hour and a half by the time I got there.

I grabbed my phone, grabbing something small from the kitchen before grabbing the keys and heading to the car, not bothering to tell my father that I was going anywhere. I walk outside and next thing I know..:

"Yo Karkles!" Dave called.

I looked over to see him walking over, a scowl forming on my features as I stare at him. I huff and cross my arms over my chest. "The fuck do you want, Strider?"

"Eh, just wanted t' see what ya was up to."  
"You were.." I corrected in a mumble, rolling my eyes.  
"Pardon?"  
"You said 'what ya was up to', that's wrong shithead. It's 'what you were up to'." I explain, sighing.  
"Oh.." He said, expression falling for a second before his smirk appeared again. "So, what are you up to?"  
"I was about to go somewhere. Why?"  
"Cool, can I come with? Dirk is bothering the living Hell out of me, figured I could spend some time out."

Was he serious? His expression was serious now. Shit, he's serious? He's being serious and I'm looking at him like he just kicked a puppy, way to go Vantas. Next thing I knew, the blonde in front of me was snapping fingers in front of my face, causing me to flinch away once I noticed. "Shit, what?"

"You okay? You kinda jus' spaced out. Is it really safe for you to drive?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, I am fan-fucking-tastic!"  
"Just checking.. So can I come with?" He asked once more.  
".. Why?"  
"I need out of the house, and I need an excuse to get far enough away."  
"You don't even know where the Hell I'm going." I point out.  
"So tell me." He insisted with a small nod.  
I stayed silent for a moment, just staring the teen down, despite having to look up.  
"I'm serious. I wan't to tag along."  
"If it will get uou to stop pestering me, fine. I'm picking up my brother from the airport and I'm just going to say now that he will talk your fucking ears off without a little damn mercy."  
" 'S cool." He said, like Kankri's talking wouldn't bother him. Yeah right..

I roll my eyes, mumbling for him to get in before I had climbed into the driver's seat of the black Audi A6, sighing as I started the car and Dave climbed in next to me. I pulled out and drove odd, trying to ignore his presence as best I could, though it was hard to do with the blonde tinkering around with the radio to find an 'awesome station'.

So, while he flickered through static and crummy stations, I focused on the road instead, trying not to get fed up with Dave's search for music. Halfway through our journey, I had finally had enough, waiting until we had reached a red light before I has snapped, turning the volume down and sighing. "Just.. Use your phone." I seethed through my teeth.

"Geez, fine.." He said, pulling his phone out and put something on, setting the device on the armrest between us.

There were no words being exchanged for the next few moments, and I didn't mind. I was just glad I wasn't listening to static anymore, though he had to ruin the acceptable noise with talking.

"So.. Tell me about yourself." He said, head turned towards me, though I couldn't tell if he was really looking at me or not with those stupid fucking shades on.  
"What the fuck is there to be told?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
"A lot of things. Favorite color, book, movie, actor, music.. You know, stuff about you." He shrugged.  
".. Why do you want to know?" I watched the traffic light, though I was behind several other cars.  
"You know.. Might as well get to know the cu- foul mouthed neighbor I have." He said.  
"I don't think you'd find anything I enjoy interesting in the slightest." I mumble.  
"Oh, c'mon, hit me with your info, bro." He said with a smug smirk as I glanced over.  
"Ask the question you g- Oh my- Green means fucking GO!" I yell, noting that we were at a greenlight longer than we should have been, honking my horn.  
"Road rage, noted." Dave said smugly, I flip him off. "At least take me to dinner, Karkles."  
"Karkat.. My name is Karkat." I say, the line finally moving.  
"Okay.. KitKat~" He said in a singsong voice, just to get on my nerves.  
"God fucking dammit, Strider, either ask your goddamn questions or sit in silence until we reach the fucking airport."  
"Okay, okay.. Favorite color?" He started.  
"Grey."  
"Movie?"  
".. Pass." That one was embarrassing.  
"What? Why?"  
"It's not for you to know yet."  
"You said yet, so I'm guessing we'll be spending more time together?" He asked, his smirk growing.  
"... Maybe." I mumble.

The questions kept coming one at a time, my answers coming with most of them, only passing on the ones that included information about my favorite movies, books, genres, authors.. All had to do with romance or romantic comedies. Yes, they are fine for a male my age to watch! ... It was just not easy to admit, that's all.

When we had reached the airport, after another hour of traffic and imbeciles that don't know that green means go, not sit there until the next red light is two seconds away.  I pulled into an empty parking space, parked the car and sat there with my forehead against the steering wheel. ' _Calm down Vantas, save the ranting for Kankri._.' I tell myself as I sit there for a moment longer, jumping as I felt a finger poke my back, causing me to tense up immediately.

I sat there frozen before the hand had moved away, finally exhaling a breath I didn't even know I was holding. ' _What the Hell?_ ' I think as I sit up straight, taking my phone out. I checked for messages from my older brother before sending him one that I'd be waiting for him by the gate.

I unbuckled myself, ready to get out before looking over to the blonde. "You want to wait here for an extra twenty fucking minutes or do you want to come in?" I asked, figuring I should at least offer.

"I'm coming." He said and got out before I could.

We walked in to the airport together, though I still felt uneasy around the other male, and it didn't help with him walking almost shoulder to sh- well, arm to shoulder really. I kept my head low until we made it to the gate Kankri was going to be leaving from, hands stuffed in my pockets as I kept an eye out for his brother.

"What's this Kranki guy like." Dave asked.  
"Kankri, and he's the polar opposite of me." I mumble.  
"Looks?"  
"Redhead, 5'7", pale, more than likely wearing a red sweater.." I trail off with a shrug.  
"Geez, bet he looks nothing like you."  
"You'd be right.. I got the shitty genetics." I say and went dead silent again.

We stood around a little while longer, Dave standing awkwardly close beside me, trying to talk to me, though I tried to ignore him. It wasn't long before a couple of girls had came up, chatting up the Strider for me, though I'm not sure why they suddenly started to piss me off even though they didn't bother acknowledging me.

They continued to talk, I just stood around, waiting for my brother before my phone had gone off, scaring the life out of me. I quickly pulled it out and answered the call, not bothering to check the caller ID, but boy did I wish I had. "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" My father yelled from the other side of the line.  
I peeled the device away from my ear quickly, putting it back after a second. "I'm getting Kankri.. Remember?" I mutter.  
"That's not 'till two!"  
"B-"  
"Where the Hell are you really?" He growled.  
"I'm at the fucking airport!" I yell.  
"YOU CAN'T BE!"  
"Why the fuck did you even call?" I snapped.  
"'Cause I need the goddamn car, you useless piece of shit!"  
"You can wait, booze doesn't come first."

He was about to say something before my phone was pulled from my hand, I whip around to find Dave hanging up on my father. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU _WANT_ ME KILLED?" I yell in disbelief as I snatched my phone back.

"You were going to get a crowd soon enough with all that shouting." He points out like it was obvious.  
"Whatever.." I mumbled, pocketing my phone as I watched the three of them get lost in conversation, one obviously flirting with him and he returning it.. Somewhat.. I think?

I sigh, mumbling that I would be back in a moment, though I really doubt any of them heard me, and I didn't have a plan to come back without Kankri. I stood closer to the gate, far from Dave and the girls, sitting down eventually with my hood over my head.

As soon as  I saw Kankri, I bolted up and ran to him. Despite hating his guts on most days, I sure loved to see him when I do, though I never act out on it like this. "Hey fuckface." I say grinning quickly, not letting it linger any longe than a few seconds.

"Karkat, do I have to remind you about your language and how such words can trigger someone? Honestly, Karkat.." He sighed, shaking his head. "Where is father?" He asked looking around.  
"Uhm, he had a bad headache." I say as I nod once.  
"Did you bring anyone? Yu know, it's not like you to go much of anywhere on your own, but if you've grown past that, that is okay too. I was merely wondering." Kankri said quickly.  
"Uh.. Just the new neighbor's kid."  
"New neighbors?" Kankri asked, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree, knowing he'd be able to talk this boy's ear off soon enough.  
"Yes.. Be nice would you?" I say, nodding once.  
"Karkat, what are you talking about, I am always nice. Where are they?"  
"He is over there, talking to some girls." I say, nodding in the direction of the trio. "Whatever, get your shit and I'll be right here."

Kankri did just that, leaving me to stand alone awkwardly again. I never enjoyed being alone, especially not in public places or at home nowadays, though I put up with it as long as I could before I crash.

When Kankri was done grabbing his things, he wheeled his suitcase over. "Ready?" I asked with a small nod. He nodded back, so I turned around to be face to face with Dave's chest, looking at the little CD design up close and personal. All I could manage was a long, "Uh..", without blushing like an idiot.

"This your bro, KitKat?" He asked as I took a step and a half back.  
"Karkat. An-"  
"Ah, hello, you must be the new neighbor Karkat mentioned. I am Kankri Vantas. Pleasure to meet you.. Er." He paused, realizing he didn't know the blonde's name.

' _Goddammit Kankri, why do you do this?_ ' I think with a groan before speaking up. "Kankri, Dave. Dave, Kankri." I say, motioning between them. "Alright, can we go now? I'm tired as fuck and really do not want to be around these fuckers in the airport."  
"Language Karkat~" Kankri pretty much sang, though the scolding was still hidden behind it.

I had yawned at least several times on the way to the car, both Dave and Kankri offering to drive, though Dave had ended up with the keys, how? I will never know, though I was too tired to care in the first place.

I had climbed into the back seat, laying down while the other two had taken the front seats, my eyes soon heavy as lead as they shut and next thing I knew, I was asleep.

 


	7. Seven: Weird Days

**••~ Dave's P.O.V ~••**

Once we had gotten into the car, I had started the vehicle, with the keys I had snatched from Karkat of course, and looked back to find the young Vantas fast asleep as his brother, Kankri, had climbed in the seat beside me. Well, that was fast.

"Of dear, did he crash that fast?" The older man asked, frowning as he looked back at his brother.  
"Guess so." I shrug.  
"Oh well.. So, how well do you know Karkat?" His brother asked, quickly adding: "If you don't mind answering, of course." He said, rushing the words out.  
"Nah man, not at all.. I- We just started talkin' properly on the way here."  
"Oh.. I thought you two would have more of a relationship, seeing as he brought you along and.. Well, he never really brings anyone with him if he goes anywhere. Except for that Makara fellow." He said, tone grim when he spoke of Karkat's best friend.  
"What's wrong with him? Seems like a nice guy."   
"He's not really the best example for Karkat. Oh, please tell me if a topic triggers you, I would hate to do that, or if you could list off your triggers than that would be accepted as well."  
"Triggers?"  
"Well, I tend to ask for triggers to prevent unaware encountering of certain materials or subjects for people who may have an extremely strong and damaging emotional response.. For examp-"

He continued to give a lecture, though I droned out the older male out, sighing in relief as he finally stopped, hearing shuffling from the backseat, taking the chance to turn around at a red light to see the younger man sleeping there, chuckling a little before the car behind us honked at me, so I turned around and started down the road again.

**••~ Karkat's P.O.V ~••**

Returning home, I had been rudely woken up by my brother, grumbling about not wanting to wake up before I jumped as Dave's voice hit my ears, sitting up abruptly, eyes wide. The blonde snickered and tossed me the keys, climbing out. I huffed lightly, cursing under my breath and climbed out myself.

" 'Bout time, Karkles, your brother and I thought we'd have t' carry you in."   
"You're so fucking lucky you two didn't." I grumble.  
"Why's that?" He asked, taking a step closer towards me.   
" 'Cause-" Before I could finish, Kankri spoke up.  
"Karkat." He hissed, eyes narrowing. "Don't you want to invite your friends in." He asked, giving me a look that only meant he meant business.  
"But-"  
"Kankri?" My father appears in the doorway, the two embracing each other in seconds.

They delve into their own conversation, quickly talking back and forth as if they haven't seen each other in forever. I stifle a yawn and roll my eyes, rubbing my temples with if it'd help with the mind splitting headache.

"You okay?" Dave asked.  
"No. I have to deal with that," I gesture to the older men, "for God knows how long and then school is starting back up. I'd say everything was fucking peachy." I say, sour attitude returning.  
"Ouch, why so rude Kitkat?"  
"Fuck o-"  
"Karkat, my dear boy, why don't you invite your friend in?" My father boasted, startling me.

'What?' I think, shocked by my father's sudden change in attitude, seeing as he was complaining to me about needing the car (in the loudest way possible, might I add) and now he was.. Happy?

It was Kankri's doing.

I knew it was.

He was always father's favorite.

I growl under my breath, storming past them and in to the house and locked myself in my room, unaware that this would be the start of a very weird week...

 

_**Saturday:** _

On Saturday, I was woken up by my brother and father in the kitchen, talking about Kankri's time in college so far, knowing he only had a year left before he graduated.

The tension around my father was weird, especially when I had accidentally dropped a glass of water in the kitchen. He seemed angry, but then sort of just.. Calmed down? It was the weirdest thing I had seen since Kankri's last visit, but again, it was his presence that made the elder act the way he had. He had shooed me away from the shards when I was going to pick them up, scaring me when he had jerked me back and up on my feet.

I had made dinner and neither had complained, a calm conversation was tossed around, though I was still wary, waiting for my father to just snap at any given moment.

The same night, I had established the no sleeping rule with Kankri when it started to storm, I always had done this when I was young, never liking storms. This time, Kankri had only lasted until three in the morning.

_**Sunday:** _

Sunday, the older men had left early, to where was beyond me, and I never thought of it that day, really just lounging around as the rain lasted until noon, the rolls of rumbling thunder softening over time until they became nonexistent.

I was talking to Gamzee and Sollux most of the time, talking about whatever came up and what games we should all play together one of these days, though most of it was wishful thinking. Either we wouldn't have money or the same free time, and that was a bigger pain in the ass with the difference between the three of us with Captor on the other side of the continent.

Strider had stopped by earlier, asking to hang out, though I repeatedly said no, though a part of my mind was screaming, "GO WITH THE CUTE SOUTH-" wait.... I did NOT just call him cute, did I? No, I must've just heard myself wrong.. No, I totally did just call him cute. God fucking dammit!

I eventually gave in for hanging out with him on Friday. Dad and Kankri came home late, falling asleep fast.

 

_**Monday:** _

The next morning when the older males had woken up, finding out that the two had gone to the bar and hot smashed, seeing as Kankri recently hit drinking age and father has been looking for a drinking buddy for quite some time now. Kankri gave me a weird look as I had gotten things ready for two hangovers, asking how I knew what to do so automatically. I made the excuse about having a stoner as a friend work for once. It seemed to work well enough as well.

The weather is still shitty most of the day, though with the lack of light because of the closed curtains, I wouldn't be able to know when the shun peeked through anyways, so I was just guessing that it was cloudy most of the day.

Gamzee kept pestering me on Trollian, saying his phone was dropped outside in a puddle. Can't say I was surprised though.

The rest of the day went like it had yesterday, sitting around, getting up when either of the older two complained about their heads, our father's usual agitation was starting to show.

_**Tuesday:** _

Kankri vowed never to drink again today the next day, waking me up from my rough slumber, the night being full of nightmares and waking up at random times for absolutely no reason.

Kankri walked in on me without my usual hoodie on catching my arms, which sent him into a lecture about self worth and how I shouldn't be.. Harming myself, even after I said I was almost four months clean and the marks were almost invisible at this point, he wouldn't let up on the topic, no amount of assuring that I wasn't doing anything wrong would stop him now.

I just hoped he didn't see any other marks on me, adverting my gaze as I drowned him out like I used to always do, staring over at the wall. Yes, maybe I should have listened, but it was the same old shit I heard years ago.

I ended up going for a walk later, coming home to realize that Kankri wouldn't be here much longer, and then father would be back to his old antics. At least I'll be hanging with Strider that day. Was that any better?

_**Wednesday:** _

Wednesday, Gamzee had came over, checking up on me and hanging around a while, despite my brother's obvious displeasure with the other teen being here. We had watched television until forced to move to my room as my father and brother started to complain about the smell radiating off of him, the one that was all too familiar and welcoming (oddly enough) for me to even be bothered by it.

We spent the day in there, talking amongst ourselves before the male had to leave, promising to visit again before school started on Monday.

Strider stopped by later with his brother, though it was my brother who answered, the door, inviting the two in, which only made me curl up on the couch even more, especially when Dave sat by me, trying to make small talk, though I ignored it for the most part, staring at the television blankly instead.

The Strider bothers ended up staying for dinner, after Kankri insisted only oh, a thousand times. Geez, could he have gotten any more embarrassing? They stayed and left soon after dinner, I soon collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

_**Thursday:** _

Yesterday, Thursday, Kankri was packing up, my father disappointed, though forced a smile when Kankri assured him he would still have me to keep him company. No. Dammit, sometimes I wish Kankri could just tell that things weren't easy between our father and I, wished that he could stay longer.. Wished someone would just take me from this Hell without notice already.

Dave had stopped by to see if we were still on for tomorrow's plans, asked if I was okay, and what we would be doing. I answered with a "Yes," for for both of the first two questions before saying that what we'd do would be up to Strider himself.

Later on, me, Kankri and my father all went out for dinner, though I was just there because I had to be. I noted that my father stocked up on beer earlier, knowing that the moment Kankri left, his old, assholes ways.

When we got home, Kankri was getting his bags packed up, promising that he'd message me when he landed tomorrow, though I told him I'd be out by then. They went to bed, I stayed up for the rest of the evening.

Kankri was leaving tomorrow and things would be different, again. I just hope to God I will leave in time before my father gets hammered tomorrow.

 


	8. Eight: A Startling Morning

The next morning, Kankri had made breakfast for us before he had to leave, though I hadn't joined them, hiding in my room instead.

I was talking to Gamzee and Sollux once again, trying to block out the two men loudly conversing in the kitchen. I sighed before I told the two teens I had been messaging  that I had to go before pocketing my phone. I didn't have to go anywhere, but talking with people wasn't going to shake the uneasy feeling I had in my gut.

I carded a hand through my hair, shuddering as I felt the white, greasy strands that lay flat against my head. Huffing lightly, I checked the time, figuring that if it was about nine in the morning at the moment and Kankri didn't have to leave until about eleven, I could hop in the shower quickly and NOT have to worry about being alone with my father when I got out. So, without further hesitance, I hurried and grabbed a towel from a closet in the hall and headed towards the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

As I stepped into the shower, drawing the curtain closed and standing beneath the hot droplets of water, I closed my eyes as I washed the greasy mess. Looking down at the floor of the tub, I began to let myself wonder on a few things and let my thoughts wander further than I would normally let them, shaking my head as I reminded myself of a few things.

Those few thoughts that poked and prodded at my mind were, I was hanging out with Strider later, school started on Monday, and my father still needed to stack up on booze. Well fuck, didn't I have a fun week ahead of me?

That was sarcasm, _very_ , _very_ bad sarcasm.

I was lost in thought for the longest time as I washed off, eyes closed as many things flooded into my mind, frowning a little. I didn't even know my father was calling for me before a bang came at the door, causing me to jump.

"KARKAT VANTAS," My father boomed.  
"JESUS F- What?!" I groan, turning the water off.  
"There's someone at the door for you."  
"Let them in, damn..." I say as I step out, figuring it was Gamzee.

I dried my hair off as best I could before I had wrapped a towel around my waist, throwing my clothes in the laundry basket that sat in the corner of the room. Stepping out, I head to my room, expecting whoever had came by to see me to have stayed in the living room and waited like a normal human being, but no.

It turned out to be the exact opposite of what I had expected. Like, the exact, down to the point, opposite of what the fuck I had expected.

Stepping into my room, my grip on the towel only tightened as I spotted the blonde's back to me. Dave seemed to be looking through one of the many romantic novels I had laying around my room, just standing there like he was meant to be there.

I stared for a second, frightened and confused before words shot out of my mouth without me even meaning to. "What the FUCK are you doing in my room!?" I yelled, catching his attention as he whirled around to face me.

"Shit bro, sorry. Your da-"  
" _OUT_!" I yelled, pointing in the direction of the living room, hoping to God I wasn't a blushing mess.

' _Wait.. Why would I be blushing?_ ' I think as he walked past me, grumbling to myself as I slammed the door behind me. ' _Cause I was half naked in front of someone?_ ' A voice in my head answered in a snippy tone.

Raking my hands through my hair, I huff as I dry off quickly, pulling out clothes to change in to. My mind was racing, as I threw on an oversized sweater, jeans and a pair of socks. I dried my hair off once again before tossing the towel to the side, snatched my phone up and stormed out of the room, mind still acting up from the events that had occurred moments ago, not caring that my hair was a mess of white hair, sticking out every which way.

I walk to the living room, finding the three males standing there, feeling myself loose most of my anger as it was replaced with a bit of awkwardness instead. I hoped my face wasn't like a tomato again as my arms crossed across my chest, eying the three for a moment before Kankri pointed out my previously unnoticed presence, the other two looking over.

"Is something the matter, Karkat?" Kankri asked, I was still and silent for a moment before shaking my head.  
"I'm fine." I say with a shrug as I looked up at my  father before looking down at the floor, leaning against the wall a little.  
"Oh.. It just looked like yo-"  
"I'm fine, fucktard." I growl as my eyes raised and narrowed on the older man. "What did you want?" I asked, attention pointed towards Dave now.  
"Oh, like I was telling your.. Endearing family members here," He started with a smirk as he motioned to my father and brother. "I believe we had plans."  
I furrowed my brows some before sighing in defeat. "I didn't think it'd be this early, a little heads up would have been nice." I say, close to a mumble.  
"And.. How would you have liked me to do that?" He asked, taking a step forward, leaning forward a bit to be eye level with me, though the aviator shades he was wearing only made it seem as though I was looking at a- two copies of myself. "I don't have a number or any way to contact you."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and tore my eyes away from staring into his shades, looking at my brother before my eyes slowly moved to my father. I sighed and decided that it wouldn't help much to answer, he really did have me there, though he could have said something that could have warned me about a possible visit this early in one of the conversations we had had before today, planning for this and all.

"Anyways," Dave said, standing straight and turned to the two males who I am sadly related to. "I think we'll take our leave, if Karkles here is ready that is." He said.

My gaze had fallen again, not meaning to watch as his hands being stuffed in his pockets of his way too tight jeans that literally made almost everything stick out, especially that as- NO. My mind is NOT going there and I am NOT checking the guy out. Nope. Not a chance. I don't care how gay I am, I was not checking this guy out.

I felt a small heat rise to my cheeks as I deny myself, looking away as a pale hand was then snapping in front of my nose, pulling me to attention. I hum and look at the owner of the hand, finding Dave on the other side, laughing a little.

"Damn Kitkat, if I knew you get lost so easily like that, I would've brought a leash for you." He said in a light teasing manner.  
My eyes narrowed on him. "No need.. Give me five and I'll be ready."  
"Okay." He said with a nod before I had left the room.

I went straight to the bathroom, combing my hair to tame most of the mess, though a quick run through with my hand had made it messy as it almost always was on a good day. I tried telling myself that I would be okay, that I would try not to make a fool out of myself, though most of me was almost positive that I would.

Sighing after that small not-so-helpful pep talk, I exited the bathroom, making sure I had everything on me before grabbing a few bucks -about twenty-, just in case it was needed because you never know. I walked back to the living room, smiling sadly before I hugged and said my final goodbye to Kankri, knowing things would change fast after my brother was gone.

We embraced each other for almost half a moment before we separated, said another goodbye before I reminded Kankri to tell me when he landed and waving a small wave to my dad as Dave and I left.

"You sure you're ready for the best damn day of your life with the one and only, great, almighty, po-"  
"Egotistic.." I mumble, earning a scowl.  
"Slightly," He shrugged before continuing, "powerful, Dave Strider?"  
"As long as that shit never happens again, I suppose this would be worth my fucking time." I grumble.  
"Sweet, off we go!" He said before grabbing my wrist and started dragging me down the street.  
"Where the fuck is your ass even fucking taking me?" I ask with a small whine laced in my words.  
"I did some research on the town and found a bunch of things within walking distance. Figured we could hit up some of those places." He explains simply, shrugging.

I shake my head and follow behind, eventually pulling my wrist out of Dave's grip, though it took a bit of fighting and almost caused me to fall on my ass. I had my hands stuffed in my pockets, eyes down most of the time as I trailed behind the blonde, wondering what he had in store for the day.


	9. Nine: A Day With Strider

It was another half an hour before we had reached the first place, a café that my family friend, Kanaya, ran with her cousin Porrim. Dave held the door open for a moment without me even realizing it as I had my eyes trained on the sign of the shop, only pulling to attention when Dave cleared his throat, laughing a little.

"Seriously thinking of buying you a harnessed leash, Karkles. You're getting lost again."  
"I fucking apologize for taking time to admire the small shit." I mumble and walk in, the blonde trailing behind me.

I froze at the counter as I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder, though it was a familiar feeling and way too small to be a male's hand, I was confused before the person behind me spoke up.

"Karkat Vantas, would you care to explain why you haven't stopped by for a cup or two in, well.. Over a month? Kanaya and I were starting to worry!" Porrim said, causing me to breathe out a sigh of relief.  
"Jesus Christ Porrim!" I say loudly, turning to face her, "Give me a fucking heart attack next time, would you?" I said, folding my arms over my chest.  
"Oh, cut that out." She said, swatting my shoulder softly.

She walked behind the counter, writing down my order off of heart before taking Dave's, handing the ticket to one of the other girls behind the counter, staying by to talk to me afterwards, watching as she eyed the Strider boy that I had walked in with who was taking a seat at an empty table for two after letting me know.

"He's cute." She said quietly, smiling like a cat, eyes twinkling mischievously.  
"I guess.." I say as I lean forward against the counter, chin resting on my hand that held my head up.  
"Oh, come on Karkat, even I know it's more than just an 'I guess..'. He is gorgeous." She whispered, grinning.  
"One: I think you're suggesting something. Two: I don't like that fucking look so I really know you're suggesting something." I grumble.  
"Mr. Vantas, are you accusing li'l ol' me of suggesting that you should totally go after that fine looking cowboy."  
"I'm fucking done with you." I say, whining as  I hide my face in my arms.  
"Come on, isn't this a date?"  
"What mak-"  
"He's dressed nice, hair done, and he held the door open for you."  
"And..?"

I guess she does have a point, I mean I've only seen Dave in regular t-shirts and jeans with his hair a bit messier than it was now, but by far less messier than mine. My hair was literally a rat's nest. Like, if a rat lived in my hair, I would not be surprised. I would probably keep it and name it Jimmy. Ah, yes, Jimmy and I would be the nastiest and meanest fuckers in town. Goddamn, that reality is sad, back to the real reality.

"-- ect for you." Shit, I missed that.  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I mumble sheepishly, picking my head out.  
"I sai-"  
"Yo Por, which one's the blondie's drink?" Asked the barista who was making our drinks.  
"Karkat's is the iced coffee.." She shrugged, humming softly as she turned back to me. "I think your boy's about to be swept up." She smirked.  
"H- He's not- Ugh, dammit Porrim!" I groan and back into my arms I go.   
"Are you blushing?" Porrim teased, earning a middle finger in turn. "Ouch, and here I thought you were playing nice."  
"Nice? This is as nice as I'm getting." I say as I drop my hand. "Now, what were you saying."  
She hummed, questioning my question. "Oh! Right.. I was saying that you should tell me more about this Dave character, you know, so I can see if he's the perfect one for you." She purred out.

The barista that made the drinks set my cup in front of me, I raised my head to thank her, catching the first few digits of a cellphone number on the cup before rolling my eyes. Oddly enough, I felt my stomach churn at the thought of Dave actually getting this girl's number, for whatever reason, trying to shake it as soon as I could.

"You okay Karkat?" Porrim asked, worried.  
"Y- Yeah.. fine." I say dismissively.

She stared at me with a stern, motherly look, one I would constantly see her giving to Kankri. Speaking of my brother, I quickly made a move to change the subject finally. "Kankri was in town.. You see him?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, he stopped by to check in earlier this week. He's so grown up, isn't he?" She smiled warmly.  
"Yeah.. Crazy. Can't believe his ass is leaving yet again."  
"Right? Sad he only visits around this time of year.. I should drag his ass back over for Christmas, you know?"  
"Can you?"   
".. I think I can work my magic." She nodded with a hum.

I was about to say something else before the barista's laughter was heard, making my chest feel like it sunk to the floor and back, my breath stopping for the quickest second before I tore my eyes away. Shaking my head. "And now I have to deal with that for most if not the rest of the day.. Might just feign a fucking stomach ache to go home early.." I say with a sigh.

"What? Why?"  
"Should I even have to explain?"  
She hummed with a smirk, "Ah.. Don't want your little crush to have girls on him?" She teased.   
"No!" I said, probably a bit too loud, face being covered in an embarrassed blush. "It's not like that."  
"Mhm.. Sure."  
"Whatever.. Is Kana-"

The door opened, setting off a bell that hung above, glancing back to see a greaser wannabe walking in, one that could only be names Cronus Ampora. I looked back to see Porrim's lip curl in disgust at the sight of the man. He went to school with Kankri, and I swear they were a thing for the shortest time before graduation, but things didn't work out, though I never found out why.

"Hey Por~." The greaser purred, walking up next to me, causing me to tense up, shuffling away half a step. "Sup Vwantas?" He said to me now, arm slinging around my shoulders and back to the stenche bubble of his cologne.  
"Fuck off." I growl, crinkling my nose in distaste.  
"Awh.. Vwhy?" He asked, his annoying accent of his hurting my ears.  
"Cronus," Porrim hissed, "Hands. Off." She growled, eyes narrowed on the older man.

I was really hoping that she was speaking like that because my body language was just screaming that I was uncomfortable. Maybe that was the voice in my head screaming instead, but either way I needed help ASAP.

I struggled to get myself out of the older man's grip as Cronus and Porrim bickered, though his arm only tightened around me, eventualy squeezing around my neck. I twisted once more before I felt the arm disappearing and another pulling me backwards. I just froze, not sure what was going on, everything moving too fast for me to process it before I noted that I was indeed away from Cronus and Porrim, though I couldn't tell who the Hell was holding me now before I looked around, confused.

Noting that Strider himself was the one who had gotten me out somehow, soon ripping myself away from him. The café had fallen silent, the rest of the occupants having gone dead quiet. I grumbled to myself, feeling embarrassed and just done with the world, snatching my coffee cup before leaving the café.

I really didn't want to deal with anyone's shit, though that seemed to be the opposite of what I'll get as Dave rushed up beside me.

"Woah, Karkles, wait up!" He called out at first, though I kept going on, not paying attention to where I was going. "Come on, talk to me." He said as he finally reached my side, though I can't say I was surprised, what with him having longer legs than my stubby ones, it was easy for almost everyone to do.  
"I have nothing to say." I say flatly, trying not to show any emotion as emotions welled up in my chest. Scared, shocked, relieved, sad, angry, happy all at once.   
"Sure you do, what's bothering you?"   
"Nothing.."

We walked in silence, my agitation slowly calming down before Dave spoke up again, telling me where he had planned on going next before he had continued.

"Wanna hear a joke?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Knock yourself out.." I mumble.  
"Okay.. A man visits the doctor for a checkup, and after some tests, the doctor comes in with a grave look on his face. The doctor says, "Well, I have some bad news and some really bad news." The man replies with, "Well, give me the really bad news first." Doc replies, "You have cancer, and only 6 months to live." The man, shocked, continued. "And the bad news?" The doctor sighed, "You have Alzheimer's disease." The man broke out into a grin, "That's great. I was afraid I had cancer!" "

I stared at Dave blankly, though he thought it was amusing until his face fell as well, expression nearly matching mine.

"What?"  
"My mom died of cancer, you ignorant fuck." I growled.  
"Oh.."

It was another ten minutes of awkward silence before we had reached our next attempt of a conversation, and another half hour before we reached our next destination. After that, things seemed to go by like a blur.

**••~Hours Later~••**

By the time we had finished the whole plan Dave had made, going to every place he wanted to go, I was exhausted when we were heading home, both physically and emotionally. Dave had gotten at least ten numbers and forty girls that had hung over him while we were out, though I can't say I was ever really surprised by any of this.

I was struggling to stay awake as I walked, the effects of the coffee having washed off hours ago. We had left my house by nine thirty and at the moment it was eight in the evening.

Stifling a yawn, Dave nudged me, a thing he had grown used to doing today and I had grown used to happening, humming a little as I spare a glance towards the other.

"Need a ride, bro?"   
"I'm not your 'bro', bro." I growl.  
"Still, you want a ride?"  
I paused, "What do you mean?"  
"I can carry you on my back until we get home." He offered with a shrug.  
" 'm fine.. Really.." I say, words slightly slurred with exhaustion as I force my eyes open again.

He didn't bug me for another five minutes before he had grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his chest as I had almost walked in front of a car for the third time today. Seriously, I would be dead if not for this guy.

"Okay, up you go." He said with a soft grunt as he picked me up and carried me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
"I can walk by myself, Strider." I whine.  
"You know.. You're really adorable when you're tired and cranky.."  
"Kankri?" I asked as the first thing to slip out of my mouth.  
"No, cranky."  
"Oh.." I say, realizing my mistake. "Sorry.." I mumble.  
"It's fine dude." He chuckled a little.

I fall silent before I had relaxed fully, accepting my fate on Dave's shoulder for the time being, though he had soon made me get on his back instead, but that had made me fall asleep even faster, breathing slow and even as noises were slowly drowned out and I drifted off to sleep, my body and mind just giving up for the night.


	10. Ten: A Night in the Strider's Household

**••~Dave's P.O.V~••**

Carrying the smaller male back to our neighborhood wasn't all that hard, only needing to stop every once in a while to adjust the slipping male. Karkat was so light! Like, it would probably feel like a kitten if I were to carry him bridal style. Ha, as if he'd ever let me!

The little guy would probably chew my face off before I even held him like that for more than half a second. Hell, he didn't let me touch him longer than a second after the incident in the café until now.

I can't say I was too bothered by it, though it was adorable how he snored softly on my shoulder. I guess it was a bit weird to do all that I had done to plan out this day as best I could, and I had definitely not planned on getting this many numbers or as many girls drooling over me as there had been. I was flattered and all, but every glance I took at Karkat -with or without girls around me- looked like he was enjoying it less and less after each girl.. Maybe I should ask him about that if he woke up in time.

Looking around as we reached the street that we lived on, I sighed and shifted Karkat up once again as I stopped on a corner. I leaned forward some as I started to walk towards our houses, only walking about three or four moments longer before I reached our houses, walking up to Karkat's house, planning to just hand him off to his father.

"Dude, wake up.. We're at your house." I say, shrugging a shoulder to try to get Karkat's attention and possibly wake him up.

All I had gotten in return was a stiff body on my back and the albino mumbling something incoherent as he held on a bit tighter, though he still seemed to be asleep.

I sigh and shake my head, looking at the house before raising my hand to knock on the door before hearing glass break inside of the house, curious for a moment before actually knocking on the door. I waited for a moment before Mr. Vantas had answered the door.

"Whaddya want?" He asked, words slightly slurred and the stench of alcohol present on his breath.  
"Oh, hi.. I was just returning your son..?" I say, slightly hesitant, which was a first for me.

He peered at his son before his lip curled in a snarl. Maybe... Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Take him, 'll deal with him 'morrow." He said, waving a dismissive hand before slamming the door shut before I could even mutter a weird.

I stare at the door for a moment, not realizing that Karkat had totally locked up, holding on to me like a life line before I had went to move. Surprised, I froze for a second. "Geez Karkles, I mean I know I'm hot shit, but damn." I say, humoring myself with a chuckle as I walked across the lawn and over to my house as I made a decision to just take him to my house.

Finding the door unlocked, I head in peering around the dark room. It didn't help any with my shades that NEVER leave my face unless I'm by myself or sleeping.

Taking only four steps in the house, Dirk popped out of nowhere with a katana blade aimed towards my stomach. "Goddamn, Dirk!" I hiss in a hushed tone, eyes narrowing on him as he flicked the light on, adjusting my hold on Karkat once more.

"Dave... What have I told you about dragging sleeping or drunk people home? Just because they're not saying no does not mean they want to listen to your mixes." Dirk said sternly, crossing his arms.  
"Oh my God, Dirk!"  
"Da-"  
"One, he's tired as fuck. Two, his father is getting smashed nextdoor." I pause for only a second, "Can you respect one of my decisions without thinking that as the to-" And now there was a hand over my mouth. "Dirk.." I say, word muffled.

My brother let my face go and moved to take the sleeping boy after setting the blade to the side.

"Jesus, is this kid even eating? He's _so_ light!" He said quietly, holding Karkat like a mother would hold a toddler on her hip.  
"I know right? I seriously thought I had dropped him a couple times on our way here." I say, plopping down on the floor, watching as Dirk set the albino on the couch.

The older gave a small nod before mumbling something about blankets before giving me a look over his pointed shades when I didn't move after a moment. I got up after that and grabbed a spare small blanket before heading back to the living room, throwing it over the small male.

"You get some sleep to, we'll talk about your date later." He said with a small nod and a smirk.  
"It wasn't-"

He was gone before I finished my statement, sighing irritably. I moved to turn the light off before walking back to plop down in front of the couch, soon flicking on the television to occupy myself, seeing as it it was almost nine. I don't know how Karkat was that tired out, but he was and was now asleep on my couch.

I flicked through the channels until I stopped on MTV, the show being on for almost ten seconds before going to commercial, so I used the opportunity to think over a few things.

Drowning everything out, I succumbed to my thoughts, leaning back until I hit the couch and sighed softly. I wasn't used to the move, though I couldn't complain too much on many things, the place seemed nice so far. I pulled out of my mind as my phone went off, finding my old buddie, John, calling me. With a sigh, I picked up with a calm greeting. "Sup Egdork?"

"Hey Dave!" I hear through some static, shifting towards the window some.  
"What's goin' on?" I asked with a small chuckle at the boy's dorkiness.  
"Eh, not much.. Dad's on a baking rampage... AGAIN."  
"Aw man, though when does he ever not bake?"  
"True, true.. So, how did things go?"  
"With..? C'mon John, gotta be more specific when you ask Dave Strider questions, I got a lot of things happening." I say, calm and face stoic as ever.  
"Ugh," He groaned, "You told me you had plans with someone but never gave me the details!" He complains with a whine. "Is she at least cute?"

I sigh, shaking my head as I hang my head for a moment before looking back at Karkat's sleeping form, cuddled up with the blanket and curled up on the couch. 'Jesus, too much, look away Dave.' I tell myself, shaking my head.

"Hellooo, Earth to Dave!" John said, pulling me out of thought.  
"Jesus, what?"  
"I'm not Jesus, Dave.. And I was asking what she looked like."  
"Who?" I furrow my brows.  
"Oh yeah, and I'm the slow one." He mumbled sarcastically, "The girl, your neighbor, whatever.. The one you were hanging out with today!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing he's ever said.  
"Oh yeah.." I chuckled a little, "Well, they're my neighbor, Egdork, and HE'S fucking adorable. Seriously, like.. It's too much." I say, shaking my head.  
"He?"  
I hum, "Mhm, but he's tiny like a girl."  
"Really? Dude y-"

I stand confused as John stopped talking, though shuffling was still heard from the other end. I look over to the television where clips of people being hit in the dick were being played.

"Sorry Dave, Dad needs me, I gotta go! But seriously, send me what pictures you can, I need to see the poor soul you're picking on." John says quickly.  
"Yeah yeah, later Egderp."  
"Bye!" He said happily, the grin fairly evident in his voice before he hung up.

Shaking my head, I put my phone in sleep mode and stuff it back in my back pocket before climbing on to the other end of the couch where I wouldn't be sitting on Karkat, staring at the T.V.

Slowly -despite it being hours later-, my eyes slowly fell closed and I was out in a matter of minutes.

**••~Hours Later~••**

When I woke up, I heard a pot falling before Dirk talking to someone in the kitchen, though the other's voice was slightly muffled, but the British accent the owner of the voice could really be the one and only, Jake English, otherwise known as Dirk's boyfriend.

I sigh and shift a bit, throwing my arm around the giant comforter that lay balled up in front of me. Mind fogged over with the remnants of sleep, I swore the giant blanket had been breathing until my head fell forwards as I curled around it and found my nose buried in... Hair?

Okay, either this was a new robot Dirk realistically made, or.. Or..

I blink my eyes open, adjusting my shades that luckily stayed on my face and looked down, my eyes wide when I found Karkat, curled up next to me, head on my chest.

Swallowing thickly, I willed myself to wake up more, thinking this all HAD to be a dream. There was now wah Karkat had gotten up and laid next to me on his own right? I mean, I was still in the same spot I had been when I had fallen asleep.

I stare down at the male for a moment longer, laying my head back down on the arm of the couch, cushioning my head with my arm beneath it. Glancing around where I could without moving my head too much, listening to my brother talk about animals -mainly horses- with his boyfriend over Skype before he had retired back to his room.

Leaving the room with silence, it was then I had noticed the quiet, rolling thunder, then a loud crash, feeling the smaller male tense before he snuggled as close as possible without him laying on me. Smirking a little, I wrapped my arm a little tighter around Karkat.

Who would have guessed that the sourpuss Vantas was scared of a little storm like this? He was warm, and it wasn't long before Dirk came out of his room again, strutting into the living room, Skype still on his laptop which he was carrying.

"Dave, you up?" Dirk asked in a whisper.  
"No, totally asleep, I'm just sleeping and keeping a coherent conversation." I roll my eyes.  
"Nice."  
"Sup?" I asked as he sat in front of the couch.  
"Nothin', talking to Jake... Sort of. Wanna talk about that date?"  
"Huh?"  
"The date. With the dude you're cuddling now." He points out.  
"One, I woke up with him here, I swear on my beats. Two.. What do you want to know?"  
"We. Jake wants to know too."  
"Jegus, what do you two want to know?"  
"Oh! What does he look like, figure it's nice to get a look at the ol' chap." Jake comments, Dirk turning the volume down a little.

I sigh, shifting to pull my phone out, removing my arm from Karkat in the process. Why my brother decides to bother me on this right now, I would never know. Sighing softly once more, I unlock my phone and pull up a photo I had taken off Karkat earlier. It was the albino flipping me off as he was eating. I was bugging him for a picture before I ended up with this, knowing he wasn't too pissed off, but was working his way there. Quickly handing Dirk the phone, I sigh, looking at the computer screen where Jake was squinting at his own screen, bright, emerald green eyes narrowed without his giant glasses, bronze skin illuminated by the screens light before he had sat back, pushing dark hair out of his eyes.

"Well, he seems like a lively chap." Jacket said voice almost being friends out be a loud, booming sound that could only be noticed as thunder.

Karkat shifted again, Dirk handing me my phone before I put it aside and wrapped my arm around Karkat again. "Trust me, he is a riot. A tiny ball of fury." I say quietly.

"Yeah? Seems calm when he's asleep, Hell, dropping the pot didn't stir him." Dirk said, voice loud as though he looked down at the computer.  
"Golly, and that wasn't too long ago.. Though, I'm betting your loud mouth would." Jake said with a snicker.  
"Shut up, English." Dirk growled.  
"Only on you were here to make me~."

I gagged, rolling my eyes as I groaned after a few more suggestive lines from my brother and his boy toy. "Okay, before you two are sucking each other's virtual cocks, would you go away if you're done with questions?" I asked, face straight.

My brother hummed, "Sure thing, Davey. English and I need to exchange some words anyways." Dirk said, Jake's face flushing as my brother got up and headed back to his room.

I sigh, sort of relaxing again before looking down at the other to find a pair of eyes staring up at me. It took me a minute to realize he wasn't looking at me, but at everything around him, trying to gather his surroundings and understand just where the Hell he was. "You okay there, Kitkat?" I asked after a moment.

He looked at me fully now. "Okay? Okay? No, I am NOT okay. Jesus fuck, what time is it?" He asked a little panicky, sitting up, my arm drawn across his lie qa now.  
"Don't know.." I mumble.  
"Well check, would you?" He said, getting off the couch.

Well, there went a snuggle buddy for the storm.. He cursed under his breath as he looked around for his shoes. I sighed and laid on my back, pulling my phone out again to check the time. "Why are ya freaking out for?"

"My father is going to hand my fucking ass to me when I get home, dammit.. Strider, why the Hell didn't you just fucking take me home?" He asked, found harsh, though I've been yelled at for things worse than this, but he seemed pretty freaked out.  
"I tried.." I said, voice monotone and face straight. Cool kid façade activated.  
"Ye- What?"  
"I tried, your father was drunk and seemed to still drinking.. Told me to take you, that he'd deal with you later." I said truthfully.

He was silent for a moment, a flash of different emotions flashing across his face before settling on one and groaning.

"Fuck.. I'm so fucking DEAD!"

A shaky hand rag through his messy locks of hair, his whole body was visibly shaking. Fuck, did I just mess up? No. I was told to take him, that's what I did.

A bright lightning bolt illuminated the window, a loud crash of thunder following seconds after, the shorter male jumping because of both, the power soon cutting out. It was almost four in the morning, the room was dark and my shades weren't helping, but I couldn't let there be the slimmest chance of Karkat seeing my eyes.

So, using my phone's light, I got up and pulled the small male back to the couch, the smaller mumbling about how it'd be better to just leave when the storm lightened up. I simply shrugged and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, sighing softly as I prepared myself for a jumping Karkat, now that he was up and all, but I could care less really.

This was going to be a while.. That would be fine.


	11. Eleven: Bullies and Heroes

**••~Monday / Karkat's P.O.V~••**

Dave had made sure to stop over for at least five minutes the days after I had spent the night over, though when I had gotten back, my father and I had a real long 'talk'. I ended up curled in a corner, trying to push the pain aside, but to no avail, curling in on myself as my stomach churned, knowing it was days before I had to go back to the Hell we teenagers called highschool.

Now, here I was, sitting outside my house with the bricks shipped and dirty and the windows dusty to where you could barely see out of them, the grass being the only thing that seemed alive on the property. I was waiting for the bus that picked me up in front of the house. Sure I had twenty minutes to wait, but if I could spare myself from my father potentially waking up, I'd wait out here for an hour just to catch the bus, and possibly a cold.

My attention was wholly focused on the blades of grass that I picked at, twirled between my fingers before being let go to flutter away. I hadn't realized the footsteps moving my way nor the voice which I thought was just a bee's buzzing and not a voice my mind hadn't bothered to recognize until there was a heat behind me, breath on my neck and another pair of legs with one on either side of me, spread out.

My shoulders rose and head tilted back to his my neck, inhaling sharply as I pulled back to reality and out of my mind. The person behind me chuckled, a chin suddenly on my shoulder, catching blonde hair and the arms of a pair of sunglasses in the corner of my eye an knew finally that it was Dave.

"Sup Vantas?" He asked, heat radiating off of him, through both of our clothes and covering my back.

I shuddered a little as his voice was close to my ear, hands balling into fists as I closed my eyes and sighed, grumbling some words which merely sounded like gibberish, even to my own ears. "Wondering why the fuck you're sitting behind me.." I say in a low voice.

"Ooh, got a problem, tough guy?" He teased, earning a growl from my part.  
"Shut the Hell up."   
"Or what."   
"Strider, I'm not a fucking morning person, adding school? Definitely not a good time to do this shit." I say, rolling my eyes after flashing a sarcastic smile.

He didn't say anything else and neither did I, though I did move away from him soon enough, sitting a foot or so to the side, sparing a single, cringe-worthy glance at the house. Yeah, that was an embarrassment.

"So, what? Not allowed to hold you unless there's a storm or somethin'" Dave asked, an infuriating smirk laying upon his features when I looked at the blonde.  
"No, not at all for that matter. Friday, I was just too fucking tired to even think properly, I was not in my right mind and everything happened by chance." I state quickly.

He smirked a little, shaking his head and looked up at the sky, only being able to tell because he tilted his head back to do so. I turned my head down unlike the taller teen, back to picking the grass again.

"You do know we have like.. Fifteen minutes before the bus comes, right?" He asked after a moment.

I merely nodded, jumping when my phone went off, pulling it out to see a message from Gamzee, muting my volume entirely before answering the text.

**GAMZEE: wHaTs Up BrOtHeR? :0)**

**KARKAT: WAITING FOR THE FUCKING BUS, FUN RIGHT?**

**KARKAT: BET YOU WISHED YOU HADN'T DROPPED THE FUCK OUT, HUH?**

**GAMZEE: i CaNt AlL uP aNd SaY tHaT kArBrO**

**GAMZEE: sO wE dOiNg ThE sAmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThInG aS eVeRy YeAr?**

**KARKAT: DUH!**

**KARKAT: WHAT ELSE WOULD WE FUCKING BE DOING? FLINGING SHIT LIKE** **FUCKING CHIMPS?**

**KARKAT: OKAY, THAT'S GROSS EVEN FOR ME, THE PERSON WHO JUST *SAID* THAT SHIT..**

**KARKAT: WROTE THAT SHIT, DAMMIT.**

**GAMZEE: cHiLl BrO, i GeT iT**

**GAMZEE: :0) hOnK**

**KARKAT: DAMMIT GAMZEE, ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH?**

**GAMZEE: wHaAaT? nAh BrO**

**KARKAT: YES YOU FUCKING ARE.**

**KARAT: GODDAMN GAMZEE, YOU BETTER SOBER THE FUCK UP BY NOON,**

**KARKAT: I AM *NOT* BABYSITTING YOUR HIGH JUGGALO ASS WHEN I GET A DAMN BREAK.**

**GAMZEE: iLl TrY bRo I pRoMiSe**

**KARKAT: YOU BETTER**

I sigh and put my phone to sleep again as I pocket it, carding a hand through my messy mop of hair, flopping back on my back and closing my eyes.

Silence still hung in the air between me and the blonde, though it was somewhat comfortable. It didn't seem like much time had passed before the yellow bus that reeked of teenagers, perfume and cologne, my body moving on itself as I get up and trudge on to the bus, taking the first and only empty seat in the back of the yellow contraption. Snickers followed me before hushed whispers about the blonde followed them, legs stuck out to try and trip me, though Dave had caught the collar of my sweater when I had stumbled, earning a few chuckles.

I rolled my shoulders and moved quickly to the empty seat, sliding in and glaring daggers outside the window, expecting Strider to have sat in another seat, though I was proven wrong again as the male sat at the edge of the seat, legs in the isle.

"You okay?" He asked, though I didn't answer verbally, nodding instead. "You sure?"  
"It's highschool, what the fuck were you expecting?" I snap bitterly, eyes staring out of the window as the bus pulled off.  
"Nothin' it's the same as my ol--"  
"Hey, I wouldn't talk to him if I were you." The girl in the seat next to us said, my eyes moving to look, seeimg her moving her bag finally to rest it in her lap, patting the newly opened, leather space. "Shouldn't even sit with him, c'mere."

She pulled a flirty smile and bat her lashes before I  looked away, appalled by the actions, wrapping my arms around myself as I looked down. ' _Why the Hell do I feel... Jealous? Is that the right word? Jealous of her? .. No, never. Loneliness? Yeah.. Maybe.._ ' I think with a sigh, head knocking against the window as it lolled to the side.

I hadn't even been paying attention until she started to spread the well known rumor that's been around the school since freshmen year, my ears perking up.

"He's a fag, might try flirting with a stud like you.." She whispered as if I didn't have ears.

I bit my tongue, head down as the cat, which I would have liked to keep a secret as long as I could, was out of the bag. Now would be the best time to shrink into nothing.

"What? Flirting like you are now?" Dave asked with a monotone voice.  
"No, it's totally different!"  
"How so?"  
"Well.. I'm a girl, head of the cheer squad, if you must know, and it's like, totally fine for me!"  
"So you're one of those people, huh?" Dave questioned in a dark tone, even making me scared.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can flirt with me as you so well please, but I bet if I hit on this guy here," He gestured at me, "it would be gross?"  
"Well--" She was silent then.  
"I'm done." Dave says and turns to sit forward in the seat.

This was going to be a long day...

  
**••~Hours Later/ After Lunch~••**

Getting back to school from lunch with Gamzee, I had vented half the time and sure enough, he was half baked the whole time, not a thing getting passed him.

I started towards my fifth period class, history, getting the seconds after the late bell had rung, taking my seat shortly after I was told where it was. I really hadn't been paying any attention to my surroundings before an eraser had hit my shoulder, though I simply ignored it like I had for the past few years.

"Faggot!" One kid whispers harshly   
"Queer!" Another hissed.  
"Cock sucker."

The names continued to pour from their lips, the teens being three students I've been going to school with since Kindergarten, Vriska, Equius, and Claiborn. I buried my face in the crook of my arms as the insults gradually grew with the emotional intensity, each one slowly hitting closer to home.

Eventually, the period ended quicker than I thought and I made a beeline for the next class, trying to prevent the waterworks from spilling over. I wasn't paying attention and halfway to my destination, I ran into someone. "Sorry," I mumble, voice wavering slightly before trying to move on, but was soon stopped my by a hand on my wrist, dragging me somewhere.

We ended up at the bathroom, my captor finally turned to face me though my eyes were down, dabbing at my eyes with a sleeve. "Why the fuck did you drag me here?" I asked, trying to remain calm, though it worked a little.

Arms pulled me closer, my face in someone's chest though when I had tried to push them away, the words of this teen shocked me.

"It's okay Karkat, let it out." Dave's words said, his grip didn't let up as I tried to push away again, but to no avail.

I didn't want him seeing me like this, not at all, the walls I had put up were supposed to stay up until I was alone. I.. I needed to get away. "F- fuck off.." I mumble, sniffling.   
"Nah, I think I'm fine here."  
"You're going to be late for your class." I said, about to try all I could to have Strider leave.  
"So..?"  
"So you need to go!"  
"I will if you tell me what's wrong."  
".. Nothing."  
"You wouldn't be crying over nothing." He points out.  
"How would you know, maybe I'm just super fucking happy to be back in Hell." I snap back.

Feeling the other peel away from me leaving only his hands on my shoulders, I noticed his face leaning in, and with me not knowing what was going on, I had brought my hand up to push his face away, eyes wide. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just seeing if you were crying dude, what did you think I was doing?" He asked.

I turned my head away to hide a small blush that rushed to my cheeks. "Nothing," I excuse quickly, dropping my hand and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Also, I'm not sure if you knew, but the bell rang minutes ago.." Dave said with a shrug.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah.."   
"Shit." I hiss.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Math, Mrs. Paint."  
"Same, let's go together, if you're ready."

I nod, keeping my eyes down before following the blonde as he led me by my elbow, heading to class.

I really needed to get home or anywhere safe soon, I might loose my mind if I don't.


	12. Twelve: Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards to a big (sorta) timeskip!!  
> ~K

**••~Two Months Later~••**

Two months after the incident on the first day of school, the autumn chills had  settled in and the leaves were starting to shed from the tree's branches. Dave and I had talked more frequently, despite not wanting to befriend him in the first place, but one thing had led to another and, much to my surprise, I had ACTUALLY started to fall for the blonde douche. It was the most unlikely pairing of the century, I knew that my crush on the blonde would be crushed if I ever confessed, though I wouldn't blame the blonde, I mean, it was probably a rare chance that he even thinks of me as a friend. 

At the moment, I was in my last class with ten minutes on the clock before we could leave, taking notes down as the teacher lectured the class on the compounds of a story, something we've learned about since third grade.

The final minutes dwindled down to the last two before the teacher had let them pack up, passing the homework out. I was just glad it was Friday, despite having homework from all my other classes including this one.

I stuffed my books and papers in my bag, sighing and staying in my seat until there was an all too familiar, pale, pedicured hand tapping on my desk, a motherly tone talking after a moment. "Karkat." I head Kanaya say, my eyes looking up at the female.

"Yes, Maryam?"  
"You know, I'm going out with Rose this weekend, and we were thinking you and that blonde boyfriend of yours could come with us?" She suggested, causing me to freeze.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Aren't you two dating? You and that.. Strider kid. Rose has some weird fascination with him and she isn't saying anything when I ask."  
"No, just friends.." I mumble admittedly.  
"Something if telling me that you'd rather be.. More?" She asked, smirking evilly.

I shrink down in my seat and nod a little, getting a pat on the head before the bell rang.

"Come with me, I've got an idea." She said, dragging me out of my seat and out of the classroom.

I unwillingly followed her down a set of stairs and down a few halls, collecting Kanaya's girlfriend on the way before stopping by another blonde, Strider.

Kanaya's grip remained on my wrist, having been dragging me around half the school for the past five minutes. I had my head down, feeling shielded eyes staring at me, looking down and examining the tiles for the umpteenth time today, sighing softly.

"Hello. Dave, right?" Kanaya asked politely.  
"Yeah. There a problem?"  
"Oh, well Karkat and I were talking and he seems to be having a problem.." She sighed.

She and I both tensed up as Dave took a step closer, red Convers entering my line of sight when he had done so, my chin being forced up to look at his, my eyes wide and confused, chin tightly held between his thumb and forefinger.

I remained frozen until Dave released my chin, taking half a step back.

"Really David?" Rose asked, "There is no need to baby Karkat like that, Kanaya does that enough."  
"Hush, I wouldn't call it babying, I would only say.. Shielding him from assholes in this school." Kanaya dismissed  
"Neither am I, I'm 'shielding' him from douche bags." Dave excused now, earning an eye roll from me. "Anyways, what was the problem again?"  
"Oh, yes. The three of us-"  
" _You_ were wondering." I muttered.  
"Whatever.  If you would join us for an outing tomorrow?"  
"Sure, sounds cool. Where?"  
"We can meet up at the park at two? You know where that is, right Karkat?"  
I nod, "Yeah.."  
"Okay, cool, though I'm sure we missed the busses." Dave said, shrugging.

We all exchanged looked before Rose offered to drive us all home.

  
**•• ~~~~~Half an Hour Later~••**

Once Rose and Kanaya had dropped us off, I found my father's car still there, doing a half turn to wave the females off as they continued down the street. I looked down before starting for my window, forgetting that Dave had not gone to his own home before he had spoken up.

"Why do you enter through your window?" He asked, following me.  
"Easier." I excuse quickly.  
"Hey, do you wa-"  
"Can't." I say quick as I sped up some, being stopped at my window.  
"You didn't even let me finish."  
"I have plans with Gamzee later," I shrug, "sorry not fucking sorry..?"  
"Oh, alright, well I'll see you later, I guess."

Dave nodded once toward me before walking off. I shake my head and open the window, climbing in and closing it behind me. I rushed to lock my bedroom door, dropping my bag off on my bed as I sigh and fall down next to it. No, I didn't have plans with Gamzee and I was not up to planning anything at the moment, staring up at the ceiling as I carded a hand through my hair.

My eyes close as I relax a little, mind slipping away from reality as I close my eyes, trying not to think about school, my father or the incredibly infuriating and handsome blonde next door, I'm not even going to deny it now. Maybe when I was more awake and less fucking exhausted, I would start denying it all over again like I had before. It really just would NOT work out.

Besides, with all the girls that hang around him... Fuck, I thought I wasn't thinking about Stri-douche! I bury my face in my pillow with a groan, eyes squeezing shut as I try to block out any and all thoughts of the blonde Texan next door and eventually finding myself even more tired than I had been before as I had finally cleared my thoughts of anything and everything.

I soon found myself slipping into sleep's grasp, staying hidden in the pillow a while longer before I had finally blacked out, not caring it was still early in the day, I hadn't gotten much of any rest this week, so I guess my body was catching up this way. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, much like any other day or night, not worrying about a thing any longer.


	13. Thirteen: Double Date

I woke up by noon, waking to a pounding on my bedroom door, scaring the daylights out of me and causing me to fall out and of bed. I groaned as I had landed on my chest, catching my breath before I sat up. "What?" I asked irritably, pushing myself to a stand.

Silence... All I had gotten in return was silence. Curious, scared, and confused, I stepped towards my door, hand on the knob. Unlocking it, I went to open it before it was shoved open. Fearing the worse, I had fallen backwards on my ass, scrambling backwards, confused as all Hell when two female giggles rang in my ears. I look up to see Kanaya and Rose standing there, my father's voice booming from the living room seconds later.

"Keep it down!" He hollered, all of us looking in the general direction of his voice before their eyes found me, still on the ground.  
"Sorry Karkat, we just couldn't resist. Your father said you were sleeping and.. Well.." Kanaya said, trailing off with a shrug and another giggle.  
"Whatever," I grumble, sitting up, "what did you want anyways?"  
"We wanted to help you get ready for today." Rose purred.

I stare at them confused as Rose pulled me up to sit on the bed while Kanaya had started to rummage through my closet and dresser, mumbling under her breath as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Really Karkat? After years of knowing you, I knew your fashion was bad, but this is just.. Awful!" Kanaya said, turning to face me and her girlfriend, arms crossed sternly over her chest.  
"Geez, can you not complain when I literally _JUST_  woke up?" I complain, not caring if it was childish.  
"Come, we're taking you shopping, I am not going out with you in raggedy clothing."  
"Kanaya!" I whine, "It's not like it's a double date or some shit." I say with a huff, eyes locked on her face, watching as her expression softened and she looked to the side with a small smile. "No.. Ka- It's not even like that!"  
"Oh come on, a little experiment won't kill you, will it?"  
"Yes, it will be the death of me, I will die the moment it begins, besides.. Porrim told me about how he saved you at the café." She smirked.  
"Ooh~ I haven't heard." Rose said, "Care to tell, dear?" Rose asked with a matching smile.

And thus started Kanaya's tale that retold the events at the café that happened months ago, the whole while, I had slipped my shoes on and we were already in the car once it was finished. It honestly took only a few minutes and I was still waking up, not caring about anything on the way to whatever store the girls decide to drag me to, drowning out their conversation.

Once we had reached our destination, the mall, Kanaya and Rose both dragged me into the first clothing store they saw. I stood to the side as they started searching through the clothes that either hung on the silver poles or walls or the clothing that lay folded.

From the first store, we didn't get anything, but through the next five, I somehow ended up with my arms slowly were filled with bags, handles digging into my arms as the bags weighed them down, though I pulled through and kept them up... Somewhat.

Most of the items weren't even mine, the girls had decided to buy a few things for Kanaya to fix up and make new clothes out of. It was around one thirty by the time we had finished, drove me back home and had the girls shoving me back into my room to test and try on outfits.

I sigh as they pull out the first outfit,  leaving me to change into the blue jeans, black T-shirt, and red jacket they got out for me before I let them back in, arms crossed. "This. Is. Stupid." I mutter.

"Hush. Now..."  
"How about the other jeans?" Rose suggested.  
"Which one, you got like.. Four!"  
"Let us see..." She mumbled with a hum and dug through the bags.

I waited patiently and became the girls' model, thankful that they had listened when I had told them I'd only accept long clothes at the mall, though I had refused to answer why.

Eventually, we had settled on an outfit we could all agree on. It was a combination of an old pair of grey skinny jeans, a black band tee, and the red hoodie. Kanaya had tossed my black hightop convers at my feet.

"Put those on when you leave," She says with a nod, folding up the clothes I had tried on and pulling out the ones that remained. "We'll meet you two at the park." She says with another nod.  
"This looks like something I'd wear any other day," I point out.  
"Yes, but not together, and never have I seen you in a bright color in the last nine years, Karkat."  
"Okay, true, but I have reasons."  
"Everyday is not a funeral, dear, don't dress like you're always at one." Rose said, hands quickly working on my hair for a few seconds.  
"It's always my mind's funeral, it dies every time I'm around a shithead." I shake my head.

We said our goodbyes and I pulled my phone out once they left, finding five missed calls and four texts from Kanaya and Rose, wondering how the Hell I had even slept as long as I had, I guess I was tired as fuck. Like, _REALLY_ fucking tired.

I sigh and plug my phone into it's charger, eyes closing as I flop on to my back with a sigh, remembering that I hadn't asked what the girls had planned for us today and that was what had gotten my thoughts racing. Questions that started with 'What if's and 'Why's started to fill my mind with worry before I had sat up with a jolt, eyes wide as I wished and willed my head to clear.

I hunch forward and hold my head between my hands with a groan. "Calm the fuck down Vantas, it's going to be fine.." I tell myself, not meaning to sat it aloud, though it was quiet enough for me not to be too embarrassed.

It was another fifteen minutes of silence before I got up to get something to eat, thankful my father had left already as I pop leftovers into the microwave. I sat on the counter as I waited, looking down at the floor as I waited before there was a knock at the door.

I jumped, startled for the first few seconds before I hopped off the counter and moved to answer the impatient knocker as another, rapid knock came.

Flinging the door open, I look up to see Dave standing there, smirk soon forming on his face after several seconds.

" 'Sup Vantas?"  
"The fuck do you want?" I asked with a scowl.  
"Just stopping by to ask if I could get a ride to whatever park we're going to later." He shrugged.  
I huff, silent for several seconds before nodding, "Fine. We have to leave in a little, so do you want me to just get your ass when we need to leave?"  
"Actually, do you think I can wait here? I think Dirk and his British boyfriend are about to have cyber sex.." He says.

I shuddered, shaking my head, looking over as the microwave went off, sighing softly. "Fine, get your ass in here." I mutter before leaving to get my food.

I grab my food and a fork, hopping back on to the counter and began to eat, leaving Dave to his own devices, though that didn't seem like much of a problem as the television was heard in the other room.

I was able to eat portion of the food I had heated up before I was done, putting it away again. I hadn't heard a word from Dave the whole while, walking in to the living room after a moment. "Ready?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, just give me a moment."  
"Okay." I mumbled before quickly walking to my room to grab my phone.

Returning to the living room, I found Dave standing at the door, waiting for me.

"You want to walk or take the car? Either way we'll be there in like.. Twenty minutes to half an hour."  
"And we'll be a bit early." He points out.  
"Strider, trust me, they're probably there already." I counter with a shrug.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, now walking or taking the fucking car?"  
"Whatever you're up to man."

I glare at the other, arms crossing over my chest, confused and oddly offended as he started to chuckle at me, shaking his head before stepping forward and warm hands clasped on my shoulders. How I could feel the warmth through the layers of clothes I had on was beyond me, but his voice snapped me back to attention.

"Sorry dude, I just can't take you seriously when you're pissed." He laughed.  
"And why the fuck not?" I snapped back, though I didn't move.  
"You're just small and adorable, like someone can literally snatch you up without a problem."  
"Well, good thing I stay the fuck indoors then, huh?"  
"Maybe, but I'll protect you if it's needed."  
"Yeah, sure you will, Strider." I roll my eyes.  
"What? Don't believe me?"  
"Can't say I fucking do."  
"You wanna bet on it?" He asked mischievously.

I paused for a moment, shaking my head before nodding once. "Fine, what do you want to bet?"

"I bet you.. That if I can escort you throughout the day without any problems, like I had failed to do so months ago, you have to... You owe me a kiss." He says shamelessly, my eyes widening as a blush crept up.  
"A-and if you fail to do so..?" I asked as I tried to will the blush down.  
"I will do whatever you ask me to do the second I fail till midnight."  
"You really expect to stick around me _that_ long?"  
"Yup, not a doubt neither."  
"Either.." I correct him.  
"Shut up. We're walking by the way, if this bet is happening."  
"Great, glad you made your decision."

I shake my head and pull from Dave's hands finally, though I wasn't all too psyched for Dave's part of the deal that was determined that I'd kiss him if he won.

I grab my house key and we headed out, hands stuffed in my pockets as I walked alongside the blonde male, eyes down, looking up only once in a while to check where we were going.

There was only silence between us, the sound of footsteps and passing cars the only thing heard on our way to the park.

Like I had said earlier, out had only taken about half an hour's before we had reached the park. It took an extra five minutes to spot Kanaya and Rose who sat at a picnic table, idly chatting. We walked over, Dave sitting next to Rose as I had taken a seat on the table itself, sitting crossed legged and arms crossed.

"Karkat, get off the table." Kanaya demanded.  
"Why? It's not like I'm hurting anything."  
"C'mon Karkles, you can sit on my lap instead." Dave suggested with a smirk.  
"I'd rather sit on something sharp and rusty." I growl.  
"Hey, I was only offering."  
"And I'm only saying to go fuck yourse-"

I was cut off by a hand firmly covering my mouth, muffling the rest of my threat, though I tried to say something else, almost positive that my face had gone red with frustration. I eventually have up, slumping forward.

"There there, no need to work yourself up." Kanaya said, her hand leaving my face.  
"Not. Fair." I grit out, arms crossed.  
"But it is." She smirked, laughing quietly.  
"One, no it is not. Two, what the Hell do you two have planned?" I ask with a hum.  
"Oh, quite a few things, but don't worry, it'll all be on us for today." Kanaya explained. "But first, we'll start with going to see a movie." She stated with a grin.  
"What is it?" Dave asked as they stood.  
"Something scary." Rose said with an expression that mirrored Kanaya's.

I looked up at the females like it was the worst idea they could think of, and quite honestly, it was. Kanaya has known that I hate horror movies with a burning passion and has known since we were five when I saw my first horror film. Let's just say I cried like a bitch when it was time for bed and I was fearing Freddy Krueger. Of course, I haven't seen a horror film since I was ten, so maybe this won't be that bad.

We head to the theater that was only a few blocks away, so it really only took ten minutes, an extra fifteen to get tickets, sodas, and snacks before getting to the theater room.

The girls sat next to each other, the blondes sitting between me and Kanaya as we waited through the ads that were being played on the big screen in the meantime.

"If you get too scared, you can always hold my hand." Dave said with a smirk.  
"Fuck. You."  
"Whoa sweetheart, might wanna take me to dinner first." He teased.  
"Fuck you. Fuck yourself with glass shards."

I cross my arms over my chest and slouched in the cushioned seat, earning a snigger from the blonde beside me. The rest of the time was silent until the film started, eyes locked on the big screen as the movie started.

**••~Three Hours Later~••**

Once the movie had ended, I was hiding my face in my knees, my arms holding my legs to my chest. I was shaken but not shaking, though I might as well have been.

I watch as the credits roll, jumping as someone pulled my hood up and over my eyes, uncurling myself from my position to sit straight up. Dave was snickering quietly, though I was the exact _opposite_ of amused.

It wasn't long before we walked back to the lobby, throwing boxes of candy and our sodas away, though I'm sure most of the boxes were emptied out because of us jumping and it dropping everywhere.

"So, what did you all think about the movie?" Rose asked, looping her arm with Kanaya's.  
"It was nice, definitely lived up to what it was said to be.." Kanaya notes.  
"Yes, it did. What about you Dave?"  
"I _honestly_ thought it could have used more scares, but Kitkat here was scared shitless.." Dave said, nudging my arm with his elbow.  
"Fuck off, Strider." I growl. "What's next on the agenda?" I asked wanting to move from this topic as soon as possible.  
"Oh, well I was thinking we could grab a bite..? I'm starved." Kanaya suggested as we started out of the theater.

We all nod and agree to walk to the diner that was quite a bit away, though that wasn't much of a problem for us. When Kanaya and I were younger, we would walk around this town like we were now, early autumn nights when the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon, the sky being complexly painted with warm oranges, reds with blue surrounding them as the hours slowly ticked by.

We would walk to the park to meet up with ten other friends of ours, though few remained in town, everyone else had moved away over the years. Most of my old friends were now enemies, including Vriska and Equius, surprisingly.

We would "play pretend", though we now know is as LARPing. One day we would be superheroes, next we were playing house, a huge household to hold twelve people and their imaginary children and pets. It was actually quite humorous once I got into detail, but that was not a story that can be told at the moment.

I was pulled out of thought as the back of my jacket was grabbed and I was yanked back, regaining knowledge of my surroundings to see that I had been close to being roadkill as a bus drove pass, my eyes going wide.

Everything was being blocked out besides the part of my mind that was trying to comprehend what the Hell almost happened before I noticed another source of heat radiating off of the source and on to me as I realized I was standing with my back against what I assumed was a chest. I looked around finally to see the females shocked before slowly laughing the shock off. As I turned my gaze up, Dave was behind me, stoned face.

Shaking my head, I tried to pull away, a hand flying to hold on to mine, shocking me once more. I look at the hand's owner, glaring at the man before we were walking again. I was dragged along, Dave, Kanaya, and Rose all walking faster than my short legs could carry me, though I made an effort to try and not be completely dragged around like a ragdoll.

Eventually, we had reached the diner, my wrist being released from Dave's grasp once the diner's sign was in our line of sight. It wasn't all that busy, about three or four tables being occupied at the moment, so it was all that complicated to get a table for the four of us.

We were seated before being left to look over the menus before the girls had excused themselves to go to the restroom.

There was silence between Dave and I for a moment before the male next to me had mumbled something, though I think I had caught some of it, though I couldn't be certain. "What did you say?" I asked noncommittally, looking down at the laminated choices of foods and beverages I had in front of me before glancing up as Dave answered.

"I said that I had the bet in the bag." He smirked.  
"Yeah fucking right. You still got till whenever the fuck they planned ends, anything can happen you know, so you might want to hop off that high fucking horse you're on, Strider." I say, rolling my eyes.

He merely chuckled and shook his head, not saying anything else. I set my menu down several seconds later having an idea as to what the Hell I was getting.

I crossed my arms and slouched in my seat some, minutes passing before Rose came back, Kanaya following half a moment later. I sat up, not wanting a lecture on how slouching was not only indecent at the table, but also "bad for my posture". Yes, I had gotten this lecture from all Maryams at one point or another, though I really wasn't looking for one at the moment, so correcting myself before it happened was a better choice.

We sat in silence until everyone was certain about what they wanted, waiting until the waitress came back to place our orders in. I didn't pay attention to what the  others had ordered, letting my mind wander off as I looked down at the table blankly.

"Alrighty, I'll put your order in and be back with your drinks in a moment." The girl said, her smile evident in her voice as it broke through my thoughts.  
"Alright, thank you." Kanaya said before the girl walked off.

I took my phone out after a moment, Dave having done the same moments before, Kanaya and Rose both being caught up in their own conversation. I checked my messages, looking down at the screen with my full attention, finding a few messages from Gamzee that were simple greetings and attempts to get me to answer along with a few of his "honk faces" that he loved to put in.

Once again, I was dead to the world, tapping in a reply to the pestering Makara.

**'KARKAT: WHAT THE HELL GAMZEE? WERE YOU HONESTLY THAT DESPERATE TO GET MY FUCKING ATTENTION ALL DAY?**

**KARKAT: I MEAN, I'M SURE YOU HAVE A TN OF SHIT BETTER TO DO THAN TALKING TO ME.'**

I sigh and shake my head, waiting for his response now, about to check one of the games that I had installed on my phone before glasses were set in front of us, each quietly thanking the waitress before she turned on her heel and walked back.

**••~An Hour and a Half Later ~••**

Dinner was rather uneventful, the night sky had gone to a dark blue finally, though the stars were barely showing through the clouds and I just hoped there wouldn't be a storm.

Gamzee had not replied yet, though I was fairly certain he was either out with someone, sleeping, his phone was dead. They were the three main possibilities, seeing as they were the main excuses he used.

Exiting the dinner, Rose has hooked her arm with Kanaya's again.

"Well, I think that's all for tonight. Do you two need a ride?" Rose offered.  
"Y-" I was cut off before I could accept  
"Thanks, but no thanks Rose, we'll walk." Dave said, speaking over me.  
"Oh, okay. Be safe you two." Rose said with a nod.  
"We will!" Dave called over his shoulder as he began to lead me away from them.

I waved back at them, getting cat-like grins from them and waves in return. Eventually, Dave had slowed down enough so I could walk beside him without much of a problem.

The blonde would not let go of my hand as we walked, my hand laying limp in his. It was another thirty minute walk back and I really hoped it wouldn't pass in silence, though I was too chicken to start a conversation on my own.

We were almost at our houses by the time either of us spoke up. Thankfully, it was Dave who started it.

"So, don't like scary movies, huh?" He asked with a hum.  
"No, not at all." I shake my head.  
"It wasn't all that scary though!"  
" _Yes_ , it fucking _was_. It was scary enough."  
"You're just a wimp."  
"Oh fuck off, Strider. I don't need that shit from you."

He chuckled, shaking his head and reached over with his free hand to ruffle my hair, earning a face from me.

"Holy shit, bro. Karkat. Karkles. Stop being adorable."  
"I did, fifteen years ago when I was one."  
"Nah man, it stayed. It totally did."  
"You lie."  
"Only sometimes, but not now," He laughed.

I look down and scowl as I try my best to stop the blush that threatened to bloom across my face, though I didn't make a move to pull my hand away just yet, glancing around once I finally lifted my head.

When I had, I noted that our houses were ahead, immediately checking for my father's car, frowning as I found it parked in front of the beat up house.

"So, are you taking the window or door this time?" Dave asked as we walked up in front of my house.  
"Uh.. Window. Definitely the fucking window." I say, nodding once.  
"Got it." He said as he started to tug me towards my window.

Once reaching our final destination, my hand was released finally, letting me push the window up before turning to the other male that still stood by, raising a brow in question. "What are you waiting for? You can go." I say, hoping he would have forgotten about the bet we made earlier.

"We had a deal."

He remembered.. Well fuck.

"You owe me a kiss, right?"  
I groan, "Yes."  
"Pay up mister." He smirked, leaning forward.

I grumble to myself, thankful for the darkness that enclosed us as the blush FINALLY covered my face, blooming across my cheeks to the tips of my ears. Yes, maybe I was overreacting to a simple kiss, but this shit was embarrassing, I mean, no one just casually KISSES their crush!

I stand on my toes after a moment and peck his cheek, hoping that would suffice before standing flat on my feet again and cross my arms across my chest. "There, you got your fucking kiss, now-"

"That was _not_ a kiss, that was a peck."  
"What the FUCK do you want from me?!" I asked, slightly more frustrated.

He hummed, silent for a moment. I looked away from him, embarrassed as I waited for some sort of response before freezing as hands were placed on my shoulders and nudged me back towards the wall.

"I was thinkin'.. More along the lines of.." He paused as I had my back up against the wall, my heart jumping to my throat as his face lowered until he was a few mere centimeters apart. "This." He finishes before soft lips were pressed against my chapped ones.

I go wide-eyed as I froze up for a second, staring at the blonde as he pulled away seconds after, smirking.

"Too cute.." He mumbled.  
"F- fuck off.." I grumble, looking down as he chuckled.  
"Aw, is the poor Kitkat upset over a li'l kiss?" He teased, poking my forehead.  
"Do that again and I'm biting your fucking finger off." I growl, looking up to glare at him.  
"Ooh, feisty little thing aren't ya?"  
"You're really looking forward to piss me off aren't you?"  
"Eh, maybe a little." He shrugged, taking a step back, hands moving from my shoulders.

I shake my head as he waves and turned to leave, turning myself to climb into the window, climbing in and turning to close it to find Dave standing on the other side. "What?"

"One more?"  
"You're pushing it Strider."  
"Only for you babe."  
" _Strider_.." I growl.  
"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying.."  
" _Goodnight_ Dave.."  
"Alright, night Karkat."

I roll my eyes and shut the window finally, watching him leave before I turned around and let my thoughts panic.

I, Karkat Vantas, had just had my first fucking kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that took forever! I apologize for that.  
> I really didn't intend on this being that long, but it is what it is I guess..  
> Until next time,  
> ~K


	14. Fourteen: Denial

The next morning I had watched the sun rise over the horizon like I had seen it set last night, my mind stuck on the events that had happened moments prior to climbing into my window.

A part of me want to accept the fact that it had happened, wanting to believe it was all just one sick and twisted dream my subconsciousness made up to mock my feelings. No, I don't know why the Hell I'd think that, but it just could _NOT_ have been real! Dave was a ladies man, there was no way he'd ever like a piece of shit like me, would he?

No, there was no argument about it, I strongly believed that Dave could never like me like that and whatever happened last night was just some weird dream that was _NOT_ real. Nope. Not at all.

Oh who am I kidding? That totally happened and I don't know what the fuck to do.

I sigh and hide my face in my hands, groaning before reaching for my phone to message the only fucker I could vent to.

**'KARKAT: HEY FUCKASS, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.**

**KARKAT: IF YOUR ASS ISN'T HIGH, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD DROP THE FUCK BY?**

**KARKAT: IT'S LIKE.. *VERY* FUCKING IMPORTANT AND NEEDS TO BE TALKED ABOUT ASAP!**

**KARKAT: FUCK, IT DOESN'T NEED TO EVEN BE IN PERSON, I JUST NEED TO TALK TO YOU...'**

I sigh and wait for the juggalo on the other end to answer, hoping he wasn't asleep still, if he had even gone to sleep. Huffing, I set my phone aside as the events of last night were recalled once more.

I was being the very hopeless romantic and unlovable prick I always am as Dave points out the fact I had to pay up, then I was against the brick wall of the house, the blonde in front of me and then the kiss that makes me crave a little more each time I think about it. My stomach flips and flutters with thousands of butterflies as I whimpered quietly, yelling at myself to just forget about it already.

I look up as my phone goes off, heart jumping from my chest, down to my stomach, then in my throat and back to it's original place. My eyes scanned quickly over the screen, a wave of reliefe rushing over me.

**'GAMZEE: sUrE bRoThEr, YoU aLl Up AnD kNoW iM dOwN fOr A fEeLiNgS jAm AnY mOThErFuCkIn TiMe**

**GAMZEE: iLl Be DoWn At YoUr PlAcE sHoRtLy**

**GAMZEE: oKaY mOtHeRfUcKeR?**

**KARKAT: YES, FINE O-FUCKING-KAY**

**KARKAT: JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP**

**GAMZEE: aLrIgHt KaRbRo IlL aLl Up AnD sEe YoU sHoRtLy AnD sHiT**

**KARKAT: WHATEVER SHIT FOR BRAINS**

**GAMZEE: :0) hOnK'**

I set my phone down again, smiling a little to myself before banishing the expression from my face as if it had never happened. I sigh and get up to pace around my room a little, trying to think about anything other than Dave and his stupidly attractive self.

I freeze as I hear someone or something shuffling outside my door, confused as their footsteps seemed much lighter than my father's. I purse my lips into a thin line, moving to my bedroom door to peek my head out. I glance around before taking a few steps towards the kitchen before spotting a slim, grey cat  running around before dashing past me.

' _Okay, can one living body seriously get in past my knowledge?_ ' I think sourly to myself, watching it go into my room before huffing with a groan. "Im-fucking-possible.." I mumble and start after it.

I find the feline under my bed, so I tried to call it out from under there in a variety of ways, seeing as my arms were too short to reach the cat and there was no way I could get under the bedframe without getting stuck. I was small, not ultrathin.

I gave up after ten minutes of the car staring at me like I was the one in the wrong and it wasn't just welcoming itself to my home.

If was another ten minutes before Gamzee arrived, letting himself in as well though this was done intrusion I could put up with. The tall teen had came rushing in, offering a dopey grin when he had found me, frozen in my room with the trespassing feline kneading at my shirt and pants to make a bed out of me.

" S'up brother, is that the little motherfucker you needed me over for?" Gamzee asked with a chuckle.   
"I fucking wish it were this small.." I mumble as he sat next to me beside my bed, throwing an arm around my shoulders.  
"Aw, then what's got ya all down in the motherfuckin' blues?"  
"I..." I stop myself and blush, "It's sort of a long story." I explain with a shrug.  
"We got all the motherfuckin' time brother, just let the feels flow out you all easy like." He grinned, the stench of the last blunt he his evident on his person and breath.

I sigh, hands clenching and unclenching into fists, by my sides as I take a deep breath and let it all out, letting out how the terms of the bet were made all the way to the kiss, leaving the unimportant parts out, which seemed to be most of the- not a date! Nope, just friends hanging out together, doing date-like activities. Most of the outing was left out.

When I had finished, I was staring down at the feline as I scratched behind his ears- Yes, I had had the misfortune of finding out the gender without meaning to. How, I will never confess. The grey ball of fur in my lap purred, looking peaceful and calm, though as I looked up to find Gamzee's reaction after he had been silent for far too long, I saw the exact opposite.

His eyes were dark and angry, his jaw set and a scowl present on his face. I'd never seen him angry without being sober, though an angry, high Makara was almost as bad. I swallowed thickly as a chill ran down my spine, watching anger flicker in his eyes, frowning as I stared at him.

He stared in my direction, though his eyes weren't quite focused on me as I had feared. Instead, his eyes were sort of spaced out and not exactly down to Earth. "Gamzee?" I questioned cautiously, getting nothing in response. "Makara, you there?" I pestered again, slightly worried now.

He merely mumbled incoherently under his breath. I frowned and over the cat off of me, waking it up, but I didn't mind one bit. I shuffled to face Gamzee head-on instead of sitting beside him. Looking up at him, I sigh and grabbed his shoulders, speaking sternly. "Earth to fucking Makara, I need to know if you are al-fucking-right."

His head turned towards me, blinking as he stared at me owlishly, confused almost.

"Sorry brother, what were you sayin'?"  
"Are you _okay_?"  
"Yeah, yeah.. Say, you don't have and feelin's and shit for that motherfucker, right?"   
"Uh.." My face felt hotter all of a sudden. "No.. Of course not." I lie, looking down.

Gamzee said nothing else, just hugged me to his chest. I knew I lied, but there was no way Dave could ever like me back, so why... Why should I even bother having to feel this way let alone confess to it? I sigh and think on it as I clung loosely to Gamzee, wishing it all wasn't so confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4-13 my fellow Homestuck Trash! I.. Really can't say much else except for I can't believe it's all over now! That.. Could probably be worded better...  
> But yes, Homestuck has come to an end and I litterally had a mental breakdown watching the animation. Nonetheless, this story will continue for however long it takes, so here is a shitty chapter for you!  
> I'll get to more cute/fluffy/romance-y shit in the next chapter.  
> For now, I wish you all a good morning/afternoon/night.. Whatever time it is you're reading this and I'll get the next chapter up shortly!  
> ~K


	15. Fifteen: A Not-So-Friendly Warning

**••~ Dave's P.O.V ~••**

The morning after the little move I had pulled on Karkat last night, I had fallen asleep thinking about it. The kid was literally too much, too innocent, too cute, too goddamn kissable. Waking up had been nothing but normal with Dirk burying me under a pile of smuppets when I went to the kitchen to just get a glass of apple juice, though the sweet juice was just within my grasp before the mountain of plush ass had fallen on top of me, scaring the living shit out of me.

I struggled to get up and out of my plush coffin, knowing my brother was going to pay for tapping me with this contraption. "Dirk!" I screeched, as I finally got out of the smuppet pile, frowning as I looked around the immediate area as I heard his chuckle sounding from somewhere near me. My eyes soo n rested on his form that stood in the doorway, the only thing illuminating his face at six in the morning -while the sun was just peeking from where it was hiding- was his phone.

"You called?" He answered cockily.  
"Yeah! Why the FUCK am I in a pile of SMUPPETS?" I asked, furious.  
"What," He stepped forward, picking up a red smuppet that had scattered from the pile in the avalanche. "Don't like plush ass?" He asked, sticking the plush rump in my face to where either smuppet ass cheek were on either side of my nose.

I scrambled back and totally did not yelp, clearing my throat as I stared up at the older male who chuckled darkly with a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Whatever, clean this up."  
"WHAT?! Why?"  
"You caused it." He said simply.  
"You set it up!" I retort, scowling.

He hummed as if he were thinking about it before shrugging and retreating back to his room. I groan and push myself up, moving the smuppets to the side with my foot as I cleared the way to the open fridge, finally grabbing the jug of AJ and took a swig from it, not minding one bit. I was the only one who drank the liquid anyways, Dirk had his OJ instead.

I put the jug away and shut the refrigerator door, ignoring the mess of smuppets as I head to my room again. My thoughts started getting fogged as I recalled the events of last night and walked over to my turntables, humming a small tune that had been stuck in my head, fingers lightly grazing over my station before I got to work, headphones being slipped on moments later.

**••~Hours Later~••**

I had worked on the same beat for the last few hours, putting the final touches on what I had done already as thoughts swarmed in, clouding my train of thought, so I saved what I had before removing the headphones finally.

I walk out of my room, tired and letting the silence that rang through the house hum in my ears as it always had after I had been working on some loud ass beats. I glance out the window of the kitchen to find Karkat and his insanely tall friend sitting in the yard.

I knew I probably shouldn't have, but I envied the way that Makara fellow could make Karkat grin. The smaller man's small beam was almost like a relief that said that there was actually something for him to smile about. God, now I'm getting sappy and shit.

No. That is not how a Strider is. Striders are the cool and collected badasses.

I shake my head and contemplate on whether I should go out and maybe talk to them, but another part of me wanted to stay in and not have my ass whooped as the possibility of Karkat having spilled last night's events to the overprotective clown was pretty high. I continued to think over my choices for a few moments longer before carding a hand through my hair with a huff, deciding to wait until that Makara dude left before going over to check on Karkat; just to check on him and how he was doing last night, of course.

I ran a hand through my hair quickly, humming a little as I plop on the couch and turned the television on with a sigh, planning to waste more time here as I waited for my turn to talk to the albino next door.. If he didn't go anywhere with the tall guy that is.

**••~Another Few Hour Later••~**

By the time Makara had left Karkat alone, I was lounging on the couch, not minding a damn thing before a knock at my door came. I was going to ignore it, though after the third loud, impatient knock, I groaned and got up to answer it. Shuffling to the door unwillingly, I dragged my feet, sighing as I unlocked and opened the door. 

My eyes were closed as I opened my mouth to ask whoever was at the door what it was that they wanted, I was instead greeted by a fist balling up the front of my shirt, my eyes flew open, scowling at the tall figure. 'Makara..' I think bitterly as I stare up at the slightly taller teen. "Can I help you?" I asked calmly.

"I dunno, can you motherfucker?" He growled in return.  
"Look man, I don't know what the Hell has got your drawls in a damn bunch, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd let me go." I say evenly, not about to show this guy any emotions.  
"What I'm all up and spewing is the motherfuckin' fact that my bro Karkat o'er there is all motherfuckin' shook up by somethin' that happened last night by a motherfucker, Dave motherfuckin' Strider." He said, grip becoming tighter on the cloth.  
"Look, it was part of a bet, what else do you want from me?" I say casually.

His face dropped as if he was just hearing about it, though his face quickly scrunched up with anger again and I swear his eyes had gone full red before a fist had came into contact with my nose out of nowhere. I stumbled back, hand coming up to my nose, pulling it back to find blood on my fingertips.

"Play with his motherfuckin' feelings again, you won't be getting up next time." He warned.

I glare at him from behind my shades,  watching him walk away, shutting the door with a warning look flashing across his face.

Maybe getting to Karkat will be harder than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jegus, this was supposed to be out earlier this week /)_(\  
> Sorry it's so short!!  
> ~K


	16. Sixteen: Worth

**••~Karkat's P.O.V~••**

I'm not exactly sure how or when I had gotten back to my room, the last thing I remembered was being outside with Gamzee and then... Everything went dark. I sigh and dismiss it with a shake of my head, telling myself that I had only fallen asleep outside.

I grumble and got up, taking only one step away from my bed before I hissed as claws had dug into my ankle before retreating, small teeth pulling at my sock.

"God dammit, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked as I bent down to pick up the small kitten, sighing as I carried him into the kitchen to find something to eat. I set the feline on the counter, watching the grey ball of fur wander around the counter top. I sigh and start to rummage through the counters, huffing as I started to feel as if my quest for finding food was going to be pointless as I shut the last cabinet I looked in last.

Running a hand through my white locks, I growl and turn on my heel to turn to the fridge that barely did what it was supposed to, flinging the door open before scanning through the nearly empty fridge, glancing between the near bare shelves and the kitten that sniffed out almost everything that was laid out on the surface, tiptoeing his way to the stove.

I scooped the feline up in my arms before he could go any further, sighing as I started to walk to my room, finding that our search for something to eat had been a fail, nothing appropriate for an animal to eat without spewing it later and myself being the picky asshole I was.

The doorknob was just within reach of my fingertips before a loud knock came at the door. I freeze, glance down at my father's door before grumbling as I walked to the front door instead. The kitten was still curled up in my arm, leaning on my chest without a care as I opened the door

Looking up at the person at the door, I was confused to see Dave there, brows furrowing as I spotted the black and purple bruise on his nose. His blonde hair was slightly messed up, though I couldn't tell what he was feeling, seeing as his stupid aviator sunglasses were covering a portion of his face.

"Hey Karkles," Dave said with a small smile, sounding exhausted like I felt, wanting to crawl back into bed.  
"Hey fuckass, what happened to your face?" I asked, raising a brow.  
"Ah, nothin'." He excused, shrugging.  
"Mhm," I hum, rolling my eyes, "Sure looks like a bunch of fucking nothing."  
"It's the truth." He stated simply.  
"Like Hell it is!" I argue, not sure why I was so concerned over this bruise.  
"Really Karkat, it's nothing." He said sternly.

I stare at him, saying nothing as I sigh after a moment and shake my head. "Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't waltz over here to get in an argument with my dumbass self, so what the Hell do you want?" I asked, tone annoyed as I shift the feline in my arms. He was quiet before shrugging.

"I was hoping I could stay here for the night. Dirk found our Bro's smuppet box and I really don't feel like getting buried in plush rump tonight again." He explained. "So can I?"  
"... Fine. It might be Dad's drinking day, so what room you crash on is up to your ass." I say and shrug.

Stepping away from the door as a gesture fit him to come in, I turn on my heel and walk back to the room like I had been doing moments before. I set the kitten down once I enter my room, walking two steps in myself before I heard my door close behind me, guessing that Strider had followed me in. I shake my head in dismissal before sitting down against the wall. "What time is it anyways?" I asked, not having checked the time beforehand.

"About.. Six thirty-ish." He answered with a shrug. "I thought you'd be asleep, but I guess not."  
"And what were you going to do if I WAS asleep?"  
"Remember that it was a stupid idea and go back? I dunno, probably continue until you or papa bear answered."  
"Can you not give my father nicknames?" I muttered bitterly.  
"Maybe I will stop, maybe I won't.. Never know Karkles."  
"Karkat." I correct him in a mumble, sighing as the grey feline crawled over to me, swatting at a loose string that hung from the hem of my pants.  
"Same difference. So I didn't know ya got a cat."  
"Yeah.. He kinda just fucking appeared." I explained with a shrug.  
"Ah, alright then. Name him yet?"  
"Nope." I answered simply.

Silence fell between us as he seemed to think over something, though I didn't pay attention to what he was doing as my eyes locked on the feline. A moment later the kitten padded up to sit in my lap, kneading my thighs to make a comfortable bed -though it was rather uncomfortable for me- before laying down. Not two seconds later, Dave decided to sit on my outstretched legs, straddling me at my knees.

I look up at him, scowling lightly as I fight the blush that threatened to rise from the closeness of him, shifting a little. "What do you fucking want, Strider? Or did you just do this to annoy the living fucking shit out of me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Got a problem with it Kitkat?" He said, leaning forward to where his face was dangerously close to mine.  
"N- .. Ye-.. You know what, fuck you." I say childishly as I look down again, not able to contain the red that spread across my face to the tips of my ears, feeling the heat in my face spread within seconds.  
"Woah Mr. Vantas, at least buy me dinner first before suggestin' any of that." He said and I could just hear the smirk in his words.  
"Shut the Hell up." I grumble.

He chuckled and placed his hands on my shoulders, causing me to tense up under his touch. I shift again, causing the grey ball of fur in my lap to stir, soon getting up to lay somewhere else that wasn't my lap and not moving. Dave took this opportunity to shuffle closer so he was straddling my thighs, his knees against the wall against my back, causing my eyes to dart up to look at his face which was adorned with a shit-eating grin. "You do know that you are _litterally_ fucking crushing me, right?" I growl, wincing.

"Aww, is the poor baby in distress?" He teased.  
"FUCK OFF!" I yell, pushing at his chest in attempt to get him off of me, though it was a fail.  
"Shh, it's okay little dude." He cooed, pulling my head to his chest.

I flail a bit, swearing at him the whole while before he let go of my head as my door opened, panic settling in my bones within seconds. I peer around Dave to see my dad, standing in the doorway, the blonde sitting on me turning his head to do the same.

"Howdy Mr.Vantas," Dave said with a nod of acknowledgement towards my father.  
"Boys," My father answered with a hum, "hope I'm not interrupting anything, but.. Can I speak with you Karkat?... _Alone_." He asked, causing me to freeze physically and mentally.  
"U-uh, no?" I manage to say after a moment. "Just say it here."  
"It's a private matter." The older man said through clenched teeth.  
"Go ahead," Dave said, looking at me before moving to get off of me before I grabbed at his shirt, making my earlier attempts of trying to push him away seem silly.

I look at him with pleading eyes, an expression I hadn't used with anyone but Gamzee, but it was needed at this moment. He settled back down and looked back at my father again.

"I was talking to you, sir, I won't mind one bit." The blonde said quickly, giving one of my shoulders a light squeeze.  
"You know what, nevermind, it can wait. Just.. Keep it down, you hear?" He said, sending me a dirty look once Dave looked away before shutting the door.

I breathe out a sigh of relief and let my head loll forward, muttering a quiet "Thank you." as I let go of his shirt finally.

"Why were you scared to talk to him alone?" He asked after a few moments.  
"My father.. He's... He's a scary man."  
"So are you. A scary man with secrets.." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"What are you-"

Before I could finish, Dave released my shoulders in favor of grabbing one of my wrists with one hand and pushing my sleeve up with his other, his actions being quicker than I could react. I closed my eyes as the scars that littered my wrists were bared, his thumb tracing over the newer ones, the ones from a couple of weeks ago after a rather bad day in school.

I didn't want to recall the events, so I didn't. I just knew it was because I really just wanted to end it all that day.

"Why?" Dave demanded. Silence was all he got in return. "Karkat. Why the fuck are you doing this?" More silence. "I swear to God, Karkat. Talk to me."

I refused to speak before he demanded an explanation another three times before I snapped. My head snapped up to look him right in the shades before letting it all out. "Why do you fucking care?!" I demanded in return, yanking my arm from him, though it resulted in my elbow hitting the wall rather hard, but I could care less. "Why the fuck do you care? It wouldn't make a difference to you or anyone if I ended my life today, tomorrow, or in a fucking week! You might as well save your breath with those goddamn questions 'cause I'm not worth-"

Before I could finish, a pair of lips smashed into mine, causing me to jump and my eyes go wide like saucers. His hands find their way into my white locks, holding me there as I push at his chest again, hands curling around the fabric beneath him, not sure whether I wanted to push him away or pull him closer. My lips moved against his roughly, panting once he pulled away.

"Don't.. EVER say.. That.. Again." He growled through labored breaths.

I nod silently, trying to calm my racing heart, sighing as fingers ran through and played with my hair, helping me calm down some. I closed my eyes as I sighed softly and held on to Dave's shirt still. "I... I should probably get ready for school." I say softly, though I really didn't want to leave this spot, but switching places with Dave would be nice instead of being crushed.

"I think we should skip just one day." He said, almost as if he were reading my mind.  
"Really?" I asked with a him.  
"Really, but how 'bout you and I stay here for a while, then I'll show you the joys of skipping school."  
"Dave.." I said in a warning tone.  
"Chill, I'm not going to try and get in your pants... Yet."  
"Shithead," I say, swatting his chest lightly.

He just chuckled and nodded once, sighing softly. We were silent for a while, though it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Somewhere along the line, I had laid my head on his shoulder and he was just holding me. I didn't have to say anything to ruin the silence, though one question nagged at me, so in order to relieve myself from it's prodding, I spoke up. "What the fuck even are we?" I asked.

"Whatddaya wanna be?" He asked, accent slurring his words.  
"Something... More than friends.. I don't know, it's pointless asking me these questions." I mumble admittedly.  
"Oh yeah?" He asked, tone teasing once more.  
".. Maybe."  
"Well then," He said and stood up.

My body fell forward before stopping myself, looking up at him confused as he offered me a hand up. "Uh, my legs are desd from your fatass." I tell him with a scowl. "There's no way I can stand."

"Gosh, you're a child.." He sighed, walking to my side and bending down to pick me up bridal style.

I yelped as I was lifted off the ground, arms looping around the blonde's neck as he carried me to the bed before setting me down so my legs hung off the edge, facing him as he knelt in front of me. "Dave..?" I asked with a small tilt of my head, confused.

"Karkat Vantas." He said, grabbing my hands.  
"Yes..?" I asked with a quick, small laugh, confused.  
"Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

I stared at him, my expression going blank as I let the whole scenario sink in.

"C'mon Karkles, this is _way_ too sappy for me right now." He states.  
"Oh, sorry, I was waiting for the punchline.. So, this isn't a fucking joke?"  
"No? Why would it be?" I didn't answer verbally, only shrugging. "Whatever, so is it a yes or no? I don't want to be on my knees forever."  
"Fine, yes, but why ask like this?"  
"Oh, well.. You have romantic novels over there," He nods towards the foot of by bed, "and I _may_ or may _not_ have asked Kanaya and Rose about you.." He said and shrugged as he stood.  
"Seriously?"  
"What? I thought you liked the sappy shit."

I sigh and shake my head, reaching up to grab the collar of his shirt and pulled down into a quick kiss. Letting go of his shirt, I watched as he smirked and leaned close to my ear.

"Still think you're not worth my questions?" He whispered.  
"Depends."  
"On?"  
"What it is you're asking."

He didn't say anything else as he nuzzled the crook of my neck, feeling his warm breath wash over the small amount of skin that was bared, sending a small shudder through my body. We both jumped as the school bus honked it's horn outside of the house, hearing it run for a moment before pulling off. Dave laughed softly in my neck before he pulled back and flopped back on the bed next to me.

"Guess we're not going." He said with a small grin before tugging at my shirt to egg me on to lay down. I gave in after a moment, sighing in content as I curl up next to him, smiling some as I realized that I finally felt totally calm.

Maybe things will get better...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 16 chapters, they have finally hooked up, but will things stay this way??   
> I don't know yet, we'll have to find out whenever I decide to update again! (Hopefully it isn't too long..)  
> Until next time,  
> ~K


	17. Seventeen: Skipping School

I hadn't meant to fall asleep next to Dave, but it sort of just happened and I didn't regret it, though when I woke up and found Dave's arm around me. I sighed softly and shifted around a bit, trying to think of a way to get up without waking the blonde. I eventually gave up and decided to curl back up, enjoying the silence there was - besides the soft snoring coming from Dave - and relaxed, glancing towards the window to see the sun was at or near its highest point, meaning it was just about noon now.

I found it weird to think about how much sleep I was getting now than I used to before the Strider brother's had moved in, though my thoughts weren't allowed to wander too far as a light weight had jumped on to the mattress behind me, the cat's purring loud as he padded around, climbing over my side to get into the space between mine and Dave's bodies, kneading the blanket before laying down. The kitten continued to purr as my hand reached down to scratch it's head with a dull fingernail, humming softly before names started to cross my mind. ' _Maybe I should name him.._ ' I think, sighing softly once more before dragging my fingers down the kitten's body a few times, watching his yellow eyes slowly shut, watching as it yawned and showed off it sharp, tiny teeth.

It wasn't long before my stomach growled rather loudly, then thought of how hungry the feline must be, frowning before I grudgingly removed Dave's arm from around me, causing him to stir around a bit. I sit up and run a hand through my hair, glancing down at the two bodies beside me before standing up and walking out of the room, figuring it was time to go to the store again.

Shaking my head as I peek into my father's room, I was relieved as I found that he wasn't home and took some money from his stash. Really, after years of doing this, you'd think he's figure that he was short once in a while, but I guess not. I grabbed a few twenties and walked out back to my room to pull my shoes on.

While in my attempt to pull my shoes on and be as quiet as I could, I jumped when Dave's phone went off, only knowing it was his because the damn ringtone he had was one I don't remember. I shake my head when he doesn't move, figuring he was a heavy sleeper before going back to tying my second shoe before reaching over to grab my phone then stood up. I sighed as I stretched out, only to tense up again with a sharp inhale as a pair of arms  snaked around my midsection from behind.

"Hey," Dave mumbled tiredly as his chis rested on my shoulder.  
"Hi." I mutter back, arms falling at my sides.  
"Where ya goin'?"  
"Store, the cat and I are fucking starving. I was hoping to sneak out without waking your ass." I inform him with a shrug.  
"I see," He yawned, "can I come with?"  
"You literally _just_ woke up."  
"Didn't you?"  
"Different situation. I need to go." I say, forcing my way out of Dave's arms.  
"Noo, don't leave me alone."  
"You'll live." I roll my eyes.  
"That's not a thing good boyfriends do." He points out in a whine, following me.

He continued to complain about how he didn't want to be left alone, but I'm not sure what got me to give in and agree to him coming. Maybe it was the fact that he dropped the word ' _boyfriend_ ' a few times in his complaints or because it was getting old to keep rejecting his pleas, but either way, we were walking to the store within the next five minutes. Dave was more awake now, though he still had bed hair which he was trying to fix by looking at his reflection in his phone screen.

I walked beside him, hands stuffed in my pockets as my eyes locked on the ground in front of me, letting my thoughts wander before I realized that Gamzee was probably waiting at out meet-up place still. I growled to myself pulling my phone out quickly, sending a quick message to Gamzee telling him that I wouldn't be able to make it. I stuff my phone in my pocket again, eyes locking on the ground.

My eyes stayed there as we walked for the next several moments, hands clenching and unclenching in my pockets again before a hand grabbed my elbow and yanked me back to a stop. I look up at Dave finally and raise a brow in question. "What?" I asked, confused.

"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing.." I say and shake my head.   
"Come on, you can talk to me."  
"It's.. Nothing, I've got it under control, okay?"  
"... Fine." He said and nodded once

Soon enough, we had finally reached the store, grabbing a basket before we had gone up and down the isles. Dave had held my hand most of the time, the whole scenario was new and different to me, especially when a few other shoppers had given us dirty looks. Now that made me feel like shit, but even after each look, Dave would hold my hand tighter, giving small, reassuring squeezes almost to let me know that things were okay and to remind me that he was there - not like I could forget.

It was a long while before we had reached my house again, setting the bags in the kitchen. We had made a small stop to the pet store that wasn't too far from the grocery store, grabbing a food and water bowl with a  bag of food for the kitten that was somewhere in the house.

I sigh and lean against the wall. "Thanks again, Strider." I said, exhausted, looking down at the bags on the ground.

"No problem babe," Dave said with a shrug, making me a little flustered at the nickname, grumbling a little about it. "I'm up to help anytime, okay?" He informed me as he started to unbag some things.  
"Still, thanks.." I say, grabbing a nearby bag and pulled out its contents. "Hungry?"  
"You know it."   
"Well, your ass needs to help me figure out what the Hell we're having then." I inform him as I unload a couple more bags.  
"Oh great.." He said sarcastically. "Where do you want the cat's shtuff?"  
"Shtuff?" I question, confused by the word.  
"Yeah, it's a mix of the words shit and stuff.. Shtuff!" He explains, a small grin on his face when I had looked back at him.  
"Whatever you say.. And just set those in my room."

He did that and once we were done unloading all the bags, most of the food items were displayed on the table. I sat up on the counter as usual as Dave stood between my legs, his back to me. He was still too tall for me to see over, so I had to look over his shoulder to look at the items on the table.

"Spaghetti?" He suggested.  
"No.. Hotdogs?" I suggest with a hum.  
"Nah..."

Things continued like that for the next five minutes before we both deciding on having breakfast for dinner, seeing as we couldn't agree on anything else or we didn't have the right ingredients to make it. So, we settled on making eggs, bacon and toast for dinner, neither of us caring that it wasn't appropriate to eat that at this time. Dave got started on the eggs and I got on the bacon and toast, both of us working on either side of the stove.

My sleeves were rolled up for once, not wanting to have my sleeves touch the grease from the bacon. Besides, Dave knew already, so it wasn't like I had much to hide anymore. All there was, was the whole situation with my father.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the grease popping before I had been hit in several places on my arm, hissing as I pulled my arm back quickly, scowling as I rubbed at my arm. Dave chuckled a little, pausing from his eggs as he looked at me.

"You okay there Karkles?" He asked through laughs.  
"Fuck off, that hurt like a fucking bitch." I complain as I glare at him.  
"Aw, my poor baby~" He cooed and wrapped me in his arms.

I freeze before pushing at his chest lightly, rolling my eyes as he continued to tease me about my injuries, asking if I needed them to be kissed better. I grumbled and headbutt his chest a little, letting my head rest against his chest a moment longer. "You know, I'm really starting to wonder why the Hell I agreed to date you." I mumble, knowing I didn't regret the decision.

" 'Cause I'm hot shit and _totally_ your type?" He suggested.  
"And you know what my type is?"  
"Well... No, but I'm it, right?"  
"What? Tall, pale and douche-ish?" I asked with a small hum.  
"Oh, now that's a cheap shot, smalls."   
"Smalls?" I ask, looking up at him.  
"Yeah."  
"That's very fucking rude Strider, and to think you actually asked me out."  
"What can I say?" He hummed a little, pecking my lips lightly. "I like the little ones."

I blush a little and shake my head, turning around in his arms, mumbling that we'd better get back to the food before it all burned.

Once dinner was cooked and ready, we put what we wanted on a plate and sat in the living room at Dave's request. I set my plate down and went to walk to my room to feed the cat.

"Where're ya goin'?" Dave asked curiously.  
"To feed the cat..?"   
"I put food in there." He informs me with a shrug.  
"And I'm guessing you forgot water?" I ask with a raised brow as I turn to face him.  
"Uh...." He didn't answer after that.  
"Exactly." I shake my head and continue on my way.

I grabbed the bowl and filled the empty side with water before setting it back down, watching the feline inch towards the bowls and lap at the water before I turned on my heel and walked back into the living room to find Dave comfortably sitting on the couch, watching television as he ate. I shake my head and grabbed my plate, sitting myself in the corner of the couch as I ate, watching whatever program Dave was watching.

Barely paying any attention to the show, I was lost in thought, finding myself staring down at my plate, not really even eating anymore as I stared down at the plate instead. I went on like that for a few minutes before my plate had been taken away, looking up quickly to see it being set on the table. "The fuck? I wasn't done with that." I complain, looking at the blonde.

"No?" He asked with a small hum, laying back down on the couch, laying his head in my lap. "Looked like you were."  
"Well, maybe I was thinking over something." I dismiss, shrugging a little.

He merely chuckled and shook his head, smirking a little as he looked up at me. I looked away from him, directing my attention to the television instead, even though I had no idea as to what the fuck was going on, trying my best to ignore the blonde as be made small remarks he made about the show and as he tossed and turned where he laid.

Everything went still for a few moments, everything was fine until my phone went off, scaring the daylights out of me, causing me to jump and curse under my breath. I pull my phone out, scowling at the caller ID as I answer. "Hello?" I answered bitterly.

"Hello Karkat, how are you doing?" My brother's voice was slightly muffled by static as he questioned me.  
"Fan-fucking-tastic, why the Hell are you calling me?"  
"I was just... 're... -ing." He said, words being cut off.  
"Who is it?" Dave asked, sitting up.  
"Kankri," I muttered in response to the blonde. "Fuckass, you're breaking up."

There was a few more broken words before the line died. I tried to call back, but it went straight to voicemail, though I didn't bother to leave one. I growled lightly and shook my head, setting my phone to the side, jumping when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Geez, you sure are jumpy Karkles." He notes as if he were just noticing. "Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I think he just tried to call me from a fucking tunnel of some shit." I shrug.  
"Ah... Wanna watch a movie?" He asked after a moment, "You can pick."  
"You sure you want to do that Strider?"  
"Sure, why not? I doubt you'll put something like a porno or whatever on."  
"If you insist." I roll my eyes.

Getting up, I walked over to the movie shelves and look over them before plucking '50 First Dates' from the shelf and pop it into the DVD player as Dave set the television on the right input. Leaving the movie case by the television, I grab the remote for the DVD player and turn to go sit back in my corner to find the blonde I now call my boyfriend sitting there.

"Sit," He says with a shit eating smirk as he pats the space between his legs.

I scowl lightly before sitting down, my back to his chest, slouching a bit as he looped his arms around my midsection, sighing softly.

Once the movie started, I ignored the question from Dave as he questioned my movie choice, mumbling for him to shut up and watch the movie. He did quiet down, chin barely resting on my shoulder, his slow breathing washing over my neck, making me shudder a little almost every time. It was hard to ignore him now as I tried to focus on the movie, and it wasn't hard to tell that he was paying less attention to the movie and more so on me as his hands moved to let his fingers prod at my sides, causing me to jump, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing as he continued to tickle me.

He kept at it for another thirty seconds before he had finally gotten me to laugh, though I had quickly moved to get away from him before he could continue though he had grabbed my hips before I could get very far, pulling me back to him.

Dave's fingers danced along my sides as I squirmed and laughed, trying my best to get away. I had finally been able to get away, turning around to face him as a laughing fit started to die off, leaving me trying to catch my breath, a small grin lingering on my face. The male in front of me was grinning from ear to ear, seeming proud to have found my most ticklish spot on my body.

"You okay there Karkles?" He asked as I flopped back on my back, head on the armrest.  
"You.. Are an asshole." I manage to say, closing my eyes.  
"You look better when you smile."  
"Do I look like shit any other time?.. Don't answer that, I know it's a yes." I cross my arms.

He laughed, muttering something under his breath, the sound of him shuffling being heard seconds later. My eyes cracked open as the cushions beneath me sunk down as weight was added to them, sighing a little as I saw Dave hovering over me, grin dropping to a small smile.

"Actually, I find you quite adorable with your grumpiness. You're just... A smile makes anyone look better." He says.  
"Mhm," I hum and roll my eyes, "I know I look scary with one."  
"I think it's a hidden charm of yours, Karkles." He smiled a bit.  
"Yeah?"

He didn't answer verbally, only nodding before leaning down to peck my lips once, twice, then a third time before I raised a hand to block him from any more kisses. "I want to watch my movie asshole, I've already missed a good bit of it." I say, moving my hand again. He frowned a little before sighing.

"Fine," He says, getting off of me. "but you'll have to make it up to me later."  
"Oh yeah? How the Hell shall I make it up to you, Strider?"  
"I don't know yet." He shrugged.  
"Well then," I start, sitting up, "while I watch this," I not towards the television, "you can think about how I'll make it up to you." I reason with a small nod.

He hummed a little before nodding once in agreement, sitting back in the corner of the couch, patting the space between his legs again.

"Fine, but for now, you still have to sit with me." He said with a small nod.

I sigh and walk on my knees back over to him turning back around before sitting back like we were before Dave had tickled the shit out of me. "I'll sit like this with you as long as you don't try tickling the fuck out of me again, got it?" I say as his arms had wrapped around me once again.

He hummed a little with a small nod before leaving me to watch the movie for a while.

When the movie was almost over, Dave finally decided to speak up.

"So, was this worth skippin' school?" He asked in a mumble.   
"Yeah," I mutter back, "definitely better than dealing with a bunch of bullshit in school." I nod.

He hummed in content and ghosted his lips over the nape of my neck, earning a soft sigh as I relax again. My eyes were feeling heavier as I continued to watch the movie, eventually letting my eyes close as I relaxed fully against the blonde behind me, my head lolling back on his shoulder before I felt reality slipping from my grasp. I knew I was falling asleep, though I didn't do anything to stop it from happening, completely at ease.


	18. Eighteen: School Mornings

**••~Dave P.O.V~••**

When Karkat had left me to think over a few things as he continued to watch his shitty movie, I actually had put some thought into what he would have to do to make it up for having me sit trough this romcom with him, even if I wasn't watching it. So, when Karkat had fallen asleep on me almost like he had when I was carrying him  home a month ago, I sighed softly and just say there with him, glad he had already agreed to let me spend the night here. He looked peaceful like this, I just wouldn't have been able to wake him if I hadn't.

I was left to listen to his soft snoring and Adam Sandler on the television, sighing softly as I buried my face in his shoulder tiredly, breathing in his scent from the cloth of his sweater, enjoying it while I could before I had moved to grab the remote, turning off the television and the DVD player with a click of two buttons.

Guessing that I should put Karkat on bed, I didn't hesitate too long before I had shuffled my way out from behind the albino teen, picking him up bridal style like I had earlier, carrying him to his room. I found the grey ball of fur on the bed, watching as it jumped off the second I walked in before setting Karkat on the bed. I think about joining him for a moment before remembering that there was a mess that we had left. I sighed, turning on my heel and almost stepping on the small, grey kitten as he darted between my legs. 

"Jegus fuck-" I hissed under my breath, watching as the kitten hung a right and darted into another room. I followed, partially out of curiosity as something had toppled over, peering into the room to find that the feline had ran into the bathroom and knocked over a bottle of body wash and was now pacing around the bathtub. I sigh and set the bottle upright again, reaching out to pick up the feline only to get swatted at with sharp claws. 

I yank my hand back and scowl lightly, mumbling under my breath about the feline being a feisty little thing before grabbing for it again. The cat was calm for a few seconds, letting me carry him out of the bathroom before he had freaked out, twisting in my arms and clawing at my arms, chest, and face. I'm pretty sure I had a scratch along my jaw now after I felt a paw strike me there before jumping away from me.

"Damn," I mutter, thinking about a certain someone that the feline reminded me of, sighing as I shake my head and continue towards the living room, collecting the plates before taking them to the kitchen, scraping the excess food off of the plates before rinsing them off. Then, I finished putting the food away.

As soon as I was done I checked the time, looking down at my phone as I leaned against the counter, finding a few texts from John, most just saying **'Dave'** over and over again. Humming a little to myself, I decide to answer the Egdork and quickly typed in my message.

 **'DAVE: whats up** **Egdork** **?**  
**DAVE: miss my ironic coolness that much that you had to text me a hundred times? can't say I blame you or anything, its just wow dude, I didn't expect any of that**  
**JOHN: Hey Dave! About time you answered! >:B**  
**DAVE: John.**  
**DAVE: Egbert.**  
**DAVE:** **Egdork** **.**  
**DAVE: king of shitty movies**  
**DAVE: what have we said about those faces?**  
**DAVE:** **I'm** **really disappointed in you**  
**JOHN: Oh shut up Dave, I like my faces plenty thank you very much >:B**  
**DAVE: trust me John, I know**  
**DAVE: I know this so well that it physically pains me to see them**  
**DAVE: why do you do this to me?!**  
**JOHN: Whatever, so what's up?**  
**DAVE: whaddaya mean?**  
**JOHN: You know, how was your day, how's Dirk, the neighbor..**  
**JOHN: You know, anything!**  
**DAVE: my day was awesome, skipped school**  
**JOHN: Really Dave?**  
**JOHN: You know, you're going to regret doing this when it come time to enroll for college**  
**DAVE: yes yes, I know mother**  
**JOHN: Dammit Dave, can't you take this seriously?**  
**DAVE: I mean, I** **_can,_ ** **but I don't feel like it**  
**JOHN: And here I am, wondering how you maintain a B average**  
**DAVE: the world may never know**  
**DAVE: anyhow, Dirk is fine. . gone** **smuppet** **happy again**  
**JOHN: Oh yeah?**  
**JOHN: Let me guess, you got buried?**  
**DAVE: yeah, then he made me clean it up**  
**DAVE: I mean, that is so uncool of him**  
**JOHN: Yeah**  
**JOHN: And how are your attempts to seduce your neighbor into loving you?**  
**DAVE: great, a success even**  
**DAVE:** **Karkles** **is sleeping as we speak, I was just taking care of dinner**  
**DAVE: can you believe liked me too?**  
**DAVE: I can't believe I hadn't seen that coming, it was so ironic John**  
**DAVE: oh man, it was great**  
**DAVE: skipped school together, slept most of the time**  
**DAVE: all in all a great day**  
**JOHN: Wow Dave, congratulations**  
**JOHN: But are you sure we're talking about the same neighbor that looked like he wanted to rip your head off on those photos you sent me?**  
**DAVE: yea John, I'm sure**  
**DAVE: the person beside me if probably close to death at her age of 92**  
**JOHN: Well then, I guess I wish you two the best of luck**  
**DAVE: thanks bro**  
**DAVE: look, I got to run but I'll talk to you later, alright?**  
**JOHN: Yeah, okay! :B**  
**DAVE: John....**  
**JOHN: Sorry Dave**  
**DAVE: later** **Egdork**  
**JOHN: Bye Dave!'**

Sighing as I pocket my phone, I run a hand through my hair. It was only about three, and since there was nothing better to do, I herded the cat back to the bedroom so I could keep an eye on him, planning to just waste time either on my phone or doing whatever.

So, that's how I ended up sitting beside Karkat's bed, playing with the cat that was hiding under there, quietly calling it with small ' _psst_ 's and whispered ' _Here lil Karkitty_.'s as I pat the carpeted floor. I watched bright, big, yellow eyes follow my hand as I moved it side to side, watching as he crouched, his back twitching, giving signal that he was about to pounce before he actually had. I chuckled as I watch him roll on his back, nibbling at my finger, though it kind of hurt, shaking my head as he perked up at nothing and let go of my hand to dart elsewhere.

It was a few hours after I had put Karkat to bed, though I had a few close calls with nearly waking him, it was when the front door opened and then slammed shut that he had jumped to life, sitting up all too quickly, eyes darting around.

Almost as if he had forgotten my presence and was in routine, he hurried over to the door and locked it, head  thumping against the door as his head fell forward. I slowly sit up, looping my arms around his torso as I stood behind him like I had earlier, feeling him jump before relaxing again leaning back a little against me. 

"I swear Strider, you'll scare me to my literal fucking death one day." He mumbled, drawing a chuckle from me.  
"Don't want that, do we? Though it's not my fault you're scared easily." I say, resting my chin on his shoulder.

That had earned me a light slap on my cheek, almost as if a warning shot. I laughed a little before a loud noise rang through the house, almost positive that it had been a class dish, hoping that it wasn't a window, as slim as I thought the chances were of that being it. I held on to the shaking Karkat as more noises came, loud thumping and doors slamming, eventually herding him away from the door and back to the bed. I sat at the head of the bed, crossing my legs pulled the albino into my lap, despite his weak protest.

Karkat shifted a little before he settled down, seeming to stare at the wall as the noises continued for a little while longer. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, watching as he seemed to freeze up at the question, slowly shaking his head before he shrugged.

"Must've been a tough day with a few drinks, I really don't know what it is anymore." He says with a shrug, dismissing my question seconds later as he spoke up. "How long was I out?"  
"Just a few hours," I shrug, "slept quite peacefully."  
"You _watched_ me sleep?!" He asked, shocked and spooked.  
"No, I just.. Okay, maybe a little, but I didn't mean to stare." I excuse with a shrug.  
"Strider!" Karkat shrieked, "That is _NOT_ okay!"  
"What? It's no-"

I was cut off by Karkat's doorknob trying to be turned, though the door was locked, so it was just jiggled around. It didn't take long for the man to give up and walk away.

I looked down at the smaller male in my lap, rubbing his arms in attempt to try and comfort the boy. I was starting to paint a picture in my head about what happens behind the closed doors of the Vantas household, though I couldn't be sure. Once I found out what problems were happening, - because I knew something was _not_ right - I'm going to try to put an end to it.  
  


**••~ Two Weeks Later ~••**  
  


That night, I had spent the night at Karkat's, though neither of us had gotten much sleep with conversations about whatever throughout that night, though we had reluctantly gone to school the next day.

Now, two weeks later, we were waiting for the bus again, another Monday morning where I just wanted to crawl back into bed, forget most if not everything for a while and just SLEEP. I look over to Karkat who sat a couple feet away with his back mostly towards me, just catching the furious scowl he was aiming at the screen of his phone, whoever he was talking to must be annoying the shit out of him. I sigh, slipping my bag off before walking on my knees over to the shorter male.

Sitting behind, legs on either side of him, he doesn't jump for once like he usually does when I touch him unexpectedly, just focused of the lines of yellow and grey text. "Who you talkin' to?" I asked curiously.

"An old friend, big asshole, nothing else to say." He muttered, voice grit through his teeth.

I hum a little, watching as a few more yellow lines came in before looking up for any sign of the bus. So far, Karkat and I had kept our relationship low key during these last couple of weeks, to his request of course. From actions at school to what we did around my brother or his father, we were always careful with what we did; 'accidental' brushes of the hand, 'bro hugs', and walking with each other to our classes were all staged to seem friendly, though it was sometimes tempting to just shout out that we were dating, but I buy my tongue nonetheless.

I pulled out of thought after a moment when Karkat fell back against me, drawing an "oof" from me as I was winded for only a fraction of a second. My hands raised to rub at his upper arms, as twig-like as they were. "You okay there babe?" I asked, feeling him shift.

Yes, I knew the nicknames made him flustered, but I loved to see the color rush to his face every time I could watch it.

"Peachy, I have this douche muffin," He waved his phone in a gesture to mean the guy he was talking to, "he happens to be out of his fucking prescription and I'm trying to keep him somewhat stable between the thousands of miles between our asses." He huffed, tossing the rectangular device to the side.  
"Prescription?"  
"He's just fucked up all over."  
"Oh.."

He shook his head, though I was wondering what problems the guy Karkat was talking to had, sighing after a minute as I pulled out of thought then, hands sliding down the smaller's arms, overlapping Karkat's hands with my own, intertwining our fingers. I sigh softly as he turned to look at me.

"You're very touchy when you can be, you know that?" He notes.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah, especially when were like this."  
"Well, I have to go seven hours without lovin' on you, how do you think I felt before I even asked you out? It was Hell."  
"Yeah? Well, if you put up with it for a month and a half, you can last seven hours of school."  
"But Karkles!" I whine, not caring of it was childish.  
"Dave." He said in a warning tone.  
" _I love you,_ " I cooed, watching his face heat up with a nice red.

He mumbled the same three words back, looking down. I smirk a little to myself, the small quirk of my lips soon falling as I looked around for the bus as the engine was heard in the distance. A sigh pulled from both of us as I let go of his hands, moving away from him to grab my bag before standing beside him, helping him up before watching as the bus turned the corner down the street.

I smirk to myself once more and grab his hand to get his attention, waiting until his head turned towards me before leaning down to peck him on the lips, the bus pulling in front of us seconds later. ' _Nice timing Dave. Well thank you_ _Dave._ ' Okay, that was not cool.

The thin double doors slowly swing oped towards us, screeching loudly before we climbed on, Karkat walking in front of me. Once again, - for the seventh time since school started - someone stuck their leg out to trip Karkat. The white haired male stumbled, grumbling afterwards as a chorus of snickers made their way through the back of the bus.

I walked up to the asshole who had stuck his leg out, pausing briefly to glare at him from my shades. "Fuckin' idiot.." I mutter, making sure he heard before continuing to the back where Karkat sat, his face still red from the stunt I had pulled before the bus had showed.

"That was close, ass wipe." He growled.  
"Yeah, but I don't think anyone saw."  
"You better fucking hope they didn't."

I nod, looking around the bus a little, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked over at Karkat again. "You alright?" I asked after a moment.

"Still peachy, Strider." He muttered.

I hum, about to say something else before the girl in the seat next to us tapped my shoulder. I sigh and turn my head too face her. "Yes?" I asked, clearly uninterested in whatever she had to say.

"Hi, I was just wondering- well, I've thought you were cool for a long time, and I was wondering if.. You know.. Wanted to catch a movie some time?" She asked sheepishly.  
"You mean like a date?" I asked, bored.  
"Yeah! I mean, if you you want to."  
"Oh, well, Miss Head of the Cheer Squad, I would just _love t_ o do that, but see, I have a partner at the moment. And unfortunately for you, I'm not a cheating douche like half of the guys you've dated."  
"Partner? Do you mean girlfriend?"  
"No, I mean partner."  
"Oh.. So no?"  
"Right."

I block out whatever she said next, turning my head forward again, sparing a glance at Karkat. By the time we had reached the school, I had gone through several failed attempts at conversation by the cheerleader next to us, one major headache, and four failed attempts at holding my boyfriend's hand, all attempts in my part, but someone would peer over the seats or the cheerleader would talk to me.

I stayed beside Karkat as we walked to his locker, the hallways mostly clear for the moment, though it wasn't empty, so nothing could be done. Leaning against the lockers beside the smaller male's. "Ready for another day in Hell?" I ask with a sigh.

"No," He answered with a groan, "never was, never will be."  
"Yeah.. So, Dirk's workin' tonight, think I can sneak over?"  
"Sure, when can you not?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Y'know, when Dirk's watchin' me like a fuckin' hawk. I swear, ever since I started coming over more, I swear he's suspicious that were dating."  
"We _are_ dating, shit sponge." He muttered.  
"And I don't regret a thing, but you know what I mean. I'm not lettin' anyone know 'till you're ready."  
"Isn't your brother gay?"  
"Yup," I shrug, "what about it?"  
"Nothing, just figured his gaydar was going off terribly around your ass." He says as he finished stuffing what he needed into his bag before shutting his locker  
"Yeah, maybe." I shrug.

I watched as he pulled his phone from his black hoodie pocket that was just a little too big on him, checking the time before looking up at me. "What's up?"

"We have fifteen minutes until homeroom starts, the fucking bus was early as Hell today." He said.  
"Oh yeah? That's a first."  
"It is, and I am fucking hungry. Wanna head to the cafeteria?" He asked after a moment.  
"Sure," I answer with a shrug, "I'll join ya."

With that, we had started towards the cafeteria, worming through the growing crowds until we had reached the largest room in the school - besides the gym that is. Karkat went up to buy whatever he wanted that was at least decent for school food while I had sat at one of the tables, sliding my bag off my shoulders and set it beside my chair.

it was about five minutes before Karkat had purchased a muffin, found where I was sitting and sat down beside me. "Only a muffin?" I asked, raising a pale brow in question as he opened the plastic bag it was in.

"Yup." He answered before taking a bite, waiting until he swallowed before speaking again. "Everything else was stale or plastic."  
"I see," I say with a small nod, "what else is new, though?"  
"Right?" He says with a small chuckle. There's that smile I know and love.

We talk for a while, talking about whatever with a few interruptions when Karkat would yell at me for  stealing pieces of his muffin.

By the time we had only five minutes to get to our homeroom classes, we had started towards the doors of the cafeteria which would merge us with the passing students in the hallway who were all also heading to their classes. "I'll see you in math." I tell the smaller male, giving his hair an affectionate ruffle, messing up his already messy hair.

"Yeah yeah," He said, swatting my hand away, "see you." He said before we went our separate ways, separated my the sea of passing students.

I shake my head a little, my normal pokerfaced expression falling into place once I reached my class, sitting down in my seat, knowing I'd be able to see Karkat tonight without hassle from my brother or the worry about his father being home - Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had posted this I had named the chapter "Problems Arise", forgetting to change it after I went completely off the route I had planned for it.. I feel like a fucking idiot, but either way, I fixed it! Enjoy!
> 
> ~ K (The idiot)


	19. Nineteen: Problems Arise

**••~Karkat's P.O.V~••**

Once school was out, I was walking towards the place I usually met Dave at outside before we would go to the bus, though today seemed like a few peers had other plans. I wasn't even halfway to my destination, just walking past the bathrooms when I felt a hand grab my arm out of nowhere and yank me into the men's restroom.

I was confused at first, of course, but as soon as I saw who exactly had pulled me in, I froze, my blood running cold and somehow still managed to flow. My eyes locked on Caliborn's face as I finally was able to focus on something instead of stumbling over my feet, swallowing thickly and looking over his shoulder to see Equius - the guy who thinks anyone with a higher power than him was more respectable than someone like me, someone with little to nothing to stand for besides the dignity I was slowly loosing. The males towered over me with their taller heights, my arm finally being released, though I was backed up against the wall not a moment later.

"What's up, Vantas?" Caliborn asked, arms crossed over his chest, his bright green overalls sticking out against his black T-shirt and lightly toned skin.  
"I could ask the fucking same," I mumbled, looking past his shoulder again, watching as Equius stood guard at the door.

Caliborn was almost nineteen in his junior year, though he says he has started kindergarten late, rumor has it that he was held back a grade, maybe two. Another rumor that added on to that was that he had failed to graduate with his younger sister, Caliope, and to keep an eye on her and all who eyed her. For someone who picked on her most of the time, he was really over protective, Hell, he threatened to kill someone who merely asked asked if she wanted to hang out over the weekend.

He was about 5'11", pale skin that highlighted the painted red swirls on his cheeks and contacts that made it seem as though he had crimson red eyes. His brunette hair had been combed back like a classic villain's or evil mastermind's.

Equius, the tall, muscular guy standing guard, was almost six feet tall, biracial skin covering him, long, black hair being tied back into a ponytail. This guy was a fucking lunatic when it came to exercising, but I think he sweats more out of nervousness than he would working out.

The thing about these two that seemed to amaze me was the fact that these assholes managed to keep two of the nicest girls. With Caliope with Caliborn - despite the fact that they're blood related - and Nepeta - "Cat lady Jr." After her sister - with Equius, I was just amazed.

I was pulled back to reality as a fist collided with my nose, head being knocked back against the walls behind me by the force. I stare up at him, petrified. ' _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Never let your guard down!_ ' I scold myself as he speaks.

"Listen when I'm fucking talking to you, you _useless_ peice of fucking shit!" The brunette in front on me yelled, snarling, his fake gold tooth showing. "Now, is it true or not?" He asked as if he had repeated himself for the hundredth time.  
"Is what true?" I asked with a growl.  
"That you've taken a special liking towards that David fellow."  
"Dave? What do you mean?"  
"Rumor goes you've been crushing on him, it's obvious by the way you interact with him. But, he doesn't seem to notice, does he."  
"We're just friends.." I force out, gritting my teeth.

He smiled smugly, looking at me fore several seconds longer before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, that's all we needed. You're not worth any more of my time.. Might want to take care of the blood you have there." He says in a half assed way to be nice.

I glare at them as they left, waiting until they left before I let go the pain I felt and a breath I didn't know I was even holding, leaning over the sink that hung off the wall next to me, watching as a scarlet drop of blood had dropped down onto the white bowl below me. I cringe as I looked up to see a small trail of the same scarlet liquid streaming from my left nostril.

I cleaned myself up as best I could, before having to stuff some uncomfortable paper towel up my nose to stall the bleeding for now. I pulled my hood up and started out of the school like I had originally planned to. I kept my head down, only looking up when I reached outside, seeing that the busses had already left.

Sighing, I stuff my hands in my pockets, figuring Dave had hopped on to the bus without me, but a part of me wanted to believe he waited. Sadly,the part of me that was telling me that he left took over, filling my head with anything and everything that was negative.

' _ **Of course he left, why would he stay for scum like you?**_ ' That part of my mind hissed at me.  
' _He said he loved me_.' I think, tears pricking my eyes.  
' _ **You actually believe that? Your father said the same thing, now look at where your at.**_ '   
' _No, Dave isn't like that!_ ' I mentally argue, refusing to let tears fall yet.  
' _ **Are you sure?**_ '  
' _Yes! Dave's different. He wouldn't hurt me like my father.. Right?_ '   
' ** _No one can love you! You are_ NOTHING _! You are_ USELESS _,_ WORTHLESS _. You shouldn't even be here! You are a sorry excuse of a human being!_** '

My lip began to tremble, though I caught it between my teeth to stop it, telling myself I couldn't cry until I got home. My hands clenched and unclenched in my pockets, blunt nails digging into my palm.

' _ **Aww, is the baby about to cry?**_ '  
' _Shut up._.'  
' ** _Why? You know what I say if true. Just give in already,_ no one _will notice if you disappear. Dave will move on._** '  
' _I'm not_ -'  
' _ **Not what? Not weak? Of course you are, you always have been. All of your so-called friends seem to stray from you. You're**_ **nothing** _ **but a nuisance.**_ '  
' _Gamzee hasn't strayed away, he's always there_.'  
' _ **And why is he always high when you see him?.. Exactly, you're only tolerated if the other's judgements are impaired.**_ '

I shove my hands as deep as I could into my pockets, the burn behind my eyes almost unbearable as I keep my head down, my vision suddenly blurry.

I hadn't even been paying much mind as to what was happening around me before I felt a hand grab my arm, just above my elbow. I jumped, not expecting the sudden touch.

"Karkat, are you okay? I've called your name at least six times." The person grabbing me said. It was Dave, the last person I wanted to see me like this.  
"Y- yeah I.. I'm fine." I mumble, trying too keep my voice from wavering.  
"What took so long? I was waiting for you for a while, I thought you might've gotten on the bus without me." He  said, laughing a little. "I actually just called Dirk to come pick me up. You need a ri-"  
"No." I say quickly before he could finish. "I.. I feel like walking." I explained, turning to face him, though my head was still down.

' _Dammit, why am I stuttering?_ '   
' _ **Accept it. He doesn't care.'**_

"Oh, I'll join you, let me jus-"  
"It's fine, really. I can manage by myself and your brother probably has his ass on the way."  
"You sure?" He asked, concern lacing his words.  
"Yeah." I nod, voice almost a whisper.  
".. Alright then, I'll see you later then, right?"  
"Of course." I force a smile, feeling like a liar.  
"Alright.. One hug before you go?" He asked, grinning like a fool when I looked up at him.  
".. Fine, but then I'm going, okay?"

His answer was simply opening his arms up, waiting for me to wrap my arms around him first. I shake my head a little, taking a step forward, standing on my toes and wrap my arms around his neck, cursing him for being so tall as he slipped his arms between my bag and my back, squeezing me and lifting me off the ground. I lock up before he set me down, hands moving to my arms as he looked down at me, holding me at an arm's length away. I looked down, continuing to hide my face before he would notice something was wrong.

"Alright, so.. Maybe I'll be by around six-ish, seven-ish?"  
"Yeah, alright."   
"Okay, I'll see you later then. Love you."   
"Love you." I say, a bit quieter.

With that, he kissed the top of my head - Well, more so my hood - before sending me on my way with a small farewell.

I knew the walk would be rather long to get back home, but I simply didn't care anymore, letting the dark side of my mind and myself argue the whole while. About twenty minutes through, I had removed the paper towel from my nostril, finding the bleeding had stopped, tossing it one of the trashcans that was placed on the sidewalk.

I pulled out my phone moments later, stopping by the park and saw a message from my father and I just knew it was bad.

**'When I get home, you and I need to talk.'**

That was all out read, and my body ran cold for the second time today. I swallow thickly, nervously as I put it back in my pocket, slowly starting on my way again, walking along the path that cut through the park.

It wasn't long, maybe about five minutes, before I was turning to walk down the beat up street where my house was places. The road was cracked and grey with bits and pieces missing, done holes being ankle breakers and car killers.

I walk up to my house slowly, calming a little as I found that my father's car was nowhere to be seen, walking through the threshold of the front door and head to my room immediately, setting my bag down and finally let the tears streak down my cheeks, ask my pent up frustration and sadness finally being let go.

Sinking down as I sit against the door, I bury my face in my knees, sobbing quietly, feeling stupid for crying and even stupider for trying to keep quiet, but that didn't stop me from continuing to keep quiet, holding my breath even to stop noises from being made.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but I had eventually cried myself dry, tears no longer able to flow from my eyes. They were sore and puffy and every time I blinked, I felt as though a little needle was pricking my eye. I looked down at my knees, my jeans speckled with wet patches, wishing I knew why I had such a fucked up life, but my thoughts were cut off suddenly as the front door slammed shut.

Dad's home...

 


	20. Twenty: The Knight Shows

**••~Dave's P.O.V~••**

When I had gotten home, Dirk had finally chosen to speak up, the whole car ride having been awkward as all Hell with the silence. "So.. Why'd you miss the bus?" My brother asked as he blocked me from entering my room.

"No reason, I just did."  
"What were you doing?"  
"Walking, like I want to do to get t' my room which you're blocking." I answered, arms crossed over my chest.  
"Just answer the question David." Ew, full name.. He means business.  
"Why do you care? I would've _gladly_ walked if I knew you'd bitch about it like this." My eyes narrowed beneath my shades.  
"Just answer the damn question. Were you waiting for that kid next door?"

I was silent, wanting to deny it, but at the same time, I didn't. Staring at my brother, I remained quiet, refusing to answer Dirk's question. I watch his mouth twist into a smirk, arms uncrossing and falling by his sides once again.

"I see.. So, are you two a thing or what?" He asked, leaning closer.  
"What?"  
"Well, he and that tall kid do seem awful close, don't ya think? Probably would be a shame for ya if they turned out t' be a thing, huh?"

I freeze, looking away for a second. I was silent for a second longer before speaking."Shut up, they're not." I say sternly.

"Why are you so sure of that."  
"'Cause I'm with him!" I blurted without a second thought. 

Dirk slowly smirked, arms falling to his sides before one raised to pat my cheek. I pulled away, embarrassed and ashamed for blurting that out, though a part of my mind had reassured me the Karkat wouldn't mind, though the rest of my head was at war with that teeny tiny, positive part of me.

I looked down at the floor as Dirk walked away, mumbling something along the lines of, "That's what I like to hear.." as he disappeared into his room. I trudge into my room, dropping my bag by my bedroom door before sagging down on my mattress, hoping I hadn't messed up terribly.

I remove my shades, squinting as red eyes were met with the harsh afternoon sun. I toss them to the side, grabbing my phone from my pocket, opening my messages to and from Karkat - Karkles in my phone - I skim through previous messages, chuckling at all the weird names he's called me. From his overused **'Fuckass'** to **'Single brain celled ass munch'** and much, much more, they never really got old and never ceased to amaze me.

I close the messages and sent John a quick **'Sup'** before going to my turn tables, slipping my headphones on. I figured I could do my homework later, maybe when I go over to Karkat's house.

**••~Hours Later~••**

I had just finished a beat when Dirk came into my room, standing in my doorway.

"I'm gonna be leavin' in a few." He states  
"Okay." I shrug. "Later."  
"You have any plans?"  
".. No?"  
"Not gonna run to your boyfriend's again?"  
"What?"  
"Come on Dave, I'm not dumb. Plus, I have eyes in the neighborhood." He smirks.  
"What? When di- you- Dirk!" I shout as he turned on his heel, walking away.

I followed him, calling his name a few more times before freezing as he threw a box at me. I scrambled to catch it, confused as my brows furrowed, turning the box around and freezing once again as I saw that it was a box of condoms.

I swear I went pale in a matter of seconds, looking at Dirk as he burst out laughing. "D-DIRK!" I hollered, eyes wide.

"Have to have protection bro. There's some other stuff in there too." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "Have fun little brother~!" He sang as he walked to the door, leaving with a small wiggle of his fingers.  
"Fuckin' dickbag.." I grumble, shaking my head as I walk to my room.

I look at the box, seeing it had been opened - the tape on it being proof enough. I sighed, curiosity prodding at me, telling me to open it, but the rest - The more RATIONAL side- of me said no.

Sadly, I gave into the more curious side of me and opened the box, anxious as I cut the tape. I sighed softly as I opened the cardboard flaps,   taking out the note that lay on top.

_**I know it's nothin fancy like what Mr Egbert did for John, but.. You've reached the age where you are now able to use these items** _

I glance to the box, remembering the condom cake John's dad made him a couple months ago. It was awkward to say the least, but John wasn't so much awkward as he had been amused about it.

_**in the box.** _   
_**Hope you and your cutie partner enjoy yourselves David.** _   
_**Be safe!** _   
_**-Dirk** _

By now, my face was red. Setting the note aside, I looked down at the box and looked in.

Pulling a few items out, I saw that I had grabbed a few strips of condoms, each strip a different size.

Next, there was a bottle of lube, then a bullet vibrator with it's remote. I cringed, stuffing the items back in, not caring to see what else there was.

Geez, I knew Dirk got bored some times, and I know he wouldn't give any of his shit to me, but wasn't he embarrassed about buying this stuff? I sigh, shaking my head and checking the time after setting the box aside. I shudder and glanced out at Karkat's house. His window was open, I knew that much - He's been leaving it unlocked or open since I started visiting frequently.

Getting up and moving for my bookbag, I start for the door and pushed my shades back up to their rightful position before closing the front door behind me and dashing across the lawns to Karkat's window.

**••~Karkat's P.O.V~••**

At the sound of my father moving to my room, I had scrambled to lock the door, but as soon as I reached it, it swung open, hitting me in the face, sending me backwards.

Before I could even process what was going on and what had happened, I felt a hand in my hair, pulling me into the hallway, pulling a whimper from me.

Being dragged from my room by my hair, I was then forced to the ground, my head colliding with something yet again. I heard my father ask me a question, though with my ears ringing, I couldn't exactly make out what he was exactly saying.

Now, half an hour later - the events in that time having been a painful blur - my father was holding me up by the front of my shirt. Broken glass lay splayed across the ground, blood ran down the side of my face where the glass bottle had hit me and tears streaked my face. I wanted nothing more than someone to help me.

I had stopped yelling a while ago, whimpering and sobs being the only noises that came from me. I was losing consciousness, vision blurry and blacking out as I fought to stay awake.

I looked at my father - If I should even call him that, that shitfaced motherfucker.

I felt a fist collide with my jaw once again before being dropped on the ground sobs shaking my body harder. The older man said something unintelligible before walking away, leaving me there to suffer in agonizing pain.

I stayed there for a little before someone's voice rang through my ears.

"Yo Karks, you in here?" A certain blonde's voice rang in my ears before another punch.

I was sure I has hearing things, but as a hand found my shoulder. I froze, breaths shallower and slower before I passed out in my father's grip, my body going limp.

**••~Dave's P.O.V~••**

Hopping through Karkat's window, I found that he wasn't in his room, "Yo Karks, you in here?" I called out before finding the small green feline stood in the doorway, hissing as his tail twitched. The feline darted off.

That was when I stepped out of the room, turning to see Karkat laying on the floor, beaten and unconscious.

I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins rapidly as I gather the small albino into my arms and looked around before starting out of the house, dropping the bottle neck and not turning back as I rushed outside. My thoughts were going a mile a minute as I rushed somewhere, anywhere, finding myself setting the boy down on my couch before rushing for the phone.

I dialed 9-1-1, the call being a blur as I tried to explain the situation to the operator. Soon enough, though, she had emergency medical services on the way as well as police. Saying many thanks to the female on the other end, I then hung up, rushing to my boyfriend's side as he lay - Still unconscious - on my couch. I looked him over and didn't hesitate to rush to the bathroom, grabbing a damp rag, rubbing alcohol and a handful of cotton balls. I set the items back on the floor once I was back at Karkat's side, nearly tripping on my way. I looked down at the boy, worry and pity swelling in my chest.

Quickly getting to work as I started to clean any open wounds, I sighed softly, only knowing how to patch him up from the countless times I had to fix myself up from the sword fights me and Dirk had.

It didn't take long for the paramedics and police to arrive, questioning me as I helplessly watched as they took Karkat in to the back of the ambulance, feeling my chest swell with worry now.

My amateur stitches were going to be removed and Karkat was going to be okay. I just kept telling myself that Karkat was going to be okay.

I looked over too see another pair of paramedics dragged Karkat's father out in handcuffs.

I turn to face the officer who had previously been questioning me. "C- can I go with Karkat?" I asked, hating my stuttering as I looked at the man hopefully.

"Sorry kid. You can meet your friend back up at the hospital." He explained carefully, shaking his head.

I nod once, looking away and back to the ambulance my boyfriend lay in, frowning.

About fifteen minutes later, I sigh and watch as the vehicles pull off and start down the street, sighing once again as I pulled my phone from my pocket, dialing Rose's number. My body was numb as it rang, looking down.

"Hello?" Rose answered after the fifth ring.  
"Rose?" I start, "I.. I need a ride to the hospital.." My voice shook, running a hand through my blonde locks.  
"What, why? Has something happened to Dirk?"  
"No.. It's - It's Karkat, Rose. He was hurt.. Bad."  
"What happened?" She asked worridly.  
"I- He- His- Ugh, Just come get me, I'm at home."  
"Alright, but I expect an explanation when I get there David."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Rose, just please hurry."  
"I'm on my way as we speak."  
"Okay.." I pause before quickly adding, "Thank you." before hanging up.

I pocket my phone and looked around, sitting down after a moment as I waited for Rose to show up, hoping to any and all fucked up higher powers that Karkat was going to be okay..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I have returned with another chapter for your viewing. I hope you enjoyed and I'll try getting the next chapter up soon!!
> 
> ~K


	21. Twenty-One: Visiting Hours Suck

**••~At the Hospital~••**

Once we - Kanaya, Rose and I -  had gotten to the hospital, we had to wait in the waiting room for a while, but eventually, they had let me, Rose and Kanaya go see Karkat. We walked up to his hospital room without hesitation, though once we had stepped in, I was upset when I saw his bruised and battered body on the hospital bed.

The nurse told us that he had two broken ribs, and a contusion, though her list said there was more to it. I took a seat beside his sleeping form, getting a look from Kanaya as I took his hand in mine. Right, they didn't exactly know that we were a thing. I sigh and rub my thumb against the back of his hand, jumping a little once a hand was on my shoulder.

"Are you two..?" Rose whispered into my ear, earning a slow nod from me. 

Rose squeezed my shoulder reassuringly as I stared down at Karkat with a small frown,  feeling her hand linger in my shoulder a little longer before she went to join her girlfriend who stood on the other side of Karkat, eyes locked on him. I looked up to see Kanaya with a soft expression, though her eyes were ready to slay someone with a single blink. "Rose, can you message Dirk and tell him where I'm at?" I asked the other blonde. She mumbled a soft "Sure," before taking my phone and doing just that.

I look back down to my partner, replacing my hand holding Karkat's with my other and moving it to pet his white hair, now clean of blood. My frown plastered itself to my face, eyes searching Karkat's bruised and swollen face from behind my tinted shades, holding on to his hand tight, though not with enough pressure to hurt him any more than he was. 

Rose soon returned to the room, so I had assumed that she was done talking to Dirk. Kanaya and I both turned our heads to look at the female.

"Dirk said he'd come visit when he could, though I'm guessing that he would have to come tomorrow - Visiting hours are almost over." She informed us with a sad smile.

"Oh.. How much longer do we have?" Kanaya then asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"About a half an hour."  
"Alright. Do you need a ride home, Dave?" Kanaya turned toward me with a hum.  
"Nah," I answer with a shrug, "I think I'll walk. You two can go if you want."

Kanaya pet the albino's hair in a loving, mother-like gesture, leaning down to peck his forehead lightly and whispered a small goodbye before straightening herself out, taking her place at Rose's side again. 

"I suppose we'll see you tomorrow, Dave." Kanaya nodded once in my direction.  
"Yeah, thanks for the ride and sorry for the trouble I caused an' shit."  
"Don't worry about it Dave, I'm glad you called us when you did." Rose assured me.

I nod once, watching the girls leave after saying our farewells before Kanaya stopped.

"Oh, and David," She started, tone serious and scary, "if you manage to hurt Karkat - In _any_ way, shape or form - I _will_ make you go away.. Permanently. Got that?" She asked.  
"Yes ma'am." I nod.  
"Good. Goodnight, Dave." She finished, not looking to me once as he strode out the room with her girlfriend.

I swallowed thickly, mentally noting to never get on her bad side. I knew I could come around noon at the latest tomorrow to visit him. It sucked, but as long as I would be able to see him - hopefully awake- and make sure he was fine - Despite the fact that he wasn't - I would feel a little more at ease.

**••~Forty-five Minutes Later~••**

By now, I had left the hospital, walking home with my hands stuffed in my pockets. It was a long walk home, yes, but I suppose it isn't too bad when you want to clear your mind. My mind, though, was filled to the brim with thoughts. Things such as ' _How long has this been going on?_ ', ' _Why didn't he tell me?_ ', ' _Does he not trust me?_ ' and ' _What could I have done better?_ ' filled my mind, making me frown deeper as I sighed.

**••~The Next Day~••**

I woke up to Dirk burning food in the kitchen, groggily getting up from my bed, surprised I had even slept, not even bothering to slip my shades on, after all, it was early as hell and it was only my brother who would see my eyes.

Trudging to the kitchen with a groan as the smell of burnt food assaulted my nostrils again, the scent stronger now. I crinkle my nose in distaste. "Jegus fuck Dirk, what died?" I asked, peering at my brother.

"Hey now, it's not my fault that the damn toaster wants to be a stubborn prick and not give up the bread." He said, gesturing to the burnt pieces of toast in the trash.

"Did you try turning the knob-thingy down?" I asked with a sigh.  
"Yes Dave, I'm not an idiot." He rolled his eyes.

I watched as he looked down to the toaster and sheepishly laughed a little as he turned the knob down. "Yeah, of course you're not." I rolled my eyes, speaking with sarcasm dripping from my words as I looked down at the ground.

"You goin' t' see your little friend later?" He asked, reminding me of last night's events.  
"Yeah. What time is it?"  
"Oh, only about six in the morning..?"   
"What, really?"  
"Yup."  
"Sheesh, I'm up way too early."  
"Oh yeah?" He hummed.  
"Totally."  
"Great, then you can get your ass started on some damn chores for once."  
"What d' y-"  
"Clean the living room."  
"B-"  
"No buts. Go."  
"Why?"  
"Dave." He then said sternly, giving me a pointed look from over his glasses, tipping his head forward to do so.

I huff, grumbling to myself as I start towards the living room.

**••~Six Hours Later // At the Hospital~••**

Checking into the hospital as a visitor, I quickly head up straight to Karkat's room. I was hoping he was awake, but if he wasn't I could always wait, seeing as I was skipping school for the day - I would probably continue to a few times until Karkat was discharged. 

Walking up to the door, I slowly opened it, looking at the teen that laid on the hospital bed, turned on his side, though his expression contorted to one of discomfort before he turned back on his back, sighing softly. I stood there for a moment, watching him with a small smirk before his eyes opened, staring up blankly at the ceiling. He growled a few things under his breath, the room silent for all except his grumbled complaints before I finally decided to speak up. "See you're finally awake." I commented before walking over with calm strides, though my heart was pounding  fast, feeling as though it was going to jump out of my chest

I couldn't help but laugh as he jumped, sitting up quickly before groaning and sitting back.

"Dammit Strider, scared the fucking shit out of me." He groaned.  
"Sorry 'bout that baby." I said, leaning down to kiss him quickly. "How's your stay here been? They been treatin' ya good?"  
"I suppose, Gamzee showed not too long ago. I think his ass went to the vending machine, though." He shrugged, a faint blush decorating his cheeks.

"Ah, I see you're in good hands then." I commented softly and took a seat beside him.  
"Yeah, but isn't your ass supposed to be at school?" He asked with a small scowl.  
"I'm supposed to be, yes, but I thought I'd come and spend time with you instead."  
"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Or are you using me as an excuse to skip school?" He asked, suspicion in his voice.  
"What," I scoffed, putting my hand to my chest in mock offense, "Karkat Vantas, I would never!"   
"Mhm," He hummed, rolling his eyes, "sure you wouldn't."

I laugh a little, holding my head up as my chin was in the palm of my hand, elbow stabilized as it rested on the bed. He then fell silent, a frown replacing his suspicious smile as the mischievous twinkle in his eyes faded abruptly. His gaze fell to his lap where his hands lay, fiddling with the sheets that lay over his lap. "You okay Karkles?" I asked softly. He was silent, eyes staying locked in his lap, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry." He said after a few moments.  
"What for?"  
"Everything, not telling you when I should've or what what going on and-" He sniffled, a tear rolling down his pale cheek which was soon a soft red. "And keeping this a- a secret.. I'm just so fucking sorry, Strider." He managed through hiccups and tears that streaked his face.

I grab his chin with one hand and took his hand in mine with the other, turning his chin to make him look at me, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb soothingly like I had last night when he laid here, unconscious. I move my hand from his chin to wipe his tears away, frowning a little, looking him in the eye from behind my shades, his eyes dancing around as he searched my face.

I offer a small smile, leaning up to kiss his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then both of his cheeks before pecking his lips one, twice and again. His tears didn't stop, but he did manage to crack a small smile before he looked down again. "You know I lo-"

"Hey motherfucker, I'm back~!" Gamzee sang as he walked in, m ane Karkat looking over, watching as she stopped when he saw me. "See you've got yourself a guest Karbro."  
"Uh, yeah. I came not too long ago." I shrugged.

He nodded a little, humming before taking a seat at the end of the bed, looking down at the other fondly which left a sour taste in my mouth. I didn't realize I was squeezing my partner's hand too hard before he placed his other on top of mine. I looked up, smiling sheepishly as I let go of his hand, but he seemed determined to not let go of mine.

"You get something to fucking eat?" Karkat finally asked Gamzee.  
"You know it, brother." Gamzee said, lazy grin returning.  
"What'd you get? You've nothing with you."  
"Ah, you know what a hungry motherfucker I was Karbro, I all up and are it on my way here."  
"I see," He chuckled, "and did you eat the wrapper too?" Karkat teased.  
"Nah, now I'm not that dumb."

The two continued to chat, though I was more upset about how the Makara was touching, squeezing and rubbing Karkat's leg, eyes narrowing behind my shades as I made sure I wasn't holding on to the smaller male as I grit my teeth.

I didn't realize how long I had been staring or how long it took before I had passed out for an unknown reason, but after hours - Though it only felt like seconds had passed - I heard the door of the hospital room close, sitting up straight, slightly panicked.

I looked around, squinting and guessing Gamzee had left, seeing as he was nowhere to be seen in the room. Everything was brighter and making my eyes hurt as they strained against the brightness of the room. I hiss as I stretch, looking to Karkat to find him staring at me, eyes owlish as if I were a newly discovered specimen. Slowly, my expression contorted into one of confusion as I stare back at him. "You okay?"

" _Dave_.." He said slowly.  
"What? Is there drool on my face?"

I pat my face to find that my shades were off. "Shit," I advert my eyes, looking down and searching for my glasses. "Karkles, where's my shades?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"Dave, why have you never shown me your eyes before?" He asked.  
"Shades Karks, where are they."  
"Dave they're-"  
"Fucked up, I know." I say, tone bitter, though it wasn't directed towards Karkat entirely. It was mostly the panic that coursed through my body quickly. "Where are my shades."  
"On the table, but really.. Why the fuck haven't you told me about your eyes?" He asked, persistent to get an answer.  
" 'Cause they're weird and would freak you out like you're freaking out now." I say simply as I grab my shades and slip them back on.  
"I'm not fucking freaking out, Dave!"  
"Then what are you questionin' m' eyes about?"  
"Are you serious? You're the biggest shit sponge if I've ever seen one, and my best friend is a brainless fucking pothead." He crossed his arms.  
"Wha-"

"They're fucking BEAUTIFUL!" He said, flicking my forehead.   
"What?"  
"Your eyes.. You should show them more often."  
"They're not beautiful Karkles, they're freaky.." I mumble.  
" I don't care about what you think, I think that they're nice.." He then offered a small smile.

I was quiet - Stunned even! The only comments I had ever gotten on my eyes were 'Go back to Hell you spawn of Satan!' or 'Stay away from me!' or the classic 'Keep them covered..' by my brother. I looked down and sighed, resting my forehead on the mattress. Fingers eventually found my hair and ran through it, dull fingernails scratching my scalp softly, earning a soft sigh of content from me. I blindly raised  a hand and put it on - What I assumes was - Karkat's leg, though I was confused when I felt his whole body tense up. "You okay Karkles?" I asked, too lazy to pick my head up.

"Dave.. That's my fucking dick you're touching.." He said evenly, a chuckle working it's way into his words.  
"What?!" I say, sitting up and pulling my hand to myself, feeling my face get warm. "Sorry.."

He merely laughed, though it faded away as soon as he looked up to the clock. "What is it?" I asked, leaning towards him, head tilted slightly.

"Time.. When do you have to be home?"  
"I told Dirk I'm staying as long as I can.. Eight thirty." I shrugged.  
"You don't have to-"  
"I want to." I insist, interrupting him.  
"Why?"

I shrugged, looking up at the male as I set my hand down once more, sighing softly before his hands were running through my hair again. I hum in a pleased manner, eyes slipping shut.

"Thank you.. For coming.. For helping - Kanaya called and told me everything you know - for a lot of fucking shit."  
"... Don't thank me," I say, sighing, "and please, don't worry your li'l head about it."  
"I'm not little.." He grumbled.  
"Eh," I hum, "you're pretty tiny babe."

He grumbled something under his breath before falling silent again.

**••~A Few Hours Later~••**

When the time - Sadly - came when I had to leave, Karkat shook me await.

"Strider, come on, it's almost eight thirty."

Slowly, I picked my head up and found that my shades were off again. "Really Karkles?" I asked with a sigh.

"Not my fault you like to sleep with your face in the mattress."  
"It is bright as fuck." I complain as I grab my shades and slip them back on.  
"Yeah, it's called light. Actual, unnatural, light." He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, I don't do natural or unnatural light Kitkat." I shrug a standing up.

He sighed, shaking his head. I chuckle a little and reach over to ruffle his messy, white hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"After school, Strider." He said, tone serious.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll stop by then."  
"Good, and any earlier and I'll kick your ass.. When I get out of here of course.."  
"Yeah, when are you gettin' discharged anyways?"

He thought for a moment, shrugging before he answered.

"Don't know, they said I had shit damaged in a lot of places.." He trailed off, shaking his head. "When I woke up, they said that Kankri was on his way back to town and they can't do some surgery or some shit until he gave consent.."   
"That sucks."  
"Yeah, but he should be here tomorrow morning. I just can't wait for this shit to heal. It hurts like a motherfucker." He groaned.  
"Aww, my poor baby." I coo, leaning forward and grin a little, faces a few mere inches away from each other.  
"Fuck you." He growled.  
"Movin' a bit fast aren't we Karkles?"

I chuckle as he mumbled a few curses, a couple threats about me jumping off a bridge, but I paid no mind to it. Finally, after a moment, I leaned forward and kissed him, bringing his words to a halt.

He made a small noise and sighed in defeat before his hands found my shirt, curling around the cloth and kissed back. When we finally parted, I rest my forehead against his and sighed. He brought his hands down to pull my shades down to the tip of my nose, red eyes locking on one another.

"I want to see your eyes more." He mumbled.   
"Wish I could stay longer so you could."   
"Stupid fucking visiting hours.." He sighed, looking down.  
"Yeah, shitty hours."   
"Guess you should go now, huh?"  
"Yeah."

I sigh now, frowning only a little before pushing my shades back up. I kissed him once more, before standing and rifling his hair, "I'll see you after school then." He hummed and nodded. "Sleep well Kitkat."

I gave a small wave before walking out of the room, down the hall and towards the main entrance to leave. Man, I really do wish visiting hours were longer.


	22. Twenty-Two: Soft Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was bored and found that since I started the fic with the story being around the end of August that by the end of the last chapter, it was the beginning of December - About the tenth - ... So, I suppose some Christmas fluff should be coming soon!   
> Anyways, I wish I had done the math earlier and now on to the fic while I face palm epically..   
> Pchoooooooo!

**••~Almost Two weeks Later~••**

When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the dimly lit school, I had two things on my mind: Ms. Paint's ridiculous choice of clothing and getting home. Now, just to clear up that whole thing about Ms. Paint's outfit, I'm just going to say that that woman should not be able to wear a dress in this whether!

Snow covered the ground now, cold wind biting at the tip of my nose as I rushed out of the building and towards Karkat's car which was waiting in the parking lot. I hurry towards the back passenger door and slide in next to Karkat. His older brother - Who had been staying with him - sat in the front seat, as per usual. Karkat, sitting against the car door, had been pulled out of school for the time being and until he would be fully recovered.

I shut the door behind me as I was finally seated, setting my bag between my knees.

"Hello Dave, how was school?" Kankri asked, turning around to face me.  
"Good, good. Boring as usual, but it ain't nothin' new." I shrug.   
"I see." He hummed and nodded, putting the car into reverse as he pulled out of the parking space he was in. "When is your winter break starting?"  
"Tomorrow is the last day of school for this year."  
"Oh, well I suppose you are excited for that? I remember when Karkat was little, every time winter break would start, he would literally drag me into the yard an-"

Kankri was soon stopped as Karkat bolted out of his seat and placed his hand over his brother's mouth, face red with embarrassment. I raise a questioning brow as Karkat grumbled something to the older, growling something low and most likely a threat. "You okay there Karkles?" I asked with a chuckle before he sat back again, curling up on himself.

"Karkat Vantas! Do you know what might have happened if you had done that whilst I was on a busy street?" Kankri started in an outrage. "I could have crashed or worse! What if Dave had been triggered by such a sudden stop? You never know what had happened in the past or what he could be reminded of. Honestly, I thought I had taught you better." He finished with a huff as he started to drive down the road again.

I shake my head, and discretely reaching out to grab his hand. Sure, Kankri knew about our relationship, but like Hell I was going to be comfortable with showing any PDA with that lecture happy guy around. Watching him from the corner of my eye, he looked over, reluctantly holding on to my hand as well, his digits cool against my warmer skin.

He sighed and relaxed a bit, giving my hand light tugs to draw me closer, so I did. Sliding over to sit next to him, he rest his head on my shoulder, mumbling something incoherent, though I didn't bother to question him. I looked down at the boy before looking in front of me, sighing softly.

Eventually, we reached the house and Kankri pulled up to where he usually is. Karkat let go of my hand as he opened the door and got out with me following behind him quickly. Shutting the car door, I looked around to see that Dirk's car was parked in front of my house. He knew that the Vantas brothers have been giving me rides from school since the snow came into town.

I looked back to the albino who was wrapped up in his black coat, white bangs covering his eyes partially. "Heard anything about your pops?" I asked with a small hum, though cautious about bringing up such a topic.

"Nothing more than Kankri's putting a restraining order of the fucker. Damn guy is such a fucking worrier, I can't even shower without him asking me to call for him if I need help. I mean, come on, does he not know an ounce about pri-"

Cutting him off as I place a hand over his mouth, earning a flinch from the younger before a confused look. "You're rambling like your brother." I state as I take my hand away from his mouth.

".. Sorry." Karkat mumbled after a moment.  
"Don't worry about it Kitkat." I shrugged, chuckling a little. "Actually, it's kinda cute.. When it's not about Kankri, you know?"   
"It's not cute, it's embarrassing!" He complained, swatting my arm. "It's Vantas genes that I do not fucking want!"  
"It's no-"  
"Not genes, traits. Shut the fuck up." He grumbled.

I chuckle, shaking my head before I opened my arms, offering a hug. He grumbled a little, hesitating before he gave in and took a step forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. My arms, in turn, wrapped around his waist, careful, as if he were made of china.

**••~Karkat P.O.V~••**

Wrapping my arms around Dave, I sigh softly and rest my head against his chest, unable to feel any warmth radiate anywhere from him besides by his neck. I scowled after several seconds, pulling back some to look up at him with a scowl.

I hated that he treated me like some fragile antique that would break at the slightest touch. I hated that he was so fucking careful! _Careful_? With _me_ of all people? He must be mental, though I can see where he's coming from.

He looked down at me, his expression mostly unreadable except for hints of blonde, furrowed brows as he tilted his head to the side.

"What's up smalls?" He asked.   
"Don't call me that." I grumbled.  
"What's wrong? Will you at least tell me that?"  
".. It's-" I then stopped myself, refusing to finish my complaint as I shake my head. "Nothing. It's nothing. I was being a dumbass.. Again." I shrugged.

I sigh and headbutt Dave's chest lightly, leaving my forehead to rest there.

"Really Karkles, what's up? Talk to me." He insisted.

I shook my head before looking over as my brother called out to us.

"Dave, Karkat! Get inside before you two get sick!" Kankri yelled from the doorway of the house.  
".. You think I can stay a little while?" Dave asked.  
"Why the fuck couldn't you?" I shake my head.

He shrugged, looking down at me before unwrapping his arms from around my waist, grabbing my hand instead, his hold still tender.

It drove me insane how soft he was being with me, how tender he was with each touch of his that so much as grazed a hair on me. I didn't deserve such tenderness - His tenderness no doubt.

Dave led me inside, kicking the snow off his shoes before walking in, releasing my hand so I could do the same process. I kick my shoes off once I step in, shutting the door behind me, eyes fluttering around and spotting Kankri in the kitchen, trying to make some recipe he's been dying to try since he moved back in.

Kankri has been taking his courses online so he wouldn't miss anything.

Starting to strip myself from the huge ass coat, I breathed a sigh of relief as I finally freed myself from my coat, folding it over my arm as I walked over to the closet to stuff my coat in after putting it on a hanger. Thankfully, the two worriers I have around me most of the time let me do some things by myself, and luckily Dave was more easy going about what the hell I do. I swear, Kankri was so uptight that seven planks must be up his fucking ass.

Closing the closet door, I walked into the living room and huff lightly as I collapse back on the couch. I sigh softly and close my eyes, calming down as I tried to warm up as much as I could now, though it didn't take long before Dave walked over. He nudged my shoulder after turning the television on, a silent gesture for me to sit up. I groaned as I willed myself to sit up from my comfortable position where I laid, moving forward a bit as Dave climbed on behind me, one leg on either side of me.

He gently grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back to lay on him. Once again, I felt anger bubble in my stomach in spite of me telling myself not to get worked up over something so silly. I huff, slightly annoyed as I wrap my arms around myself and close my eyes again.

I felt Dave's arms wrap around me almost possessively, now thankful for him putting some sort of securing pressure in his hold on me. It brought a small smile to grace my lips, the anger that had once bubbled in the pit of my stomach then cooling.

"You sure you're okay baby?" He asked in a low, gravely voice with the southern drawl that made me melt.

I shuddered lightly as I nodded, feeling a blush spread across my cheeks. Humming, I settle against him, uncrossing my arms to place my hands over his. Feeling his warm breath wash over the back of my neck, I cringe a little, not expecting the tickling sensation. Cracking my eyes open, I turn my head to look back at him.

"What's on your mind Kitkat?" He asked, giving me a look over his shades, flashing his entrancing red eyes.  
"N- nothing.. Nothing much anyways." I say once I remembered something Gamzee had told me.   
"Well what is this nothin' much?" He hummed.

I turned back around and hum a little. "Gamzee is throwing some Christmas party Christmas Eve and I was wondering.. If you'd like to come?" I suggested with a shrug. I felt heat settle in my cheeks as I waited for him to answer. He removed one hand from around my waist and soon, cold digits were on the back of my neck, making me jump and cringe.

"I don't know, are my hands cold?"  
"Oh my- You god fucking damn shitstain excuse for a human, _YES_!" I yell. Then, the fingers were gone and his arm was around me again.   
"Then you've got your answer there Karkles." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I grumble and shake my head, looking down at my hands. He was such a fucking idiot sometimes. I close my eyes, soon feeling the cat - Now named Carcino, despite Dave calling him "Karkitty" - jump on my stomach and let myself relax as I we laid there.

**••~Hours Later~••**

Flopping on to my bed, I groan in slight pain and discomfort before settling down. Dave had left hours before, though he said he'd be back later, but he hadn't specified when he'd be back.

Hearing my phone go off, I huffed and dug it from my pocket, seeing that Sollux was messaging me.

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA] --**

**CG: HOLY FUCKING SHIT CAPTOR, WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT?**   
**TA: about time KK, ii wa2 begiinniing two worry you diied**   
**TA: what too you 2o long anyway2?**   
**TA: hangiing wiith your boy toy again?**   
**CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHIT MOUTHED FUCKASS**   
**TA: and iim takiing that a2 a ye2**   
**CG: OKAY ASSWIPE, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU WANT? OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO WASTE MY PRECIOUS-NOT-SO-VALUABLE TIME?**   
**TA: okay okay**   
**TA: 2o ii know we've not 2een each other iin forever**   
**TA: and ii heard about GZs party**   
**CG: SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT, CAPTOR!**   
**TA: pu2hy pu2hy geez dont get your pantiie2 iin a twii2t and make me regret thii2**   
**TA: what iim tryiing two 2ay ii2 iim comiing down for winter break wiith MT and KK 2.0 2aid we could 2tay wiith you two.**

I stare at my phone screen for several moments, shocked, happy, surprised and all in all unable to form words. KK 2.0 is Kankri - For those who were wondering - and that had always been his nickname since he and Mituna were in school.

**TA: 2hocked?**   
**TA: hello?**   
**TA: heeelllooooo? KK**   
**TA: KK**   
**TA: KK**   
**TA: KK cmon an2wer already**   
**TA: diid you diie?**   
**CG: CALM YOUR NONEXISTENT ASS CAPTOR, I'M RIGHT HERE**   
**TA: bout tiime**   
**CG: PISS OFF CAPTOR**   
**TA: aw KK don't bee that way**   
**TA: be2iide2 ii can't waiit two 2ee what the hell you look liike**

I roll my eyes, sighing.

**CG: THAT IS THE SHITTIEST REASON, CAPTOR**   
**TA: but iit2 true KK**   
**CG: YOU KNOW WHAT'S TRUE?**   
**CG: THE FACT THAT YOU ARE A COMPLETE FUCKING IMBICELE**   
**TA: wow KK, that wa2 deep**   
**TA: iif ii diidnt know any better iid 2ay you were hiitiing on me**   
**TA: doe2 your boyfriend know that youre fliirtiing wiith 2ome nerd over the web?**   
**TA: eheheh**   
**CG: I SWAER TO THE ALMIGHTY FUCKING GOD BELOW THAT YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PIECE OF SHIT OF A HUMAN BEING THAT I HAVE EVER FUCKING MET**   
**CG: IF SHIT WERE A HUMAN, IT WOULD BE YOU, SOLLUX**   
**CG: YOU WOULD BE EVEN SHITTIER THAN YOU ARE NOW**   
**CG: YOU'D BE THE SHITTIEST SHIT SNIFFER THAT HAS EVER SHIT**   
**TA: ...**   
**TA: you done now?**   
**TA: got that out of your 2y2tem?**   
**TA: you diidnt 2hiit your2elf whiil2t typiing all tho2e 2hiit2 diid you?**   
**CG: FUCK YOU**   
**TA: maybee when ii 2ee you KK**   
**CG: HA, IF YOU COULD EVEN GET PAST STRIDER. I SWEAR HE'S GOING TO KILL ME WITH HIS OVERPROTECTIVENESS**   
**TA: that bad?**   
**CG: FUCK YES**   
**TA: damn**   
**TA: 2ound2 liike 2ome character**   
**TA: cant waiit to meet him**

Our conversation continued for a while before we said our goodbyes and I tossed my phone to the side. I close my eyes and relax, though I didn't have much time to myself before my window slid open. ' _Welcome back Strider._ ' I think to myself, though I didn't open my eyes, too tired to do do.

I listened carefully as the window was closed, not caring if snow was tracked in to my room. Listening still as his coat was discarded somewhere, glad I was laying closer to the wall and facing said wall as I opened my eyes finally as he climbed in behind me. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other under the pillow so my back was to his chest. I tried to keep as calm as I could without becoming a blushing mess.

Ever since I've been under "house arrest", I've been able to do a lot of thinking. I remember always wishing that I would have some prince or.. Or some knight to come and swipe me off my feet and save me from my troubles, and ever since Dave showed up and started to hang around me - Even though I didn't want him to at first - I am slowly thinking that maybe, just maybe, Dave could be my knight or my prince. Maybe it was stupid and he wasn't the one supposed to save me long-term. Maybe he was just going to leave soon now that he knew how fucked up I am.

And this is where I get worried..

' _What if this is his way of saying goodbye? Being gentle like this?_ ' I think worriedly, feeling my heart race. ' _What if his gentle touching is his way of slowly letting go, trying to calm me, trying to separate himself from me so it wouldn't be so hard to end it?_ '

My eyes widened, tears pricking at my eyes as I imagine him breaking up with me, just flat out ending it. I didn't even notice I was shaking until Dave pulled me closer to him. I also noticed that I was then crying, trying to stifle my sniffles.

"Hey," Dave whispered, "what's wrong Karkles?" He asked, sitting up a little.  
"Nothing.." I mumbled, curling in on myself.  
"Karkat, please talk to me." He pleaded with honest worry.  
"Dave, it's nothing, just.. Just fucking drop it, okay?" I mumble.  
"No." He states firmly. "Tell me."

I sigh, tears rolling down my face as I turn around to face his chest, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt lightly. "Just.. Don't leave." I mumbled.

Hearing him laugh softly, I growl lightly, headbutting his chest lightly. He wrapped his arms around me before letting go, confusing me as his hands found my hips, turning me so I was on my back. I whined, using he sleeve if my sweater to wipe my eyes. "What the fuck are you up to Strider?"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." He smirked, as he adjusted us to where he sat between my legs, hands planted on either side of my head.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Seriously?"

"What? Am I jus' supposed to let'cha cry while I lay with you?" He questioned, leaning down so our faces were a few mere centimeters apart.  
"I don't know.. You _could've_." I hummed, shrugging.

He shook his head, kissing at my jaw a little, earning a soft sigh from my part. Tilting my head back as he moved to my neck, he had to move the fabric of my turtleneck sweater before he got where he wanted. I inhaled sharply as he found the one spot on my neck that made me react, tensing up.

"You okay with this?" He asked, looking at me.

I blush furiously and nod, feeling his lips against my neck again, finding my sweet spot once more before sucking on the skin. I tangled my fingers in his hair, whimpering quietly as be began to nibble at the skin there, continuing to suck a bruise on my neck. I shuddered beneath him as he mumbled something against my neck and then moved to another place to mark.

I didn't question what he had said, mostly because I was too busy trying to stay quiet as he marked me, my sadness and worry from earlier evaporating. Occasionally, I would glance over to the door, a part of me worried that Kankri would walk in to say goodnight, though some part of me still doubted he would, strongly believing that he had retired to his bedroom long ago. That didn't stop me from worring. Any other way, I didn't know if he was sleeping or studying, so that kept me on my toes.

Dave continued to do what he was, leaving a couple more along my neck - Making me grateful for my numbers of turtleneck sweaters - before he pulled back to look at me.

"Have I ever told you how good you look with red?" He asked.  
"Don't fucking think so, but how many times do I have to ask for these shitty things to come off?" I asked and reached for his glasses.  
"Nuh-uh," He started, grabbing my wrists and pinning them back down on the mattress, "not yet."

Groaning, I stare up at him, unable to see anything in the reflection of his shades, trying to pull off the best glare I could manage - Even though I just wanted to kiss the shit out of this cocky shitsponge, making glaring seem harder to do.

Giving up on glaring, I close my eyes, sighing softly, ignoring the slight pain on my neck. "You're such a shit stain, you know that?" I tell him.

"Yeah, I've been told that before."

Eventually, Dave let go of my wrists and sat up, my hips on his thighs, lifting the lower part me up. He placed his hands on my knees, thumbs rubbing over my jeans where they were, the warmth of his hands bleeding through the material.

I refused to open my eyes as his hands slid down my thighs and rested at my hips, fingers teasing the hem of my shirt before I quickly moved to grab his wrists. "Dave. No. Not now." I tell him, sighing softly.

"Yeah.. Sorry." He said quickly before pulling his hands back, looking away.  
"You're fine it's just.. I don't.. I-"

Before I could finish my stammering, Dave's lips were against mine, shutting me up. I freeze for a second before relaxing and kissing back, sitting up and eventually in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So how far _can_ I go?" He asked, his words a mumble against my lips.   
"Depends." I mumble back.  
"On?"  
"What you plan on doing."

He hummed a little, resorting back to just kissing me, our breaths and the sounds of lips smacking filling the room. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere between series of peck turning into make outs, Dave was laying beneath me now. When I finally had realized, it was when we separated to breathe correctly, panting to catch our breath.

Dave reached up to push my hair out of my eyes, his touch gentle before caressing my cheek with the same gentleness. My heart felt like it was being squeezed - Like someone reached into my chest and squeezed. I whine quietly, hating that he was continuing with the soft touches.

"What is it Karkles?" He asked.  
"Why are you being so soft with me? These fucking gentle ass touched are pissing me the fuck off." I tell him, huffing.

He doesn't say anything, but his touches don't stop either. His fingers lightly flutter against my neck, brushing past each hickey he left on my pale skin. I growl as the feathery touches continued, soon swatting his hand away. "I'm fucking serious Strider!" I shout, not thinking about Kankri being in the room next door.

My hand flew to cover my mouth, eyes wide as I looked back at the door, waiting for any sort of noise from Kankri's room, but any noises that could be heard were soon drowned out by Dave's laughing. Dropping my hand from my lips, I smack his shoulder. "Fuck off, that's _not_ funny." I whisper yelled at him, crossing my arms grumpily over chest, huffing lightly.

"It is Kitkat, it is." He smiled.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Mhm," He hummed, "really loud too."   
"You know what else is really loud?" I ask, grabbing his hands and intertwining our fingers with a small smirk.  
"What?" He asked, smirk mirroring mine.  
"Your overinflated ego." I say, face falling straight before pushing off of him and laying next to him, laying on my side, back to the wall and facing the blonde.

I watched with a smug smile as he just laid there for a moment before turning towards me.

"Okay, that was a low blow, Vantas."  
"How so?" I asked innocently.   
"I'm a Strider, we all have inflated egos."   
"True, true..." I trail off with a small hum.

I eventually reach up to remove his glasses, thankful he didn't stop me this time as I folded the arms of his shades in and set them between us before Dave took them. For a second, I feared that he was going to put them back on, but as he set them on the floor - Because of my lack of a bedside dresser - I relaxed again and stared into his red eyes once they were looking back into me.

I hum softly and shifted closer to the blonde, nuzzling into his chest and holding on to his shirt as I can closed my eyes. I smiled softly, feeling an arm wrap around me after a moment.

"You're gettin' all the tender lovin' I can muster till you're all better an' shit." He mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"Just b'cause." He shrugged.  
"That's not a reason."

He shrugged again, curling up just a little so that my head was nestled under his chin. I listened as he mumbled some things under his breath, not bothering to listen to exactly what he was saying, the sound of his voice being enough to relax me further.

Moments later, he fell silent as he fell asleep, body relaxed unlike how he was every moment of the day when he was up. I then took to listening to the beat of his heart as I was soon lulled to sleep as well, using the warmth of his body as a substitute for a blanket. Besides, I wouldn't really need one with the clothes I had on.

Within the last few seconds of me bekng conscious, my mind was blank, all of my worries and concerns disappearing without any difficulty.

Maybe, just maybe, Dave was my prince here to sweep me off my feet or my knight here to save me in times of need. Only time would tell, right?

With that thought in mind, I slipped into slumber, content with how things were for now.


	23. Twenty-Three: Getting the Party Started

**••~Days Later~••**

Laying on my side after a sleepless night with a familiar warmth pressed against my back, I sighed softly, not really wanting to get up, but I really needed to stretch my legs. I grumbled to myself, though it was mostly just gibberish as I moved to turn on my side only to stop myself as I felt Carcino laying in front of me.

' _Great, sandwiched between Dave and a cat.._ ' I think, amusing myself some as I lay back on my side. Carcino was getting big now, but at least he didn't shed like a motherfucker. Thank God for short haired cats.

It was a few mere moments later before Dave stirred, trying to bury his face further in my neck as he groaned a little as he stretched a little. I bring a hand up to pat his head a little before dropping it again. "You up?" I asked in a mumble.

"Nope. Totally fast asleep. In such a deep sleep that this conversation ain't even happenin'." He mumbled back tiredly.

He had stopped over hours before, complaining that he and Dirk had had a fight and he couldn't be by him. So, he ended up sleeping over again, but at least it was winter break.

I shake my head a little, rolling my eyes.

"How long've you been up?"  
"Never fell asleep."   
"Karks.. You _need_ t' sleep."  
"I'm _perfectly_ fucking fine." I argue, scowling a little.  
"You sure are fine." He said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.   
"That's a shitty excuse of a pickup line, Strider."  
"Not my best, I know." He shrugged.

I nod a little in agreement, looking down at the cat who still lay against my stomach before moving my hand to scratch behind his ear, watching as yellow eyes blinked open and peered at me with an irritated look on his face before a gentle purr rumbled through him as he leaned his head into my touch. I sigh softly and groan as my phone went off, reaching into my hoodie pocket to pull my phone out. Unlocking my screen, I saw a message from Sollux was what set it off.

**\--twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--**

**TA: KK what ii2 your addre22?**   
**TA: MT and ii are almo2t to your 2treet**   
**CG: WHAT? ALREADY?**   
**TA: yeah**   
**TA: MT wa2 exciited two 2ee KK 2.0 2o we 2tarted out early**   
**CG: IT'S NOT EVEN EIGHT IN THE MORNING ASSWIPE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**   
**CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK IT ALL**

I huff and send him the address before ignoring the rest of his messages as I pat Dave's arm. "Let me up shitface." I grumbled.

"Do I have to?" He whined a little.  
"Yeah, I have two shit heads who'll be here in two minutes."  
"Really?"  
"Mhm." I hummed. "Two old friends of mine and Kankri's."  
"Ah.. Still not letting you up." He started firmly as he pulled me close to him.  
"Strider! I need up. I don't need those ass wipes to see us and tease the shit out of me for the time they'll be here."  
"Let them see." He mumbled.

I squirmed in his hold, causing Carcino to get up and run away. Thrashing some more as struggled against his hold, it wasn't long before his fingers found my sides and prodded at the sensitive skin, making me wiggle around as I tried to stifle a fit of giggles. It took all of thirty seconds of this torture before I fell off the bed slowly, making it a point to fall on my ass and not my back or side. I still hit the ground with a yelp nonetheless, groaning afterwards.

"Shit." I heard Dave say before he was in front of me, kneeling between my legs. "You okay Karkles? Didn't damage anythin'?"  
"My ass, but that's the least of our problems." I dismissed with a shrug.  
"I could kiss it better." He said softly, smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
"No. You don't need to be more of an ass kisser." I say firmly.

Seconds after, I heard car doors slam shut before there was a knock at the door. I huff before standing up with the help of Dave who followed me after grabbing his shades as I walked to the door, knowing well enough that Kankri was still asleep.

**••~Dave's P.O.V~••**

Following Karkat to the door, I stood back a few feet as he opened the door, watching closely behind tinted lenses. There were a few mumbled greetings before two males walked in.

The tallest one with a shaggy mop of brown hair on his head set his bags aside before he picked Karkat up by the thighs in a weird sort of greeting. Karkat went wide eyed and hugged the male's head to his stomach.

"Careful MT, don't wanna kill him." The other teen said, closing the door behind him.   
"Oh my gesh ith been forever." I heard the man holding Karkat say before setting the albino down.

Karkat merely chuckled holding on to the man's shoulders before turning to the other kid. I looked over to see the guy standing by the door with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Mith me KK?" He asked.  
"Oh my fucking God Sollux, you douche nozzle.. Don't just stand in one place like a fucking idiot."

Sollux chuckled as he unfolded his arms and dropped his bag before walking over to Karkat. I watched as Karkat wrapped his arms around his shoulders excitedly, Sollux wrapping his around Karkat's waist.

I watched still as a twinge of jealousy ran through me, but I didn't dare move from my place. I didn't pay attention to their conversation, just watched him as he let go and interacted with my boyfriend until Karkat's face went a luscious red. I pulled to attention again.

"R-right. Dave, this is Sollux," He gestured to the male beside him, "and that's Mituna, his brother. They're the old friends of ours."  
"Nice to meet you." I manage to say with a small nod.

**••~Hours Later//Karkat's P.O.V~••**

By the time it was noon, Mituna had given Kankri a very surprising awakening by running to the room and yelling his head off for my brother to wake up. It was quite funny, but the lecture that followed? Not so much.

We were all in the living room, catching up on what had happened during the years. Dave sat behind me, holding me close to him. Ever since the Captors got here, he had been possessive of me. He wouldn't leave my side for even a second, always having a hand or an arm on me at all times.

"Tho, Dave.." Sollux started with a smirk, making me glare at him. "You going to GZ'th party with uth?"

' _Oh.. Well that's fine.. I guess. Not as bad as it could've been._ ' I think, relaxing against Dave again.

"Yup, couldn't refuse Karkles' offer." Dave sad with a shrug.  
"Karkat, you know the rules about parties, especially with that Makara fe-" Mituna clamped his hand over Kankri's mouth.

I watched, amused as Mituna mumbled something to my brother, making him go red as he glared at the Captor. Mituna was sitting behind my brother like Dave sat behind me, arms looped around Kankri's chest. It had been a struggle to get those two the way they were, though Mituna had been the more willing participant for my brother to sit with him.

It was no secret that Kankri and Mituna had a huge fight before the Captors left, at least not to anyone who knew the two. It was stupidly over a girl they both liked, though Mituna ended up with her for a couple years before " _The Accident_ " occurred, but then I guess they just drifted from then. Mituna and Kankri soon got back in contact with each other a few years back, but their relationship from then on was a mystery to me, though they seemed to be okay.

Shaking my head a little, I had completely blocked out whatever conversation going on as I looked over to Sollux who sat next to me and Dave. He was planning something, I could just tell he was.

I then turned my gaze downwards, closing my eyes and relaxed more against the blonde as I slouch down a little in his hold.

"Tired?" Dave mumbled into my ear, chin on my shoulder.  
"Not at all." I shake my head stubbornly.

He hummed a little, making me shudder as he did so. Looking back at him finally, I peered behind his shades to find that he was looking at the others now, looking around a bit from speaker to speaker as they all started to recall memories - All except for the blonde.

I kind of felt bad for Dave because he didn't know just about anything we talked about, though I told myself that I'd make it up to him for it later, if I ever got a chance. Sighing, I pat Dave's hands as I started to get hungry, mumbling for him to let me up.

Once I was up, I started towards the kitchen, mumbling under my breath as I searched through the cupboards. It wasn't long before a pair of footsteps were heard from behind me, stopping beside me. I glanced over to see Sollux watching me, a smirk widely displayed on his face.

I roll my eyes and look back to the cupboard I was looking through. "Yes Captor?" I ask with a huff, putting a scowl in place of my bored expression.

"Nothing, I jutht wanted to thee what you are doing." He explained.  
"That's a stupid ass reason."  
"Yeah, I know.."

It was silent for all of two seconds before I spoke up again. "So.. Mituna and Kankri are..?"

"I have no idea. Honetht." Sollux snickered a little.  
"You think-"  
"Yeth KK, they've totally hooked up and will be thcrewing each otherth brainth out by tonight." He said sarcastically.  
"Oh my God, Sollux!" I scoff, pushing his chest. "I was not going to say that!"

He laughed, shaking his head as he nearly doubled over.

Our relationship has always been weird, but mutually platonic. He was always there for me when Gamzee wasn't, but even when he was, that Captor was always there. Mituna was always like a big brother to me, helping me with school shit while Kankri was busy with his own studying.

I guess you could say that they were like a second family to us.

Sighing as I shook my head, I closed the cupboard and turned to Sollux. Looking up at him, finding him looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, suddenly wondering if he had been talking to me the whole time when I had been in my head.

"I athked if you were planning to get any action from DV. Any ' _acthidental_ ' mithtletoe kitheth at GZ's party?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

I stutter to find an answer, a series of random syllables stuttering from my lips as my face heated up, only stopping my idiotic babbling when Sollux's hands were on my shoulders.

"Jethuth KK, calm down." He snickered.  
"You know what? FUCK YOU CAPTOR!" I yell pushing him away, flustered and embarrassed as I stormed back to the living room, my appetite now lost and ignoring the males looking at me with curiosity.

I merely sat down on the couch behind Dave, pulling up and crossing my legs on the couch, ignoring my brother's questions. Dave looked back at me, soon moving to rest his hand on my knee. I jumped at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed again, sitting back and drowning out whatever was being talked about among the others.

**••~Later That Day~••**

Dave had left a while ago, though he would without a doubt be back later. There was no way he was going to leave me alone with Sollux too long. I don't know why he was so possessive with Sollux around, but I guess he'd have to live with my old friend hanging around me for the next week.

I was sitting in my room with Sollux at the moment, sitting on the bed and watching over his shoulder as he coded some software or whatever. I was too tired to focus on what he had told me it was, just watching the lines of code go across the screen, shaking my head as I looked down at the computer screen. I leaned against the pile of bones known as Sollux Captor, exhaustion wearing me down.

I just listened to the hacker's keys clicking as his fingers rapidly worked at his keyboard, ignoring much of anything else around me. The older two had gone out to get take out for dinner after Kankri nearly burned the house down while attempting to make dinner, though that was the first time since he was in high school that he had almost burned the place down.

Yawning, blinking as I tried to stay awake, perking up a little as the other teen soon spoke up.

"Go to thleep KK." He grumbled.  
"It was going to happen sooner or later fuckass.." I mumbled in returning before leaning backwards to lay on my back.

Sighing, I shut my eyes and let myself relax fully once again, wanting to sleep more than anything. "If Strider comes to the window, don't freak the fuck out." I tell him as I felt myself slowly slipping out of consciousness, soon falling asleep to the sound of his keyboard's keys clicking before I blacked out from all of reality.

**••~A Few Days Later//The Day of Gamzee's Party~••**

Since Gamzee didn't live too far, I had tried convincing Kankri that we could just walk, trying to spare up all from the lecture about staying away and denying drugs and alcohol at the party, though I had failed in trying to do so. He had said since it was so cold outside that he would drive us and there was no way of getting him out of it.

So, that was what led us to where we were with Dave, Sollux and myself in the back seat while Kankri was without a doubt lecturing us about one thing or the next, though I didn't care to listen to what he had to say.

When we pulled up to the Makara household, I hurriedly got out of the car and rushed to the all too familiar door that once symbolized my only safe haven. I waited at the door for the other two to get their asses up here.

I looked down at my feet, jumping as the door swung open without me having to knock or for the other males I was with to get to the porch. All of a sudden, I was pulled in, letting out a surprised squeak, though I am just going to deny that that sound ever came from me and that it was merely my shoe squeaking off the hardwood flooring. Yeah, it was totally my shoe.

"Karbro! Long time no see motherfucker." Gamzee said as I was pulled into the taller male's chest, the familiar smell of weed lingering on his clothes as usual.   
"Jesus fucking- Makara!" I squirmed a little in discomfort. "Chest - Please - _Ow_!" I whined before he let go.  
"Sorry bro, just got all up in my happy zone." He said with a lazy grin. He definitely was smoking some of his 'Miracle plant' earlier.   
"I can tell, you nearly squeezed my the fuck to death." I roll my eyes, glancing back to find Dave and Sollux entering. Finally.

I watched as Gamzee flashed Dave a dirty look before his face lit up as he saw Sollux, soon chatting the Captor's ear off. I watched, amused as Sollux sent me pleading looks as if to ask for help to get away from the overly excited juggalo as he started questioning the teen about many things. A moment later though, I was staring off to the side before someone grabbed my wrist and started to pull me along with them. I stumbled for a second, quickly pulling back to reality to find Gamzee leading me somewhere.

I swear, he was like a kid in a candy store right now.

He was going on about his plans for the party, seeing as we were the first few here. He started pointing out things like where mistletoe was located, where drink coolers would be and many other things.

**••~Hours Later (Last Skip for this chapter, I promise XD)~••**

When people finally started showing up, the place was ready, everything was in place and now, the house was full. There were many people from school here as well as a few people I've never seen before. At the moment, I was talking to Nepeta about possible pairings while Equius stood by. I was a bit hesitant to even talk to the girl before she had explained that the impossibly strong teen wouldn't do anything to start drama or a fight. It was a promise he made her and he NEVER backed out of a promise with the Leijon.

Nepeta was a short girl, just an inch shorter than me with short, red hair that was hidden under a blue cat hat. She wore a lot of guy clothes most of the time - You can say she was a 'tomboy' - though tonight she wore her trademark cat hat with an olive green dress with a white overcoat and white stockings and black flats. She looked adorable.

So far it had been a fun conversation, some pairings being absolutely ridiculous. My eyes swept over the crowd of people in the living room, seeing Dave and Sollux socializing with a few girls and Gamzee chatting up Tavros Nitram. I swore those two would end up together one day. "What do you think about stutter fuck and Makara?" I then suggested to her.

"I don't know.. Paws-sibly!" She shrugged.

I hummed and nodded, looking down after a moment. It wasn't long before a hand was on my shoulder, I looked over to Nepeta.

"So is it true that you and Dave are.. Cannon?"   
"What?"  
"You know.. _Togeth-fur_?"  
"Toge- Oh.. Uhm..." I felt heat rise to my cheeks.  
"Aha! I knew it!" She squealed.

My eyes widened as she hugged my tight.

"Nepeta, be _careful_. You don't want to hurt him." Equius said.  
"Oops? Sorry Karkitty." She said as she let go of me.

I shake my head, mumbling that she was fine before stuffing my hands in my pockets.

Moments passed before Dave came over. I had been lost in thought, so when he came over and put his arm around me, I thought I could have jumped to the ceiling with how hard I flinched.

"Hey, you don't mind if I steal Karkles for a moment, do you?"  
"Oh, sure! Go ahead." Nepeta said with a grin.

I looked between them before I was being led away by Dave. We wormed our way through the crowd of people, though had no idea where we were going. I didn't ask just yet either, waiting until we hit a mostly clear patch before I spoke up.

I glanced around a little more before staring at him. "Where the fuck are you taking me?" I asked, curious.

"Somewhere.." He answered simply, shrugging.  
"That much is fucking obvious." I rolled my eyes.

He merely chuckled and slid his hand from my shoulder, down my back before his hand settled at my hip, pulling me closer to his side. I sigh a little, forcing away the smile that threatened to make itself present. I glance around once again before we stopped.

I look up at him again, arms crossed over my chest as I turned to face him. "Okay, now will you tell me why you dragged me all the way over here?" I asked.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to talk to my boyfriend away from - Well, mostly separated from people?"  
"No..? I guess not." I mumbled, looking away a bit sheepishly.

' _How dare he use those God damn names!? He knows how I feel about that shit._ ' I think, a blush dusting my cheeks.

"Besides," He started, pulling me from my thoughts as he tilted my head so I was looking at him, "I haven't seen much of you since we got here." He shrugged a little.  
"Seemed like you found other's to occupy your time. You and Captor seemed to be enjoying yourselves."  
"Yeah, maybe a little.."  
"Exac-"  
"BUT, I'd rather be with you." He explaine further.

I didn't respond, no snarky remarks coming to mind, everything running blank.

"You okay Karkles?" Dave asked, hand being placed on my shoulder.  
"I - uh.. Fuck you Strider." I growled, looking down.  
"Maybe later." He smirked.

I open my mouth to say something, glad my brain decided that ' _Okay fucktard, time to stop being a complete idiot and speak now!_ ' Words were just about to tumble from my lips before someone - One of Gamzee's stoner friends I guessed - walked over and spoke before I did.

"You two know the tradition, right?" The guy asked.  
"What the fuck are you ta-" Dave's hand clamped over my mouth, silencing me.  
"Yeah, we got it bud." Dave said, dismissing the male with a wave of his hand.

I watched as he walked away before looking at Dave, confused as all fuck and wondering what the hell he was talking about. "The fuck was he talking about? What goddamn tradition?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just pointing up. It was when my eyes followed where he was pointing that I realized where we stood: In a doorway, under mistletoe.

I felt my cheeks become red, looking back at Dave before I glanced around, a few stray gazes directed towards us from groups.

"Just ignore them." Dave tells me, "Who cares what they think, it's not like they're the ones in front of you."  
"Easy for you to fucking say, it's not you who feels like a shitty science experiment gone wrong."

He chukled and shook his head, looking down at me before he cupped my cheeks, mumbling something that I couldn't hear before his lips were on mine. I froze, not even noticing he had pulled away until he ruffled my hair, smirking.

"Geez Karkles, you should see your face." He commented, his hands now on my sides.

I scowl, glaring at him before leaning forward and hiding my face in his chest, holding on to the fabric. He chuckled, his chest rising and falling quickly, making my forehead thump against his chest a couple times.

"Aww, the poor baby~." Dave cooed before wrapping his arms around me, drawing me closer to him.  
"Shut. The fuck. Up." I grumbled.

He chuckled a little more before he grabbed my hand and pryed me off his shirt, taking my hand in his before he was leading me somewhere yet again. I glanced around a bit, finding Sollux seperating himself from the group of girls amd Gamzee glaring in our direction. My gaze then fell to the floor again, my hold on Dave's hand tightening as I followed him.

"You okay Kitkat?" He asked.  
"Peachy.." I mumble, though  doubt he heard it.  
"What was that?" He asked, leaning closer so he could hear.   
"I said I'm fine!" I lied, forcing a small smile.

He nodded a little and continued to lead me until we got outside.

**••~Gamzee's P.O.V~••**

I was talking to Tavros when I saw it happen. I had watched Strider led Karkat - MY Karkat - over towards the mistletoe, though I didn't think he was going to do anything. My thoughts were proven wrong as Dave leaned down to kiss the short albino.

I was mad. ' _How dare he put his motherfuckin' hands on MY Karbro?_ ' I think sourly, getting my glare on as Karkat hid in his chest all bashful like.

Following them with my eyes until they were outside, I then look down to Tavros, finding big, brown eyes staring at me with a confused look.

"Is uh.. Is everything alright Gamzee?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that bro. Er.." I looked around a little. "Can you excuse a motherfucker for a quick moment?"  
"Uh.. Y- Yeah. Go ahead."

I nod once before I started for door, eyes narrowing as I walked. ' _That motherfucker is gonna pay for putting his motherfuckin' hands on him._ ' I think as I reach the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, that was supposed to be done weeks ago, though thanks to writers block, it took a lot longer than I would have liked it to...   
> Anyways, here's a cliff hanger, I hope I can get the next one up soon.
> 
> Until next time,   
> ~K


	24. Twenty-Four: Christmas Eve Night

**••~Karkat's P.O.V~••**

After Dave and I had got outside, I stood closer to him, wrapping my arms around myself. "Why the fuck did you bring me out here? Neither of us have a goddamn coat!" I tell him, the cold air biting at the tip of my nose.

"It's not that bad, you're overreacting dude." He insisted, wrapping his arms around me.  
"No, I'm not. It's cold as balls and mine are going to fucking freeze and fall the fuck off."  
"Overreact much?"  
"No, but you still haven't told me why the fuck you took me out here."  
"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you, duh." He explained as if it were the most obvious thing.

I roll my eyes, about to retort before the door opened. I looked over to see Gamzee walking out, his face illuminated by the street lights and I could tell he was pissed for some reason. "Gam-"

"Get your motherfuckin' hands off of him." He growled in a low voice as he took a few steps towards us.  
"What?" Dave asked, holding me closer to him, feeling his body tense up behind me as Gamzee took another step close.  
"I said, get your MOTHERFUCKIN' HANDS OFF OF HIM!" He shouted making me flinch.

Dave soon moved me so I was basically standing behind him, eyes wide as I watched Gamzee. I have NEVER seen him this angry. I shuffled backwards a bit, tugging at the hem of my sleeves, anxious to know what the Makara was going to do.

"Bro, what do you want? I wasn't doing anything wrong?" Dave asked, standing his ground.  
"I want you to get the motherfuck away from Karbro."  
"Wh-"  
"JUST GET THE MOTHERFUCK AWAY." Gamzee hollered again, pushing Dave aside.

I move back again, finding myself unable to speak before Dave launched at Gamzee, knocking the taller teen down. I flinched back again, watching as the silhouettes of their bodies rolled about on the porch, unable to make out who was on bottom or who was on top, but I could tell some punches were thrown as well as a few grunts being made before one was kicked off of the other and a taller figure - Gamzee, stood in front of be, his back to me.

Dave wasted no time in getting up and definitely didn't care that his shades were askew as he stared down the Makara. Gamzee's fists flexed at his sides, taking a step forward before I reached out to grab his arm without thinking. "Makara! The fuck is your problem?!" I asked rather loudly, though he only turned to shove me away. Stumbling back, I tripped over my feet, sending me down to the ground.

I winced as I hit the ground , my hip first colliding with the wooden floor beneath me, pulling a few hissed from me. It took me all of a few seconds to process what the hell happened that ended with me on the ground before I sat up, pushing myself to stand up. I looked at the two, finding Gamzee's face of pure fucking anger fade into one of concern.

"Fuck.. Karbro-" Gamzee started before I cut him off with a pointed glare.  
"What's the big fucking deal you lumpsquirting heinous pile of steaming shit?!" I asked, my hands balling into fists.  
"Karbro I-"  
"Every time someone touches me DOES NOT mean that THEY are going to HURT me!" I continue before he answered.  
"I'm sorry Karkat, I just.. I don't want people all up and touchin' on you like that." He said admittedly.  
"Like what?"  
"So motherfuckin' casually, like they're all supposed to be there an' doing that shit.." He said before his expression grew dark again. "Like that motherfucker." he growled.  
"You don't have to worry about shit, Makara, especially not my boyfriend." I state without a second thought.

He stared at me as if I was crazy, silent before I looked away feeling my face head up. Sure, I've always called Dave my boyfriend in my mind, but never have I verbally used the word _"boyfriend"_ to adress Dave.

"Boyfriend?" Gamzee soon asked.  
"Y- Yeah.."  
"Since.. Since when?"  
"Uh.. About a month..? A bit longer?" I said, looking behind him to find Dave nodding once in confirmation. "Yeah.."

He continued to stare at me, causing me to shift under his gaze. I soon worked up the nerve to move, walking past him to Dave, the heat still resting in my face, looking down at my feet. "I- I want to go.." I tell him in a quiet mumble, finally feeling myself shaking, though I didn't know whether it was because of the cold or because the overwhelming emotions that swelled in my chest.

"Alright, wait here, okay?" He mumbled back, leaning forwards so he spoke into my ear directly.

I nod before he walked inside. I run a hand through my hair, looking down at my feet a second longer before looking up. I glanced around, jumping when slender fingers found their place on my shoulder.

"Kar.. I really am sorry." Gamzee said quietly.  
"When the fuck did you care if someone touched me anyways?" I asked, tone harsh.  
"A.. A while actually, motherfucker."  
"Why?" I asked, no longer thinking about what I was saying.  
"I've - Well, I've liked you for quite some time you see.. I..." He paused, "I never brought it up 'cause I knew a motherfucker like you would never like someone like me." He sighed, "It's obvious now that you don't."

I frown a little, shrugging his hand off of my shoulder. "That doesn't give you an excuse to be a goddamn dick to everyone I fucking interact with." I state, turning to face him.

He looked down, nodding a little before looking over as Sollux and Dave walked out, coats in hand.

"Leavin' already?" Gamzee asked with a chuckle, a sad chuckle really.  
"Yeah.." I mutter, taking my coat from Dave's hands and slipping it on.  
"Oh.. Well, you all have a good night." He nodded once.

We mumbled our farewells before the three of us left and started towards my home. Dave's arm snaked around my shoulders a few moments later, my arm around his waist and Sollux holding my hand like he always did when we were younger.

I leaned against Dave, sighing softly. "That's one way to start the holiday.." I mumbled.

**••~An Hour Later~••**

When we got back to my place, we had changed out of our wet clothes, Sollux and I changing into our pajamas while Dave just lounged in his boxers. I had then spent a short while patching up Dave. He complained at me the whole while, saying that he was fine, but I wasn't having any of it. Gamzee _had_ landed a few good hits on the blonde, he really had, thought I hadn't been able to see the damage on the juggalo teen.

When we were done, Sollux had then teased me on how I would be _"thuch a good wife~"_ \- His words, not altered in the slightest. I had returned that by calling him a putrid clusterfuck of a human being... He just laughed his ass off. 

Mituna and Kankri had spent the night so far just watching old Christmas movies they were showing on television, so we had just joined them which led to everyone piling up on the couch. The older males had already got the place decorated and presents under the tree.

I was exhausted, sitting between Sollux and Dave and nearly falling asleep on the two, legs over Sollux's lap and head resting on Dave's shoulder. We were in the middle of _Elf_ , sharing a few laughs here and there and it was all in all a good night - Minus the drama at Gamzee's.

Making myself comfy between the two, looking down to the older two to find Kankri falling asleep, trying his best to not lean against either of the Captors. I watched for a second longer before looking away with a roll of my eyes.

' _He's gonna fall asleep on them eventually.._ ' I think with a sigh, ' _Why the fuck even try, Kankri?_ ' I rolled my eyes again.

Sighing I nuzzle into Dave's side, eyes half lidded as I stare at the television, yawning. All I could think of was how warm Dave was and how I could fall asleep next to him like this every time if I could.

' _Jesus fuck Vantas, way to be a sap_.' I think, crinkling my nose in distaste at my own thoughts.

Slowly letting my eyes shut, I felt myself slowly relax more and more before I found myself slipping into unconsciousness, thinking I might actually get some sleep tonight before someone's phone went off, my eyes snapping open at the loud, sudden noise.

I sigh as I sat up, regretting my decision for a split second at the loss of heat around me. "I'm going to bed, night fuckers." I grumble, before standing up and starting towards my room, my feet more or less dragging as I walk to my room.

Sort of diving on to the bed once I passed the threshold, I jump as Carcino appeared from under the blanket, sitting in front of my head before he padded to my side. I sighed, shifting so I was on the bed completely. A moment went by, no sounds heard except for the quiet and muffled murmur coming form the television in the living room. I thought Carcino had got off the bed to wander around, but I was soon proven wrong as a light weight and four paws were on my back, walking around before claws began pricking my skin through my sweater as he started to knead my back, planning to make a bed out of me.

I sigh, letting him continue to prick me before he was laying down, his tiny body rumbling as he purred. I fold my arms, chin resting on my forearms as I stare at the wall in front of me. "Fucking _great_.." I grumble to myself once I realized it was going to be a while before I would be falling asleep again.

**••~Another Few Hours Later~••**

It was the early hours of the morning and I still had not fallen asleep, I was tired, trust me I was, but for some fucking reason, my mind was wide awake while my body had just given up. They had all stayed in the living room so far except for the occasional bathroom breaks. Carcino had left me in favor for the space under my bed, leaving me completely alone.

Instead of sleeping, I figured I would mess on my phone until I would, which appeared to never be coming, so I was just watching a few videos in the meantime. It wasn't long before a pair of footsteps came by again, though I just figured that it was another stop to the bathroom, but when another person's weight was added to the mattress, I had grown confused. Looking over my shoulder back to whoever was climbing in next to me, I shook my head as I saw Dave.

"Goin' t' bed, huh?" He asked, humming a little laying on his side facing me.  
"Yup.." I mumbled back, looking back to my food.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothin' my ass.. Talk to me."  
"Nope, it's nothing." I rolled my eyes.

He sighed, shaking his head before he sat up and I hoped for a second that he wouldn't pester me for an answer he wanted.

"Karkles.." He said, though I kept my eyes on my phone's screen, determined to keep them there. "Karks." He tried again, "Kitkat.." and again, "Karkitty~" he tried once more.

My eyes didn't move any time he tried a new nickname until he reached over me to grab my phone, I groaned, finally turning over and sitting up to face him. "What Strider? That was a really fucking interesting video."

"Yes, a trailer for one of the movies you want to see, _so_ interestin'." He replied sarcastically.  
"It is. Now give my phone back."  
"Nope."  
"But _why_?" I whined a little.  
"Tell me what's wrong." He stated firmly.  
"No-"  
"And don't give my none of that 'It's nothing' bullshit."  
"But it is n-"  
"What did I just say?"  
"None of the fucking nothing bullshit, but it is noth-" He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly leaned forward to clamp my hand over his mouth. "It's nothing you should be worried and worked the fuck up about, you crotchblistering braindead nincompoop." I say quickly, eyes narrowed as I remove my hand from his face.

He stared at me for a second, though his face soon cracked into a shit-eating grin before he burst out laughing. I scowl, not knowing what the blonde found so funny. "What the fuck is so funny, Strider?"

"Bro.. Your insults.. I just - Holy shit, where do you come up with those?"

I shrug, shaking my head. "Shut up. I've said that shit too much when I was younger." I mutter. Dave chuckled, reaching under his shades to wipe his eye. "Don't laugh at me, it's a spur of the fucking moment thing when I'm _NOT_ trying to be somewhat fucking logical."

Crossing my arms over my chest as I looked down, I huff. Dave's laughter had subsided after several seconds, shaking his head.

"Jegus, I love you Karkles, you know that, right." Dave asked as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, arms wrapping around my sides.

My face was in the blonde's chest, keeping my arms crossed, stubborn about not hugging back. My stubbornness stayed for a moment, shoulders hunched slightly before I gave in, trying to return the hug and finding it the most awkward thing ever.

"C'mon Karkles~," Dave cooed, "I ain't lettin' go until you give me a real hug."

I sigh, debating about protesting again before I adjusted myself on to his lap, looping my arms around his neck. "I better be getting my phone back after this." I grumble. Dave merely chuckled and removed one arm from around me and grabbed my phone before pushing it into my chest with a sigh.

"I guess you can have it back, even if it's a shitty trailer."

I shake my head, letting go of the blonde and grabbed my phone from him, though I didn't move from his lap just yet. "So..." I mumble after a moment, looking down.

"Yeah?"  
"What made you come to my room?"  
"The most ironic thing all night." He shrugged.

I roll my eyes, 'Great, more shitty "ironic" bullshit..' I think as I sigh softly. "Okay Strider, entertain my ass, what the fuck is so damn ironic now?"

"Oh, just your bro Sollux sleeping finally."  
"... Are you serious?" I asked, not sure if I should believe him.  
"Yup, you can go see if you wa-"  
"Yeah, no fucking thanks, as long as that assmunch's damn typing is going to be absent for the night, I am fine."

I shake my head, sighing softly, debating with myself for a moment whether I should get off the other teen or if I should stay on a little longer. After that moment was up, I had ended up leaning forward and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Tired again?" Dave asked, voice quieter.  
"Nope," I mumble, turning my head to hide my face in his neck, "not at all my"

He hummed a little, arms settled around my waist, the warmth of Dave's body somewhat giving of a sense of security. We both fell silent for a while, the blonde soon adjusting the both of us so he was laying down beneath me before the blanket was pulled over us.

The silence went on still, comfortable and not too awkward, though the murmur that still came from the television was a bit weird, especially when I would tune in to a sentence and it not make any sense. Eventually though, Dave shifted a little, grabbing my attention. "Want me off?" I asked, sitting up a bit.

"No no, you're fine baby." He quickly assured me.  
"Oh.. Alright then." I say quietly, laying back down on him.  
"So.."  
"What?"  
"Finally comfortable with callin' me your boyfriend?"

I blush, shaking my head. "Shut up."

"No, I mean it. What's with the change of heart?" He hummed a little.  
"What change of heart? No one has a change of heart here, douchenozzle, I have no idea what you're fucking talking about." I deny, shaking my head.  
"Are we doing this again Karkles?"  
"What the hell are we doing again?"  
"Karkles, not funny dude."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. Yeah, that was getting annoying, even for me. I rolled over so that I was now laying beside the blonde, facing him as I lay on my side and curling up a little. I barely noticed that I had pulled the blanket with me before Dave pulled a bit of the blanket back to him. It didn't take long after that for the other male to turn on his side to face me as well.

I stare in the general direction of his face, my red eyes struggling to make out any sort of figure in the room past the doorway. Yawning a little, I tried to smother it, though ultimately failed at doing so.

We were silent, my mind entertaining a few ideas as the silence droned on. Listening to Dave's breathing - The only sound I could concentrate on really - as I pulled from my thoughts, I was still for a few moments before I shuffled closer to the blonde's body, reaching up to remove his shades. Folding the arms of his sunglasses in, he soon plucked them from my grasp to set them beside the bed.

"So.. Not gonna sleep?"  
"More than likely not.." I sigh, shrugging. "Fuck my life." I groan.  
"I'll stay up with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yup. Kankri told me about how you set up a - What was it?"  
"No sleeping rule during storms?" I grumble.  
"Yeah, that was it. So, I think we should have a no sleeping rule when your not able to."  
"Strider..." I growl. "That is the stupidest thing you've ever recommended. No."  
"Aw, don't want me to stay up with you?"  
"No."  
"Not even if you get to look at my eyes all night?"  
"Not even if your dick was engulfed in fucking flames."  
"Okay li'l dude, no ne-"

I groan and lean to press my lips against his to shut him up. It did, though I soon found myself pinned under the blonde. The kiss was soft and passionate, something that I used to only dream of receiving, but now that it was real I was going to savor each one.

My fingers ran through and grabbed on to the blonde locks of hair, eyes shut. The quiet sounds of lips smacking filled my ears before Dave chuckled, removing himself from the kiss. I opened my eyes, red irises locking on one another as Dave grinned a little.

"What's with you Karkles?" He asked, amused.

I felt my face flush, looking away as I shake my head. "N- Nothing." removing my hands from his hair sheepishly, folding them over my chest. Damn that stutter.

"You sure about that?"  
"Positive."  
"Really?  
"A million times fucking yes, Strider." I growl.

He merely laughed at me, his forehead soon against my own. I scowled, grumbling to myself a little about how much of an asshole Dave was, mostly kidding, but some was true. Dave soon sat up, kneeling above me with a leg on either side of my hips. I couldn't exactly see it, but I could feel Dave's eyes on me, the age old paranoia of being watched creeping up my spine. I sat up a little, arms behind me as I hold myself up so I wouldn't fall backwards.

No sooner than I was settled in my slightly uncomfortable sitting position, I felt his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down. Moving my hands from behind me, I obediently laid back down, sighing with a hint of annoyance in the huff of air before his hands were off my shoulders and then on my sides.

My eyes narrowed, hating that I couldn't see much of anything he was doing or the expression on his face and if the closeness of his face, I can guess that he was having trouble seeing as well. I sigh, "Let me up." I tell him, pushing on his chest lightly.

He did, climbing off me and sitting beside me.

"You okay Kitkat?" He asked, mild concern in his voice.  
"Yeah.." I sigh, "I'll be right back, okay?" I nod once.

I didn't wait for an okay from Dave's part before I got up and quickly started out of the room. Briskly walking to the living room, I tried to be as quiet as I could as I looked at the three on the couch. As Dave had said, Sollux laid there fast asleep and glasses askew on his face and snoring softly. Kankri was leaning against Mituna, though said Captor was hanging half way off the arm of the couch, bangs falling out of his face for once, the sift glow of the television illuminating old scars that littered his forehead and the area around his eyes. ' _The accident_..' I think sorrowfully.

Sighing softly, I walk over to the Captor hanging off the couch and crouched down, shaking his shoulder a little. "Mituna.." I say quietly as to not wake up the other two. He stirred a little, mumbling tiredly, words slurred and more incoherent than when he was awake. "Hey, can you sit up a bit?" I asked, using a gentle voice which was really different for me.

Mituna groaned before shifting so he turned and leaned back against Kankri. I snickered a little, shaking my head before glancing between Kankri and Sollux a couple times before standing up again and walking over to shut the television off. There was only the soft glow of neighbor's Christmas lights and the street lights that poured in through the windows, past the blinds, but that wasn't enough to illuminate my path back to my room.

So, I ended up blindly navigating myself back to the room, sticking close to the wall before finding my door. Sighing in relief as I walked in, shutting the door behind me, I ran my hand along the wall next to the door before flipping the light switch,  the light coming on seconds after the audible click of the switch. I only had to blink a few times before I could see, but when Dave hissed at it, I felt a little guilty.

"Damn dude, a little warning next time maybe?" He said, hints of irritation in his words.  
"Sorry.." I mumbled, looking down a little before shuffling back to the bed.

There was silence that hung in the air awkwardly - Well, it brought an awkward tension in my opinion. I looked down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers as I suddenly felt like a bother to the blonde, a small pang ringing through my chest. I had forgotten about a lot of the depressing thoughts I used to have only about a month ago, being clean for almost a full month. I didn't notice that I was blocking everything out until, Dave grabbed my hands, making me jump as I pull to attention.

"Karkat.." He said, looking me dead in the eye, blonde hairs falling in his face because of the way his head was tilted forward. "Are you okay."  
"I'm sorry.." I mumble, looking down.  
"What?"  
"Sorry." I say again, a little louder.  
"For what?" He asked, "The light thing?.. Don't worry 'bout it Karkles, it happens." He said, trying to assure me that it was okay.

' _ **He's lying.**_ ' The pessimistic part of my mind hissed, the forgotten voice a painful reminder of my past.  
' _He's not..._ ' I argue mentally.  
' ** _Of course he is, everyone does. You're a nuisance to everyone._** ' It snapped, ' _ **Why do you think your father drank? You were a pain in the ass. You have Dave worrying about your sorry ass because he pities you, he doesn't really care. You're stalling your brother's education. You are a fucking bother to everyone, Hell, even your own mind doesn't like you.**_ '

It was my voice I was hearing, everything this voice - My voice only much angrier - was telling me were things that I had told myself. I found myself looking down blankly at my hands, my mind and body going numb.

"Karkles, what's wrong?" Dave asked, though I couldn't make any sort of response, just sat there. "Karkles?" He said, taking my hand in his.  
"I.." I start, but couldn't find anything to finish it.

' _I don't want to be fucked up,_ ' I think, ' _I'm sorry. I want to leave. I'm tired of everything.._ ' I frown.

"What?" He asked.  
"I.. Think I can fall asleep now." I say, nodding once.  
"You sure?"  
"Mhm," I hum with another nod, "yeah.."

He nodded a little, giving my hand a small squeeze before leaning in to peck my cheek.

"Lay down then, I got the light." He mumbled next to my ear.

I nod a little, sighing as I glanced over to him, finding red eyes staring at me. I stared into his eyes for several seconds, looking for something unknown to me, but as soon as I looked away from his eyes, I found our faces centimeters away from one another before I closed the gap, connecting our lips. My hands were on his shoulders then, sort of expecting there to be cloth there only to remember that he had decided to just lounge in his boxers.

The kiss was brief almost short enough to be considered a peck, though I had moved to lay down right after, so I didn't dwell on it too long. I laid on my side with my back to Dave so that he didn't have to see my flushed face, feeling his weight leave the bed seconds before the light went off. It took only a few seconds before he was laying behind me yet again. The warmth of his body an old friend as I closed my eyes.

Dave's arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me to him, my head comfortably tucked under his chin, blanket pulled up over both of us again. I sigh softly, going quiet for a moment, though my thoughts were active as all Hell. ".. Do you and Dirk have plans tomorrow?" I asked with a hum.

"Tomorrow?"  
"Later today." I correct myself.  
"I know.. I don't know, I'll stop over in the morning."  
"Okay." I nodded a little.

We go quiet again, the silence comfortable now and not awkward like it had been before.  
  
"Come with me?" He then asked after several seconds later.  
"What?"  
"Come over with me later."

I sigh, eyes cracking open a little before I nod a little. "Fine, I'll go with you." I mumble. "Can I fucking sleep now?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He chuckled a little, burying his nose in my white mess of hair.

I shake my head and close my eyes again, relaxing a little. I knew I wasn't falling asleep now, but in a few minutes I knew I would probably be drifting off. Instead, I focused on the gentle rising and falling of Dave's chest, the breath that washed over my scalp, yawning as I overlap Dave's arm around my waist with my own arm.

Moments later, I felt myself drifting off, slowly falling into sleep's hold.

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finishes 15 minutes before midnight*
> 
> Yes! I posted a new part within a week and not a moment over! 
> 
> ~K, the overexcited author


	25. Tewnty-Five: Christmas Morning

**••~The Next Morning~••**

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up to the sound of the Captor brothers arguing as per usual. I shift a little, trying to roll over to find another body behind me, groggily opening my eyes and looking over to the person to find Dave sleeping somewhat peacefully. Last night's events slowly came back to me, blinking a few times before I turned back around, nuzzling further into the blanket.

The Captors continued to argue over whatever for the next few minutes before they went silent and a muffled rant from Kankri's part soon stepped in. I droned his lecture out, yawning softly before I felt Dave shift behind me, freezing and soon fearing that I woke him up with all my moving. Opening my eyes as his arm tightened around my stomach, I sigh softly, before turning a little once again to look back at him. As soon as my head stopped moving, Dave's arm loosened before he sat up a bit, leaning over before pecking my cheek.

"Mornin' gorgeous." He mumbled, his voice nothing but a rumbled, southern drawl, making my skin crawl.

' _Wow.. Just going to calmly ignore that that rhymed_.' I think, rolling my eyes before turning around fully to face him, finding half-lidded, red eyes looking down at me. "Don't call me that.. Fucking liar." I mumbled, glaring at him.

"But I'm not." He smirked.  
"You are."  
"Not at all, you're fuckin' beautiful."

I felt a blush dust my cheeks, laying my forehead against his chest to hide my face. "I hate you so goddamn much some times.. Dickmunch." I growl. He chuckled, the noise shaking his chest and bouncing my head and resulting in a rather hard, accidental head-butt to the blonde's chest, pulling an 'Oof' from him. "Sorry." I mumble.

"'S fine." He chuckled.  
"Yeah.. It was your own fault anyway."

Dave laughed a little, shaking his chest again, though I moved away before I could render him winded once again. I look up at him to find the male smirking down at me. "What are you looking at, fuckass?"

"A shorty with an even shorter temper."  
"Okay, I fucking get it, I'm short. Every fucking thing about me is short. Can we get over that yet?" I huff.  
"Nah." He shook his head.  
"And why the fuck not?"  
"Because.. Every short thing about you make you even more damn adorable."

I try not to blush, groaning a little and sit up, "I wish you wouldn't say that shit." I tell him, carding a hand through my hair. He hummed a little in question, looking up to me, confused before he sat up as well.

"What do ya mean by that?"

I pause for a moment, "Nothing, it was nothing, okay?" I dismiss, shaking my head, but at Dave's agitated sigh, I could tell he was having none of it. I look down at my hands, picking at the tips of my fingers. "I'm serious Dave, just fucking drop it." I tell him.

The blonde teen merely sighs and moved behind me, arms looping under my own and interlocking his own hands in front of me, holding me close to him, though his hold was loose. I lean back against him head lolling back to rest against his shoulder closed my eyes with a small sigh.

Dave shifted slightly before he was kissing on my neck, soft, feathery pecks trailing from the curve of my neck trailing all the way to my jaw. I shuddered a little once he got close to my ear, though his chuckling at my reaction didn't help any. I shook a little more as the sound of his low chuckle had met my ears.

Moving my head from his shoulder then, though the blonde's light pecks were then focused on the back of my neck, my head tilting forward so he had a bit of better access to the skin there instead of my hair.

"Remember when I left marks all around here?" He asked before raising a hand to ghost over the skin on my neck.  
"Yeah.. Kankri flipped the fuck out." I mumbled with a shrug.  
"I'll hide them better next time." He muttered.  
"Next time?" I asked with a hum, "What makes you think you'll be doing that shit again?"  
"What makes you think you can stop me?" He paused for a moment. "Wow, that was supposed to come out a lot better than it did."

I roll my eyes, shaking my head before I push away from him to stand up. "I'm going to shower." I grumble, moving to collect a new outfit from my closet.

"Can I join?" He asked.

I send him a glare over my shoulder, seeing him grin like the cocky asshole he was. "Try and I'll rip your dick off." I warn.

Once I had my clothes in my arms, I briskly walked to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I sighed as I set my clothes on the toilet and started up the water, mind going numb for a moment as I relaxed a little, knowing I wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted unless one of the four wanted to be an asshole and complain about needing to piss, but I'm pretty damn sure I'd just tell them to fuck off and piss outside - If it were anyone but Kankri that is. If I said that to my brother, I'd be in for a lecture for the next lifetime.

Stripping myself free from my clothes, I dropped said clothes in the hamper before soon stepped into the stream of warm water droplets, getting to cleaning myself as I let my thoughts wander a little. I wondered if it was okay for Dave to bring me over, it was Christmas after all and I wouldn't want to intrude on the brother's bonding time. I wondered how long Kankri was going to stay if he was planning to ever leave and if I was cutting in on his education.

I worried about how much strain was on mine and Gamzee's relationship, knowing that I was not going to forgive him so easily. HE of all people should know I won't give in to forgiving him easily. Then, there was the reminder of what he told me - That he had liked me in a 'more than a friend' way for a while. I had never seen Gamzee as anything else besides a great friend and as someone I can go to for anything.

Next thing I knew I was doing was turning off the warm stream of water, stepping out and starting to dry myself off. I tried not to look at my arms, not wanting to relapse into my depressing thoughts like I had last night. The cool air of the bathroom soon settled in as the steam disappeared.

Pulling on my oversized turtleneck sweater I had pulled out with my black skinny jeans, I soon walked out of the bathroom, and back to my room, towel over my head as I try to dry the white locks of hair that were worn down by the water and sticking to my face.

As I stepped into my room, I removed the towel from my head before sitting on the bed with a soft sigh, towel in my hands as I closed my eyes. I jumped when a body sat behind me, eyes opening as my towel was taken out of my hands and then on my head again, feeling two hands working to dry my hair better than before.

"Seriously Karkles, you're going to get sick if you don't dry your shit properly." Dave mumbled as his hands worked on drying my hair.

I grumble nonsense under my breath and tilt my head down, giving up and deciding not to argue, just letting him dry my hair. I closed my eyes, sighing as I focused on the gentle tugs and patting as Dave dried my hair better.

When the blonde was done making sure my hair was dry as possible, he set the towel aside before his chin was on my shoulder, arms looped around my torso. "Are you satisfied that my hair is now dryer than it fucking was before?" I asked, looking up.

"Very satisfied. Now you won't be bed ridden for a while."  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

Dave turned his head, confusing me for a fraction of a second as I wondered what the Hell he was doing as I stared at the wall before he placed a quick peck on my jawline. I froze for a second before slouching down a little. "When are we leaving?" I asked, in a mumble.

"Whenever you want."  
"It's your house dumbass, so you're making the fucking call." I scowl.  
"But-"  
"You. Are making. The call." I repeat through gritted teeth.  
"Okay, okay, no need to get worked up." He said with a small chuckle. "We can leave in twenty.. Will that work?"

Nodding, I looked back at Dave again, sitting up before turning around to straddle the teen, arms wrapping his neck now. His hands moved to my hips, holding me there.

"Hi there."  
"Hi." I mumble back.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing," I shrug, shaking my head before hesitantly leaning forward to kiss him quickly, "merry Christmas." I say as I pulled back to look at him.  
"Merry Christmas, Kitkat." He chuckled.

He then wrapped an arm around my back, raising his other hand to cup my face as he leaned in again to kiss me, the kiss longer this time. I closed my eyes, savoring the tender kiss while it lasted.

"Okay lovebirdth, that'th enough." Sollux said out of nowhere, scaring me.

I whipped my head around to look at the Captor, "Fuck off, Captor."

"No can do, KK 2.0 wantth you two."  
"Why?" I groan.  
"Food - Yeth, you're eating KK, no ifth, andth or butth." He crossed his arms.  
"Okay, fine."  
"Great."

With that, Sollux turned on his heel and walked away. I sigh as Dave let go of me and I climbed off of him, running my hands through my hair. Dave soon followed me as I started out of the room, looking down at the ground before we reached the living room. It wasn't long before I was seated on the couch and a plate of food - Eggs, bacon and toast if you must know - was shoved into my hands. "Thanks." I mumble to my brother before he was walking away.

Beginning to pick at my food, Dave sat next to me, watching the television which was on again before swiping a few pieces of bacon off of my plate. "Hey! You ball chaffing fuckass, don't touch my food!" I say, curling up further in the corner of the couch, bringing my knees up and keeping my plate between my calf and my stomach, continuing to eat my food.

"Karkat! Language." Kankri called from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

**••~An Hour later~••**

By the time we had gone over to the Strider's household, Dirk was heading out, saying he had to go pick up a few things. I was confused, but didn't bother to question it and neither did Dave, the blonde I call my boyfriend practically shoving his brother out the door.

After that, Dave and I ended up cuddled on the couch as we watched more Christmas movies that were playing. I sat on Dave's lap as we laid back on the couch, peacefully sitting there as we waited for Dirk to come back with whatever he went out to get.

"You bored yet?" Dave asked, fingers playing with my hair now.  
"Not fully, no, not fucking yet."  
"You wanna do something else then?"  
"... Like..?" I ask.  
"Never mind that, do you? Yes or no."  
"I guess." I breathed out in a sigh, crossing my arms over my chest.

He hummed a little and continued to play with my hair, seeming to ignore my answer. I huff and roll my eyes, looking back to the television screen and settled on just watching that.

Moments pass before Dave nudged my shoulder before I was turning my head and then before I could ask what he wanted, I felt a soft pair of lips on ny own, earning a startled noise from me. I soon relaxed and gave into the kiss, turning to sit on his lap sideways now as I wrap an arm behind his neck.

One of his hands cupped my jaw then, a series of quick kissed being traded between the pair of us before he pulled back a little with a small grin.

"Since we got interrupted earlier, I figured we could.."  
"I get it, but a little more of a goddamn fucking warning would be nice." I scowl a little.  
" 'M sorry baby." He mumbled, leaning forward to peck my lips again.  
"Shut up." I growl.  
"I can do that." Dave shrugged.

With that, we both leaned in quickly, lips meeting and working against one another's. I don't know when exactly, but soon enough, I was under the blonde, hands tangled in his hair as a series of long and quick kisses were passed between us. Dave's hands were at either side of my head, keeping himself from laying on me, shades teetering at the tip of his nose, the rim of the glasses bumping against me lightly.

Legs wrapping around his waist after a moment, his tongue soon flicked out and swiped over my bottom lip. I froze a little, eyes opening crack to find the blonde's eyes closed before closing my eyes again and opened my lips partially. Feeling his tongue slip in a little, teasingly, I made a small noise - A whine almost.

Opening my lips a little further, his tongue slipped in further, tongue swiping across the roof of my mouth as he retreated again, pulling back. My eyes open a little, finding Strider with a shit eating grin before I scowled, eyes narrowing a little. "Fuck you." I growled.

"Maybe later, but it _did_ shut me up, didn't it?" He asked, his grin relaxing into a smirk.

I felt my face flush a little more before I pulled the neck of my sweater up over half my face, thankful for the large size of it before turning my head back to the television, staring at the screen calmly.

It didn't take long before Dave was sitting up, and with my legs still wrapped around his hips, it was especially hard to NOT to notice.

"C'mon Karkles." Dave mumbled as he tried to move the cloth from my face, but I was determined to keep it there.  
"Fuck off."  
"Why? I wanna see your face." He tugged again at he neck of my sweater.  
"No." I shake my head.  
"Why not?"

My eyes narrowed on him, deciding not to answer that, muttering unintelligible curses under my breath. A moment of silence passed between us before Dave's hands began to move to my sides, but before his pale, slender fingers could reach their desired destination, I unwrapped myself from Dave and got off the couch, my hands leaving the neck of my sweater in the process.

Eyes a little wider than normal, I had scrambled a few feet away from the couch, knowing what the blonde had intended to do. Dave pushed his shades up and I assumed he looked at me before he sat up.

"Karks.. Will you please come back?"  
"The fuck I will, you must really be a single brain celled- No, a half- Hell, what am I talking about? You can't even be a living pile of so-called 'ironic' trash with less than a quarter of a brain cell if you think I'd walk my ass back over to you so your grubby fingers can just torture the living shit out of me."

His face - What I could see of it - went blank, bored almost before he sighed and mumbled something quiet under his breath and stood up. I took a step back and before I could utter a word, he was in front of me and picking me up like a limp sack of potatoes, hoisting me over his shoulder and I was sitting back on the couch.

Dave sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me like he would if we were in a group of friends that somehow took a liking to me, it was almost possessive. I looked around before back at him, crossing my arms and shifting how I sat a little.

"You know, you make things a lot harder than they need to be - Simple things at that." He said, shaking his head a little.

I stare at him for a few seconds before I looked away, subtly moving away a little. I let my mind soak that information in, which then turned to be a bad idea. "Sorry."

' _ **See? You're just a bother to him!**_ ' My mind yelled at me.

I uncrossed my arms, tugging my sleeves over my hands before refolding my arms again. I try drowning out my thoughts, the anxiety induced fear running with my thoughts as I try to tell myself that all the negative things were all in my head and all lies.

On my own, I didn't get too far, but as soon as Dave spoke, things got quiet as all of me tuned in like a radio that finally got on a station without static. The positive, depressive, angered and fearful parts of me waiting for an answer.

He didn't say anything after my apology for the next few minutes. I soon quietly excused myself to the bathroom. Sure, I didn't know where the fuck it way, and I think it's a little funny that we've hung at my house for so long that he knew practically every inch of my house, but then here I am, in his house, feeling as though the place was some sort of labyrinth.

One I did find the bathroom, however, I quickly got in and shut the door behind me and locked it. Looking down at the floor, I slowly slid down the door until I was sitting down, knees pulled up to my chest and stayed like that for a few moments, just trying to clear my head.

Time seemed to stop for the while I was in there, but I was able to clear my head if that counts as anything, though a few tears had fallen in the process - And by a few tears, I mean quite a bit. It was when a knock came at the door that I nearly jumped out of my skin, mind going a mile a minute along with my heart.

"Are you okay Kat?" Dave asked through the door. I didn't respond, too busy with trying to calm my shit. "You've been in there for twenty minutes, I was just chekin' on you..." He sighed.

I blink a couple times before slowly standing up and walking to the door. I unlocked and opened said door with my head down a little, consequently coming face-to-face with Dave's chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, hand cautiously moving to my shoulder.  
"Peachy. Just. Fucking. Peachy." I sighed.

I kept my head down, looking at my feet before Dave forced me to look at him. I just stared at his shades before he pulled me to him, arms wrapping around me. "Da-"

"Shut up." He said firmly, startling me.  
"Excuse me?" I pull back a little before he pulled me back.  
"Just.. Be quiet. Don't ruin this with words. Just - This can be like your romcoms when they get sappy and just hug while the camera pans out."  
"You.." I thump my head against his chest.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, you are the most unromantic pile of shit I've ever met.. And I thought no one could beat Captor." I huffed.  
"I am offended by that Karkles, are you saying that I'm worst than a nerd?"

I nod a little, trying not to smile in any form and keeping my eyes away from him in fear that if I did, I'd break into a stupid grin. He sighed and mumbled things under his breath before he dropped his head, his nose in my hair.

Pulling back to look at him finally, I frown a little to keep myself from smiling. Dave finally picked his head up after a few seconds before he slid his hands from around me and soon took my hands in his before he tugged me back to the living room.

I followed, dragging my feet as I walked, scowl on my face as he sat down. I still stood looking down at him with a raised brow before he let go of my hands and patted his lap.

"C'mon, sit. Tell ol' Davey what you want for Christmas." He said smoothly with a cocky smirk.  
"It's already Christmas, fucktard." I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever, just sit."

I roll my eyes, moving to sit beside him, but as soon as I started to sit, Dave grabbed my hips and pulled me into his lap so I was sitting on one of his legs. Shifting a little, I faced him and wrapped an arm around his neck to stabilize myself a little better than his arm that had placed around my waist. "You're an asshat."

"Shut up. Now what do you want for Christmas?"  
"I want you to stop being such a fucking idiot."  
"Ha. Ha." He muttered sarcastically, "Very funny. I'm serious."  
"So am I! It's already fucking Christmas, now cut the bullshit. It's too late for you to ask me this shit now. Even if it wasn't, I'd still tell you to not give me any-fucking-thing" I cross my arms stubbornly.

Dave's face went blank, a faint scowl claiming his features and I could practically feel the glare coming from behind his shades and burning holes into my skull. I bit my lip a little and look away from him, eyes dancing from the ground to the television, the wall, and the window, my gaze just hoping from place to place at random.

' _Great, pissed him off again._ ' I think with some guilt as I pulled my arm from around Dave and crossing my arms over my chest in more of a way to calm myself than it was to seem like I was upset.

But.. Just the mere thought of upsetting him and consequently fucking things up in the relationship really messed up my mind. Something about not being strong or holding up my end o the relationship just got to me. I ran a hand through my hair quickly, just leaning against Dave, head on his shoulders as I close my eyes.

"Karks.." Dave muttered after a moment.  
"What?"  
"Why were you cryin' earlier?"  
"I don't-"  
"When you locked yourself in the bathroom? Ring a bell?"

I went silent, opening my eyes to look at the ceiling. "It was a stupid fucking reason, it was a shitty reason and I overreacted to my thoughts because I'm that damn retarded." I sigh.

"You're not retarded.. Maybe a little slow with some things, but no. You're definitely not retarded, and it's really uncool of you to say that about yourself."  
"Who ever said my ass was cool in the first place? I know I'm the complete fucking opposite of your standard of cool, the school's standard of cool, and especially society's standard of cool."

I huff and shake my head before feeling cool fingers on cheek, turning my head before Dave's lips were on my own. I froze a little before relaxing into the kiss, though it didn't last long before Dave's phone went off. The blonde groaned a little before he pulled his phone out and answered it.

**••~Dave's P.O.V~••**

"What bro?" I asked as I answered my phone.  
"Davey! What's up dude?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Well, I'm going to be pullin' up shortly and I need you to help me with the shit I brought."  
"Can't you do it yourself? It's freezing as Hell out there!"

I sigh as he went silent for a moment, looking at Karkat who had looked back to the television for the moment, his face a light shade of red.

"You can fuck your boyfriend later David, I need your ass outside helpin' me in two minutes." He stated firmly, sounding dead serious.  
"Fine, but Karks is helpin'." I say earning the albino's attention.  
"Whatever. Two minutes ya hear?"  
"Yeah, yeah.."

With that I hung up, putting my phone aside as I shook my head.

"What the fuck am I helping with?" The smaller teen asked.  
"Dave need extra hands to haul shit in."

He hummed a little and shook his head, looking back to the television. After several seconds, a pat his thigh. "Alright, we got a minute to get our butts out there, so we gotta get up now."

"Fine." He stood up, walking over to where out stuff had been placed when we first got here.

I slipped my shoes on before my coat, flipping my hood up over my head as Karkat put what he needed on before he went to the door. Before he could open it though, I reached past him and pushed on the door.

"Cut the shit Strider, let me open the door."  
"I don't know what you are talkin' 'bout." I smirk a little.

I was just planning to mess with him, glancing out the window for Dirk's car before looking back to him when the car hadn't been spotted. Karkat had turned around to face me, arms crossed over his chest with an annoyed expression that was just too cute for his own good.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could voice anything, the white haired boy uncrossed his arms and grabbed the sides of my hood and pulled me closer to him, lips crashing together in one fluid motion. He was standing in his toes, that much was clear when he pulled back seconds later and sunk down back to his normal height.

"Now can I open the fucking door?" He asked, dropping his hands from my hood.

I stare at him for a second, shaking my head before removing my hand from the door. "Fine."

"Finally, fucking dickmunch." He grumbled as he pulled the door open and stepped outside.  
"Aw, don't be that way baby~." I cooed with a smirk following him out, shutting the door.  
"I can't not be this way when I'm dating a complete fucking child in a sixteen year old's body and refuses to grow the fuck up."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the snow, plotting on some things before Dirk's car horn went off a few quick times in a simple greetings, letting us know of his arrival.

I start to the car first, only realizing that in the passenger seat there was another person there. "What the..?" I mumble to myself, my curiosity perking up some.

I looked back to find Karkat slowly following behind, hands stuffed in his pockets. I looked back just in time to be tackled by a laughing male, falling back into the snow, my shades thankfully staying on. Once I regained my surroundings, I looked up to see none other than the 'prankster king' himself, John Egbert, standing up.

"Dave!" He exclaimed, grinning widely.  
"Damn Egdork, were you planning to crush me?" I grunted and sat up.  
"Sorry man, I guess I got a little excited there, but can you blame a guy, I mean.. I'm seeing my best bud for the first time in years!" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

I shake my head and cautiously stand up, looking to the car to make sure I wasn't going to get tackled again by anyone else. Sighing a little, I glanced around for Dirk, wondering where the hell the guy went before I found him talking to Karkat.

"Holy shit Dave, is that him?" John asked out of nowhere.  
"Who?" I raised a brow.  
"Your boyfriend- What's his face.."  
"Karkles?" I question, chuckling a little. "Yeah, that's him."  
"Aww, he's so cute in person! I mean, I'm not interested in him or anything, but I'm just saying."

I rolled my eyes and took the chance to get a better look at John, though I can't say I was too surprised about how much he had changed and matured through the years.

John was about the same height as me - 5'7" - now, mocha skin peeking out wherever his skin was shown, though he still had the same friendly, bright blue eyes that he had when we were kids. A mop of thick, black hair stuck out from under his hat, and his big nerd glasses still claimed his face. His same dorky, bucktoothed smile was still around and all in all, he was still so familiar, even with the new looks.

Pulling from my thoughts, I looked around a little. "So, I'm guessing there really wasn't anything you needed us to grab?" I asked Dirk, halting whatever he was saying to Karkat.

"What?.. Oh. Nope! Just thought you'd wanna see John. Nice surprise huh?"

I hummed a little and shrugged, nodding once in affirmation. "Yeah, but it would be a lot nicer if my ass wasn't cold and wet."

"I said I was sorry!" John whined a little, hands on my shoulders.

I chuckled and shook my head before we all started inside, shoes and costs being removed at the door. As soon as I was free from my own coat and shoes, I had quickly moved to me room seconds later.

Once in my room, I shut the door behind me, removing my pants and throwing them in a corner with other dirty clothes before rummaging through my drawer for a new pair of jeans.

Pulling on a pair of black skinnies, I soon walked back out to the living room, finding Karkat on his phone and John and Dirk chatting and catching up. I slowly walked over to my boyfriend before snatching the phone from his hand in one quick motion, turning the device off.

"What the fuck Strider?!" He yelled, moving to grab for his phone.  
"Nuh-uh, it's social time, no phone for you or you'll close yourself off from us."  
"But-" He started in a mumble.  
"If your brother gives you shit about it, I'll take the blame." I say in return in a mumble of my own.

He crossed his arms with a scowl, earning a chuckle from my part as I stuff his phone in my pocket. I turn to sit next to him, ruffling his hair, making it messier than normal. He swatted at my hand and scrunched his face up. "Come on, you can be antisocial later."

"Is it later enough?" He muttered after several seconds.  
"Nope. Come, let's go talk to John. He's.. Somewhat cool." I say, standing up, offering a hand to help him up.

He was stubbornly before taking my hand and standing up. I flashed a small smile before I led him to where the raven haired male was. "Yo Egdork." I say as I stopped in front of the teen.

"Hey Dave, sorry about the whole tackling thing earlier."  
"It's cool bro, don't worry about it. You've said before that you'd want to talk to Karks when you got the chance, so.. Here's your chance." I shrug, pushing Karkat in front of me.

I watched as Karkat turned his head to glare at me before he looked back to John.

"Hi!" John grinned.  
".. Hi." Karkat mumbled back.

Well, this going nowhere fast, so before John could unleash a load of invasive questions about Karkat and his life, I leaned forward to mumble in Karkat's ear: "I'm goin' t' help Dirk in the kitchen." I tell him, guessing that's where my brother had vanished off to. "Alright, you kids have fun - Not too much fun, though." I speak up so both of them could hear me before making my way to the kitchen.

**••~An Hour Later~••**

By now, John and Karkat were now debating on which films a were better between romcoms and Nick Cage movies, though neither were really good in my opinion, I just managed to sit through the film's with the nerds. It was nice seeing Karkat not closing himself off and actually talking to someone new, even if it was over a stupid topic such as this one.

John, Karkat and I were all on the couch, John on one end and me and Karkat on the other, the albino teen leaning against me comfortably with my arm wrapped around his shoulders. The other two were deep in the conversation, but as soon as Dirk waltzed in and started passing out gifts wrapped in horses patterned wrapping pattern at Dirk's request, though I doubt he would've choose anything different if I'd suggested it.

"You two," Dirk gestured to me and Karkat, "have a joint present, but you'll be getting that last." He said with a small nod.  
"I'm worried now." I mumbled, wrapping my arm a little more protectively around the teen that laid against me.

Moments of ripping and shredding paper later, smuppets had been tossed at me, causing me to use Karkat as a shield as I pulled him into my lap. The three of them laughed at me, though I ended up being scolded by Karkat for his use as a human shield.

Small things had been exchanged before it was finally time for Karkat and I to get this joint gift that Dirk had given us some foresight about. I grew slightly nervous as we were handed the box, though I kept my face blank, not about to show any sign of fright to my brother.

I wrap my arms around Karkat's waist, his back to my chest as I rest my chin on his shoulder. "Why don't you open it Karkles?" I tell him as he looked at the box in his hands.

He just shrugged before starting to tear the wrapping off. I watched with a blank expression though soon the paper was off, Karkat freaked out, dropping the box before he scrambled to pull his knees to chest. "What wrong Ka-" I started before I stopped and spotted the condom box Dirk had given me weeks ago. "DIRK!"

I felt my face heat up, embarrassment engulfing me quickly as I looked at laughing John before lolling at my brother as he moved to pick the box up and sat next to us. I glared at my brother silently behind my shades as he opened the box to start talking about the contents of said box.

"Come on, no need to be shy about them." Dirk said as he blindly pulled the first strip out. "So, I just bought a few sizes for you two, the smallest I know is for Davey, so.. If you two get bored you can just make balloons out of them." He started with, John trying to smother his laughter throughout this whole thing as he hid his face in his arm. "Then we have this.. This is lube. It makes it so it's-"  
"I think we can figure out what everything is and what it's for in our free time." I said quickly, interrupting him before he got any further.  
"Alright, alright. I'll just put this back in your room." Dirk said before getting up and walking towards my room.

Silence fell in the room for several seconds, John's laughter subsiding before Karkat turned to look at me, face still a bright red.

"Back?" He asked in a growl, trying to mask his embarrassment with anger.  
"Uh.. Funny story. He actually gave that to me a li'l while ago and I just never got around to throwin' that shit out since.. Well, since you got put in the hospital."

He continued to glare at me, and I was guessing that he was silently cursing me out, but I didn't vocally acknowledge it nor did my expression as I looked away and from him and to the television again. It was obvious he wasn't too mad or be would either be yelling at me, moving away from me, or.. No, that's about it. Instead, he uncurled himself, finally moving his knees from his chest and cuddling up to me, his sour expression still lingering nonetheless.

When Dirk came back, he had settled down between us and John, sitting back with a sigh. He sighed softly before turning his head towards us.

"So, you two have any plans later?"  
"I dunno, Karks has friends over so he's gonna be there for a bit later." I shrugged, "We _may_ do something later."  
"And what? Leave John by his lonesome?" Dirk hummed.  
"No, he can come if he wants, I'm sure Karkat won't mind. Right?" I asked, my question aimed towards the teen in my lap.

I watched as Karkat shook his head, eyes unmoving from the screen, though he fidgeted with his sleeves, giving hint that something bothered him. Looking back to Dirk and John, I shrugged. "You're chill with hanging with us Egbert?"

"Yeah! If course I am." John said, giving his signature dorky grin.

I nod once in affirmation, sighing softly as I held the male in my lap close. Everyone fell silent for a moment before John had started up a conversation with Dirk again about who knows what, filling the air with conversation though Karkat and I stayed silent. I could tell that the Vantas had a few things on his mind, if his absent -minded tugging at his sleeve said anything. I, too, had a few things on my mind, wondering if Karkat was bothered by something and if he really didn't mind John tagging along. Letting my mind wander, I kept my face expressionless.

I began tossing a few ideas around in my head for later - If we did decide to do anything that is. 


	26. Twenty-Six: Christmas Afternoon

**••~An Hour Later // Karkat's P.O.V~••**

After hanging out at the Strider household for a little while longer, John, Dave and myself had left in favor of going to my house after Dirk decided to contact his boyfriend through Skype. Kankri had welcomed John in with no problem.

I sat with Sollux one corner of the room, venting to him about everything going on in my head, something I had usually done with Gamzee, but seeing as his actions from last night.. I had to go to Sollux now.

With Sollux and I litterally sitting in a corner side by side, I leaned against him as I droned on about the doubts I had in my mind. Kankri and Mituna were carrying their own conversation in the kitchen, Mituna talking rather loudly, but what was new? John and Dave lounged on the couch, watching television and throwing comments to one another once in a while.

Sollux's arm snaked around my shoulders as I sighed, running a hand through my hair quickly, though soon got whined as my fingers ran into a knot.

"You okay, KK?" He asked with a snicker.  
"It's NOT fucking funny." I say as I pull my hand out of my hair, scowling.  
"It'th a little funny."  
"Fuck off."  
"That'th why you need to brush thith meth." He said, gesturing to my hair.  
"Do you not know what I meant when I told you to fuck off?"  
"Hey Thtrider." Sollux said, ignoring me.  
"The fuck are you doing?" I groaned.  
"Sup?" Dave called back.

Sollux crooked his finger in Dave's direction in a 'come hither' motion, watching the blonde hesitate before he got up and trudged over. I sighed, long and low, glaring at Sollux before looking at the ground as Dave stopped in front of us.

"What's up?" The blonde questioned.  
"Tell your boyfriend that he dethperately needth to brush his hair."  
"Why? It can't be that bad."  
"You wanna thee for yourthelf? He just got thtuck in hith own netht."  
"No way.." He said before a hand was in my hair, catching a knot.  
"Ow! What the fuck!" I winced and looked up.  
"Thee?"  
"Damn dude, when was the last time this thing meet a brush?"

I went silent then, looking down again before Dave muttered something I didn't pay attention to before Sollux's arm had removed itself from around me and he had gotten up and left within seconds. I turned my head to see where the Captor was going before I looked back at Dave, finding the blonde offering a hand to help me up.

"Come on Karks. Up." He said, hand unmoving and still there for me to take.

I narrowed my eyes on him, feigning annoyance before I rolled my eyes and huffed, taking his hand and pulling myself to a stand, coming close to being against the blonde. His hold on my hand didn't let up just yet, though my grip had faltered as soon as I was on my feet looking up at the taller male, staring directly into his reflective shades. I really hate how often he hid his eyes.

"Get a room!" Was the only thing heard from John before Dave let go of my hand and looked back at the raven haired male on the couch.  
"You're just jealous~." Dave retorted in a teasing tone.  
"Jealous of what? I'm not jealous of anything, Dave!"  
"Yeah, you are." Dave said before looping an arm around me and turning towards his friend with a smirk. "Because you, Egdork - Nerd of nerds, self-proclaimed prankster king - are jealous that I have a cutie to flaunt around you." He gestured to me.

I scowled and elbowed his side, sneering a little. "Flaunt? You do not flaunt me. I am not a fucking object that you show off!" I yelled, appalled by the idea of Dave thinking that he could show me off like some flashy object.

'Besides, what is there for him to flaunt? A sleep deprived, depressed mess of boyfriend? Yeah, some prize.' I think as I look from both of them.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just reminding our friend-"  
"Your friend." I muttered, ignoring the slightly hurt expression on John's face.  
"Whatever. I was reminding him 'bout the times he himself made comments about how cute you were."

I opened mouth to retort, but was soon silenced as somethings hard tapped my head before Sollux walked from behind me until he was in front of us and handed Dave a brush.

"Have fun taming the beatht." He mumbled before walking towards kitchen.

I started inching from blonde and the brush, frowning and shaking head before he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to he couch. "Please don't fucking do this Strider." I whined.

He didn't listen though, sitting down with his legs spread before he pulled me down to sit in front of him, between his legs and soon started to work the brush through my hair. I sat still, closing my eyes as it tugged on a few knots a couple strokes in.

After each brush stroke, a gentle hand ran through the same part afterwards, sending a strange, tingling sensation that crawled down the back of my head and down my spine. I opened my eyes when Sollux walked back in, mumbling to himself. "What's got your boxers in a bunch, nerd king?" I asked with a sigh.

"MT. What'th new?"  
"Of fucking course - Ow."  
"Sorry." Dave murmured.  
"It's fine." I shake my head. "What's the guy's problem this time?"  
"Who the Hell knowth? Maybe your brother, but I am not talking to him right now."  
".. Did you take your pills?"  
"What?"  
"Pills, idiot. Did you fucking take them today?"  
"Yeth, of courthe I did KK."  
"ALL of them?" I raised a brow before wincing.  
".. I'll be fine!" He groaned.  
"Captor, get your dumb self to wherever the fuck your medication is, take what you didn't, and get the hell on with your day somewhat normally."

Sollux sent me a look from over his glasses, the both of us staring at each other, eyes locked for a moment before Dave hit the largest knot yet, pulling my head back. "Ow, ow, and a million times OW!" I scowled.

"I'm sorry! It would be a lot easier if you actually brushed this nest."  
"No, because it gets all flat and gross then."  
"Then put gel in?" He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.  
"And you don't think I've tried?" I scoff, "It's nothing like a natural mess."  
"Awww! You two are like an old, bickering, married couple!" John commented.

I froze, feeling Dave's brushing come to a halt as well, everyone fell silent for two seconds before Sollux started laughing. My eyes darted to the hacker, narrowing on him before I shifted back towards Dave. "Shut it, bee boy, and go take your goddamn medicine." I said with a huff, fighting down any signs of blushing before the teen behind me had nudged me forward and continued to run through hair, tugging at the knots once again.

"Sheesh, tough crowd.." John muttered then, drawing a chuckle from Dave.  
"Don't worry bro, Karkat much a laugher.. Except in some situations."  
"Don't you dare." I muttered.

The two snickered, though didn't make any other comments.

Moments passed before Dave set the brush down finally, wrapping an arm around me while his other hand ran through my hair, double checking for any knots. With dull nails lightly ghosting over my scalp repeatedly, I shuddered softly before he was done, wrapping both arms around my torso securely. Sollux sat next to us and had been there for a couple moments after taking care of his business.

The older males were still in the kitchen doing God knows what. I had thought that Mituna would have joined us a while ago, but I'm surprised he hasn't. I cuddled back into Dave, resting my head on his shoulder as all four of us zoned on the television - At least, I think we were, no one said a word, so I had been left to believe so.

My gaze broke away from the screen when Kankri and Mituna walked in, the older Captor sitting on the other the Hell of it.

"Fuck, MT. Get off!" Sollux exclaimed pushing at his brother who stood his ground and kept his place in Sollux's lap.  
"Make me." Mituna stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner as looped his arms around the younger's neck.  
"Alright you two," Kankri started as he stood up with a few wrapped items in his arms, "don't you go starting things I'm going to have to end. That goes double for you, Mituna. Now, will you please get off your brother before you upset him further."  
"Fine.." The elder Captor said with an over exaggerated sigh. "No fun." He mumbled and slid on to the ground.

Kankri clicked his tongue in a soft 'tsk'ing manner before he placed a wrapped item in each of our laps - Though he had to hand Dave's his for obvious reasons.

"I apologize - John, was it? - if I knew we'd have another face around, I would have tried -"  
"Oh! No, it's totally fine dude." John quickly interrupted, shaking his hands in a dismissive motion.  
"Are you sure? I would hate for you to feel any degree of discomfort, even if it is minimal." Kankri frowned.  
"Yeah! You guys go about your business." He grinned.

With a hesitant nod, Kankri then grabbed a box for himself.

Everyone - Minus John, of course - started ripping into the wrapping one by one until we were done, though Sollux had waited until everything was done and all the paper was thrown away before he had gotten up. "Where are you going?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I forgot thomething, I'll jutht be two thecondth." Sollux assured me before continuing down the hall.  
"Whatever." I muttered.

Feeling Dave's arms wrap around me again, I looked up at the blonde for a second before my eyes turned to the floor, taking in the items that were in small piles, one pile per person, though there had only been a few items for each person.

Mituna's consisted of mainly gaming items... Not much else to say about it. Sollux's were joke gifts such as a bee plushie for babies and other things that embarrassed the Captor. Kankri had received a book he's been talking about from me, and a few joke gifts as well from the Captors. I, too, had gotten a romance novel that I had told myself that I would start as soon as possible along with a couple others. Finally, Dave had gotten a couple CD's by his favorite bands - Ones that I don't understand how he likes.

When Sollux finally came back, I hadn't noticed before he plopped something in my lap. I didn't look at whatever object he had gave me, instead looking up to him quickly, finding the teen standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. "What is this?" I ask without looking at it.

"Thomething that you'd be thankful for if you'd jutht thee what it ith inthtead of interrogating me."  
"You confuse the shit out of me, Captor." I grumble before I look down at the rectangular object in my lap.

I had to study it for a second before I raised a brow, finally accepting that this was a laptop, though soon became skeptical and looked back at Sollux. "Is it bugged?"

"What?"  
"Does it have a fucking virus, idiot? I know how you are with that shit."  
"No, I thwear it doethn't have a viruth.. Thcoutth honor."  
"You were nev-"  
"I know!"

I rolled my eyes and open the lid of the laptop to see for myself.

"I have it all thet up for you and everything. It'th my old one, and you don't have to worry about anything being on there - Hell, it hathn't been uthed for almotht a year."  
"I see.." I mutter.  
"You've jutht bitched about your old laptop not working tho.. Merry Chrithtmath." He shrugged dismissively before he sat back down.

I hummed a little in thought before I had set the device aside by my pile, muttering a small, appreciative thanks to the Captor, though I doubt he heard me. I smile a little, but didn't let it linger long before letting it fall.

"So.." Dave mumbled next to my ear, chin resting on my shoulder with a soft sigh. "Do you want to go anywhere later?"  
"Like?" I mutter in return.  
"Dunno.." He shrugged. "Anywhere."  
"Maybe, but you're picking the damn place." I breathed out, turning my head towards him a little.  
"Alright, but only if I get a definite answer from you."

I sigh, rolling my eyes and going silent for a few seconds, stubbornly, before nodding once. "Yes."

"Yes what?"  
"Strider.." I narrowed my eyes.  
"Karkat." He retorted in a light tone.

I turned a little more to face him a bit better before Dave, in turn, shifted to face me more as well. I took a moment to take in his features again, the slightly tanned, pale skin that flaunted faint, barely noticeable freckles that disappeared behind his shades along with the red eyes he hated to show, but I loved. I studied his wheat blonde bangs that swooped over his forehead and no lower, then how they tucked behind his ear.

Short stubble started to peak out, showing that he needed to shave whereas I just got rid of that shit as soon as it started. "You need to shave." I say, making a slightly repulsed face as I eyes the small hairs jutting from his skin.

"What? Don't like it?"  
"Not when I'm this close to it." I shake my head.  
"Yeah, I don't like it too much either, but.. I'm too lazy to do anything about it." He shrugged.  
"Well, you say that you don't trust me with blades," I note quietly, frowning softly at the reason behind it, "and even fucking less when it's near skin - Mostly my own - so, I can't do it."  
"Looks like we're both going to have to suffer."

I scrunch my nose up a bit and shake my head, about to retort before Kankri had interrupted me.

"Karkat, would you mind taking your things to your room?" He asked, a stern look on his face when I looked over to my brother, as if he was expecting Dave and I to do 'lewd' things in front of him and the rest.  
"I would mind, but in fear of my ass getting lectured by you or scolded, I guess I can take my shit away."  
"Seriously Karkat? What is with you and that repulsive language?"  
"It's called not having a stick up my ass." I snap at him, earning a snicker from the others.  
"Yet. You don't have anything up there yet, but then again, that'th DV'th job." Sollux commented.  
"Oh, real mature Captor, how about you take this big ol' FUCK YOU and shove it?" I growl defensively.

I felt my face quickly go from neutral to a deep shade of red in a matter of seconds before I moved Dave's from around me and stood up. I stooped down to grip my things before I made a beeline to my room, not making eye contact with any of them.

Once I had reached my room, I shut my door behind me and walked over to my bed, setting the things in my hands down before moving to pull my phone from my pocket, but went wide eyed when I found that the small, rectangular device was no longer on my person. I felt my face then drain of color as I began panicking. "Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck.." I hiss under my breath. I take a few seconds to try and remember where my phone was before I turned to find my door opening.

I froze, watching my door slowly open with suspicion before Dave had slowly slipped in, his face a light pink.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, shutting the door behind me.  
".. Peachy." I shrug.  
"Not good then." He sighed.  
"Nope."

He hummed a little and shoved his hands in his pocket before taking an almost hesitant step towards me before we were practically toe to toe with one another. I wrapped my arms around myself, staring up at the blonde. ".. Do you still have my phone?" I asked, raising a brow in question.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He nods one, quickly, before he had pulled my phone from his pocket.  
"Thanks." I mutter, taking the small device and powering it back on.  
"Sure."

Silence fell between us before I looked up at Dave again to see him looking around, sighing softly before I pocketed my phone. "Hey.." I mutter, grabbing Dave's attention as he turned his head towards me then.

"What?"

I didn't answer verbally, instead choosing to think over something for several seconds before I stood on my toes, hands reaching up to hold the sides of Dave's head before connecting our lips. I could feel him freeze for a second in shock before he relaxed and kissed back. I was kind of relieved that he wasn't pushing me away, letting myself relax and drop my hands to loop around his shoulders calmly, letting my eyes slip shut slowly. His hands found my hips, pulling me closer to him. We parted after almost half a moment when Dave grinned.

"Wow, I think I'm starting to like this side of you." He mumbled against my lips.  
"What side of me?" I asked as I pulled back a little, standing on my feet fully again.  
"This more.. Active side - If you'd call it that." He shrugged  
"Yeah, no.. I'd call it more comfortable." I rolled my eyes. "And your stubble is really fucking itchy." I inform him as I shake my head.  
"I told you we'd have to suffer." He notes in a teasing tone.

He chuckled before pressing his lips to mine again for a second before he added a few more pecks and took a step away from me. My arms fell back to my sides, Dave's hands retreated before he held one out to me.

"Let's go, or they'll think we're up to something." He said, hand still out for me to take.

I sigh before taking his hand in mine and we both had soon left the room.

**••~Hours Later~••**

After a while of hanging around the house, it had been decided that John, Dave, Sollux, and myself were going to go to the mall - Sollux only coming along because I felt weird about leaving him behind, with Mituna and Kankri nonetheless. Hell only knew what sort of tortures he would have gone through if I hadn't dragged his ass out. After a few mere moments of Sollux scrambling to change out of his pajamas, I was soon driving us all to the mall.

We were currently in the car, stuck in traffic and sadly at one of the longest lights in town and what do you know? It just turned red. I sigh and sat back, knowing we had a bit of a wait. Quiet country music hummed from the speakers in the car, filling the car with some sort of noise so we didn't sit in complete silence. I glanced around a little as I stared out the windshield, dropping my hand from the steering wheel and into my lap.

I jumped when I felt one of my hands being grabbed, eyes drifting from the hand, up the arm it was attached to and looked at Dave then who was sitting in the passenger seat. Keeping my expression blank, I looked at him for a few seconds.

"You okay?"  
"It's a long ass light, it pisses everyone off when they get it."  
"Well then," He chuckled softly, giving my hand a light squeeze, "I guess we'll only be here for a little longer."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, looking back in front of me as I felt the blonde pull my hand towards him, interlocking our fingers before I felt a pair of lips pressed against my knuckles. Next came a few fake gagging sounds from the back seat. "Oh, grow the fuck up." I groaned.

"You two need to thtop being thapth, thave that for later."  
"Seriously Dave, I've never seen you so.. Uncool."  
"Hey!" Dave snapped turning around to face John. "I am the coolest of cool, Egbert, but that doesn't mean I can't show some affection once in a while."  
"Keep telling yourself that." I mutter.  
"You too Karks?" He then asked me, sounding slightly offended.

I shake my head and shrugged, giving a small smile as I tried not to chuckle. Dave turned back around and slouched in his seat, grumbling to himself about how he's going to show us that he was cool. I merely gave his hand a squeeze before working my fingers free from his as the light turned green soon enough.

I let my thoughts slowly disappear as I focused on the road again, sitting up and tuning in to the conversations in the car, though it really only went in one ear and out the other. There were a few things I perked up and tuned in to, especially when Dave had mumbled along to one country song that he had turned the volume up for. I found it kind of cute to hear him singing along to a song, though I kept a straight face, not showing any interest besides a few glances. I doubt he saw those quick glances, but then again, with those shades on, I can't see if he was looking at me or anywhere really.

I had barely noticed the time passing before I was pulling into a parking space in the mall's parking lot. As soon as I put the car in park, the doors flung open the three other getting out and practically slamming the doors shut behind them. "Damn, rip the doors off next time." I mumbled as I take the keys out, getting out before locking the doors and pocketed them. I glanced around to find them already halfway to the mall's sliding doors, sighing as I walked after them.

Watching as they disappeared behind the doors, I sighed a little, frowning faintly and looked around a little before I, too, walked in. I looked around, finding this entrance leading directly into the food court, seeing many people around, but no sign of the three that I came with. I scowl and take a few steps in before pulling my phone out.

 **' --** **carcinoGeneticst** **[GC] began trolling** **twinArmageddons** **[TA] --**

 **CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU,** **ASSHAT** **?**  
**  
CG: WHERE THE LITERAL HELL DID YOU GUYS GO?'**

I sent quickly before I felt an arm wrap around me, flinching at the sudden contact before I immediately froze up. I slowly looked over to find Sollux standing there, reading over my shoulder.

"Well, I can thay that I'm right here, but the other two ran off."  
"What? Why?" I asked, confused.  
"Hell if I know." He shrugged. "DV jutht told me to keep you occupied or whatever."  
"Occupied?" I felt my stomach drop as I spoke, fingers clenching my phone tightly.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have thaid anything about that." Sollux mumbled.  
"Maybe not."  
"Shit, thorry KK.. C'mon, let'th go find the Hot Topic around here." Sollux said, arm remaining around my shoulders as he started walking, leading me along.

I looked down at the ground, pocketing my phone after a few seconds, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach. Leaning on Sollux a little, the scent of Old Spice surrounding me soon enough and assaulting my nostrils. It didn't smell bad, it was just a bit too much.

"MT gave me his credit card and thaid to go nutth.."  
"We're not emptying your brother's fucking credit card, Captor."  
"I wathn't thaying we are, I'm jutht thaying we got the money."  
"And we got until six - When this shit all closes."  
"Hey, it'th Chrithtmath."  
"I fucking know."

I rolled my eyes and shake my head before we were walking into the store. I detached myself from Sollux, starting to roam the store with the brunette following behind me.

**••~Sollux's P.O.V~••**

Following behind the albino, I pulled my phone out to see a couple messages from Dave.

 **'DAVE: yo, did you get Karks distracted?  
**  
**DAVE: bro**  
**  
** **DAVE: this is crucial information, i need to know!**  
**  
SOLLUX: yes strider, he's currently in emo heaven aka hot topic.**  
**  
DAVE:** **finall** **!**  
**  
** **DAVE: finally***  
**  
SOLLUX: why did you ditch him?**  
**  
SOLLUX: well, us really...**  
  
**DAVE:** **thats** **confidential information**  
****

**SOLLUX: come on.**  
**  
** **SOLLUX: he was upset to hear you ran off with JN .**  
**  
DAVE:** **jn** **?**  
**  
** **SOLLUX: your friend, dipshit .**  
**  
DAVE: oh**  
**  
DAVE: was he really?**  
  
**SOLLUX: why would i lie to you?**

**SOLLUX: especially about KK.**

**SOLLUX: need i remind you that** **im** **the one who is watching out for him now and not** **GZ** **who would have gladly ripped your throat out and left you decapitated in the middle of the mall without mercy for even thinking of bailing on him?**  
**  
** **DAVE:** **sheesh** **, thanks for the image, now i cant get the image of my dead body out of my head**  
**  
SOLLUX:** **im** **just letting you know.'**

"Who's messaging you, fuckass?" Karkat asked, pulling my attention from my phone.  
"MT, he'th being an ath."  
"Ah.." He mumbled, before he went back to wandering around.

 **'DAVE: so whats he doing?**  
**  
** **SOLLUX: just looking at things.**  
**  
DAVE: like?**  
**  
SOLLUX: band tees.**  
**  
DAVE: he wears those?**  
**  
SOLLUX: yes. did you think he just wore sweaters?**  
**  
DAVE: no i just havent seen him in one in forever and the last time was when i first moved in**  
**  
SOLLUX: well, when hes really tired and/or too hot he wears them .**  
**  
SOLLUX: other times though he pulls through being too hot and keeps the sweaters on or**  
**whatever.**  
**  
SOLLUX: of course, he had a shit ton of rubber bracelet things he wears with them.**  
**  
DAVE: i can guess why**  
**  
SOLLUX: you know?**  
**  
DAVE: yeah.**  
**  
DAVE: i kind of confronted him about them and asked him out on the same day**  
**  
SOLLUX: damn.**  
**  
SOLLUX: and he still said yes?**  
**  
DAVE: obviously**  
**  
SOLLUX: you are one lucky bastard DV ill give you that**  
**  
DAVE: i tend to be**  
**  
DAVE: so...**  
  
**DAVE: what all is he in to?**

**SOLLUX: you dont know what your boyfriend likes?**

**DAVE: for the most part i do**

**DAVE: <picture message>'**

Clicking on the picture to open it up, I saw that it was one of the jewelry stands they had set up.

 **'DAVE: they have some interesting things do you think** **hed** **like any**  
**  
** **SOLLUX: KK and jewelry?**  
**  
SOLLUX: good luck, not even I know what he likes concerning that.**  
**  
DAVE: should i go with jewelry?**  
**  
SOLLUX: i dont know DV .**  
**  
SOLLUX: the most i can tell you is that KK is obviously a sap for romantic gestures**  
**  
SOLLUX: if you can piece something together for him you have him in the palm of your hand.**  
**  
DAVE: dammit**  
**  
DAVE: youre no help**  
**  
SOLLUX: never said i was any in the first place.**  
**  
DAVE: whatever**  
**  
DAVE: meet up with me and john in the food court at 5**  
**  
SOLLUX: thats in an hour.**  
**  
DAVE: i know**  
  
**SOLLUX: fine okay. '**

With that, I pocketed my phone and quickly walked over to the other teen, wondering what the hell Dave was planning, though didn't ponder on it too long before Karkat and I were both looking at T-shirts. "Tho.."

"Yeah?"  
"You wanna go get a coffee after thith?"  
".. You really don't know how great that'd be." He said with a small, soft laugh.  
"Did you jutht laugh~?" I teased.  
"Shut up, lispy.." He shrugged, "And so what if I did? Got a fucking problem with it?"  
"No. It'th jutht been a while." I snicker a little and shake my head.

I looked at Karkat, staring at him behind colored lenses, and I could tell his mind was fighting with him. He wore the same concentrated, sad expression that he had always worn whenever he was thinking over things too much. I sigh, clicking my tongue softly. ' _Whatever Dave ith planning better be worth it._ ' I think with a small sigh.

**••~About an Hour Later~••**

By now, Karkat and I had stopped by Hot Topic, one of the coffee shops, and grabbed a few games from the small Game Stop that they had near one of the other entrances. We were left with a few extra moments to wander before we were to meet up with Dave, though neither of us had seen a hair of the two. I slowly started to notice Karkat falling further and further into the sadness that had seemed to have been looming over him.

I sigh, looping an arm around him. "Are you okay KK?"

"Sure." He mumbled.  
"What'th bugging you?"  
".. Nothing."  
"KK..."  
"I'm just.. Very tired. You know what a fuck up I am when it comes to my nonexistent sleep schedule."  
"Really?"  
"Y- yeah." He said, though his tone said otherwise.

I frown, hoping to whatever higher power that Dave had something very good planned, and that it'd pull Karkat into a better mood than he was in now. "Want to go to the food court?"

"I really don't fucking care anymore." He breathed out in a sigh.

I hummed a little and nodded before beginning to walk towards the food court. Things were fine for a few seconds before we passed a group of guys.

"FAGS!" One hollered.

I ignored them as they began laughing, thinking for half of a second that Karkat would blow up on them, so I had hurried up and tried to usher him along, but he eventually broke free from my hold and whirled around to face the group of cackling, teenage boys.

"You know what? How about you take your inflated egos and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKING ASSES, YOU PIECE OF SHIT MORONS WHO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN MAKE ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT PEOPLE AND THINK YOU'RE BIG, TOUGH FUCKING DOUCHES? MAYBE - JUST MAYBE - YOU'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO ACTUALLY LIVE FOR AFTER THAT, YOU LAME EXCUSES FOR FUCKING HUMAN BEINGS!" Karkat hollered back at them, making them and almost everyone else stop in their tracks.

It took me a second before I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as I dashed towards the nearest escalator, trying not to laugh, seeing as Karkat was still fuming anger. I moved my hand from his wrist to rub at his shoulder. "It'th okay KK." I tell him quietly.

He shook his head, slowly but surely coming down from his anger once we stepped off the escalator. I kept a hand on him, glancing over to him once in a while as we continued to venture to the food court. He very slowly returned back to looking like an upset dog with it's tail tucked between it's legs.

' _Oh yeah, it'th going to take a shit ton to get him back to normal.._ ' I think, gnawing at the inside of my cheek a little before we reached our destination, glancing around for Dave or John, sighing when neither was seen. I then led the other to a table for four and sat across from him, setting the bags to the side.

I watched as he wiped off his part of the table before folding his arms, laying them on the table before he laid his head down, face mostly hid by his arms.

"Why did we come here?" He asked, voice muffled some.  
"Jutht to relax."  
"Why?"  
"To take a break from all the walking." I shrug.

He hummed a little, bored as he closed his eyes. He looked drained in about every way possible. I shake my head and pull my phone out.

**'SOLLUX: its past five where are you?'**

I sent after checking the time, looking around, still not finding Dave or John.

 **'SOLLUX: and what the hell do you have planned because** **im** **not sure what KK can handle right now.'**

I sent after a moment, setting it for as I found my knee bouncing as anxiety hit me, not as bad as it could be, but it was still something that bothered me. I jumped when my phone went off, quickly scrambling to grab my phone.

 **'DAVE: why? what happened?**  
**  
** **SOLLUX: just what are you planning to do?**  
**  
DAVE: i got a few things for him**  
**  
DAVE: i was planning on buying us all dinner or lunch or whatever it is now and surprising**  
**him with it**  
  
**DAVE: so can you tell me whats wrong with Karkat?**

 **SOLLUX: no.**  
**  
SOLLUX: all you need to know is that itd be best for us to leave.**  
  
**SOLLUX: hes not in the best mood now.'**

I look around a little and hoped what the other two would just hurry the fuck up, ignoring my phone going off before I looked back to Karkat. It took me a second before I could see him shaking. I shifted around to another seat to rub his back in small circles.

"Can we just leave?" Karkat asked.  
"We will.. DV and JN are on their way." I answered.  
"What?" He said, lifting his head in alarm.

I took a second to examine his face, his cheeks slightly pink and tear tracks ran down his face. He quickly moved to wipe his eyes. "You're not driving."

"But- I can do it!" He argued.  
"I know, but you're not in the betht thtate." I shake my head.

We were silent for several seconds before my phone went off a couple more times and I grabbed it, reading over the screen.

 **'** **DAVE: why?**  
  
**DAVE: did something happen?**

**DAVE: yo**

**DAVE: seriously you need to answer me**  
  
**DAVE: you have to be kidding me sollux**  
  
**DAVE: were here**  
  
**DAVE: where are you?**  
  
**SOLLUX: by the DQ.'**

With that, I looked around a bit to find them walking towards the Dairy Queen, looking around for us. Karkat had spotted them, cursing under his breath as he looked away and hid his face in his hands in a final attempt to make it look like he wasn't just crying, though his eyes were still red and puffy. When Dave and John reached our table finally, the blonde wasted no time before he was at Karkat's other side, questioning him in a quiet voice.

I shake my head and move my hand from Karkat's back and stood up, walking over to grab the bags, pocketing my phone in the process. With all the bags gathered in one hand, I glanced between Dave and John. John was standing around awkwardly while Dave was persistent with his questioning while Karkat tried to convince he was fine. "Alright, you can continue thith interrogation later, but we should really get going." I say looking around a little once more.

"Fine." Dave mumbled.

I watched as Karkat stood up and wrapped his arms around himself before we all began walking out of the mall. I glanced back at the albino teen every once in a while, seeing the way that Dave almost seemed to make it his goal to stick my Karkat's side. Everyone was silent for the most part, though it was mostly an awkward silence that no one knew how to break.

Eventually, when we reached the car, I turned to Karkat. "Come on. Cough 'em up." I tell him as I hold my free hand out to him.

"I can-"  
"We talked about thith, KK. I'm driving."  
"But-"  
"KK." I managed through clenched teeth.

He stared at me for a moment before he reached in his pocket to grab the car keys before he tossed them to me. "Thank you, now wath that tho hard?"

"Painfully so." He grumbled. It was obvious he was trying to make an effort to make it look like he was somewhat his normal self.

I shake my head and unlock the vehicle before moving to the trunk to put the bags in, John - The bag carrier for the other two - followed and set his things in after me before he moved to get in the passenger seat, seeing as Karkat and Dave seemed to have climbed in the back. I walked over to the driver's side and got in, taking a moment to get used to where everything in the car was, adjusting the seat before I even started it up.

I glanced back to the other two, finding Karkat looking mildly upset about something still, even as he leaned against Dave, grabbing at the blonde's coat without thought. I sigh and soon pull out of the parking space and started out of the parking lot.


	27. Twenty-Seven: Christmas Night

**••~Back at the Vantas Household // Karkat's P.O.V~••**

The last thing I had remembered in the car ride was Dave mumbling along to another song before I had fallen asleep, and it didn't feel like even a second went by before I was being woken up as I felt myself being moved. My eyelids felt heavy and for the moment, I felt numb, trying to keep my eyes open. I shifted a bit in the grip of whoever was moving me before I felt my whole body leave the seat entirely and then pulled to another body, instinctively wrapping around whoever it was so I wouldn't fall.

I kept my eyes closed as they started to move, holding on to the other a little tighter.

"Karks." I heard Dave's voice say, forcing my eyes open to look for him, though immediately was blinded by the light that attacked my eyes. I groaned quietly and shut my eyes again, burying my face in my carrier's shoulder. "You up?"  
"Eh.." I mutter. "Maybe."   
"Well, we're back at your place, so.." Dave spoke again, this time, I was able to conclude that it was the blonde who was carrying me. "Do you want to sleep longer?"  
"No.." I shake my head, "No, I just need some time to wake the fuck up."   
"I see," Dave chuckled before the sound of a door opening was heard, "so you'll be fine with being in the living room then?"   
"... Sure." I sigh.

It didn't take long before I had been set down on the couch, opening my eyes again before looking around a little. I noted that the place was cleaned up a bit. Kicking my shoes off, I pull my knees up and pulled my phone out of my pocket, unlocking the screen with one hand while the other rubbed at my face as I tried to pull myself out of my drowsy state.

"KK." Sollux said, gaining my attention as he walked over to me.  
"Asshat." I responded, looking at him with a straight face.  
"We need to talk.. Now."  
"Why? What the fuck about?"

He didn't answer, just grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room, ignoring the questioning looks form the other males in the house. He pushed me in before him, shutting the door behind him as he followed me in. "What the hell, Captor? Care to fucking explain why you've just dragged my ass here."

"I told you, we need to talk.."  
"Okay, but why?"  
"I'm not about to forget your whole breakdown at the mall." He said, dropping the bags he held.   
"Yeah? Well, I'd like to forget it." I mutter.  
"What was that?"  
"I would really like to fucking forget everything that happened."  
"Everything?"  
"Everything after those assholes called us fags." I huff.  
"Well.. They were technically true, though I'd rather be called a homo, not a fag."  
"Whatever, we both like guys. That doesn't give them any fucking privilege to do that."  
"I know, KK."

I crossed my arms, sitting on the bed and frowned deeply, watching the other teen as he sat by the bags pulling out and separating the items, one pile for thing for himself, another for me.

"Tho.. Are you okay telling me why you were tho... Deprethed the whole time?" He asked, not looking up.  
"I don't know.."  
"Of courthe you do. Jutht tell me, if you can."  
"... I-" I stopped myself, closing my eyes as I recalled the events at the mall. "I just felt really, really shitty." I shrug, laying back then.  
"And?"  
"And.. I was being a fucking retard and overthinking everything, therefore causing myself to get worked up over stupid shit which the led me to breaking down in the food court because I was just that fucking upset with myself."  
".. Were you thinking about DV?"  
"I refuse to admit or deny it."  
"I'm taking that ath a yeth then."  
"Whatever."

Silence fell between us again, leaving me to my thoughts as he continued to rummage through the bags. Now thinking back on it, I remembered how upset I felt when I found out that Dave had ran off with John in the mall, and - For whatever reason - how my mind compared him running off to hang out with his friend with him running off with John like a cheater would run off with the person they were cheating with.. I bet that doesn't make any sense, does it?

I yawned, letting my mind poke and prod at me with different thoughts as time passed. I drowned everything out with my thoughts, not noticing anything nor do I think I would have even if someone set off loud ass firecrackers in the hallway, though maybe I would have. I had no idea how much time went by before I had even attempted to open my eyes, staring up at the ceiling and still ignoring a lot of what was happening around me before Sollux was soon looming over me.

"Hey." He said, smirking a little.  
"Hi."  
"You good?"  
".. Sure."  
"That'th good enough. I'm gonna get out of thith room, you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah." I said with a sigh, "I'll be absolutely fucking fine." I shook my head.

He hummed a little before he reached out to ruffle my hair before he started out of the room. I waited until I heard the door shut behind him before I slowly sat up, moving my earlier gifts off my bed, but kept the laptop on, shifting to sit against the wall and pulled the computer into my lap before opening the lid and started it up.

I focused my attention on the screen, fingers quickly working at the keyboard as I started in the settings, immediately making up a password. Soon enough, I had downloaded Trollian on to the computer as well and put my account, then I was comfortable to start browsing the internet without care.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to an hour and that hour into another, but the whole while I sat just there, not caring to poke my head out of the room, even as shouting was heard from the living room, instead, I just froze and looked up, staring at my door. Their voices were muffled and I couldn't tell if the yelling was in good fun or if they were arguing. Either way, it had me frozen before I heard footsteps racing down the hall with the sound of one of them laughing.

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head with a sigh and look back to the computer screen, listening to the sound of heavy footsteps running back and forth until someone ran into the wall, someone shouted, then my door flung open and was shut just as fast. My eyes darted to the doorway, finding Dave standing there, pushing against the door.

I stared at him before narrowing my eyes, a little before I looked back to the laptop's screen, biting the inside of my lip in concentration and sighed softly. "What the fuck are you buffoons doing?" I asked after several seconds, not caring to check on what Dave was doing. Instead of an answer, I heard the door's lock turn before the blonde was sitting next to me.

"Stole Sollux's glasses." He said simply. "He's kind of pissed."  
"You didn't..." I froze before looking over at him quickly.   
"I did." He said, holding the dual colored lensed glassed up like some sort of prize.   
"You are a fucking dead man, Strider." I tell him.  
"They're just glasse-"  
"No. You seriously need to give those back to that fucker or he'll have your head."  
"Why are they so special anyways?"  
"Those were a special gift from Mituna before he went batshit crazy. He treasures those like they're the most fucking fragile thing in the world." I explain, shaking my head.   
"No shit.." He said, almost sounding surprised.  
"Set them outside the fucking door." I mumbled.

Hearing the blonde mumble something under his breath, I was unable to hear exactly what he said before he got up and walked over to the door cautiously. I watched the blonde until his hand was on the knob, unlocking the door before I even dared to move my eyes away from him. I looked down at the keyboard and waited for the Texan to return - If Sollux didn't grab him of course. My fingers tapped lightly against the keys, enough pressure to emit a noise from them, but not hard enough to type anything.

When Dave finally sat back next to me, I leaned back against the wall a little, wondering what I wanted to do now. The teen next to me sat still for the most part - At least from what I could tell anyways - before he gathered my wrists in his hand, pulling them away from the keyboard.

"I think.. You could use a break from this." He said softly before removing the device from my lap and closing the lid.  
"Why?" I frowned a little, looking a Dave then as he set it to the side.  
"Because.. I want some Karkat time."  
"Karkat time?" I raised a brow.  
"Yes, Karkat time. I need some now." Dave said as he took hold of one of my hands, interlocking our fingers. "Even if it means just doing this." He raised our hands a little.

I sighed and shook my head, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Egbert was right.. You are so fucking uncool." I commented quietly.

"It's not my fault, it's your hopeless romantic stuff that's wearin' off on me."   
"I'm no- Yeah, I am. Never mind."  
"See?"  
"Shut the fuck up." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and gave my hand a squeeze before he raised our hand to press his lips to my knuckles just like he had in the car. I let a faint smile slip on to my face, staring at our fingers once they dropped back between us.

"Love you Karkles."   
".. Love you too." I mutter quietly.  
"What was that?" The blonde questioned and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
"You heard me.."   
"I don't believe I did. Mind repeatin' that?"   
"No."   
"Aww, c'mon."  
"And why should I?"   
"Because I.." He trailed off, humming in thought. "I have something for you, but you'll only get it if you say it again."  
"You're such a fucking dork." I roll my eyes.  
"Do you want to know what it is or not?" He hummed, shifting to look at me.  
"I admit that somewhere in the past thirty seconds I somehow got interested in this something your ass is talking about, so why the fuck not?"   
"Great. Now... Say it."

I huffed, turning my head away from Dave before I took a deep breath and looked back to the blonde again. "I love you too. Happy now?"

"Very. And a kiss?"  
".. Go fuck yourself on a large, rusty pipe." I growl.  
"Fine, fine.. Wait here a minute." He said before letting go of my hand and standing up.

I watched as he walked to the door and soon slipped out of the room, shaking my head once again and running a hand through my hair quickly, mussing it up further before I reached for my laptop, shutting the device down because I didn't want the battery to die just yet. I looked over to the door when it opened a little, though instead of the blonde, I saw Carcino sauntering in instead. "Where the hell have you been?" I asked before, scooting up on the bed so my legs hung off the edge. It took no less than thirty seconds before he was rubbing up against my legs, pushing up into my touch as I reached down to run my fingers through his sleek, grey fur from his neck to where his back and tail joined together.

Carcino stopped and turned to me, yellow eyes looking at me for a few seconds before he meowed, showing off sharp teeth. "What?" I asked in a light, playful tone, smiling a little. I would always be lighthearted with this feline whenever it was just us two. He meowed once again before moving to rub against my legs a couple times more before he had jumped up on to the bed, walking around on the mattress before he had claimed my pillow as a nice enough bed for him.

I stared a the feline, turning my head to the side a little before I jumped as I heard a bag being set down near me before a weight pushed down on the mattress behind me.

"Calm down, it's just me." Dave said as he wrapped an arm around my torso. "Alright, close your eyes." He instructed, and I soon did close my eyes after a few seconds worth of hesitation.

I listened as the bag was rustled before he went still, both of his arms slung over my shoulder.

"Alright, you can open your eyes."

With a soft sigh, I did, blinking a couple times before focusing on the silver object in front of me. The first thing I saw was his pale hands holding on to two ends of a chain, then, handing in the middle of the chain was the cancer zodiac sign. I had to blink a few times before I convinced myself that yes, that was what I thought it was.

"You like it?" Dave asked, lips next to my ear.

I only nodded and turned my head to look at him, finally able to verbally express my answer. "Yeah, I do." He smirked a little.

"Here, let me put it on you." He said then before he pulled the chain towards my neck, fumbling with the clasp before he finally got it and let the necklace hang around my necklace comfortably. "There." He said with a smile.  
".. Thank you, Strider." I mumbled  
"Oh, I got one more thing for you."

I raise a brow in curiosity before he reached for the bag again, searched around in it before he pulled out something that looked like a folded shirt. "The fuck..?" I muttered to myself, watching as he unfolded the cloth , seeing that it was a shirt. A short sleeved shirt nonetheless. It had one of my favorite bands on it, so I guess it wasn't too bad.

"I heard that you liked this band, and that you wore this type of stuff."  
"Where the fuck did you hear that from."  
"Your nerd friend."  
"When?" I asked then, furrowing my brows.  
"While we were at the mall... I texted him quite a bit trying to find out what to get you.. I just took a guess on the necklace thing."  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
"..Yes?"

I flushed in embarrassment, looking down with a sigh. ' _I'm so fucking stupid.._ ' I think as I looked down at my hands.

"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No.. No, it's not."  
"You seem upse-"  
"It's nothing. Again, thank you." I smile faintly.  
"You're welcome." He said after a few seconds and kissed my ear. "Wanna try this on? I want to make sure it fits well."

Feeling myself flush more, I narrowed my eyes before sighing. "Fine, but you better close your fucking eyes."

"Why?" He said with a small whine.   
"Just fucking do it."   
"Fine." He said, huffing lightly.

I stare at him for a second before I reached up and plucked the shades from his face, finding his red eyes still open. "Close them." I say and stood up, grabbing the T-shirt from his grip, mumbling to myself about how stupid this was. Making sure his eyes were closed before I knelt down and dug under my bed for the bag of wristbands I hid, sighing before I opened the bag and started to slip them on both of my wrists, glancing over to the blonde a couple times before I moved to remove my sweater, checking the size of the shirt before ripping the tags off. It would fit just fine.

Slipping the shirt on over my head, I looked down at myself, the shirt was sill a little baggy on me, but I liked it like that. I adjust the bands on my wrist that covered almost half of my forearm before I ran a hand through my hair quickly, tossing my sweatshirt on to the bed, watching as it landed on the cat. Carcino didn't move, though, and just laid there still.

"Can I open them yet?" Dave asked.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah." I nod once.

With that, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he focused on me. I crossed my arms and stared back at him, biting the inside of my cheek as his eyes looked over me more

"Damn, Sollux was right.." He commented.  
"Right about what?" I asked, eyes narrowed.  
"You being super emo."  
"Fuck you." I say, uncrossing my arms to flip him.  
"Maybe later." He smirked. "Can I have my shades now?"

I sigh and shrugged, picking them up from where I had set them before I took a step towards him, holding the sunglasses out to him. Watching as he reached for them, but before I knew it, I was stumbling forward on to the bed, being caught by blonde.

"Woah, watch yourself there, Karkat."   
"What the fuck are you talking about? You pulled me." I say, turning in his hold to look at him with a scowl.  
"What are you talking about? I did nothin' of the sort." He retorted and smirked.   
"What do you mean 'I did nothing of the sort', asshat? You were the fucking one who pulled me."   
"Hush now, child, Dave's got you." He said in a light coo, though he let go of me after I glared at him for a moment.

I scrunched my face up, sitting up as he finally plucked the glasses from my hand, continuing to glare silent daggers at him. The blonde didn't seem to notice as he leaned back, hands behind him to keep himself up. I sigh and look away, turning to the car under my sweater instead, lifting the shirt to find Carcino curled up in a ball, opening his eyes a small bit and it sort of looked like he was glaring at me. Clicking my tongue lightly and watching his ears flick, I jumped when he shifted and focused on something behind me before darting from under the sweater before attacking the wall as he jumped for something.

Watching the feline for a second longer, I soon jumped again as Dave pulled me into his lap. Squirming a bit, I continued to shift until I managed to sit so that I was facing the blonde who held on me tight enough so that I wouldn't fall back, holding me close to him. "What the fuck are you up to? I was completely comfortable there." I tell him as I loop my arms around his neck with a scowl.

"Seriously Karks? Keepin' the angry guy act up still?"  
"It's not a goddamn act, fuckass."  
"Mhm, sure it isn't." He smirked a little, though it only lingered for a second before it faded away.  
"It isn't." I state firmly.  
"Whatever." He shook his head.

I sigh and lean forward to rest my head on his shoulder, letting my body go slightly limp as I relaxed against him. "You better not have rolled your eyes at me." I mumbled several seconds later, earning a chuckle from the blonde as he shook his head a little.

"And if I did?"  
".. I'd have to punch you in your stupid face."  
"My incredibly sexy, irresistible, good looking, stupid face?" He hummed.  
"Yes- Wait-"  
"Oh no," Dave said, interrupting me, "you already admitted it."  
"I didn't think- I didn't fucking mean.." I groaned, pulling back to glare at him. "You can seriously go fuck yourself on a rust fucking pole, like I've been yelling you."  
"Yeah..." He paused for several seconds, as if he was thinking it over, "I'd rather not." He shrugged, moving one arm from around my waist to grab my chin between his middle and forefinger and his thumb. "I'd rather do something else."

I kept a straight face, but didn't pull away as he seemed to be staring back at me, though I was pretty much just staring back at myself in his reflective glasses, keeping my eyes locked on my reflection's as silence passed over us. "And.. What the hell would that 'something else' be?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Can you guess?"  
"Probably."  
"Tell me. You've got yourself three chances."  
"I'm sure I won't need all of them."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Sure. What are the stakes?"  
"I bet you.. That if you can't guess what I'd rather do, then you have to... You owe me a kiss." He said with the same shamelessness as he had when he made his half of the deal on the first 'date' we had gone on - Well, double date, but still our dirt date nonetheless.  
"And if I succeed in guessing what the fuck it is you'd rather do..?"  
"I will do whatever you ask me to till midnight."

I bit my lip a little, the memory of the day we had set the stakes for the date coming back to me with a nostalgic feeling. His responses were almost completely the same! I look down and heard him snicker, his hand moving from my chin and back to my waist.

"Well? Better start guessing."  
"You're a fucking dork."  
"That's not a guess Kitkat."  
"Fuck off." I huff. "Do you.. want to watch a movie instead?" I tried.  
"Nope."  
"Do you want to.. Go get some shit to eat?"  
"Wrong again." He smirked.

I scowled, looking around a little, feeling slightly flustered as his smirk soon spread into a grin instead of disappearing like the last one. I grumbled a string of curses under my breath as I moved my eyes back to the other. I tried to think of anything else Dave would have wanted to do, but soon admitted defeat to myself, but didn't let it show on my face. Keeping a blank face, I continued to stare at him, swallowing thickly before I even dared to speak. "Do you want me to change back into my sweater? Because I don't know if you've noticed, but I still have no heat in here, especially with the door closed."

"Wrong again for the final time." He smiled.  
"Fuck. Off." I managed through gritted teeth.   
"Nah, I believe we had a del. You owe me a kiss."  
"It's going to be like any other." I tell him, pushing on his chest before I stood up, moving to grab my sweater and tossed it off my bed and by my pile of dirty clothes.

' _Mental reminder to do laundry.._ ' I think to myself as I glanced around a little, jumping once again once a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"You owe me a kiss, Karkles." He mumbled.  
"I know." I sigh.  
"Pay up."

I turned around, taking a step back only for him to lean a little after me. With a plan in mind, I hummed a little, softly, before I leaned in as well and pecked his lips. Watching as his lips went from puckered in a teasing way to a frown, I smiled a little to myself, smugly as I looked at him.

"That wasn't a kiss."  
"Yes it was."  
"No, it was a peck." He said, taking a step towards me"  
"Yeah?" I hummed, suddenly not thinking as much as I was doing as I took a step back for every step of his that advanced towards me. "You gonna teach me what your definition of a real kiss is.. Again?" I hummed.

' _Vantas, what the fuck are you doing?_ ' My mind questioned me, suddenly panicked as I felt my back against the wall.

"Are you really doing this?"

I hummed a little and shrugged, face going straight again as he was then toe to toe with me. His hands were soon planted on the wall on either side of my head, my tongue darting out to wet my chapped lips. He leaned in until we were a few mere centimeters apart, my breath caught in my throat as his warm breath washed over my face, feeling heat rush to my cheeks.

"You are such a dork." He mumbled before his lips were on mine.

I let my eyes close a fraction before closing them fully, practically melting against the wall, my knees turning to jelly and feeling like I was using the rest of the strength in my legs to hold myself up. Our lips moved against each other's in a languid motion, the wet sound of lips connecting and parting filling the air around us. Dave soon took another step forward so that one knee was between my legs and his body was pressed flush up against my own, pinning me to the wall. Soon, he removed his lips from mine, smiling a little.

"It's not fair that you're so cute."  
"I'm not-"  
"Sure you are, especially in this getup." He said smoothly, pecking my cheek. "And your height," another peck to my other cheek, "and your angry act." He pecked the tip of my nose then.

Scrunching my nose at the peck to my nose, I looked away from the blonde. "I'm not cute, and it's not a fucking act."

"Mhm," He hummed, "and my shades aren't for ironic purposes."  
"Fuck you." I growled.  
"Ah, but you're forgetting that all that stuff is at my house.. Dirk probably got into it though."  
"I really don't need to know that, and I do not mean literally, you ignoramus."

I say, looking back at Dave again, hands on my hips, seeing as our bodies were sandwiched together and I couldn't cross my arms.

"And you never know when you won't be kidding."  
"I'll never say that seriously."  
"Don't say that, Karkles." Dave pouted a little, face going straight before he grabbed me from behind my thighs, hoisting me up.

His arms rested under my butt as I wrapped my legs around his torso, hands on his shoulders then. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He smirked.  
"Yes I do."  
"Nope."

I scowled lightly before going rigid as Dave shifted his hold on me, fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Admit it, you love me."  
"I've said it many times before, you shithead."  
"Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it again."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Please? I'll put you down if you do."

I looked at Dave before debating myself for a moment, sighing softly before I hugged myself closer to him, leaning in next to his ear slowly. I sighed softly, "You are a giant fucking shitstain and I love you." I mumble.

".. Alright, that's acceptable enough." He said before he set me back on my feet.

I sigh again, hands still on his shoulders before my door was knocked on two quick times before the door was opening. I watched as Carcino dashed out of the room before looking up to find Sollux peeking his head in.

"Hey, thorry if I'm interrupting - Actually, no I'm not - but JN'th being picked up now." Sollux says to Dave.  
"Aw, really?" The blonde said with a small frown.  
"Yeth, now huthle to him before you mith your goodbye." The Captor said.

Dave nodded once before I removed my hands from his shoulders, watching as he walked out. After Dave crossed over the threshold of the room, Sollux snuck in. The brunette snickered as he sauntered over to me, arms crossing over his chest.

"Tho~," He said in a light, teasing tone. "Why'th your fathe tho red?" He hummed.  
"N- no reason." I say quickly, hating how I stuttered in the beginning.  
"Mhm," He hummed, shaking his head, " 'no reason'."

He leaned in for a closer examination of my face before he stood up straight again.

"Alright, well, I jutht came you tell your boytoy that hith friend wath leaving and to grab my laptop."  
"Oh, alright."  
"Yup," He mumbled as he walked over to his laptop and picked the device up, "that'th all." He shrugged as he snatched his charger up as well.

I continued to watch him as he started for the door, though he had stopped last second to turn and look at me.

"Oh, and nithe outfit by the way." He said.

I raised both of my hands and flipped him off, hearing him snort before he continued back to the living room.

Yawning a little, I walked over and shut my door, taking my phone from my pocket to check the time. 10:15. I shake my head a little and yawned again, finally realizing how tired I was. Sighing, I looked down at the floor, scanning for the bag my wristbands had originally been stored in, grabbing it and setting it on the bed before tearing off the bands and placing them back in the bed, refusing to let my eyes linger on my scars any longer than needed.

Once my bands were completely removed, I rolled my wrists and tossed the bag under the bed again, moving over to flip my light switch and shut the light off, light from the hallway seeping in through the cracks of the door before I climbed into bed, thinking that Dave would be sidetracked and I would have the room to myself for a while.

Mumbling to myself a little as I laid on the bed with not a single sheet or blanket on me, I buried my face in the cold pillow, sighing comfortably. I shut my eyes and kept my breathing at a constant, slow, relaxing pace, glad that my thoughts were peaceful and my mind was slowly starting to blank out.

I perked up but didn't move as I heard the door opening, light footsteps making their way towards me before someone sat beside me.

"Sleeping again?" Dave asked quietly.  
"Yes, and planning to stay this way for a few hours." I mumbled, words muffled by the pillow.

 He hummed a little and leaned down, the part of the mattress beside me closing, leaving me to assume that he was laying down now. Turning towards him, I curl up next to him and sigh softly. Keeping my eyes closed as he shifted, I soon felt a pair of soft, gentle lips peck me with short, rough stubble scratching my skin. "Ow." I mumble.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled back and wrapped an arm around me, "night Karkles." He added on.  
".. Night." I mutter in return.

Right there, snuggled in his arms with no worries and no fears, I finally felt at ease, finally feeling as though I could get a good night's sleep without interruptions. I finally felt sure that things were going to be okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, okay, 3 updates in a row! I feel so accomplished! 
> 
> Anywho, I think the next chapter will wrap this up and that will be the end of "My Knight in Shining Armor". Maybe it will be, maybe it wont, you'll just have to wait and find out!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> ~K


	28. Twenty-Eight: Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the series.
> 
> There is some smut nearing the end of the chapter, so this is just a warning ahead of time and there will also be a warning later on in the chapter.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! ^~^
> 
> P.S - This is 15,800+ words long soo... Enjoy!

**••~About Six Months Later~••**

 

I, Karkat Vantas, now have a better life. Sometimes I wonder why my life turned out the way it did, but other times I figure it was fate. That was silly, isn't it? That's the kind of shit I hear in my romcoms, but in a way, I felt that it was true.

In the past six months, I had gotten better with my depression, though there were still days where I just wanted to curl up in bed and not get up. Dave and Kankri had gotten rid of the straight blade razor I had hid in my room months ago, so that helped a little in it's own way. I had gone back to school after my ribs healed, Kankri was still living in the house with me, content with finishing his semester online.

The bullying hadn't exactly stopped, but it had gotten better. When the school year ended, I still had not seen nor heard from Gamzee since the Christmas party. A part of me felt bad, but then again, neither of us had tried to make amends, so I guess he either had a grudge against me or he found that he was better off without me.

At the moment, I was video chatting with Sollux over Skype, it was nine in the morning for me, but only noon for him.

"Tho.." Started the lispy voice through the speakers of the laptop, "Where'th DV?" He asked with a small hum.  
"Hell if I know, he said he had something to do." I shrugged.

I was sitting in my room against the wall with the laptop in my lap, phone in hand as I played a game the Captor had gotten me addicted to. Sollux was in his dark room, the light from his computer screen being the only thing that illuminated his face.

"Maybe it'th thomething important." He suggested.  
"Maybe, but I have no fucking idea what it is." I shrugged.  
"Eh," He shrugged as well, "whatever."  
"Why'd you ask?"  
"Jutht wondering, ith that thuch a bad thing?"  
"No... I guess not."

We went silent again, my eyes focused on my phone before hissing a curse under my breath as my character died. "What the hell." I growled to myself.

"Died again?"  
".. No."  
"You totally did, you noob." He snickered.  
"Go choke on something sharp." I snapped, looking up.  
"Sheesh, no need to be tho violent."  
"I mean it Captor."  
"Yeah, yeah.."

I sighed and turned my screen off before tossing my phone on to the bed, looking around a little.

"You have any planth for later?"  
"No..? Should I?" I asked, slightly confused by his question.  
"Theriouthly?" He asked with a small hum.  
"Yes, I'm dead fucking serious, I'm pretty damn sure that nothing important is happening, right? Kankri's birthday is in a couple weeks, Dave's is in a month, yours and Mituna's just passed.. I don't fucking know."  
"Your thtupidity ith killing me KK." He said, shaking his head.  
"Shut your stupid ass up and just tell me."  
"Your birthday." He groaned.

I went silent as every thought in my mind came to a halt, abruptly stopping in their place as I myself, too, froze. Then, my face flushed in embarrassment as my features fell into a neutral expression and looked away from the computer.

"I can't believe you've forgotten your own birthday, KK."  
"I can't fucking believe it either." I groaned.  
"Wow, juth- jutht wow.."  
"Shut. The hell. Up."  
"Whatev-" He stopped himself, turning his head as a loud thud was heard then quiet voice called out what seemed to be his name from his end.  
"Who's that?"  
"MT.. Look, KK, I gotta go, I think he wath thkating inthide again."  
"Wait, Mituna's there?"  
"Yes, he's visiting for a few dayth."  
"Damn.. Whatever, you go take care of him."  
"Alright. Talk to you later KK. Happy birthday."  
"Later, ass wipe."

With that, he hung up on the chat and I closed the lid of my laptop, setting the device aside before I stood up and walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room, finding Kankri curled up calmly on the couch, reading a book. Trying to sneak past Kankri and into the kitchen was usually easy when he was preoccupied with a book or whatever, so as I quietly walked over to the entrance of the kitchen, I didn't expect Kankri to speak up.

"Well, good morning to you too, Karkat." He said, making me jump.  
"Morning." I mumble as I calmed myself down.  
"The Maryams called earlier and asked us if we would like to join them for dinner." Kankri started. "I hope you don't mind that I had accepted their invitation." He explained, finally looking up to me.  
"Oh.. Sure." I shrugged, slightly confused, but quickly shrugged it off.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Mmh," I hum in affirmation, "peachy."

He hummed a little and nodded, looking down at the book again.I nod once before continuing to the kitchen, pulling a cup out of the cupboard.

"Oh, and Karkat?" Kankri called out.  
"Yes?" I asked with a soft sigh as I opened the fridge.  
"Will you please wear a short sleeved shirt? It's supposed to be really hot out later and we're going to be outside for most of the night."  
"Really?... Fine. I'll find something to fucking wear."  
"Thank you." He said after a moment.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the jug of water and poured some into my glass before putting it back, glancing around and nudging Carcino with my foot, away from the fridge before he could climb in it as I closed the door. If you're wondering, yes, the pesky feline had climbed in the fridge a few times before and I had had half the mind to shut him in there once. He meowed loudly at me, yellow eyes wide and his pupils in thin slits as he looked at me with an innocent look.

Staring back for a second, I shake my head a little. "Fuck off." I mutter, though he only meowed at me again. Rolling my eyes, I reach down and lightly rub his forehead a little, watching him push into my touch. I sigh and walk over to his food and water bowl that sat in the corner of the room, making sure he was still had stuff in his bowl before I grabbed my glass and started back to my room.

I shut the door behind me and took a sip from my glass finally, moving to sit on my bed before I grabbed my phone that I had tossed up here earlier. I unlocked the screen to find a few messages from Rose, Kanaya, and Dave, checking the time in the corner of the screen before I opened the messages.

They mostly consisted of 'Happy birthday's and I sort of felt stupid once again for forgetting my birthday earlier. I sigh softly before putting my phone to the side and slowly let my thoughts seep in and occupy me.

 

**••~Later that Night~••**

After a few hours of lounging around the house, Kankri had told me to get ready, though that only consisted of me of changing into a T-shirt and my wristbands - Sure, I didn't exactly need the bracelets any longer, seeing as the scars were now pretty faded, but they just felt natural around my arm.

After fifteen minutes of the both of us getting ready, we were then in the car and now pulling up to the Maryam's household. I reached for my door handle, but was stopped as Kankri put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait here a minute, I need to grab something from the trunk." He tells me.  
"Can I at least wait outside the fucking car?" I roll my eyes.  
".. I don't see the harm in it."

I hummed a little and nod once, shaking my head afterwards as I moved to exit the car again. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, I shut the door behind me and leaned against the car, watching as Kankri walked over to the trunk, opening it with his keys before lifting the trunk. Some rustling was heard, though I soon blocked it out as I glanced around, wondering what the hell he could have brought.

I don't remember him putting anything in there, so I was slightly confused, but refused to dwell on it any longer than it was needed before Kankri was in front of me, box in hand. "What's that?" I asked him, eyeing the box suspiciously.

"Nothing important." He explained with a shrug and a smile.

I nod slowly, looking up to him with a confused gaze before he started to the door of the Maryam household.

 

**••~Dave's P.O.V~••**

 

"Okay everyone, they're coming to the door!" Porrim announced. "Everyone in their places!" She said before everyone moved to a hiding place.

Everyone went silent, a few shuffles being heard here and there as we waited for the door to be opened. The people here consisted of the Maryams, Dirk, myself, Rose, and her sister Roxy. It was supposed to be a surprise birthday party for the younger Vantas, and we had been setting everything up since this morning. A table of snacks and a little table with a pile of gifts already prepared, though dinner was already cooked and was in the kitchen.

Once we heard the door starting to open, everyone went dead silent.

"You're not going to fucking knock?"  
"Calm down Karkat, it's fine."  
"Says the one who lectures on- I don't think they're even here." Karkat grumbled.

I peaked out from where I hid beside the couch, seeing Kankri already past the threshold and Karkat still standing on the porch, arms crossed stubbornly.

"I just talked to them, Karkat, just get in here."  
"I don-"  
"Get. In. Here." Kankri said a bit more forcefully. ".. Please." He finished with a sigh.

I watched as Karkat glared at him before begrudgingly walking in, looking around a little as Kankri moved behind him, shutting the door before turning the lights on. As soon as he did, everyone jumped out yelling a chorus of 'Happy birthday! 's and 'Surprise! 's just as planned. Karkat's reaction was priceless as he jumped at the sudden shouting and people that jumped out of their hiding places. He was wide eyed, frozen in place, and looking half scared to death.

"You're all asshats!" He said loudly as he calmed down and everyone started moving acting lively.

We all had a laugh before going on with conversations we'd cut short when the Vantas' were walking up. I, on the other hand, sauntered up to Karkat and slung an arm over his shoulders as I took my place next to the short teen.

"Happy birthday, babe." I tell him, earning a small hum from the other male. The nicknames had become more common and he was less flustered by them, though soon enough, I had experimented with other nicknames which annoyed him even more. I just thought it was cute how worked up he got over these things. The white haired male leaned into my side, flashing me a small smile as he looked up to me.

"Please don't tell me you all were here all day setting this up." He grumbled.  
"All day? No. A few hours? Yeah."  
"Why?" He whined, thumping his head against my chest.  
"It's your birthday, Karkles, it was either this or I would've dragged you halfway around the town and more." I smirk a little, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly.  
"Your a dickmunch." He growled.  
"Love you, Dave. Thanks for the party, Dave. You're welcome Karkles, love you too." I said in a mocking yet teasing tone, rolling my eyes.

I look down at Karkat, hoping he knew I was only playing around with him, humming a little. "You know what I realized?" I asked, raising a brow under my bangs.

"What the fuck would that be?"  
"You're a couple months older than me.." I noted with a nod.  
"Yes, yes I am. Great that you're finally realizing that, dipshit."

I rolled my eyes and soon removed my arm from around him, hand trailing down his arm and over the many wristbands before I grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together before leading him away from the door heading over to where Rose and Kanaya were chatting on the love-seat.

Seeing as Rose was basically sitting in Kanaya's lap, I sat next to the two and pulled Karkat into my lap so that he was sitting sideways. "Hello ladies, hope you don't mind if we butt in." I say earning both if the female's attention as they looked to us.

"Not at all!" Kanaya said with a warm, motherly smile. "Happy birthday, Karkat."  
"Thanks." The male in my lap said.  
"What brings you two over here?" Rose then questioned.  
"Our feet, the ability to walk?" I say with a shrug, earning a light swat in the chest from Karkat.  
"Stop being a smartass." Karkat said with a scowl.

I rolled my eyes, smirking a little before he delivered another swat to my chest.

"Okay, besides the obvious fact that you can walk, why are you here?" She tried again.  
"Bored." I shrugged.  
"He dragged me here."  
"I see.." Kanaya mumbled.

I nod a little, wrapping my arms around Karkat's waist protectively, pulling him close to me.

"Do yoy guys want to grab something to eat?" Rose asked after a moment, glancing between the us and her girlfriend."Sure." I shrugged.  
"I can eat." Kanaya said with a small smile.  
"What about you Karkles?"  
"I'm seriously not fucking hungry." He said and shook his head.  
"Come on, you have to eat something." I tell him softly.  
"But-"  
"You have to."  
"I'm not-"  
"I'm getting you something, even if you don't get up and go with us." I tell him sternly now, sending him a look over the rims of my glasses.

He shrugged, looking away from me and over to the females. "Alright, lets go." I sighed, my statement aimed to the females beside us.

Karkat moved from my lap so I can stand, but took my seat as soon as I took a step away, Rose and Kanaya soon following. The three of us walked to the kitchen and grabbed paper plates before we started piling things on to our plates. I didn't really have to think as I put food on my plate for myself and Karkat, grabbing two hot-dogs and added condiments to them, pasta salad, and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler before grabbing a couple forks as well.

I stood to the side as I waited for the females to pass before walking back out to Karkat, finding him still on the love-seat, phone out on a chat client, but wasn't typing anything. Nudging his foot with my own as I reached him, he looked up to me before moving to the side so J could sit before crawling back into my lap. "What's up Kitkat?" I asked with a hum.

"Nothing." He shook his head, turning his screen off and laying his phone in his lap.  
"Really?"  
"It's really pointless shit, just Makara finally sending me some shit." He explained with a shrug.  
"What is it?" I questioned before picking one of the forks up and skewering some pasta salad on to the utensil.  
"A happy birthday message he sends me every fucking year."  
"Ah," I say and hummed softly, "I see."

He shrugged and leaned against me comfortably before shifting to move his feet when the girls returned. "C'mon, grab a 'dog and eat." I tell him, gesturing to the plate with my fork before taking another bite of the pasta salad.

"I told you I'm not fucking hungry." He insisted with a scowl.  
"And I already told you I was bringing you back food."  
"Never said I had to eat it." He pointed out.

I scowled softly, setting my fork down before I picked up one of the hotdogs, and held it to his lips, watching as he glared at it then at me. "Open." I tell him, not moving the food from it's place. He shook his head stubbornly, probably guessing that I'd shove it in when he spoke. Sighing I shake my head, I nudge it against his lips. "One bite, dude, that's all I'm asking." He huffed, glaring at me again.

He eventually gave in and grabbed the food from my hand and took a bite, glaring at me all the while before setting it back on the plate and crossed his arms. I refused to let myself to think of anything perverted when he had taken the hot-dog in his mouth, glancing away to keep myself from doing so really.

"Better?" He asked after getting it all down.  
"Better." I say with a chuckle as I looked back to him.

He rolled his eyes, settling back against me, sighing like he was going to hold a grudge against me for this, but I didn't think for a second that he was really all that mad at me. I simply went back to eating my portion of food.

 

**••~A Few Hours Later~••**

The party was still going on, but as the sun slowly started to creep away, Karkat soon did as well, disappearing outside. I thought he had come back in after a while, but now as I walked around, water bottle in hand, I couldn't find hind nor hair of the Vantas. I bit the inside of my cheek, opting to instead look for someone who had seen where Karkat had gone which had led me to be led upstairs and to an opened window by Porrim before the female left the room and returned back to the party downstairs.

Poking my head out the window, I sighed before taking a tentative step on to the roof, standing up as I glanced around for Karkat. Once spotting the other sitting a few feet away, I shake my head and walked over, sitting beside him without saying anything.

I saw Karkat turn his head to look at me from the corner of my eye, turning his head away before reaching for my hand a bit hesitantly. "So.." I finally said after a moment, "Why are you out here? You know that everyone came out here for you."

"I didn't fucking ask them to." He shrugged.  
"No, but they still came out."

He shrugged once more, continuing to stare off in the distance, my gaze soon followed his and found myself staring at the various colors that colored the sky as the sun descended.

"I used to come over and sit here with Kanaya or Gamzee or whoever the fuck was with me really and just watch the sun set when I was really young." He said quietly.  
"Yeah?" I asked with a hum, "How often?"  
"Every damn time I brought my ass here."

I chuckled before I scooted myself back so my legs weren't hanging off the roof and laid back, hands behind my head. "I can see why, it's a nice view." I commented with a shrug. I heard him hum a little, going silent again. I shut my eyes with a soft sigh, relaxing more as the warmth and humidity of the air surrounded me comfortably.  

Silence sat between us casually before Karkat's ringtone went off, I didn't open my eyes, not really seeing any reason to as I listened to the teen huff before shuffling to grab his phone.

"What?" I heard him answer in a rough, irritable tone before going silent for a moment.

At that, my curiosity spiked as I cracked an eye open, tuning into what the shorter male was saying.

"Yes, I got your fucking message, asswipe, but your fucking questioning doesn't tell me what the hell your idiotic ass wants."

By now, the tension was just radiating from the other. I watched as he slouched forward though his body was tense, hand clutching his phone tightly and shook his head a little as he listened to whoever was on the other side of the line. I slowly moved back next to him, looking at the other who soon spoke up again.

"No." He snapped, not paying any mind to the fact that I was next to him. "I don't want to fucking meet up. We haven't even seen each other in months, so what the fuck makes you think that I even want to be around you, you irritating, no good, shit trash."  
"Shit trash?" I asked quietly, speaking to myself.

He went silent again, sighing and raking a hand through his hair quickly. I placed a hand on the small of his back, watching as he jumped, head turning to look at me before he relaxed. "Who's that?" I asked in a mumble.

"Makara." He mumbled back, shaking his head.  
"Ah.."  
"Fuck, Gamzee, no! Don't give me any of that bullshit." Karkat growled. "No- No, I'm fucking done!"

With that, he hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket, sitting up a little. "What'd he want?" I rubbed his back a little as I spoke.

"He wanted to see me or some shit later... He's just - I can't deal with is bullshit." He sighed, leaning against me.

I hummed, wrapping my arm around him now and pulling him closer to my side, his irritated body language and mood soon disappearing into thin air as he stared ahead of him again. I, on the other hand, was staring at the boy beside me.

It was truly amazing to have seen how much better Karkat had gotten compared to when I got here, seeing his mood slowly shift and watching as he didn't blame himself too much nowadays, and if he did, he wouldn't do it harshly to the point of upsetting himself.

Sure, he did have his days where it almost felt like we were back to square one, but after that period of time passed, he would be better. Biting my lip a little, I looked him over a little, taking in his appearance for the thousandth time we've known each other, fingers tapping at his side mindlessly before he placed his hand over them, holding my hand firmly on his waist and restricting my fingers from moving any more.

"Strider," He seethed through clenched teeth, "as much as I hate when you tickle the shit out of me, I'd rather you not when both of us are sitting on the fucking edge of the roof." He said, looking up at me with a scowl.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Karks, wasn't thinkin'." I shake my head a little.  
"Well what the fuck was your mind on then?"  
"Nothin' much."

He rolled his eyes and turned his head away, but I raised my free hand and caught his chin and - As usual - turned his head to face me without much resistance. I looked down at the male for a second longer before pressing my lips to his forehead, hand moving to the back of hia neck. I then peck the tip of his nose, chuckling as he scrunched his nose up before moving to peck his cheek and trailing a few more kisses to the corner of his lips before he spoke up.

"If you're going to fucking kiss me, I'd rather your ass get to the point instead of playing around." He scowled.

I chuckled, shaking my head before I pressed my lips to his finally, eyes slipping shut as our lips moved against each other. My hand remained planted on the back of his neck, fingers curling around the feathery hairs at the nape of his neck. I swiped my tongue over his bottom lip, but right as his lips moved to open in submission, the sound of a female clearing her throat was heard.

We both separated from each other quickly, though I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

"Now, if you both are done eating each other's faces, it's time to come downstairs." The woman said.  
"Y-yes Ms. Maryam." Karkat said.

The sound of her retreating footsteps was heard before either of us made a move, the smaller male making his way to the window first before I followed. I quickly caught up with Karkat, reaching out for his hand and stopping where I was, and pulling him back to me.

"Strider. Seriously, that lady doesn't joke around and I'd rather not be scared with a fucking chainsaw."  
"She does that?"  
"Only once, but that was the first and last time I pissed her off."  
"Ah... I guess it can wait."  
"Whatever," he huffed, "let's go." He said, grabbing on to my hand before tugging me along as he started down the stairs.  

 

**••~Later that Night // Karkat's P.O.V (( !! WARNING :: LATER IN THIS TIMESKIP, THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION !! ))~••**

 

By the time everyone else went home, it was only me, Kankri, Dave, and the Maryams remained, picking up discarded bottles, plates and whatever remained. Kankri had taken gifts that had been given to the car and the teenage girls were putting food away while Dave and I gathered trash.

I was minding my own business when Dave came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my chest. I jumped, grip tightening around the bag I was holding before going still at the sound of the blonde's chuckle, scowling then. "You're a dick." I grumble, tying the bag like I planned to do. Dave's arms constricted around me as I went to move, holding me still instead.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked, catching me by surprise at the question.  
"Excuse me?"  
"If you want to do anything that is." He added as if my question hadn't even occurred.  
"I really just want to go home and relax, especially after this shit." I say, sighing softly.  
"That's fine." He mumbled, shrugging.

I fiddled with the bag a little, Dave's arms removing themselves from me as Kankri walked back in. I bit the inside of my cheek and started to the kitchen, keeping my eyes down.

"Are you okay, Karkat?" Kanaya asked as I put the bag in the trash can.  
"Yeah... Just peachy." I shrug.  
"Are you sure? Do you need to talk in private?" She asked.

I paused for a moment before nodding a little sheepishly before she grabbed my wrist, pulling me behind her as we started upstairs. Pulling me into her room quickly, I watched as she locked the door before opening the window.

"After you." He said with a small smile, gesturing to the window.

I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile before I climbed out. I wasn't lying when I had told Dave that the roof was a normal place for me to hang out when I came over here, Hell, even Kanaya could vouch for me. Sure, maybe I hadn't been over in a while, but it the roof still held some sort of nostalgic feeling. I sat away from the edge this time, facing Kanaya as she stepped out, smoothing her skirt before she sat in front of me.

"Alright," She started, patting my knees softly, "you know the drill for this stuff. Calm down, put down your angry façade, then.. Let it out." She said, almost sounding rehearsed.

I nod a little, wrapping my arms around myself as I closed my eyes, sighing softly. It was natural for me to vent to Kanaya when  was younger and had no one else, especially when in the beginning when it was only me and my dad... Before he got abusive, well, at least to the point he was last year. Opening my eyes again with a rather harsh huff, I click my tongue and shake my head. "I'm a terrible boyfriend." I say and groaned as I laid back, giving a curt laugh.

"No, what makes yo say that?"  
"Because that stupid, 'ironic', blonde piece of fucking trash downstairs, that I somehow am able to call my goddamn boyfriend is too good." I say, wrapping my arms tighter around me.  
"Care to explain?"  
"He's just... Ugh, he's just always good to me and there for almost every shitty thing I rant about, every fucking complaint and I... Fuck, Kanaya, I don't think I'm doing enough."  
"What more do you think you should be doing? I'm sure you also listen to him in his times of need, his complains and whatnot."  
"I mean, yes, I do.. But, he rarely talks to me about that shit, even when I know something got his boxers in a tight ass twist."  
"Well, as much as that sounds painful to have one's trousers in a twist as tight as that, that doesn't answer my question. What more do you think you should be doing?" She asked again.

I shake my head, sighing softly, "I have no idea." I admitted, "I want to do something because he's just so nice and shit, doing a fuck load of things for me at random, getting me shit I don't need or ask for, but because he fucking wants to." I groan.

"I see." Kanaya said with a hum, patting my leg. "I personally can't think of anything you may be able to do about it."  
"Didn't expect you to." I grumbled to myself mostly.  
"Come on, get up." She said simply, before she herself stood up, smoothing her skirt again.

Sighing, I shake my head before sitting up and pushing myself to a stand, letting my arms fall at my sides. Looking at the female curiously, I waited for her to move or to do anything really, glancing around a little. When she grabbed my wrist and tugged me along, I didn't pay attention before we were back inside. Kanaya released my wrist finally and began rummaging through a few things on her desk, mumbling to herself.

By now, I was confused, wondering what she was looking for, but didn't bother to question it, instead choosing to sit on the bed with a small sigh. Fiddling with the bands on my wrists, I waited for Kanaya to get whatever she was looking for.

Looking up when she cleared her throat, she smiled softly and grabbed my hands before pulling me up to my feet. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, raising a curious brow.

"Nothing. I do believe that Kankri will be ready to leave soon though, he does have work tomorrow, right?"  
"Right..." I say with a sigh.  
"Let's go then, shall we?" Kanaya said with a light chuckle before moving to unlock the door and tugging me along downstairs.."

I followed the female down the steps without saying a word, watching where I stepped so I wouldn't trip up the female in front of me. I was so concentrated, I never noticed where we were exactly before she had let go of me and shoved me into someone. My eyes went wide, thoughts quickly starting up, questioning myself about what was going on and who the fuck I was knocked in to.

"Okay you two," She started as I turned to look at her, "I think you two should be going."  
"Aw, kickin' us out already?" Dave teased.  
"Yes." She said bluntly, tone laced with little emotion. "But, I will need to steal Dave from you for a moment, Karkat."  
"Alright..?" I say, a little confused.

Kanaya smiled, stepping forward to hold my face between her hand and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, though after the kind gesture, I was just hoping that she hadn't left any of her black lipstick behind on my skin. Dave moved from behind me then, hand on my shoulder to catch my attention.

"I'll meet you two at the car." He said with a small nod, though his face remained emotionless.

I shrugged a little and shrugged his hand off my shoulder before I started towards the door and out to the car where Kankri waited. The older was sitting in the front seat on his phone, so it was easy enough to walk around to the passenger side and climb in to the seat next to him without being noticed. After closing the door, I looked over to my brother to see him shaking his head a little. "Scared you?" I asked in a mumble.

"I wouldn't say that you scared me. Startled me? Yes, but not scared." He said simply.  
"Who are you texting?"  
"Mituna.. The boy just broke his arm this morning - Afternoon if you want to take it from his time." He said, 'tsk'ing lightly as he shook his head. "I keep telling him that he should wear his pads and helmet, but he never listens. What if he severely hurts himself more than he already has? We all know about the accident he had gotten himself into and how severe that damage had been, and it'd be just terrible if he gets hurt like that ever again - Life threatening even."  
"You just worry too much, you fun degrading shit bag."  
"Karkat Vantas." He said sternly.  
"Yeah yeah, mind my goddamn language, I fucking get it." I say, earning a huff from the other Vantas.

I slouch in my seat, grabbing my phone from my pocket before unlocking the screen, finding missed calls and even more messaged from Gamzee. The guy had literally been getting on my nerves all day with his bullshit. I glowered at my phone, eyes narrowing and sneering in distaste as I read through the messages, not bothering to answer any.

Eventually, though, I closed out of the messages, not even going to bother with voicemails before I turned the screen off and set my phone in my lap, closing my eyes and leaning back with a soft sigh, wondering how an almost lifelong friendship could have gone so sour so suddenly and so fast.

"Are you okay, Karkat?" Kankri asked, mildly concerned.  
"... Peachy."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not at fucking all." I grumbled then.  
"Oh, alright then.. I'll respect your decision to not voice your problems, just know that I-"  
"I know, Kankri." I snapped quickly, eyes snapping open to look at him. "Just.. Please, can we get off this steamy shit pile of a topic?"  
"... As you wish." Kankri said with a sigh.

Another couple of moments went by before the back door was opened, catching both mine and my brother's attention, looking back as Dave settled down in the back seat before closing the door.

"Sorry to keep y'all waitin', Kanaya had some important things t' tell me." He explained as he sat back.  
"Whatever." I mumbled quietly, turning back around in my seat and closing my eyes and slouching down a little further into my seat.  
"It's fine Dave." Kankri dismissed. "Seat belts?" He asked before starting up the car.

No one said anything, the only sound being everyone buckling up before we were pulling off and headed back home. Letting myself relax, it wasn't long before someone turned the radio on, filling the silence with at least something. I jumped when my phone went off, opening my eyes and grabbing my phone, unlocking it before I saw that it was a message from... Dave?

' _Why the fuck is this asswipe texting me? He's seriously right there!_ ' I think as I glance back at the blonde before opening the message.

**'DAVE: yo'**

' _yo_ ' ? Seriously?' I asked myself, rolling my eyes.

**'KARKAT: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TEXTING ME?**

**DAVE: woah man whats with the caps lock**

**KARKAT: IT'S FUCKING STUCK AND I CAN'T DO FUCKING SQUAT ABOUT IT.**

**DAVE: oh**

**KARKAT: AGAIN, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TEXTING ME.**

**DAVE: why not**

**DAVE: it it a crime to text my boyfriend now**

**KARKAT: I MEAN THAT I'M RIGHT FUCKING HERE. YOU CAN JUST TALK TO ME, YOU KNOW, WITH WORDS?**

**KARKAT: OR HAS YOUR SHITTY EGO FULLY TAKEN OVER YOUR BRAIN'S WAY OF WORKING TO THE POINT THAT YOUR MOUTH AND VOICE BOX ARE NO LONGER ABLE TO FUNCTION, LEAVING YOU ONLY ABLE TO FUCKING TEXT? I WOULDN'T BE SO FUCKING SURPRISED BY THIS.**

**DAVE: now you listen here karks, my voice and mouth work just fine**

**DAVE: i can show you how well my mouth works tonight**

**DAVE: if you'd let me of course’**

At that, I felt my face flush, huffing lightly.

**'KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IMPLYING, DICKMUNCH?**

**DAVE: i mean if youre up to it**

**DAVE: if not thats cool too**

**KARKAT: UP FOR WHAT?**

**DAVE: you really wanna know**

**KARKAT: NO, I TOTALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW, WHICH IS WHY I KEEP FUCKING ASKING WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN.**

**KARKAT: AND IF YOU CAN'T DETECT MY OBVIOUS SARCASM THEN YOU'RE DUMBER THAN SHIT, A LITERAL, STEAMING PILE OF FRESH HORSE SHIT, TOO.**

**DAVE: geez no need to be so harsh karkles**

**DAVE: it was just a question'**

I grumble to myself, earning a look from Kankri. I looked away sheepishly, ignoring the incoming messages on my screen for half a moment before looking back.

**'DAVE: getting flustered there babe**

**DAVE: we are almost home you know do you still want to know**

**KARKAT: YES, I STILL WANT TO KNOW DIPSHIT, BUT YOU MIGHT AS WELL WAIT UNTIL WE GET OUT OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT CAR.'**

I put my phone back in my pocket after that, gnawing on the inside of my cheek as I looked down at my knees, sighing softly.

As soon as we pulled up to the house, I waited until Kankri was parked to avoid a lecture before I got out, walking to the trunk. The other two soon followed, shutting their doors behind them before Kankri walked back as well and opened the trunk. There really wasn't much, but there was enough for two people at the very least to have to carry all of them. I wasted no time in moving to grab a few boxes, though Dave soon took my stack from me. "I can carry those." I said with a scowl.

"Oh well." He shrugged, the light from a nearby street lamp illuminating his face so it was easy to see the smirk that claimed its place on his face.

I rolled my eyes, moving to grab the rest to find them already in Kankri's arms. I shake my head and close the trunk before taking the keys from the older, knowing he was going to ask me to unlock the door for us anyways since I had nothing to carry, unlike them. I walked ahead of them, quickly unlocking the door and walking in, leaving the door open for them as I moved to turn the lights on.

"Thank you, Karkat." Kankri said as they walked in a few seconds after.  
"Sure." I mumbled, shrugging before moving to place the keys on the coffee table.

I looked over to find them setting the boxes down next to the couch, Kankri stretching with a yawn as he stood up straight.

"Alright, well, I'm going to hop in the shower then head to bed. Please keep it down." He said before heading off to do as he said he would.

I watched him walk off before taking a seat on the couch, Dave soon joining me, though his head was in my lap, facing the ceiling. I sigh and look down to him, running my fingers through his blonde locks as I leaned back and closed my eye. "So.. What were you talking about in the car?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"  
"You know what the fuck I'm talking about."  
"Oh, that." He said with a chuckle before he sat up, turning to face me.  
"Are you going to tell me or not, shithead?" I raised a brow.  
"Sure." He shrugged. "I was wondering if you..." He trailed off, face falling into a small frown before he leaned towards me a little.  
"What?" I asked, brows pulling together in confusion.  
"Hold still." He said in a mumble before he grabbed my hips, turning me towards him before awkwardly straddled my legs, pushing my bangs out of my face.  
"What the fuck, Dave?"  
"You have lipstick on your forehead." He said with a small scowl.  
"Well, get it the fuck off then, I don't want that shit on me!" I tell him with a scowl of my own.

He shook his head a little before chuckling a bit at my reaction, grabbing my chin with one hand and lightly licking the pad of his thumb on his free hand before he raised it to my face, dragging his thumb over my skin a couple times.

"You had like.. Half of a lip print on your forehead, dude." He laughed.  
"Shut up, asshole."

He shook his head and continued to clean off the lipstick with quick, gentle swipes, clicking his tongue when he was done.

"There, you are now unmarked." He said with a prideful smirk.  
"Yeah, but I'm being crushed by your fat ass..." I say, crossing my arms.

He poked his tongue out at me before shifting to sit between my legs instead, wrapping my legs around his waist. I rolled my eyes and sat up to loop my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to sit in his lap instead.

"So~.." He said slowly, holding out the 'o' a little longer. "Did you have fun today?"  
"I guess." I shrugged.  
"What does that mean?"  
".. Not much. I could have gone without the stupid fucking party."  
"Yeah?"  
"Definitely."

He hummed a little and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning forward to peck my lips once, then twice, then a third time. I shifted in his lap a little, staring into his shades for a second before I slid them off of the blonde's face, holding them still as I wrapped my arms around his neck again. Dave was starting to get some freckles since summer had started, the little, tan dots just barely standing out against his skin.

Staring into his eyes then, red irises locked on one another in silence for several seconds before our lips were against each other's again, moving calmly against each other. I went still for a second as Dave pulled me closer so our chests were flush together, hands moving from my hips then to my thighs.

"You still wanna know what I was tryin' t' ask you in the car?" He asked, mumbled against my lips before pulling away.  
"Entertain me." I retort, shrugging a little.  
"I was wondering if you would be alright if 'Karkat time' got a little more intimate.. Tonight at least." He said.

I looked at him, knowing that if he had his shades on, he would look stoic, but since he didn't I saw the look in his eye that practically screamed worry. I took a moment to process the question before my face flushed, feeling as though all of my body heat was suddenly in my face.

"We don't have to," He said quickly, "it was only an idea." He said, a light pink tainting his skin.  
"It's not that, we just don't have-"  
"About that..." He said with an awkward chuckle, looking down.  
"What..?"  
"Funny story really.. Before Dirk left, he uh.. gave me a couple-"

I placed a hand over his mouth, stopping him there before he could continue. "I'm going to stop you right the fuck there." I say, shaking my head, removing my hand after several seconds.

"So.. Do you want to?" He asked eyes scanning my face, as if he'd get his answer from that.  
"U- Uhm.. Sure." I shrug.  
"Karks, look at me." Dave said, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I need a yes or a no - A definite answer." He said sternly.

I  stare at him for a few seconds before nodding a little, biting my lip. "Goddammit, why'd you have to make this so fucking awkward?" I said then as I hid my face in his neck, feeling his body relax a significantly before he tensed back up as he picked me up. My limbs constricted around him quickly as he began walking towards what I could only guess was my room, seeing as it could be very awkward if we did it in the living room and.. Yeah, my mind couldn't even fathom the idea, nor could I think of the lecture that would spew from my brother.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was set on the bed before Dave freed himself from my grip and went over to the door, shutting and locking it. I sat up correctly, setting Dave's shades to the side before running a hand through my messy hair as Dave walked back to me. Pulling at my wristbands, I looked down, feeling awkward and nervous. I was certain I wanted to do this, Hell, if the dreams I've been having as of late when I did sleep meant anything, I've been wanting this for quite some time.

Once again pulled from my thoughts as Dave crouched a little in front of me and reached out to gingerly touch my cheek, my eyes focused on him, or what I could see of him in the dark anyways.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Karkat?" He asked, using my actual name, so I knew he was being serious.  
"Fucking hell.. Yes, Strider!" I say, a little louder than I wanted.  
"Just makin' sure." He said, chuckling lightly before he leaned in and pecked my cheek. "So.. How do you wanna start?" He asked with a small hum.

I raise a brow before shuffling back on the bed and shrugged a little, watching as he stood up and sat next to me. "I kind of liked how we were in the living room." I say, trying to control my blush now.

"I see." He said with a small hum before he turned and pulled me towards him just like he had before on the couch.

He laid back now as soon as I had settled on straddling his hips, his hands at my sides as he looked up at me, the light bleeding in from the window illuminating our figures so it was a little easier to see one another. One of his hands slowly made it's way up from where it had been at my side, his touch fleeting over my chest before it cupped the back of my head, pulling me down for a tender kiss. It lasted only for a short few seconds before he broke it.

"Hold on." He mumbled, shifting a little to try and grab - What I assumed was - the 'items' from his pocket. before setting them aside. "Just so I don't forget."

I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to settle back down before he pulled me back down, my hands on his shoulders as our lips connected again. With one of his hands still at the back of my neck, the other on my waist, I tilted my head to the side a little, closing my eyes finally. Eventually, though, Dave sat up breaking the kiss once again as he shuffled back to sit against the wall.

Opening my eyes, I looked at him with mild concern. "Are you alright?" I asked, shifting some myself to accommodate with the new position.

"Mhm," He hummed, "just great. Are you-"  
"Yeah." I nod.  
"Good." He said with a single nod of his own. "Goddamn I love you."

For some odd reason, I felt my heart skip a beat at his words. Maybe it was because it wasn't a 'Love ya.' or 'Love you too.' or half conscious words he slurred while he was falling asleep, but an honest, firm, 'I love you.' Then again, it could be because I'm a hopeless romantic who once dreamed of my Prince Charming or my knight in shining armor saving me from my father and absolutely envied the relationships in my romcoms and romantic novels.

Either way, I found myself staring at the blonde boy longer than I probably should have before leaning in and pressing my lips to his quickly in a simple, chaste peck. He chuckled as I sat back, leaning forward after me with a smirk. I turned my head away once he was close to my face, hearing him make a disgruntled noise as he  ran into my ear instead, making me cringe a little.

That didn't seem to deter him too much before he was trailing kisses from me ear to my jaw, then my neck. I shuddered a little as he continued to work his way down before he was sucking on one spot. I bit my lips as he continued to work at that one spot, my hands grabbing on to his shoulders, feeling myself shudder.

"Are you okay?" Dave mumbled as he pulled away from my skin.  
"Y- Yeah." I say, nodding a little.  
"You sure?"  
"Fuck, yes Strider! I'm fine." I say, flustered, squeezing the blonde's shoulders.

He chuckled, his fingers kneading my hips then and it took most of my willpower not to laugh, biting my lip to keep myself silent. "You know, it's going to be a pain in the ass to hide your fucking marks now, since I can't wear my sweaters without sweating my ass off and letting myself melt like a damn popsicle in the-"

Before I could finish my analogy, Dave pressed his lips on mine, cutting me off. I scowled softly as he pulled back.

"Maybe I don't want you to hide them." Dave muttered.  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"Jesus fuck Strider, you're such an ass." I groaned.

I froze as the shower water was heard cutting off, signaling that Kankri was out of the shower. Looking back at my door, I jumped and sucked in a sharp breath as Dave's cool fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt, the colder digits skimming over the skin covering my stomach.

I looked back to Dave who was staring back at me, those enchanting, red eyes now masked by the darkness of the room, the whites of his eyes just barely visible. I frowned a little, but let my expression go neutral as he leaned forward, his lips just barely ghosting my own before he chuckled.

"Gee Karks, you're so cute." The blonde said, voice heavily accented with it's southern twang, going low.  
"Lies." I mutter in return.  
"How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing?" He asked, acting as though he was offended.  
"Have you met me? Why the fuck wouldn't I?"  
"Of course I've met you, I've known you for almost a year."  
"Translation: you've been a pain in the ass for almost a year."  
"You love it."  
"Hm? Love what?" I rolled my eyes, "I don-"

I cut myself off as Dave's hands slid up from my stomach to my chest, reminding me of what we had planned on doing. I guess I just became so comfortable that I must've forgotten.

He sighed softly and slowly pulled me to him, my arms soon looping around Dave's neck before the blonde's moved back to the hem of my shirt.

"Can I..?" He asked, tugging on the fabric a little.  
"I don't know.. I just- Fuck. I'm not-"  
"It's fine, really, you don't have to." Dave assured me with a laugh,  
"No, it's not that, I just- My body is just all.. Weird." I mutter, embarrassed.  
"You're fine, darlin'."  
"Darling?"  
"I'm testin' some things." He shrugged, "Not good?"  
"No. Never fucking again."  
"Alright.. But as I was saying," He said, pausing a second, "you're fine, I bet your body looks great.. If I could see it, it's dark as shit."  
"Good." I grumble, "I don't need you to fucking go blind by the pale damn expanse of my fucked up stomach."

He chuckled, fingers fiddling with the hem of my shirt idly as he leaned in to press his forehead against mine, the scent of his cologne invading my nostrils, though it wasn't offending. I bit my lip, feeling my heartbeat speed up before I tilted my head to the right and ghosted my lips over his, my fingers curling around and releasing the fabric of Dave's shirt.

"One more time, can I take this," He tugged on my shirt again, "off?" He asked, able to say the whole question this time.

I think for a moment before swatting his hands away, watching as he immediately pulled his hands away, putting them up in a surrendering gesture. I sighed and stared at him for a moment, absolute silence falling over us before I made up my mind and hesitated several seconds before looking down and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, over my head before tossing it aside. "I can take my clothes off myself, Strider, I don't fucking need you to do it for me." I said with a scowl.

Dave was silent for a moment more, making me feel a little self conscious, turning my head away from him, only to look back at him when he grabbed my waist.

Chuckling, he leaned forward and moved one hand from my waist to the side of my head and pulled me in for what I thought would be a short, sweet, little peck. Instead, I was dragged into a long, passionate kiss, the hand that had rested at my waist slid around to my other side, his arm securing me in place. His hand at the side of my head fisted in my hair, keeping me connected to him.

Feeling my eyes slip shut, I kiss back with as much vigor Dave was putting into it, pushing my chest against his, the fabric of his shirt feeling a little weird against my bare skin. He leaned back, pulling me with him until he hit the wall. I shifted a little to accommodate with the position, hearing a small, indistinct noise come from Dave that startled me for a second, causing me to pull back. "Shit.. Are you okay?"

"Y- Yeah, I'm cool, c- cool as a cucumber." He said.  
"You're stuttering, asswipe." I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
"What? No I'm not, psh." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and huffed lightly before both of his hands slid to my waist and slid them up my sides before he moved them to where my neck met my shoulders and started to knead his fingers there. I tensed up a little, though his small ministrations soon worked through it, my head lolling forward on to his shoulder.

"You need to relax." He mumbled next to my ear, sending a chill down my spine, making me shift how I sat a little, pulling a small noise from him again.  
"I am relaxed, trashshitter." I growled defensively.

My brows pulled together when his hands moved before pushing into his touch as he started to work at the nape of my neck, eyes shutting in bliss as I groaned quietly.

"Relaxed, huh?" He teases.  
"Mmn, yes, definitely."

He chuckled and continued to massage the muscles there until I was swaying a little. "What was the point of this shit?" I mumbled as he pulled his hands away from my neck, sliding them down my arms to rest at my elbows.

"To get you relaxed, you were practically radiating off stress. Now, it's not as strong, but... I could do that to the rest of you so you're completely relaxed."

I whined a little, opening my eyes to peer at him through the darkness, pulling back to face him. "I thought you-"

"We will, but I can't have you so tense that you'll lock on to my dick and rip it off."  
"Okay, first off, if you ever say that fucking shitass sentence again, I will rip your dick off.. With a straight blade razor."  
"Ow, Dave Jr. could feel that already.." He hissed a little, as if in pain.

I rolled my eyes, poking my tongue out at him before Dave was pushing me back until I was laying down, the blonde hovering over me. I glared up at him, weakly scowling as he chuckled. "What's so funny shithead." I asked in a growl.

"Nothing."  
"Well, you're fucking laughing at something." I pointed out, crossing my arms.  
"What? Is it illegal to laugh now?"  
"I just want to fucking know, Strider!"

He laughed again, this time a bit louder and I almost feared that Kankri would hear him. I kept my eyes locked on him nonetheless, barely able to make out anything on his face; however, the outline of his figure was almost clear to see.

Dave eventually settled down from his laughing and leaned down to press his lips against mine. I could make out a smile on his lips for several seconds before it fell into a neutral position. I let my eyes shut half way, arms reaching up to loop around his neck before his tongue swiped against my bottom lip. My lips parted submissively, his tongue soon slipping in and rubbing against my own before against the roof of my mouth, the feeling kind of weird and tickling.

The kiss was quickly growing more intense, breaking apart a couple times for air before quickly going to one another. I was hanging on to Dave like a monkey now, arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer to me. He pushed his hips down into my own and I could feel a distinct bulge in the front of his jeans, and I would be lying if I said I didn't have a little.. problem of my own.

My eyes were shut tight, panting lightly as we separated once again, feeling my heart pounding in my head and my thoughts were nothing but fuzzy ideas that were slowly slipping from me.

"Geez Karkat," Dave muttered breathlessly, "you're-"

Before he could finish, a knock came at the door. I groaned quietly and huffed lightly. "What?" I asked nearly shouting.

"Karkat, could you come here for a moment?"  
"I thought you were going to bed, fucktard." I say, scowling now.

Dave sighed now, sitting up, though I didn't bother or remove my legs from around him, but my arms had fallen from around his neck, now crossed over my chest.

"Yes, but I need you to come here for a quick moment, then you can get back to whatever you're doing." Kankri's muffled voice said.

I sighed before sitting up, removing myself from the blonde, grumbling to myself as I stood up.

 

**••~Dave's P.O.V~••**

 

Watching as the smaller teen got up, I watched as his shadowy form moved to the floor before a rustling of fabric was heard - What I was guessing was Karkat pulling his shirt back on. I frowned a little, raking a hand through my wheat gold locks of hair, ignoring the tightness of my jeans as best as I could.

Looking to the door again as another knock came, I sighed softly and shook my head a little.

"Alright, alright, give me a fucking moment, impatient windbag of shit!" Karkat yelled.

I groaned a little and stared at Karkat's form again, not afraid to show how displeased I was about being interrupted like that.

"Shut it." The albino said, words aimed towards me now. "I'll be back in a moment."  
"But Karkles.." I whine, reaching out for him, fingers merely grazing the fabric of his shirt.  
"I'll be right back, Strider." He said, walking back over to me.

I reach up to the front of his shirt and pulled him down, planting a kiss on his lips. "Come back as soon as you can." I mumble against his lips, voice low. He nodded quickly before I let go of his shirt.

I watched as he walked away and disappeared beyond the door he closed behind him. Leaning back, I close my eyes, relaxing a bit before my jeans became a bit too much of problem, biting my lip before trailing one hand down to unbutton and unzip my jeans, resulting in some relief for the hard on I was sporting.  

I sighed softly and let my head loll back, facing the ceiling. A moment went by before I told myself that pants needed to go, waiting several seconds before shimmying out of my jeans. Tossing them to the side, I opened my eyes and sighed quietly.

I tried to ignore the aching erection that still strained against my boxers, pursing my lips as I tried to get my mind away from it, only to be reminded of it again.

"Fucking FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCKERTON!" I soon heard Karkat exclaim.  
"I told you to watch your fingers, Karkat!" Kankri counters.

I opened my eyes, listening to the Vantas brothers argue for another few moments before Karkat ended it, though I had guessed Kankri would have.

"What the fuck ever! Am I done now?" Karkat yelled, a quiet response was heard before footsteps were heard and Karkat walked back in, turning the light on.

I sat up a bit, looking at the albino with slight concern. "Everything okay?"  
"No, Strider, everything is not okay, in fact everything is the exact fucking opposite of okay." He snapped.  
"Care to evaluate?" I asked, keeping a calm tone.  
"I'd rather not, seeing as you probably heard all the shit I just spewed."

He huffed and sat down, silence falling over us like a thick blanket, leaving me nearly literally twiddling my thumbs. Staring at my hands for a moment , I soon looked over to Karkat. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair before leaning back, closing my eyes.

My eyes opened again when I felt Karkat crawl onto my lap, hands instinctively going to his waist.

"Sorry." He mumbled, leaning in and nuzzling my jaw.  
"For what?"  
"Being a pissed off asshole."

I chuckle and shake my head, turning my head to peck his cheek, kissing his neck instead. He sighed softly and pulled back before pressing his lips to mine, a small hum coming from the smaller male. Eventually, tongue was involved and it was a battle for dominance, both of us panting through our noses.

It looked like I was winning before Karkat rocked his hips against mine, causing me to gasp, eyes opening and letting him take control again. Goddamn him. He pulled back with a triumphant grin and I narrowed my eyes on him. "Jerk." I muttered.  
  
"Oh, don't act so pissed, you seemed to like it." He teased before rocking his hips again.

I groaned a little this time, head lolling back. "Fuck..." I hiss.

"When I was gone," He started, mumbling next to my ear, "I decided that I really do want to do this."  
"Really?" I managed to say with a hum.  
"Yeah.. And it looks like you still want to, too."  
"Hell yeah." I muttered with a short-lived chuckle.

Karkat leaned back then, hands going to the hem of his shirt before a timid look flashed across his face, as if he was maybe rethinking his decision. I looked at him before placing my hands over his. "You getting cold feet on me again?" I teased to lighten his worries, knowing it was his body he was conscious about showing now that I could actually see him.

"What? Fuck no. You're delusional." He rolled his red eyes, pulling his shirt off again.

A smirk played at my lips as he tossed it to the ground, pulling him closer by the hips. "Love you Karkles~" I purr out in his ear, feeling his face heat up before he dropped his forehead on to my shoulder.

"Whatever." He grumbled, fingers fisting in the cloth of my shirt.  
"You okay?"  
"Peachy. Your turn." He said sitting up again.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, babe." I rolled my eyes.

He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look calm, though I could he was freaking out inside, if his constant shifting said anything. Now, that wouldn't do..

I soon lifted my shirt over my head and off, tossing it down to the ground with Karkat's. The smaller teen soon stopped his shifting then, eyes locked on the newly exposed skin. It wasn't like it was the first time he's seen me without a shirt on, it was his first time going topless in front of me, I should be the one staring. With that thought, I found myself staring at the pigmented skin he's always hid under shirts or sweaters.

Looking up at his face again as Karkat cleared his throat, looking up to his red eyes, a white brow raised so it was hidden under his bangs.

"Something catch your eye, dickbag?" He asked, fighting with himself to keep himself from smirking.  
"Maybe." I shrugged, smirking cockily. "Do you have to keep with the insults?"  
"Fuck yeah." He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

I rolled my eyes before spreading my legs, placing a hand on his chest before pushing him back, quickly sitting up to kneel between his legs, hovering over the older male. 'Weird to think he's older..' I think, humming a little. I bit the inside of my cheek, just staying there for a minute, watching Karkat's face grow redder by the second under my gaze before he turned his head away. "Karkat." I say softly, watching as he almost hesitant faced me again.

"What the hell do you want?" He scowled, though was still as red as a tomato.  
"Gee, when you blush, you really do blush." I commented, watching the red in his face grow darker - If that was even possible.  
"F- Fuck off!" He glared.  
"It's cute!" I countered, chuckling.

Karkat glared at me before bringing his hand in front of him and giving me his signature double middle finger solute, though I knew he wasn't mad, just moderately embarrassed. "What? It is."

"Shut. The fuck. Up." He growled, reaching up to pull me down and smash our lips into another kiss that could have been better executed, though I wasn't complaining.

Both of my hands went to wither side of the male to avoid crashing into him fully, a slight upturn of my lips present during the time our lips were against one another. His legs wrapped around my waist, feeling a bulge in the front of his pants as his hips pressed against me. I broke away and smirked a bit more. "Looks like Karkat Jr. is content." I mumbled.

"Not like you have much fucking room to speak, Strider." He pointed out, poking his tongue out at me. "You're zipper's even down."  
"Had to make myself comfortable." I shrug.  
"Whatever."

I smirk just a little before leaning down to kiss him again, gentler this time. His arms looped around my neck, eyes closing before mine did as well. His hands soon slipped down to my chest, stopping there.

The next few moments were a blur, though I could only remember our kiss soon turning into a few hickeys being sucked on my collar bone before our pants had been shed and I was now on my back, Karkat straddling my hips, lips connected again, both of us breathing hard through our noses.

Hands at his sides, I soon raised my hips to rut against Karkat's, groaning quietly, though I had managed to pull a moan from Karkat who pushed his hips down in retaliation.

"Fuck, Dave." He said, almost whining, head dropping on to his shoulder.  
"You okay baby?" I cooed in his ear, feeling him shiver above me.  
"No," He started, actually whining this time, "I need you." He said pitifully.  
"I know," I whisper into his ear, "turn over." I continue.

He complied easily, laying on his back so that I was on top now. Karkat stared up at me, eyes locking on mine as I sat up a little more, running my hands down his torso before stopping at the elastic band of his grey boxers. He looked at me with an expectant gaze then, blinking owlishly before he broke eye contact by looking away. "Karks." I say, earning his attention again, wordless confusion written across his face. "Are you su-"

"Strider," The Vantas started out through clenched teeth, "if you don't do something about this right now, I wil literally rip your dick off without so much as a second goddamn thought on how much it'd hurt your ego-inflated, unironic, cool kid façade wearing, blonde ass." He said, voice raising in tone and intensity.

My brows raised, pursing my lips for a second, staring back at his icy glare before nodding a little. "Got it." I said simply before hooking my fingers under the elastic band of his boxers before pulling them off of him and tossing them to the floor with the rest of our clothes, leaving him only in his wrist bands.

I leaned forward to catch his lips again, leaning on one forearm to keep me from laying on him completely, my other hand skating over his chest and down his stomach before grasping his member which stood at attention against our stomachs, his legs spread yet bent at the knees.

He gasped, throwing his head back and breaking the kiss yet again as he pushed into my hand, hissing curses under his breath. I took to pressing a few kisses at his throat and at his Addams apple, feeling the vibrations in his throat as he groaned as I slowly moved my hand up and down his length, adding a light squeeze or a twist of the wrist every now an then.

Karkat's arms wrapped around my neck, whimpering a little between his groaning and quiet moans. I was beginning to wonder why he was so quiet now when he was usually so loud and yelling all the time, then I remembered that Kankri was in the next room - Most likely - and could probably hear us if either me or Karkat were too loud. I should probably try this another time when we weren't as likely to be caught, a part of me wanting to see how loud Karkat could get.

Brought back to reality as the male below me clung to me tighter, pressing his body flush against mine and preventing my hand from moving much more. "Ka-"

"I want you." Karkat said, pulling back to look at me, eyes clouded over with lust. "Now." He insisted.

Who was I to argue?

I nodded, leaning back to grab the two items I had brought with me that Dirk had given me at the party, earning a whine from Karkat.

"Strider.."  
"Please, call me Dave." I said with a smirk as I searched for the lube and condom Dirk had given me.  
"Fine, Dave, will you hurry the fuck up?"  
"Let me find the-"  
"Do you really need it?" He complained, impatient and needy, and somehow that brought an even wider smirk on my face.  
"It'd make it easier on both of us with lube, and the con-"  
"I'm not going to get pregnant, fucktard."  
"Yeah but-"  
"And it was in both your pocket and your brother's pocket for who the fuck knows how long, and with that in mind, it's more than likely no fucking good."

' _Well, he has a point there.._ ' I think, clicking my tongue a little before I shrugged. "Fine. You win this time."

"When don't I win?"  
"When we see who's taller amongst our friends." I snicker.  
"Okay, fuck you, that's not fair. Most of my family was short."  
"Wa-" I stopped myself, remembering the rest of his family was either dead, in jail or was Kankri.

I looked around for several more seconds, ignoring the sounds Karkat was making, thinking they were sounds of protest before I found and grabbed the small bottle of lube. "Got it." I say and turned back around to face Karkat, freezing at the sight of Karkat rubbing one off. Shaking my head a little I reached out to grab his hand which was working at his cock, 'tsk'ing a little. He can't take all of my fun now.

I held on to his hand, slowing down his pace to agonizingly slow strokes that would even drive me crazy. He whined, loud and long before shushing him, slowing him down until he stopped and pulled his hand away.

"Dave.." He whined.  
"Hush now, Davey's gotcha." I cooed, putting both of his hands above his head. "Keep these here." I tell him before I sat up, bringing his hips up with me.

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek and popped open the lid to the bottle of lube before squirting some over and coating my index, middle, and ring fingers in the cold, gooey substance. "You ready?" I asked him, locking my gaze with his.

"Fuck yes." He said with an enthusiastic nod.

I smirked a little to myself before moving my index finger to prod at his entrance, feeling him tense up.

"Shhhhit that's cold." He said before biting his lip.  
"I know, but I need you to relax." I say, looking up to him.    
"S- Sorry..." He mumbled.  
"You're fine darlin'." I say, leaning forward to place a small peck on the albino's stomach.

It took him a few seconds and more reassuring words before he relaxed enough for me to insert a digit. He shuddered a little as I started to work him open  with one finger, then two. He was fine, able to relax enough with little trouble, though as I inserted the third finger, he began to protest again with whines. "Shit are you okay?" I asked worriedly, moving to remove my fingers, though he quickly sat up to grab my wrist.

"Don't." He seethed, "Just.. give me a moment." He said before releasing my wrist and laid back again, taking steady breaths.  
"Are you okay?" I asked again.  
"Yes, Stri- Dave, I'm just a fucking virgin with three of your fingers up my ass!" He glared at me.  
"I'm fully aware of that."  
"Like I said, give me a second."

We sat in silence for a moment, waiting on Karkat to give me the 'all clear' so that I can move my fingers. When he did, it was a simple nod before he moved his hips a little. I placed my free hand on the other's hip, biting my lip as my cock strained in its clothed confinement, spreading my fingers to stretch Karkat's entrance out. The pale boy writhed beneath me, trying to push my fingers further inside and trying to pull away all at once. He looked absolutely gorgeous right now, his normally white skin now flushed with a faint pink tint.

Another half moment of stretching him out passed before I slowly pulled my fingers out, hearing Karkat whine at the loss. Wiping my fingers on my boxers, I soon strip myself free from the last article of clothing I had on - My boxers - before tossing them on to the ground as well where the rest of our clothes lay. By then, Karkat was sitting up and kissing me hard, as if he would die if he didn't, holding onto me tightly, arms and legs wrapping around me.

His dull nails dug into my skin, parting his lips from my own after a moment. "Shit, Karks.." I mumbled, hands trailing down from his hips and to his butt, giving his posterior a light squeeze. "You're fuckin' gorgeous." I continued.

"Stop lying, asshole." He grumbled.  
"Stop assumin' I'm always lyin'." I counter, smirking a little. "Never have I ever lied about someone being drop-dead gorgeous, and you, my love, are beyond that." I say, not regretting it. Hell, my irony points just went up. People look at me and probably expect a douche - And let's be honest, I can be one in the right situation - but if they heard that? Total irony.  
"Shut up." He grumbled again.  
"Will do." I chuckled.

Karkat leaned forward to peck my lips once, twice, then another few times before he was laying on his back yet again with me hovering over him, sucking a bruise where his neck and shoulder meet. The male below me pushed his hips up to grind against me with a keen whine before a whimper, trying his best to keep himself quiet.

"Dave.." He said, "If you're not in me soon, I will finish myself off and leave you to suffer." Karkat threatened, one hand at the back of my neck.

Even though I knew it was an empty threat, a part of my mind was telling me not to chance anything, seeing as Karkat was one unpredictable man. So, without any further hesitation, I nodded and pulled back a little and sat up, lining the tip of my cock up with his entrance. Looking up to the albino who was watching me, I hesitated a second before opening my mouth to speak. "Are you-"

"Oh my fuck, Strider, just get on with it!" He said a little louder than he probably wanted.  
"Got it." I said with a quiet chuckle, shaking my head before slowly pushing the tip of my member in.

It was  a bit rough at first - Sliding into Karkat, I mean - bet settling in the rest of the was was fairly easy until I was seated in Karkat fully. Panting coming from both of us, I was still, letting the smaller male adjust.

"Oh fuck.." Karkat whimpered, though a look of utter bliss claimed his face.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Fff- Yeah, fuck yeah." He groaned, smiling a little.

Leaning down, I kissed him, long and hard, hand moving to the back of his head. Karkat gave off a small noise, arching his back off the bed, chest pushing against mine. After another few moments of lip-locking, I rolled my hips experimentally against his, pretty much just rutting up against him. Hearing him gasp, I smirked a little before doing it again. The smaller male pushed back against me, as if he could take me deeper, even though I was hilted inside of him.

I eventually pulled back from our kiss, sitting up to pull out of the other a little, but only a bit before I looked to Karkat. "Ready?" I asked, locking my eyes on his, waiting on a response in any form. He stared back at me with wide eyes, taking a moment before he nodded quickly. I nod once in return, before pulling out a little more before pushing back in.

I continued to thrust in slowly, listening to all the noises being pulled out of the albino below me, moans and other noises being torn from his throat with almost every other thrust. Pale hands soon grabbed onto my shoulders as I picked up my pace, blunt nails soon digging in to me again, raking down my back soon enough.

"Strider-" He said breathlessly, "Stri- Fuck." He groaned into my shoulder.  
"Sh," I said shooshed him shakily, "I've got you."

He hung on to me like a koala, face hidden in the crook of my neck as I continued to rock into him, hearing mumbles of my name - Either Strider or Dave - soon joined his noises. Moments more of rocking into Karkat - Though it only felt like seconds - I, too, had started to let off a few noises of my own, picking up my pace, feeling myself being dragged closer to the edge.

I could tell that Karkat was close as well, his whole body starting to shake a little.

"F- Fuck Dave.." He groaned, "Dave I- I'm-" He was cut off as he moaned louder than he probably intended after I angled my hips differently.

A few more thrusts in the new angle, Karkat was moaning louder than he had been, so I guessed I was hitting a good place. A few more and Karkat then clenched down on my cock, tossing his head back as he opened his mouth open in a silent scream, face scrunching up as he orgasmed, spilling his seed over himself. I was only able to thrust a couple more times before I, too, came, groaning out his name, riding out our orgasms while keeping myself up on shaky limbs.

Our panting filled the otherwise silent room, feeling Karkat slowly unwrapped his limbs from around me, body flushed in a light pink hue. I watched him, chest rising and falling rapidly before his breathing soon settled to a calmer pace. My breathing soon returned to normal as well, though my eyes never left Karkat.

Eventually pulling out of the other, I flopped down next to him, staring up at the ceiling as silence fell over us.

 

**••~Karkat's P.O.V~••**

 

Staring up at the ceiling as Dave moved to lay next to me, I felt my heart calm down from it's mile a second beating, blinking a few times as silence was all to be heard. I jumped as Dave grabbed my hand before I turned my head towards him, finding the blonde male turning on to his side. He had a straight expression on his face, looking at me for a moment without saying anything.

' _What if he didn't like it?' I questioned myself, 'Is he upset? Does he never want to do that again - With me at least?.. Not that I care..._ '  
' **_Yes you do. You care._ ** '

I felt myself start getting more and more worried with each passing second he spent just staring at me.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, giving my hand a squeeze.  
".. Tired." I answered, shaking my head.

He hummed before brushing his wheat blonde bangs out of his face, laying with me for a moment longer before he was climbing over me and getting off the bed. "Where are you going?" I asked a little worriedly.

"I'm getting my boxers."  
"Oh.. Get mine too, would ya?" I asked.  
"Sure." He said before my grey boxers were tossed on to my chest.

I sighed a little before moving to sit up and immediately regretted it, whimpering as I laid back again. Dave placed a hand on my thigh, catching my attention, looking over to the blonde who stared back, worried a little, boxers not even on him all the way yet.

"You good?" He asked, earning a glare from me.  
"Obviously not, Strider, my ass hurts."  
"I see," He hummed a little, "let me get those for you."

He finished pulling up his boxers before he grabbed mine and slid them back onto my body. The whole while, I couldn't help but stare at the bruised and bite marks I had left on Dave's skin, biting the inside of my cheek a little before he reached over for another piece of clothing that was discarded on the floor. He then returned with a sock in hand before he was cleaning my material off of my stomach, feeling myself blush, my whole face being consumed with heat.

“Cute.” Dave mumbled as he looked up at me before turning the sock inside out and tossing it to the side.  
“Shut up.” I mumbled back before turning my head away from the blonde.

Dave chuckled before he walked away, confusing me for a moment before the light was turned off, the room going completely dark again. The other teen’s footsteps were heard as he blindly navigated himself back to the bed. I jumped as his hand brushed against me, “What are you doing, asswipe?” I say, voice a little quieter than normal.

Without an answer, he climbed into the bed next to me, one of his arms draping over my midsection. He pulled me closer to him and I finally felt myself relax, pressing back into his chest, my arm overlapping the one that was around me.

“You okay?” He asked, voice tired and southern accent heavier.  
“Yes.” I say simply.  
“You sure? ‘Cause I won’t fall asleep if you’re not.”  
“Dave..” I huff and turn around to face him. “I’m fine. I promise.”  
“If you say..”  
“Well, I did fucking say, so don’t get your panties in a damn pretzel twist.”

Dave chuckled deeply before he leaned forward to peck my lips softly.

“Alright Kitkat, I believe you.”  
“Good.”  
“.. D’you think your bro heard anythin’?” He asked after several seconds of silence.  
“If he did, he’s probably freaked the fuck out where he’s laying, going through lectures he’ll give me tomorrow.”  
“You gonna need me there?”  
“If you want to be there, I don’t think I can stop your ass.”

The blonde hummed a little and nodded before I nuzzled into his chest. His arm wrapped around me a little tighter, his nose burying in my hair. It was times like these when we were alone that I felt at ease the most, the judgement of others completely off my shoulders in our privacy. The only judgement I faced was really my own and occasionally Dave’s, though his judgement was usually about my taste in movies and music and things like that, but I would always poke back at him about his own preferred tastes in things like that.

Dave was warm and safe, and the feeling of his skin against mine just made it feel all the more personal. It made me feel vulnerable, yet protected at the same time. When I had my ribs and shit all messed up last year, I absolutely hated how he gentle he was, but now? Now it feels like I crave for his gentle touches. A brush of the hand, a small peck on the cheek, or even him brushing a lock of hair out of my face would usually get me worked up, though I’d usually express it as anger and not embarrassment if it push me over the edge.

My chest would swell with something heavy every time I would see him. It wasn’t butterflies in my stomach like it had been at first, no, it was something more. It was… It was….

‘ _Love._ ’ My mind told me, though the word was soft and whispered.

My stomach flipped at the word and everything around me seeming to just freeze. I really don’t know why I was reacting so surprised by this, it wasn’t the first time - Nor will it be the last time - that I’ve admitted to myself that I loved the blonde Texan. I licked my lips, resting my forehead against his collarbone as I calmed down.

“You good?” He muttered.

I nod, closing my eyes, yawning a little. “Don’t ever leave me, okay asshole?” I say without thinking, eyes widening when I realized what I had said, though what Dave answered with had put me at ease.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’.” He said, though it was obvious that he was almost asleep.  
“.. Good.”

It wasn’t long before Dave was snoring softly and I could feel myself slowly following behind, calming down my breathing before I slowly felt myself lose consciousness.  


**••~The Next Morning~••**

 

Waking up hours later, I slowly blinked my eyes opened, looking up at the ceiling and letting my senses slowly come back to me. The sounds of birds chirping and cars driving down the street were heard from outside my window, though the house was silent. I had the blanket around me now and I was warm, but I kind of was wondering where the body heat I had fallen asleep to had gone.

Looking over to the side, I saw that Dave was gone. Looking to the floor then, I saw that his clothes were also gone. I sighed and looked back up to the ceiling, closing my eyes. Moments pass and I’m stuck in my head, though as soon as I heard my brother’s and Dave’s voice in the living room, my eyes snapped open and felt myself freeze. I slowly sat up before moving off the bed to slip on my clothes again, only moving to leave my room when I was dressed.

Starting towards the living room, I ran a hand through my hair, stifling a yawn. Walking into the living room, I found Kankri and Dave sitting on the couch, chatting away simply, though it was Kankri who was doing most of the talking now.

“-- so, again, I still don’t see how that could be a plausible way of escape in such a situation.”  
“Dude, I’m telling you. If you and some other dude are battling it out with swords on a roof of an apartment complex or a place with open windows, you can totally parkour your ass into one of those windows.”  
“And what end up in someone else’s home?” Kankri asked.  
“Okay, the fire escape on an apartment building and still on the window of your own home.”  
“Okay, well- Oh, good morning, Karkat.” Kankri suddenly said.

I had been on my way to the kitchen when I had perked up a little as my brother acknowledged me, looking back to both of them soon looking over at me.

“Hey Karkles.” Dave said.  
“Hi.” I mumbled before I continued to the kitchen.

Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I shuffled over to the fridge blindly, opening my eyes and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge before moving to pour myself a drink. I put the jug of juice back in the fridge, closing the door to it before I was calmly leaning against the counter, happily sipping at my drink.

Dave and Kankri were calmly talking in the living room again, debating… Whatever the hell they were debating and things were calm. I looked down as I felt claws poking through my jeans and hitting my skin with pinpricks of pain, finding Carcino standing on his hind legs and kneading my thighs. “Well, good morning to you too, shithead.” I grumble, setting my glass down before reaching down to pet the cat’s head, scritching softly against his scalp.

Carcino gave off a chirruped meow before he removed his claws from my jeans, sitting in front of my feet as he stared up at me, his hind muscles twitching like he was going to jump. Before I knew it, the feline had jumped up to my chest, claws digging into my shirt. I hissed under my breath, arms moving under the feline to support him. “You’re such a pain in the ass.” I grumble before I noticed as he was purring as he pushed his forehead against my chin.

Shifting my arms so one was keeping the feline up, I took the other hand and started petting along his spine, earning a continuous purr from the cat, his head nuzzled against my neck. Sighing, I closed my eyes, just taking in the affectionate side of the cat that he only ever showed after he had just woken up.

I stood there for a few moments before someone walked into the living room.. Scratch that, both of them were walking in.

“Damn Karkles, givin’ Karkitty Jr. a bit of love there, huh?”  
“Shut the fuck up, Strider, it’s a damn cat.. Unless you’re jealous of domestic pets that shit in sand boxes now… And his name if Carcino, fuckass, not Karkitty.”  
“Karkat, must you use such vul-” Kankri started.  
“-ger language in the morning? Yes, yes I fucking do.” I finished his question and answered it.

My brother sighed and walked over to the coffee maker before Carcino jumped off of me and scampered off to who knows where. Dave sauntered over after the feline had left, taking his place by my side, looping an arm around my shoulders before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on my temple before leaning down to my ear.

“How you feelin’?” He mumbled.  
“Fine. I guess.” I shrug, mumbling back.  
“That’s go-”  
“Dave?” Kankri then said, earning our attention.  
“Yeah?”  
“Your brother, Dirk, stopped by earlier to ask if you and Karkat wanted to go somewhere later on.”

I felt Dave tense up, shifting a bit before he answered my brother.

“Oh? I wonder what he’s planning..” He muttered.  
“Karkat, I gave my permission for you to go, if you want to, of course. I don’t want you to feel as though you absolutely have to go and have no say in it.”  
“Oh, okay.. We’ll see.” I shrugged before glancing up to Dave, mirror shades looking back at me.

Everyone fell silent, Kankri pouring himself a cup of coffee. Dave’s arm remained around my shoulders, his hand rubbing my farthest shoulder from him absentmindedly. “You wanna move to the living room?” I asked with a hum.

“Sure.” Dave shrugged.  
“Oh, Karkat, before you do go, I have to leave for work in a bit.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Since I took off yesterday, I am working double shift today.” Kankri informed me with a small nod.  
“Oh… Okay then.” I nod once.

With that, Dave and I then moved to the living room, sitting on the couch, though I had ended up in the blonde’s lap instead. Snuggling up to the other teen, I looked over to see a few marks I had left on Dave last night, feeling my face flush with color. “How’d you sleep.”

“Fine, fine.. But having to get you off of me this morning was a pain, like seriously man, you cling on tight.. I was surprised that you didn’t wake up from that.”  
“Oh..” I say and felt my face heat up more.  
“Don’t get me wrong, it’s.. Cute in a lot of ways.”

I hummed a little, shaking my head, feeling his arms wrap around me. Everything felt right. Everything felt safe and warm and good. Who knew in only about ten months, I could escape an abusive father, get a solid support system that I knew that would fight for me - Though the Makaras had been great in the beginning, but ever since Gamzee and I stopped talking… They’re not as solid anymore. I had also found my hero, my prince, my knight. Getting my father locked up had been easy and I don’t have to worry about seeing him for a long time soon.

Everything was great...

I, Karkat Vantas, now have a better life. Sure, it wasn’t perfect, but who’s is? I have found the love of my life and he goes by the name Dave Strider… Shit, I must sound really fucking cheesy, but I couldn’t give a fuck, because right here, cuddled up to my boyfriend with his arms securing me where I was and holding me against him, I was content.

Sixteen years of wishing for my ‘Prince Charming’ to come and sweep me off my feet had passed and last year my wishes had been answered. Dave Strider was truly my one and only knight in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, that's the end of this story!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed my somewhat decent fanfic, though I know some chapters and parts were shitty. It was fun writing this and I finished it the day before I started school again (Sept 6th is when I'll be starting my freshman year :P)
> 
> Anyways~ I apologize for this chapter being so long (15,800+ words) and taking so long as well, I honestly thought this was going to be a 4,000-5,000 word chapter, but one thing led to the next and... You got this! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and if you want to, you may recommend some other ships and/or ideas for another fics since I'll be bored most days after finishing any and all HW I have and I could use some ideas! ^~^
> 
> Sincerely,  
> ~K


End file.
